


Love At First Click

by thequeenregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 105,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenregina/pseuds/thequeenregina
Summary: After much (not so gentle) persuasion, Regina Mills, senior graphic designer for a top firm in London, joins a dating site. It is on this site that she finds a rather charming and friendly face. His name? Robin Locksley. Completely AU. OutlawQueen. Rated E for later chapters.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as many of you know there has been some trouble in the outlaw queen writing community, hence why i am moving LAFC and all of it's smutty goodness to here! I have just now grasped how this site works and i am excited to continue posting here! hope you all like it!

It's a Monday lunch time in London, meaning that graphic designer Regina Mills and her co-worker and best friend Kathryn Goldberg are sitting in their usual spot at Lucia's Café just a block away from their office. The January sky is filled with heavy grey clouds that threaten rain over the city and umbrellas are tucked neatly in ones pocket or side bag. Everyone at the office has a serious case of the January blues, Christmas is over, a new year has begun and resolutions have been made, making the majority of women in the office snappy and constantly bitter as they eye the chocolate muffins which mock them at the other side of the cafeteria. And though Regina has made no such silly promise to herself, this does not mean that she is any exception from the case of January blues which is going around.

Especially with the month of love fast approaching.

Regina has been single for two years now, since her (not so heartbreaking) break up with Graham just a few months before she transferred from Brooklyn to London. It was a just a bit of fun which carried on for far longer than it most probably should of. The relationship, if you could call it that, had consisted of physical attraction and only that; there wasn't a metaphorical spark, which Kathryn bangs on about herself and Frederick having before they got married, and Regina wanted, still wants, a spark.

The graphic designer sighs over her large cup of coffee, which she nurses between her palms before bringing the beverage up to her crimson lips. The sound catches Kathryn's attention as she finishes pulling her long blonde hair up into a sophisticated ponytail.

"What's up, G?" the blonde questions with a frown, cutting off a slice of the muffin she and Regina had halved and bringing the piece up to her mouth.

Regina shakes her head, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking," she dismisses with a shrug, swirling the warm coffee around the chunky porcelain before placing it back down onto the table.

She should know better than to think Kathryn was going to leave it at that. "Oh no you don't," she interjects, looking over at her brunette friend with a stern expression, "You see, this is what not having sex does to you, Regina. It makes you..." Kathryn hesitates, trying to find the right word.

Regina lifts a brow, sitting back in her seat. "Makes me?" she replies impatiently, suddenly extremely intrigued by her friend's (now sugar coated) insult.

"Mopey."

"Mopey?!" Regina exclaims, eyes wide and head shaking in disbelief, "I reassure you Kathryn that I can be many things but mopey isn't one of them."

"Mhmm, and when was the last time you got some?" Kathryn teases, knowing the answer already. After all, she likes to bring the subject up at least once a week.

Regina rolls her eyes, mutters a choice word beneath her breath before picking at her muffin. "Will you stop bringing that up? Just because you're happily married and will be quite frankly 'getting some' most weeks doesn't mean I need the same. Work takes up a lot of time for me."

"No. You take up a lot of your free time by filling it with work," Kathryn corrects rather pointedly. Of course she's right, not that Regina would ever admit that she does indeed spend her free time doing work so that she doesn't have to dwell on the feeling of loneliness.

"It's a chicken and egg situation," Regina dismisses, waving her hand between them as she pops a piece of muffin into her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Truth is, Regina, it's been two years since Graham and you need to get back out there. What's the point of working out when you have no one to show your body off to?" Kathryn prods with a narrowed gaze over her Latte.

"The point is self confidence, Kathryn," Regina shoots back irritably before raising a brow, "Which I do indeed have lots of."

"Don't I know it," the blonde retorts with wide eyes. "Maybe you should use some of that confidence in finding a date," she suggests coolly.

"I came here for a nice, peaceful lunch..."

"Oh give it a rest," Kathryn chuckles, shaking her head and reaching for her friend's hand giving it a squeeze, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Regina replies out of habit, shrugging her shoulders as she reciprocates the squeeze of fingers. Kathryn frowns, "Are you?"

"Most of the time," the brunette sighs before lifting her gaze from her coffee to the pair of blue eyes staring her way, "I love my job, and you."

"I love you too, G. That's why I want you to find love. Graham was really good looking and was a great accessory. But you, yourself, said that in the year that you two were together the words, 'I love you' weren't once exchanged. At least not with meaning," Kathryn reasons, her tone sympathetic. She has grown such a strong friendship with Regina over the last year and a bit since they were both transferred to work in London and allocated as partners. Sure, the brunette gets on her nerves sometimes but it's inevitable when your work partner is also your best friend. They had been friends before, back at the firm in Brooklyn, but during their flight to the UK things just clicked and the two have been close ever since.

Kathryn knew about Regina's past briefly back in the U.S. but all the details had finally spilled out when the blonde had been confided in one evening last year over a glass of wine and a box of chocolates. It was on the very eve of Valentine's when Frederick had a work thing out of the city that he couldn't get out of. Naturally, Kathryn simply couldn't be alone on a holiday as pointless as Valentine's and had begged Regina to sleep over and watch cheesy movies on the couch like they were thirteen years of age again.

Regina sighs, slipping her hand from her friend's grasp and wrapping her fingers around the handle of her mug. "Maybe I'm just difficult to love," she mutters, turning her gaze to the busy streets outside of the café.

"Nonsense!" Kathryn admonishes before reaching out and taking her friend's chin in her hand, turning her head to look back at her, "We just need to find you the right guy. With the help of science."

"Science?" Regina scoffs mockingly, tilting her head up away from Kathryn's grasp.

"Yep," the blonde nods before grinning and lifting her coffee up to her lips, "By that I mean the internet. Internet dating."

"Oh for goodness sake, Kathryn, not this again," Regina groans, rolling her eyes with a tut.

"I'm serious, G! We can find your perfect match and barely lift a finger," Kathryn reasons, lifting her pinky from her grasp on the handle of her beverage to exaggerate her point.

Regina shakes her head, finishing her coffee and grabbing her purse. "I'm fine with my vibrator, thank you," she retorts in a hushed tone with a smirk before standing and heading out of the café, leaving a chuckling Kathryn struggling to keep down her coffee behind her.

* * *

 

"That is a horrible idea," Robin exclaims over a pint of beer. He and his old roommate — now best friend — John have come together at their local pub like they do most Monday nights since Robin moved out to live more central to the city, it's closer to work and allows him to have more personal space.

"I agree to differ. C'mon Robin, you're a good looking fella with a lot going for you. You're clever, artistic- chicks dig that shit," John replies, guzzling back the last of his drink before nodding to the barman for a second.

Robin rolls his eyes. "And yet just last week you were telling me that 'Photography is for gay dudes'," he mocks, raising a brow and lifting his beverage to his lips.

John snorts a laugh, nodding his head at his own apparently amusing remark, "Aye, I did. But I didn't accuse you of _being_ gay. I shared an apartment with you. Trust me, no gay guy will have that amount of straight porn on his laptop."

"What were you doing on my laptop?!" Robin exclaims with wide eyes. He isn't going to deny that fact that he did have pornographic material stored on his hard drive back when he was a freelancer and had a lot of time on his hands, but he is curious as to why in the hell John was snooping around his things.

"The wifi was down and I was training a real fit bird at the gym earlier on that day. I needed to release steam," John shrugs, "That was when I was giving up sex for lent."

"Mm. And remind me how long that lasted?" Robin teases, apparently the life of being a fitness trainer involves consuming shakes that taste absolutely gross, vocabulary Robin would never reciprocate and pulling women constantly. It's honestly a miracle how the man doesn't have every STD listed on the leaflets that are pinned to the boards in the doctor surgery with the amount of women he has slept with in just the time that he and Robin have been friends.

John smirks, obviously proud of himself. "Two days. She practically begged me to take her home. It would've been rude to deny her," he replies in a chivalrous tone.

"You could've at least made it to your room," Robin recalls, "A naked woman laying on the couch at 6 in the morning was the last thing I expected to have to tiptoe around before I went to work."

"We are going off topic," John dismisses with a wave of his hand. "Internet dating. You won't come out with me because you're at "work"-"

"I am at work!"

"So," John continues, ignoring Robin's correction, "How else are you gonna meet birds?"

"John, why can't you understand that I am quite happy just to focus on my career, right now?"

"Robin, seriously. I know that things between Marian and you went sour, but not all women are like that. You need some fucking action, man. It's been what? Two years?"

"I'm not counting," Robin retorts quickly, although truthfully John's exaggeration isn't drastically off. There was a night about a year ago in which he had agreed to accompany his, then roommate, on a night out. John had gone back to some girl's apartment, who he had managed to pick up not two minutes into the second bar, leaving Robin alone with about six over intoxicated women. Long story short, he took one home later that night and loathed himself for it for a good four weeks afterwards.

John simple chuckles lowly, shaking his head, "We are setting you up an account and we are finding you someone. One night stands, as we have established, aren't your thing."

"It's good to know that you finally believe me," Robin replies sarcastically before sighing and taking another sip of his beer, "I'll think about it," he mutters, watching as a couple strolls hand in hand through the door, the woman holding a rose and a smitten smile on her face as she leans into her partner.

He wants someone to shower with roses.

It's coming up to the month of love and Robin really is rather fed up of spending that day alone for so many years, spending the day on the sofa with a beer, flicking through the endless possibilities of chick flicks and romantic crap. Or rather, when he was living with John he would be doing the same but with the volume cranked higher as his best friend nailed a woman in the other room. It's hilarious to think how close the pair are yet how different their morals and personality are from one another's. That's not to say that they don't drive each other up the wall.

* * *

 

It's 10pm when Robin has finished his final beer and is heading back to his apartment. The elevator is broken again making him curse under his breath as he takes the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor before fumbling with his keys and letting himself into his apartment where he throws his keys into the bowl by the door.

It's sad to think he has had this apartment for a year and not one woman has passed the threshold, unless you count his mother, which Robin truly does not. He sighs as once again a conversation about his love life with John has led to him feeling lonely and pitiful towards himself as he heads into the kitchen for another beer before bed. He probably shouldn't with work so early in the morning and he's already had a few back at the pub, but nonetheless he shrugs the feeling off as he sits himself at the kitchen counter and cracks the beer can open.

It's after his first swig that his eyes fall to his laptop which sits in front of him and he's tilting his head in silent consideration. Internet dating. Surely he's too old to be on those kind of sites searching for a female when really they are all either too young for him or out of his league in the looks department. However, his curiosity gets the better of him and he's opening up the lid to his laptop and opening up the browser. Perhaps it's the buzz of the alcohol encouraging him to do this, but he places his can of ale to the side and types the following into the search engine:

_Top 10 dating websites UK_

Robin is surprised by the number of hits that pop up and fill his screen but, after scanning the first few, he clicks on the link to a newspaper article which he quickly reads the contents of. It's a list of the best 15 dating websites based on reviews, results and the number of applicants however the one that catches his eye is listed as the third best in the article. Deciding that this is most likely the best option for himself, Robin bites the inside of his lip anxiously as he opens a new tab and types in the address given.

The site that loads is aptly titled CreativeMatch and its logo is impressively extravagant and well designed, made up of artists paint brushes and figments of objects associated with someone who has a creative mind or job title. The website overall seems friendly and the set up fee is nothing substantial when you are bringing in what Robin is bringing in each month, so he shrugs, asks himself what the harm of a few months' trial would be, before he is following the links to sign up, filling in the necessary details.

It's past 1am when Robin's head finally hits the pillow.


	2. 2

She's late, she's late for work because of the stupid maintenance work on the tube line she takes to work every morning. It means that the tube trains are restricted to one every fifteen minutes and she had thought this morning that she had made it in plenty of time, is aware of the work being done in the tunnels and so she had left half an hour earlier to be sure, but no, the tube was pulling away from the platform as soon as she fled from the stairs.

So she's late. She's rushing from the tube station to her office and through the Tuesday morning bustle. It seems she is not the only one affected by the tube delays as she passes other red-faced men and women dressed in smart attire as they make their way quickly out of the underground passage. Luckily, Regina's office is only a ten-minute walk (and it turns out a three-minute sprint) from the station.

The brunette rushes through the revolving doors and across the ground floor of her office building, her heels clacking against the hard, tile flooring before she quickly jumps into the elevator just as the doors shut closed behind her. With a sigh of relief she turns to face the numbers on the wall, selecting her floor so that the number lights up but she notices that her selected button isn't the only one glowing.

"The tubes got you too, huh?"

Regina turns to face the stranger beside her, leaning her back against the wall of the elevator as she catches her breath. "Yeah," she breathes, running a hand through her crazed hair in an attempt to return it to how it looked before she had left her apartment, "You?"

"Yes," the man chuckles, then there is a moment of silence before he is asking, "Do you work here?"

"Senior graphic designer," Regina announces, standing up straight and regarding the handsome man with a smile and, she would be lying if she didn't admit, a slight blush (although she could blame that on the running around). "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new? Or just always late?" she teases, deciding that there's no harm in flirting with the man... he has a pair of eyes she could swim in.

The stranger chuckles once again and shakes his head. "No. I work for Arrowhead Limited. I'm a photographer," he announces with a dimpled smile, which draws Regina's attention to his lips.

"Oh," she replies, a little disappointed that she won't be seeing more of this incredibly good-looking and well-dressed gentleman. She quickly brushes the feeling off. "Just a flying visit then?"

"Just a flying visit," he confirms with a nod and that blinding smile of his. He really is gorgeous. He looks as if he is about to say something else when the elevator comes to a smooth stop. "This is my floor," he announces, rubbing at the back of his neck and then he's stepping out, bidding her a good day and disappearing behind the fast closing doors and into the morning rush of Human Resources.

Regina frowns. She didn't even get his name. Well, she will simply have to refer to him as the handsome elevator stranger instead. She rides the elevator up to the top floor and remembers that, actually, she is still twenty minutes late for work, which means that she will have to endure some kind of berating from her colleague and best friend if she has noticed her tardiness. And of course she has, she's Kathryn Goldberg.

Regina sneaks into her office and groans when she is met with the company of that very blonde. "The tubes-" she begins to explain but then she realises that Kathryn's attention is drawn closely to Regina's computer screen in front of her. "What are you doing on my computer?" she asks sceptically as she begins to undo her overcoat and hangs it up on the wrack that stands by the door.

"Taking advantage of your tardiness," Kathryn dismisses half-heartedly as she continues to type away on the keyboard. "Your favourite novel is still Jane Eyre, right?" she adds in question, and the randomness of the statement makes Regina suddenly anxious as she marches her way over to and around her desk to look at what her friend is up to.

"Yes. Why do you need to know my novel preference?" Regina asks as her eyes scan across a colourful logo that lines the top of the web page and then down to the questionnaire that follows. "CreativeMatch?" she murmurs with a frown before turning her attention to Kathryn as her friend turns to look up at her with a guilty smile. "Oh Kathryn, please don't tell me this is what I think it is..."

"Surprise!" the blonde declares with a smirk, "I figured I would give you that push you needed to get out there."

Regina shakes her head as she stands up straight. "By setting me up on an Internet dating site?!" she exclaims. "That is not a push, that is a catapult, Kathryn," she sighs, or rather growls, in frustration. "I told you I would rather spend the rest of my life alone than sign up to one of these things!"

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "Oh, you're just being dramatic," she dismisses before turning back to face the screen. "You should be proud of the fact that I, as your very best friend, know you extremely well," she adds with a grin as she goes back to answering the next question about the brunette who is currently pacing behind her.

Regina has quite the intimidating demeanour when she is angry or irritated but, being her close friend, Kathryn simply isn't fazed by it one bit.

"Proud?!" the brunette hisses, "That is about the last thing I am feeling right now" She sweeps a hand down her face. "For fucks sake, Kathryn- and on my work computer!"

"Will you relax? It's a private browser," Kathryn retorts as she continues to type away.

"Oh, and so that makes everything fine," Regina replies sarcastically as she counts to ten in her head to compose herself before she makes her way back over to the desk. "Please stop typing..." she whines, leaning over her friend's shoulder and reading the answers that are displayed. She has to give it to Kathryn, she does know her well.

Kathryn shakes her head. "Nope we are doing this, G, I've already set up my credit card and everything," she replies, "Now we need to just finish this set of questions and then upload some photos."

"Photos?" Regina echoes, she's never really been one to take photos of herself, despite the fact that she knows she is an attractive woman and will quite happily admire the reflection of herself every once in a while but she never quite caught onto the trend of 'selfies'. "I don't have very many, not recent ones, anyway."

"We will take some tonight. So, are you on board?" the blonde asks, turning her head to smile hopefully at the brunette beside her.

Regina rolls her eyes, biting her lip before shrugging. "Oh, what the hell? I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" she sighs, lifting a perfectly shaped brow.

"Not an ounce."

* * *

 

Regina and Kathryn have dinner together after work before the blonde practically follows Regina home, insisting that they get these photos done to upload tonight so that any matches made can get a good look at her.

"Do we honestly have to do this?" Regina sighs as she is practically shoved into her room and towards her closet to pick a few outfits out. It's embarrassing, posing for photos; photos which older men and perverts can gaze at if they choose to— or, even worse, someone she works with. Her mother would shun her for getting involved in internet dating, would shame her to her relatives and lecture her on what she can do to make herself more desirable so that she doesn't need internet dating and can find a suitor the old fashioned way. However, the thought that joining a dating site will surely piss her mother off only makes Regina want to do it more. Besides, she won't have to know.

"Yes. Yes we do," Kathryn replies, opening up the doors to her friend's wardrobe and scanning the contents.

"Won't it look weird if they are posed and all in the same room?" Regina stresses, biting at her lower lip and wandering about the room nervously.

The blonde picks out a few outfits, throwing them on the double bed before returning back to the closet, "You should see the type of photos women have on these sites. Trust me, it won't be weird."

"You're not convincing me that this is a good idea," Regina drawls as she simply lets her friend get on with it (it's easier just not to argue) and turns her attention to a few of the outfit choices that are spread out across the bed. "I'm only doing three and then you're going home," she demands, lifting a deep red dress to her frame before she heads into the en-suite to change.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get the first one on then," Kathryn urges as she pulls out the department camera from her purse and slipping in her own memory card so that the photos of Regina cannot be exploited and admired around the office. Their colleagues aren't the least bit subtle about their attraction towards the senior graphic designer and, though most of the time Regina ignores the attention and tries not to let it annoy her, it can help her get what she wants.

A few minutes later and with a fresh coat of lipstick Regina makes her way out of the bathroom, donning the tight fitting dress with a pout. "I'm all dressed up for nothing and I feel ridiculous," she huffs just as Kathryn brings the camera up to her face and snaps her friend's grumpy face.

"The trout pout isn't really you, G, perhaps we could try a smile next time?" Kathryn teases with an amused chuckle, looking over the digital copy of the picture she has just captured.

"Delete that."

"Stop complaining and sit on the bed."

Regina rolls her eyes, making her way to the end of her bed and perching on the edge. "Fine, but if you put that photo anywhere you are dead."

It's three outfits and a much needed glass of wine later that the photos have been uploaded to Regina's profile. She has picked out her (in her opinion) five least posed and most flattering photos and is now somewhat satisfied with how her online profile looks. Although Kathryn is a big pain in the arse, sometimes she does know how to take good photos. It's after a celebratory shared bottle of wine and an episode of a mindless TV show that Kathryn is leaving Regina for the evening and the brunette is quick to make her way to the bathroom so that she can finally rid herself of her makeup.

Has she really just signed up to Internet dating?

Regina stares at her reflection before rolling her eyes. "Do you have any idea how pathetic this is?" she asks aloud at her reflection. "It's almost as pathetic as talking to yourself," she adds, shaking her head at her own absurdity when suddenly her email alert sounds on her laptop from the other room. The brunette sighs, slipping from her jeans and blouse before hanging the items back up and slipping into her nightdress. It's then that she retrieves her laptop from the bedside cabinet and slips under the covers of her bed, opening up her emails.

She settles back against the pillows of her bedspread as she scans over her latest messages, a brow raising when she reads the subject of the last one.

_'Regina Mills, we have found you 3 new matches!'_

"Well that was quick," she murmurs, clicking open the email and then following the link provided which takes her to her profile. She clicks on the title 'potential matches' before three smiling faces pop up on her screen.

The first is a brunette, pleasant looking but he, too, is a graphic designer and is based in Essex. Regina scans a few of his details but she honestly does not need a clash of opinions in her love life, so she scrolls past him, moving to the second match: a blonde who goes by the name of Mark Andrews. Regina clicks on his profile and scrolls through the man's photos. He's handsome, has bright green eyes and is clean- shaven. Regina wonders what he will look like with stubble, and also ponders on why on earth this man is still single at... 30. Then again, she could ask herself the same question.

Regina scrolls down to the gentleman's information, he is an editor for Primal magazine, one of the UK's top fashion boutique magazines. Impressive. Mark also likes to dance, Latin and ballroom (her mother would most certainly approve), he enjoys eating out, his favourite food being Italian and he has recently come out of a long term relationship....  
Oh. Regina's eyes narrow as she scrolls back up to the basic information and there in black and white it clearly states that Mark's relationship status is 'it's complicated'. And she would really rather not start dating someone who can suddenly decide that they still have feelings for their former partner and could go back to seeing the person who was before her. The possibility is simply a risk Regina doesn't wish to take; the outcome could be utterly humiliating in the long run— however if all else fails, she feels as if she and Mark could become very good friends.

The brunette sighs, going back to her profile to view the third potential match, her head tilting as she looks at the image. She can't help but feel like she recognises him, his stunning sapphire eyes to be specific. Dragging the mouse to his icon, Regina scans through the photos provided, getting increasingly frustrated as she finds that she does indeed recognise this handsome man with dimples, which could dig their way to China. But where from?  
Regina's eyes fall to the information listed beneath his name:

_Robin Locksley._   
_Age: 28_   
_Place of Residence: East Central London_   
_Interested in: Women_   
_Occupation: Photographer at Arrowhead Ltd._

"Arrowhead Limited..." Regina reads aloud before her eyes suddenly widen, "Shit! It's the handsome elevator stranger!"


	3. 3

"Who?" Kathryn's voice shows her confusion clearly from the other side of the line.

"Handsome elevator man," Regina repeats before furrowing her brow and shaking her head in recollection. "Right... I didn't tell you."

This seems to catch Kathryn's attention; Regina can practically hear the blonde's eyes widening and the shuffle of clothing as she bolts upright in her place, "Where and when?"

Regina chuckles lowly as she heads for the refrigerator, pulling open the door and taking out a cool bottle of zinfandel from the shelf. "Today, in the elevator—I would've thought that part was pretty self explanatory."

"In our office?!"

"In our office," Regina confirms, rolling her eyes at her best friend's tone. "He's a photographer and was visiting HR for the day. He said it was 'just a flying visit'," she sighs, trapping her mobile phone between her ear and shoulder as she pours herself a shallow glass of wine.

There's a silence on the other line as Kathryn digests this new information, until she asks in her most serious, business-like tone, "Out of ten?"

Regina smirks knowing exactly what she is asking and, mimicking her friend's tone, she replies, "Definitely a strong eight, maybe even an eight and a half—his dimples Kathryn, my God."

"Jesus, Frederick we have an eight!" Kathryn shrieks excitedly on the other end of the phone making Regina quickly pull the device away from her ear with a wince. She hears the muffled voice of her best friend's husband in the background before Kathryn is chuckling, "You need to message him, G."

Regina's eyes widen and she almost chokes on her sip of wine after bringing the beverage to her lips, "Are you serious?! We've only just been matched."

"So?"

"So?" Regina fires back, placing her wine glass down on the counter; perhaps a little too forcefully as it clinks loudly and the liquid sloshes out and over her fingers which she is quick not to waste as she brings her digits to her lips.

Kathryn groans aloud, showing her impatience. "It's fate, Regina. You need to message him!" she demands exasperatedly.

"No!" the brunette argues, "Do you have any idea how desperate that looks, Kathryn?"

"No," the blonde counters, "It shows him that you're actually interested in him. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, he's on this site for a reason."

Regina scoffs, "Oh, I don't know... he could read it!" She makes her way into the living room where her laptop lays on the coffee table and, by running her finger along the mouse pad, she wakes the screen back up allowing Robin's beautiful smiling face to pop up in front of her. He really is her type.

Kathryn bursts into laughter on the other side of the line, "Oh, you are dramatic sometimes, G."

"I'm serious Kathryn, I've barely been on this site two hours and we've only just been matched, I think maybe I will wait a couple of days and if he hasn't contacted me by then-"  
A message alert cuts Regina off and draws her attention to the small pop-up chat box in the corner of her screen.

_**Robin Locksley:** So, the beautiful woman I ran into this morning goes by the name of Regina?_

"-oh my God."

"What?" Kathryn questions.

"He's messaged me," Regina replies incredulously. She reads the message again, her lips parted in surprise.

"Shut the fuck up! What did he say?" her best friend asks eagerly, failing to keep her excitement at bay.

Regina rolls her eyes but she can't help but fight her smile. "He recognises me," she whispers biting her lip. Who would've thought that the man still thought she looked beautiful after running half of the way to work. She groans at the thought—she must've looked dreadful.

"Look who's desperate now."

Regina rolls her eyes at her friends mocking tone, "Shut up."

* * *

 

Robin has been working late on an evening shoot, taking photographs of the setting sun over the River Thames for promotional material that is needed by the London Tourist Office. Yet he was happy to be working past the usual hours on a Tuesday due to the fact that sunsets are one of his favourite things to capture: every minute a different colour is being exposed and spreading amongst the translucent clouds like a drop of watercolour paint to a stream of artfully placed water. Natures canvas; that's what he calls it and a good sunset is like cocaine to the photographers of the world.

So Robin makes his way home in the dark and as soon as he is through the door of his apartment he is toeing his shoes off and making his way to his study (it's just a small room located opposite his bedroom, it's too small for a guest room but big enough to display a few of his favourite photographs and to fit a desk and chair in the far corner). His camera is in his hand as he fires up his work computer and slips the memory card out of its base. He's eager to review his photos in high definition. The computer is quick to load and he slots the SD card into the reader allowing the files to load as he switches his iPod dock on.

Living alone has its pros and cons and though Robin doesn't like to dwell on the negatives that much, he has to admit that he hates the constant silence, the kind that makes his ears ring as they strain to pick up the slightest of sounds. That's why he plays music whilst he works, so that he can allow the smooth melody of Charlie Parker's saxophone to keep him company as he divides his best work from his worst.

This evening he has managed to capture some of his favourite landscapes. The way the purples, reds and yellows reflect and shimmer in the Thames is simply breath-taking and makes a busy and industrial city look peaceful and domestic. Robin picks out half a dozen images and backs them up onto his hard drive before opening up his email to sign into his work account.

However, when the webpage pops up he realises that he has yet to sign out of his personal email and the third subject down catches his eye immediately.

' _Robin Locksley, we have found you 3 new matches!_ '

A single brow is raised as suddenly the thought of work is pushed far from the photographer's mind. "Already?" he murmurs, and, to be honest, with the hype of this evening he had even forgotten that he had joined an Internet dating website.

Following the necessary links, Robin finds his three matches and scans the photos of each. He is not the kind of man to judge a woman on her looks but he has always felt that he must be at least a little attracted to the female for a romantic relationship to ensue. Blond hair is followed by brunette hair which is followed by another blonde. All three are tremendously attractive women but, "I recognise that woman," he mumbles to himself as his gaze flicks back to the dark brunette. Those dark, chocolate eyes are truly captivating and he feels as if he has been captivated by them before.

Clicking on her icon, her full profile emerges and he is eager to find out about this truly alluring woman on his screen. He reads through her basic information.

_Name: Regina Mills_   
_Age: 27_   
_Place of residence: Central London_   
_Interested in: Men_   
_Occupation: Senior Graphic designer at DevilDesign_

" _DevilDesign_ , I was there today..." he mutters to himself before scrolling back up to the photo and that's when everything clicks. The woman, dressed in a sleek red dress which hugs her curves in only the sexiest ways as she sits poised on an armchair, is the same senior graphic designer he had briefly shared pleasantries with inside the elevator.

Robin had automatically assumed she was in a relationship when he saw her, a stunning woman such as herself must have men throwing themselves at her, yet here she is, matched up with a scruffy old photographer such as himself. Perhaps he could message her? Or in doing that will he simply make a fool out of himself? The answer is probably yes but what has he got to lose? He may have been at DevilDesign to offer his services but as he told the brunette herself: it was just a flying visit.

He just needs a beer to give him that extra boost of confidence, he decides. Robin isn't a shy man, in fact he is often the holder of conversations at social events, however one thing he is lacking is self-confidence. This means that when it comes to pursuing women he finds it somewhat difficult to know the right things to say at first. He over thinks things. Of course, when the conversation is in flow he can maintain it as he begins to relax, but his number one fear is seeming like a creep by saying the wrong thing when it comes to starting a conversation with a stunning woman. And Regina Mills is a stunning woman.

Moving from his desk he heads to the kitchen and towards the fridge where he pulls out an Ale, the condensation on the bottle making the tops of his fingers damp before he is reaching for the bottle opener and cracks it open, pouring it into a pint glass from the dishwasher.

He wants to talk to the graphic designer, he knows this, but they've only just been matched. Should he wait a while? Taking a sip of his beer, Robin heads back to his study and brings up a new tab on his computer, quickly searching:

_How long should I wait before I start talking to a woman?_

It was stupid: looking on Google for answers when he knows there is no harm in just messaging her when the worst thing she could do would be ignoring him. He shakes his head as he gets none of the answers that he is looking for and instead turns his attention back to the dating website. A beautiful smile greets him with flirtatious eyes and slightly rosy cheeks to complement, and it's after a few seconds of simply admiring her that he decides fuck it and clicks on the message button.

But what should he say? It seems just a simple 'good evening' holds no purpose, and is perhaps too familiar when he has barely spoken to her before. Robin sighs, why is he making this so hard? He shakes his head and begins to type:

_**Robin Lockley** : Hello Regina, it was lovely to meet you today..._

"No, no," he chastises himself as he reads it back over, realising just how cringe-y that sounds and what if she doesn't recognise him? He would sound like a creepy stalker and then all slim chances he initially had with her would be soaring out of the window with his dignity. He quickly erases the message. Perhaps he could subtly compliment her instead. The word beautiful springs to the forefront of his mind but he can't help but wonder if that would be too forward...

_**Robin Lockley** : So, the beautiful woman I ran into this morning goes by the name of Regina?_

He reads over his new conversation starter and after a few rereads he decides that it shows his interest, but he still manages to sound like a gentleman. He hopes. Without any further thought, Robin presses sends and—letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding—he sits back in his chair.

Now, he waits.

God, if John could see him now he would be laughing at how pathetic this all is, he is, but then again the body builder would most probably have started the conversation off with 'Fancy a shag?' or 'Nice wrack, wanna see mine?'. Robin rolls his eyes at the thought, however it makes him smirk nonetheless. Taking another sip of beer, Robin busies himself whilst he waits for Regina's reply. He returns to his other two matches: Lauren and Charlotte.

Charlotte is a natural beauty and her interests seem to be similar to his own, she's a freelance artist and, out of interest, Robin follows the link to her website from her profile. He browses a few of the galleries displayed on there and has to admit that the girl has talent, taking the ordinary and making it extraordinary with bright colours and exaggerated shapes. Perhaps he could even go along to one of her shows.

However it's at that thought that the message alert sounds and Robin immediately clicks back to the other tab. His heart begins to hammer and he cannot help but grin when he sees the message notification from a certain brunette. He opens it immediately.

_**Regina Mills** : Well, that depends, how many beautiful women did you run into this morning? Robin grins at her reply. She's sassy and has character, he likes that._

_**Robin Lockley** : Just the one. Her response is almost instant, making Robin chuckle when he reads it._

_**Regina Mills** : Then I suppose, yes, that woman does go by the name of Regina. _

_**Robin Locksley:** I'm glad to hear it. I was worried my search would have to continue. _

He presses send and he has no idea whether what he is saying ticks any of the right boxes. He is new to this, talking to women online. He feels as if he should tell her this, so he quickly types out another message.

_**Robin Lockley** : I must admit I am new to this website and have only been on it for a day, so I'm not terribly sure how the process of 'internet dating' works..._

_**Regina Mills** : You and me both, I'm afraid. My best friend signed me up, so I had very little choice in the matter... How did it go down in HR?_

Robin smirks at the similarities, so peer pressure is a thing. He cannot help the smile that doesn't seem to want to leave his lips as he talks to this woman. She's asking him questions, that shows she is somewhat interested right? Well, it means that she isn't desperate to end the conversation before it has even started, at least.

_**Robin Lockley** : Ah, so you have a stubborn best friend, too? ;-) It went well, thank you, I was meeting with your head of HR to discuss how some of my prints can be used as the basis for a new logo. The one for the new London brewery opening up next year?_

_**Regina Mills** : Unfortunately I do, yes. Oh, I know the one...I will be picking out and composing my favourite design at the end of this year. It's one of our biggest projects. I shall look forward to seeing your photographs!_

Robin smiles, pride blooming in his chest. This is all just one huge coincidence but he doesn't find himself minding one bit—in fact he is rather excited about it all.

_**Robin Lockley** : I'm sure the project is in the best of hands. Hopefully they will be what you're looking for. I shall look forward to seeing the end result!_

_**Regina Mills** : I'm sure they will be just great. Thank you. _

_**Regina Mills** : How long have you been living in London?_

_**Robin Lockley** : 6 years. I moved here after I graduated from the University of Bath. The city is beautiful there, have you been?_

_**Regina Mills** : No, unfortunately I haven't had much time to explore England. I've only been living in London for a few years, I come from Brooklyn._

So that explains the accent he had picked up on (but didn't dwell on, though it was husky and rather sexy if you ask him). He has been to New York before and he had loved it there and even though he hasn't been to Brooklyn he has heard it's a fantastic place for photography. A colleague of his was out there last week photographing the Brooklyn Bridge.

_**Robin Lockley** : I thought I heard an accent! I've only heard good things about Brooklyn. Do you miss it?_

_**Regina Mills** : There are parts of it I miss, but for the most part I am happy for the change of scenery. London is just such a different city to Brooklyn. _

_**Robin Lockley** : Yes, I agree. I flew out to America a few months ago for a project and it was so much different than I had imagined._

_**Regina Mills** : Really? Where did you go?_

_**Robin Lockley** : New York City, San Jose, Chicago and Seattle. The project was on cityscapes, if you couldn't guess!_

_**Regina Mills** : Sounds like quite the trip! So you travel a lot with your work?_

For a moment Robin wonders whether the fact that he travels for work could be a deal breaker for them (is there even a 'them'?). However, he rushes to subtly reassure her that he stays in London for the most part of the year.

_**Robin Locksley** : About three times a year, sometimes more but I wouldn't say a lot. Have you flown back to America since you moved here?_

_**Regina Mills** : So not too much jet lag then! I did once, for my first Christmas since my departure. _

_**Robin Locksley** : I've heard Christmas in America is something else!_

_**Regina Mills** : Mm, that depends on whether or not you can tolerate spending time with your family._

Robin frowns upon reading her reply as he can easily pick up on the undertone of sadness. He almost wishes that he is close enough to her to offer her his ear but alas he does not wish to pry and instead he feels a dash of sympathy towards the woman. Christmas at the Locksleys has always been such a huge deal and, as an only child, his parents would always make sure to have the entire family around from as long as he can remember—to keep him entertained and happy as they played games, opened presents and sat down to an amazing feast at midday. Even as Robin grew older Christmas never lost it spark, instead of telling myths of Father Christmas and his reindeers on Christmas Eve they would all sit down to reminisce over the year that has passed, catch up, drink wine and beer and count down the minutes until it was officially the 25th of December.

Robin loves Christmas and he loves spending it with his family. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not get along with his own blood. He cautions how to answer her message but he decides to try and keep it light-hearted, not to make a joke out of her obvious misfortune, but to remind her that Christmas doesn't have to be miserable if you spend it with the right people... or beverages.

_**Robin Locksley** : Well I suppose if you can't, that's what alcohol was invented for! ;)_

_**Regina Mills** : Haha, very true, Robin! Speaking of, I've just finished my glass of wine and I should head to bed, I have work tomorrow and I trust you do too?_

_**Robin Locksley** : I do. It was lovely speaking to you Regina and I hope we can again soon, sweet dreams._

_**Regina Mills** : Goodnight._

Robin smiles at the animated smiley sticker Regina has sent after her last words and he's tempted to send one himself, however he decides against it as he signs out of the website and closes the tab which takes him back to his emails.

He goes to sign out of that too, when suddenly his eyes widen as realisation strikes, "Oh shit! The photographs!"


	4. 4

To think that Regina could enter her office the next morning without being harassed by her best friend was a ludicrous hope. In fact, Regina has barely finished hanging up her coat when her door is swinging open from behind her. There is only one person who dares not to knock before entering her office.

"Good morning, Lovebird!"

Regina groans loudly as she makes her way to her desk. "Kathryn, please, I have work to do," she chastises not even looking at her best friend as she takes her seat at her desk and fires up her computer.

The blonde rolls her eyes as she storms over to the brunette's desk and takes a seat in the chair opposite. "Yes and you have a very important client," she announces with a grin as Regina finally looks up to glare at her friend.

"Well then, by all means, send them in," Regina replies sarcastically as she gestures towards the glass doors of her swanky London office.

Kathryn simply snorts her disapproval as she wheels her chair closer to Regina's desk, "So? Aren't you going to tell me about your conversation with eight out of ten?"

"He's called Robin," Regina corrects casually before turning her attention back to her computer, "And no."

She hasn't spoken to Robin since last night but, truthfully, she hopes he pops up again today. She will check in her lunch break. The man seems charming, humorous and certainly her type. And he's native; Regina cannot deny that when she was told that she was being transferred to London she was looking forward to drowning in the delicious accents and handsome wavy hair of a British stereotype.

"Why not?!" Kathryn demands, acting like a petulant child. "Come on, G, this is exciting for me. After all, your account is under my credit card-"

"Kathryn, need I remind you that this is a workplace which means that one is supposed to work. Which you are not doing. Instead you are gossiping about my love life."

Honestly, Regina would love nothing more than to talk her best friend's ear off on the subject of her new

internet match. However, due to her upbringing, she cannot help but be somewhat of a private person— that and she doesn't want to jinx anything so early on. She fears that if she voices her schoolgirl crush aloud and nothing happens of it that she will look and feel foolish. Besides, it's still very early days. They have only talked once.

"Oh come on, I just want to know what you talked about. I am not asking you whether you want to marry the man," Kathryn retorts—she knows her best friend well.

Regina sighs, standing from her desk and heading over to the copier, hoping that the copies of Robin's landscapes she had sent for on her way to work this morning have arrived. "Just stuff," she says with a shrug as she checks the printer's waiting list; sure enough there are Robin's PNGs. She prints them off.

"G," the blonde whines, having swivelled her chair to face her friend, "The quicker you tell me, the sooner I will leave," she bribes with a friendly chuckle.

"These are his photos," Regina announces as she flicks through the small pile, carrying them back over to her desk.

Kathryn furrows her brow in confusion, "What?" she questions as she reaches for one of the prints laid out in front of her, "Wow, he's good—but why do you have these?"

"Remember I said he was visiting Human Resources, yesterday? He dropped these prints off for the new London brewery logo," Regina explains as she looks over the current image in her grasp. It's a silhouetted cityscape of London just beyond the House of Commons, much like the idea they (well, Regina) had in mind for the background of the new logo. It's a stunning image, one Regina can imagine hanging on the wall of an influential character's living room.

"Shit, what a small world," Kathryn remarks absently as she grabs yet another photo to inspect. "What do you think?"

"These will definitely work, he's got such good eyes—I mean, a good eye." Regina instantly curses at herself inwardly at her slip up. Damn his gorgeous blue eyes.

Kathryn smirks, "So I have been told," she teases, her attention now on her friend rather than the photographs, just in time to catch the colourful blush that Regina desperately tries to hold back. "Did you tell him that?"

"Goodness, no, Kathryn," the brunette replies shaking her head before adding mockingly, " _Hi, I'm Regina and I think you have the most gorgeous eyes!_ "

Kathryn chuckles as she shakes her head at her best friend. "Then what _did_ you talk about?" she asks with a raised brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina sighs, pushing the photos to the side for a moment, "We didn't talk for long as it was getting late but we discussed his work after I told him I am from Brooklyn. Apparently he visits America on business from time to time."

"Oh? That's cool," Kathryn replies, seemingly impressed as she nods her head approvingly, "So that means that he can actually hold an interesting conversation about where he has travelled and what he's seen. Unlike-"

"Graham wasn't dull," Regina cuts in defensively with a slight glare. She knew exactly what her friend was going to say. Although she never had real feelings for the man, Graham was nice enough and therefore she would feel rotten speaking badly of him. After all, he stopped her from feeling lonely for the most part—even if, strangely, the last few months of their relationship made Regina feel the loneliest she

had felt in a while.

Kathryn rolls her eyes, shaking her head, "You just don't like to admit that you dated a dull dud for way longer than you should've done." That is also true. "Anyway, we are going off topic. Is that all you and Robin spoke about?"

Regina shakes her head, thinking back to the conversation last night. She cringes inwardly at the next part. "No, then he mentioned Christmas and me, being the pessimist I am, basically told him that I cannot stand my family." Kathryn grimaces. "I know. He didn't reply for a while and I thought I had ruined my chances right then and there."

"But he did reply?"

Regina smirks, nodding. "He told me that alcohol was there to help with that problem," she replies chuckling fondly at the memory.

"Oh, I like this guy," Kathryn replies with a grin, which Regina cannot help but share.

"So do I," she replies with a smaller smile this time, reaching for Robin's prints again, "Now get out. I have work to do."

The blonde raises a brow in feigned offence. "Fine," she relents, standing from her chair. "I will leave you to gaze longingly at your boyfriend's photographs and I will call you after work. Ciao!"

Before Regina can even retort to such a ludicrous statement her friend is up and out of her office in a flash. She rolls her eyes and looks back to the images; he really is a talented man.

* * *

 

Robin did message her that Wednesday morning, and in the evening. They talked on Thursday too, learning more and more about one another. Robin likes music as well as photography, he had told her. His favourite genre is Jazz. He had even sent her the link to some of his favourite pieces which she had listened to when making dinner and doing the dishes. She has always appreciated Jazz but has never really _listened_ to it.

So on Thursday night that's what they discussed, and his photography, her love of reading (he loves it too and has read all of her preferred novels) mixed with the usual flirtatious comments. It's fun; talking to someone online. She likes the mystery behind what Robin is like in person. It allows her to think up silly little things whilst she's trying to get to sleep at night. For example, she wonders if he is romantic... she thinks so, can imagine him turning up with a bunch of flowers on their first meeting (though she won't get her hopes up should he not think of such a gesture). Then there's other questions that she would never voice aloud but which enter her mind nevertheless as she asks herself what side of the bed might he sleep on? What is he like _in_ bed? Does his voice turn even sexier in the bedroom?

It's Friday morning and (after a quick phone call to Kathryn the night before) Regina is now aware of the _CreativeMatch_ app which she downloaded that same evening and opens up as she ascends the stairs from the underground on her way to work. A smile curves her blood red lips as she sees that she has a message waiting for her.

_**Robin Locksley:** Good morning. I hope you slept well?_

Regina really isn't the smitten type, however she tries and fails to stop her smile spreading into a wider grin. Even the simplest of messages from him has her cheeks blushing a perfect rose. She swiftly types out an answer as she walks across the pedestrian crossing.

_**Regina Mills:** I did, yes, thank you. How did you sleep?_

_I'm on my way to work now—I had no idea this website had an app!_

His reply is quick.

_**Robin Locksley:** I slept well too but I had to be up extra early this morning to photograph the sunrise. It was beautiful this morning._   
_There's an app? And here I am using my internet browser. I will be sure to download it when I get home. Thank you!_

The brunette chuckles, it's nice to know that they are both as clueless about internet dating as each other. She glances up from her phone; her office building is in sight. If there is one thing Regina dreads, it's meetings with her boss and unfortunately that is exactly how she is starting her day off. Luckily Robin has put her in a slightly cheerier mood. She turns her attention back to her phone.

_**Regina Mills** : You're welcome! You'll have to send me some of the photos if you can, I would love to see them._

_**Robin Locksley:** As soon as I am at work, I will. I'm heading into the underground now so I will have no signal. Talk soon!_

Regina doesn't reply to that one, she's nearing her office and has a few things she needs to prepare for her meeting with her boss and a few of her colleagues (Kathryn included) regarding the logo for the brewery. It's silly, she knows this, but she cannot help but feel a little more excited over this project now that she knows that Robin is somewhat involved in it too.

As she reaches her office she fires up her laptop and transfers her presentation which she has been working on the past few days from her computer onto the portable device. It consists of her drawings, written ideas and research into the company, as well as Robin's photographs.

"Ready?" Regina looks up to see Kathryn poking her head through the door.

The brunette nods, quickly opening the presentation file up and flicking through to make sure that all of the slides have been transferred without error. "Physically yes," she confirms, closing the lid of her laptop and tucking it under her arm. "Mentally no."

Kathryn smirks, "I don't think anyone is. Word on the office floor is that Chloe is in a foul mood today— looks like she will be living up to her scarily accurate second name today."

"How is that any different from every other day?" Regina sighs, moving past her best friend before they head to the boardroom together. "I just hope she likes at least one of my designs otherwise I am going to find it very hard not to bite her head off."

"Messy," Kathryn replies with a chuckle, although she is quickly cut off when she sees her boss heading towards the boardroom from the opposite direction. "Good morning Chloe," she beams making Regina roll her eyes inwardly. Her best friend is such a suck up.

The woman—dressed in a sharp black dress, spotted black and white blazer and red pointed heels to match her lipstick and complement her white blonde hair—flashes a pair of sharp blue eyes towards Regina and Kathryn. "Darlings," she drawls with an upturned lip, "It's good to see you're both on time." She looks to the brunette, flashing a forced grin Regina's way, "I look forward to seeing your presentation, Mills." Then she's slipping past the glass doors to take her seat at the head of the table.

" _Darlings_ ," Regina mocks under her breath, "God, she is so patronising," she growls before following in her boss's footsteps.

The presentation runs smoothly and she impresses the majority of her audience with her ideas and research. They love the photos supplied by the photographer, too. Although she had to avoid her friend's shit-eating grin as she talked through the photos. Apparently Kathryn finds it impossible to be professional.

As the meeting progresses further Regina almost forgets about the fact that she still has her phone tucked away inside her blazer until it is vibrating halfway through Chloe's feedback. Kathryn is drawing subtle doodles on her notepad beside her. Regina glances around at the rest of the boardroom and everyone has switched off. Their boss has been rambling on about colours and lighting for the last fifteen minutes and all attention has been lost. Regina's included. She knows she should be listening, this is, after all, what she is supposed to be designing but she knows the brief, she knows what colours are wanted, what lighting needs to be adjusted. Her sketches and digital prints were only prototypes— she is aware they need improving and adjusting, so Miss Devil's rant is really rather irrelevant to her.

Therefore she decides to slip her phone from her breast pocket subtly to check what has caused the vibration and her eyes fall to witness a message alert from _CreativeMatch_. A small smirk crosses her lips as she opens the notification.

_**Robin Locksley:** Here are the photos. See attached. Have a good day at work. x_

Regina browses the following attachments and her eyes widen at just how beautiful the images are. It's hard to believe that he actually took these. But, boy, was he right, it was a stunningly beautiful sunrise, so colourful, so majestic. Every picture is so different from the one before but just mere minutes apart. They are truly captivating.

"Where are the barrels I wanted? The kegs, the tankards? Landscapes are all very pretty but I want a foreground, why is that so hard to ask for?" Chloe goes on, as per usual picking apart everything Regina liked about her designs and turning them into something ugly. "Give me both. I want both and we are running out of time. Mills can you do that for me?"

Regina hears her name and immediately her attention is brought back to the meeting at hand. She glances around to see everyone looking at her expectantly and Kathryn smirks from beside her. _Shit_. The one minute she switches off is the one part she needed to actually concentrate. She braces herself for the embarrassment that is to follow as she speaks up. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You were on your phone," her boss cuts in. "I would've thought better of you, Mills," she chastises making the brunette cringe inwardly. Chloe sighs dramatically, sitting back in her chair and tossing her bobbed hair from her face. "I want brewery symbolism as well as landscapes," she repeats before giving the brunette a pointed look, raising her brow, "Can you do that for me by Monday?"

Regina nods trying not to sigh aloud as she gives a tight smile, grabbing her diary and pointedly making a note of what it is she needs to do. The rest of the room is silent and if the ground could open up and swallow her whole, she is 100% sure she would want that to happen right now.

Chloe clears her throat looking at her watch and then back down to her own notes, "Well on that note, this meeting is adjourned. I'll see you all on Monday." Then she is up on her feet, giving Regina a final look of disappointment before exiting the room.

"Ouch," Kathryn hisses as the room erupts with chattering whilst people take their leave, "Looks like you've got a fun weekend ahead of you."

Regina turns to glare at the blonde, snapping her diary shut. "Shut up."


	5. 5

Regina can think of multiple other things that she would much rather be doing on her Saturday morning than being stuck on the tube on her way to work. Yesterday has put her in a foul mood. When she thought she couldn’t dislike her boss any more than she already did, the bitch made work the weekend just because Regina’s sketches weren’t exactly what she had in mind. She had ranted to Robin about her as soon as she had gotten home that evening.

 _‘Don’t worry, my boss isn’t much better. He’s the arsehole of arseholes I can assure you,’ h_ e had typed back bringing a smile to her face. 

Regina scans the colourful array of faces that surrounds her on the tube train as she takes her seat. On her left a man of wealth (judged by the way he is dressed) munches on a sausage roll, he doesn't notice the fleck of pastry which has fallen and is stuck to his stubble. Regina has to fight the urge to signal to him and inform him of the mess he is making. But it's not her place to say anything and who is she to say he isn’t just saving that bit for later? So, she forces herself to look away.

Straight ahead of her is an attractive woman who catches her attention. She’s leggy (Regina knows this because she's wearing wearing a formal grey pencil skirt) and enviously tanned. The younger woman is involved in her phone, a slight frown pulling between her brow and Regina assumes she must be texting the person she is about to visit. A boyfriend, maybe? A relative? Whoever it is, Regina can only assume that they aren't on the best of terms at the moment by the way she sighs, glances away from her phone for a moment and then types out a long reply. 

Deciding that she may look like she is prying, Regina turns her attention elsewhere–to her right. She scans the various men who are standing and sitting in a small cluster at the other side of the carriage until suddenly her heart stops in a chilling recognition. 

_Is that Robin?_

Immediately her eyes become glued to the gentleman-in-question’s profile, urging him to turn his head just slightly so that she can confirm his identity. And, if it is Robin, should she speak to him? She can't guarantee that with the rocking and rolling of the train that she would be able to stand straight, perhaps (in these heels) she would even be unfortunate enough to trip and fall at his feet. She shudders at the humiliating thought. 

It's then that the blue eyed gentleman turns his head, looking at a man who has fallen asleep not three seats away from her and she can see his face now, clear as day. It's him. It's Robin. What if he sees her staring at him? What would she do then? Offer a pathetic wave, a shy smile, a-?

Oh god, he's getting off at this stop, she can't let him go without saying hello, it’d be rude and truthfully she is dying to hear his beautiful accent again. However, as she hops to her feet to approach him so does the rest of the coach, all shuffling towards the exit meaning Regina gets bustled and pushed out of the way. She loses sight of Robin, attempting to stand up on her tip toes to spot him again but it's only when everyone has finished filing out that she sees him, making his way through the barriers of the platform. 

* * *

 

Robin was a little skeptical when John had called last night, asking him to meet him in the city for brunch at a new restaurant that has just opened up. John has always made fun of brunch, saying that people should make up their bloody minds whether they want breakfast or lunch, not have them both at the same time. He had said it was for ‘posh gits’.

Robin had reminded him of that on the phone however his friend had simply told him that he liked posh gits and wanted to broaden his horizons, see what all the fuss was about. It was like he was talking about a new career path or sexual preference, not a bacon sandwich.

He takes the tube as usual on the Saturday morning. It’s cheaper than a taxi and his destination is just a few stops away from the station neared to his house. Besides, he quite enjoys people-watching, for example the balding overweight gentleman who is snoring a few seats away from him. 

When he exits the tube station at his stop it’s a simple three minute walk to the restaurant and when he arrives he is pleasantly taken aback by it’s interior. It’s rustic, homey and relaxed. Plush sofa’s surround pine coffee tables and mis-match stools line the side bars around the perimeter of the place. John is yet to arrive so Robin grabs a table with two sofas before ordering himself a coffee. 

While he waits he decides to check his phone. There’s a text from John, letting him know that he is ten minutes away but Robin practically ignores it when he sees the notification from _CreativeMatch._

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _I just saw you on the tube. I am afraid I missed you as you were getting off just as I was about to approach you._

Robin frowns at this, wishing he had seen her too. He quickly types out a reply.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _You did? I’m sorry I missed you. Are you at work? I have been invited to brunch with John at the new restaurant in Regents street, Billy’s._

Her reply is almost instant, taking the same amount of time it takes Robin to shoot John a quick text back, telling him that he has a table.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Unfortunately, yes. I’ve just arrived. Oh, Billy’s, yes. It’s lovely there, good food. I would much rather be there than here._

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _I would like that, too._

He presses send and immediately wonders if that was the right thing to reply; does it sound creepy, a little forward perhaps? The minute it takes her to reply is the longest minute of Robin’s life but he lets out a breath of relief as he reads her reply when it comes through.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Yes… But, alas, I have work to do. I will speak to you in my lunch break. Enjoy brunch. x_

Robin sighs softly, he feels sorry for the woman. No one likes working every day of the week; not even people who enjoy their job. He certainly wouldn’t want to do it. He wishes he could surprise her with coffee and a croissant, tell her that her day doesn’t have to be _all_ bad but he can’t. He’s promised this brunch with John and as much as he would like any excuse to spend time with Regina he is not sure that she feels the same way.

The door swings open and a breeze sweeps through the restaurant. Robin turns to see John stepping over the threshold, but he’s not alone… A leggy blonde whispers something in his friend’s ear as he waves Robin’s way. John nods and she smiles at the photographer, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before they make their way over to the table.

Robin stands and forces a smile but he must admit he’s a little confused. John never mentioned he was bringing company. She’s beautiful, blue eyed and red lipped with perfectly straight teeth and a lovely figure. Robin assumes that John is finally taking one of his one night stands to breakfast. 

“Alright, mate?” John greets, slapping his friend on the back. “This is Julia, she’s the receptionist at the gym,” he announces and the blonde extends a slim hand for him to shake.

“Good morning,” Robin greets kindly as he shakes her hand (its a meek handshake, her fingers are slim and fragile) before gesturing for the two of them to take a seat. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh,” she coos, a coy smile curving her lips. “You too,” she practically purrs and the way she says it has shivers running up his spine. He throws John a side glance and the man simply grins before nodding towards the counter.

“Julia would you like a coffee? Robin and I will go and order.”

Julia nods. “A coffee would be lovely, thank you. Nothing to eat, though. I’m on a diet.”

John bows his head in acknowledgement and Robin excuses himself from her company before he and john head towards the counter together in a slow stroll. “You’re gonna love me,” John whispers with a proud grin and the way he says it tells Robin that no, no he is not going to love him.

“Why, what have you done?” Robin asks before glancing behind him to where Julia is sitting, typing away on her phone. “And why have you brought Julia along?”

John smirks, waggles his eyebrows and replies, “She’s a looker, ain’t she?”

“Very you…” Robin has to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Not yours then?” John asks, looking from his friend to the blonde and then back again.

It’s then that realisation sinks in and Robin’s eyes widen dramatically as he lowers his voice, “Oh John, please don’t tell me…”

“That’s right, I’ve got you a date!” he exclaims.

Robin tries not to groan outwardly. “John I’ve told you before. I don’t need a date.” 

He hasn’t told John about internet dating, nor Regina. Truthfully he hasn’t really seen his friend since he and Regina have started talking. John has been too busy at the gym, training for the London marathon in May of this year. Also it’s still very early days and Robin didn’t want to say anything about how perfect, how funny and understanding Regina is to anyone in the fear of jinxing things with her. 

John rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, mate. Your dick is practically gathering dust.”

“I would really rather you not say things like that in public,” Robin hisses as he glances around to see if anyone overheard. Thankfully he thinks he may have gotten away with it. “I can’t believe you just brought her here without consulting me.”

“What do you think I am doing now?” John points out as if it is the most obvious thing he has said all day.

“It’s a little fucking late now,” Robin grumbles shaking his head in annoyance. John knows no bounds.

His friend turns to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. “Just take her out for lunch, get to know her a little and see how it goes.”

“I can’t do lunch, I-“

“Dinner then,” John cuts in. “Look, Robin, I’m trying to do you a favour. She’s a nice bird. Just take her out. If you don’t like her then you don’t have to see her again. It’s not like you actually use your gym membership.”

Robin rolls his eyes. Honestly, he’s not sure this is a good idea. He knows that he and Regina aren’t anything yet but he likes her. Really likes her. Could going on this date jeopardise what he has with her? Surely she will understand if he just tells her? And if it will shut John up, then he feels he should just agree, it isn’t hurting anyone is it? He sighs and nods. “Fine.”

“Atta' boy!” John exclaims, slapping Robin on the back before turning back to Julia, who has now looked up from her phone, and he gives her the thumbs up. 

Robin turns to catch her reaction: a flutter of eyelashes in his direction and a timid wave. Robin returns it meekly before shaking his head as he turns back to John. “I better go, I have a lot to do before tonight,” he announces and John nods, telling him he will settle the bill for his coffee.

“Are you leaving?” Julia asks with a pout as she watches Robin reach for his coat when he returns to the table. She stands from her seat as if she is about to leave with him.

“Yes, yes I’m afraid I am, I have a few things I need to do…” _Like tell Regina about this._ “But John has given me your details so I will pick you up for dinner around say… seven?”

The blonde beams then nods enthusiastically as she flashes her pearly whites his way. “Fantastic!” she agrees, slowly taking her seat again.

He tries not to grimace, he really does, because he’s sure that Julia is a lovely woman he just really, really doesn’t want to be doing this. “Enjoy your coffee,” he bids before heading out of the door.

As soon as he is out in the fresh air Robin takes a deep calming breath. What has he just agreed to? He feels like he’s cheating on Regina. He should’ve just told John the truth, maybe then he would’ve backed off. “You’re such a fucking idiot, Robin,” he mutters before pulling out his phone to message Regina as he makes his way back to the tube station, even though he knows she is still at work.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _I hate John._

Her reply takes a few minutes to come through but when it does Robin clicks on it immediately.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Why? Was brunch a disaster? You haven’t been gone very long._

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _He brought me a date…_

* * *

 

Regina had been editing her previous sketches on her laptop that morning, piecing together designs Chloe had liked and taking apart the ones she had wanted improved. She’s in the middle of cutting out the beer keg graphic to make it into a PNG when suddenly her phone sounds. She saves her selection and then turns her attention to the notification which is lighting up her phone. It’s from Robin.

“I thought I told you I would talk to you at my lunch break,” she remarks fondly to herself as she opens up the message. However her smile dissipates when she sees his message. 

_Why does he hate John?_

She types out her reply and places her phone down, tapping her fingernails on her desk impatiently as she waits for his next message. She wonders absently if Robin has told John about her yet or if maybe he has told him today and that’s why he doesn’t like him. Unless it was meant playfully?

She doesn’t have to wait long for her answer, however his reply is one she did not expect in the slightest. She feels her heart sink in her chest as soon as she reads it and, despite herself, she feels the strong urge to cry.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _He brought me a date…_

She stares at the message and reads it over and over, trying to figure out if he has somehow mistyped the message or she had misread, but no other messages come. _He’s going on a date._ She shakes her head and takes a deep breath forcing herself to write back something polite and breezy.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _That’s great. Congratulations._

Okay, so maybe that was a little more blunt than she had intended but she doesn't want Robin thinking that she’s overly thrilled about the fact that he is seeing other women. Maybe she read him wrong, maybe he isn’t looking for anything serious…

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _No, it’s not great, Regina, I don’t want to go on a date. Not with her…_

His reply takes Regina aback and her immediate response is to ask him who it is that he wants to date instead, but she’s not sure she’s ready to hear the answer to that. That ellipsis says a thousand words in itself. But she has to admit that she is relieved to hear that he doesn’t want this date, as awful as that may sound. 

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Why not?_

She doesn’t know why but she’s nervous, her heart is beating painfully quick as she waits for the message to be read and replied to. She really should’ve waited until her lunch break to have this conversation with Robin as there is no way she will be able to concentrate on what she is supposed to be doing until she has her answers.

The brunette reaches for the coffee which she had bought on her way to work and sips at the tepid liquid with a grimace. Luckily she doesn’t have to wait long before Robin’s reply pops up on her phone.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Truthfully? She’s nothing I look for in a woman. She’s blonde, obsessed with her diet and from the short time I conversed with her I know she has a personality of a goldfish. She isn’t you._

Work is definitely not at the forefront of Regina’s mind anymore. Her heart flutters at that last sentence–he’s looking for a woman like her, maybe she didn’t misread him after all… but that still doesn’t explain why he had agreed to go on a date with another woman if he wasn’t interested in her. Surely that’s just leading the poor woman on. Regina shakes her head before typing out her next question with a frown.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Then why did you agree?_

**_Robin Lockley:_ ** _Because I am foolish and I didn’t want to upset her, or John. I am going to take her out for dinner, pay for her meal but not with the intention of another date or taking her home, with the intention of being friends. It’s why I am telling you this, Regina. I don’t want you to think I am an arsehole who sees multiple different women at the same time. That isn’t who I am._

His reply has her holding her breath as she reads it. He’s a good man really, she knows this, knows he isn’t an arsehole who plays women like chess pieces. Talking to him about this has made her feel better than she had felt when she first found out he was going on a date with another woman; not that she is entirely thrilled about it. She is just glad that he was honest with her and told her the truth from the start.

However, that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t wish it was her he was taking out on a date… Shaking that thought away, she turns back to her computer after typing out a quick reassuring reply:

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _I know that. x_


	6. 6

There are two well-known rules when it comes to a first date. 

1: _No sex._

 _2:_ _Do not talk about your ex._

Robin picks Julia up at seven pm on the dot and has to wait a further ten minutes until she is ready. In the time he waits, he admires her interior. Though there isn’t much to admire as he is left waiting in the living room. The walls are magnolia, the three-piece suite is grey and there is a lack of decor; no canvases nor artwork and it smells of strange perfume, yet there is no potpourri or scented candles. It’s completely opposite to his studio.

Robin listens to the sound of footsteps above his head where Julia hurries about to finish getting ready (she had wet hair when he arrived) and, assuming she will still be a few minutes more, he stands from his seat on the sofa and makes his way over to the marble fire surround. On top of it are three photos, all of which include Julia but each one pictures different company. The first, he gathers, is her mother. The woman is older but blonde too, she has matching eyes to Julia and a similar shaped mouth. They look like they are at a wedding of some sort as the mother is wearing a fancy hat balanced precariously on her head and they are both holding a glass, full of Pimms.

The second image is in an intricate frame, silver with diamond decor, a juxtaposition to the room. It’s a photograph of her and a group of other girls on a night out, all dressed in black cocktail dresses–some more revealing than others. He quickly turns his attention to the third. A brother? The man is slightly older than Julia, their happy faces are pressed together and both of them don big smiles. Robin recognises the backdrop, they are on the tower bridge in the city, the River Thames flowing behind them with a few boats docked at its side.

Suddenly, the sound of heels clunking down carpeted stairs causes Robin to pull back as he turns to face the living room door, through which Julia appears seconds later, looking a little out of breath. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” she says. Her voice is light, typically feminine and perhaps even a little whiney.

Robin smiles, looking over her attire (she’s wearing a nude dress which fits where it touches, coming down to just about mid thigh, paired with a black shawl, black heels and a black clutch). “You look lovely,” he compliments politely, watching as the woman preens at the compliment.

“Thank you,” she coos, offering Robin her arm. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

The car journey is silent and Robin desperately tries to figure out something to say to fill it. He thinks back to the photos. “Do you have any siblings?” he asks, “There was a photo of you and a man?”

Julia laughs at that as if he had said something terribly stupid. “No, no, I am an only child. That photo was of me and my ex, Derek.”

The way she says his name tells Robin that he should probably change the subject–and fast–however, it seems that now he’s gotten her onto the subject of the man she can’t and won’t stop. In fact she begins to tell Robin of their whole time together as a couple; how they met, the first time she met his parents, their holiday in Japan… even after Robin parks just outside of the restaurant and they head inside where they are lead to their table, she doesn’t let the subject drop.

“And so anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. He just suddenly started to be a total dick to me, you know? I mean I guess that is what happens when you date your manager but just because he was my boss at the gym does not mean he can boss me around at home, right?”

Robin shakes his head, looking around for where their drinks have gotten to. He is regretting only ordering half a pint of ale–he has a feeling that he is going to need something much stronger. “Absolutely not.”

She leans forward on both of her hands and sighs. “You’re such a good listener, Robin.”

He forces a smile. “I try my best to be,” he replies politely and his eyes practically light up at the sight of the drinks heading their way. The waiter stops by, laying their beverages before them before leaving them alone once again.

“So, John tells me you’re a photographer?” Julia asks, the change in subject making Robin visibly relax and the first easy smile of the evening graces his lips.

“I am,” he replies with a nod. 

Julia shakes her head, her blonde hair falling from behind her shoulders to dance around her cleavage. Robin takes little notice. “That must be such a lovely job and good money?”

Robin raises his brow, sitting back in his chair; he’s a little taken aback by her forwardness. He certainly didn’t think that he would be discussing exes and salaries on his date with Julia. “Uh, I suppose, yes. It’s not bad money.” There’s that forced smile again.

The blonde grins then, dropping her hand to Robin’s and trailing her fingernail across his knuckles. “I’m sure you’re just being modest,” she coos.

Robin retracts his hand slowly, turning his fingers to capture hers as he raises his gaze to hers. “Julia, I don’t know what John has told you, but he likes to exaggerate from time to time.”

She looks at him blankly, her blue eyes falling to his clothing as if looking for a label, for some kind of signature of wealth sewn across his white cotton shirt and navy blue dress trousers. Robin sighs inaudibly. He suddenly feels as if he is but a steer being measured and weighed ready for the cattle market and that twinkle of attraction that Julia held in her eyes has suddenly disappeared.

“So you aren’t wealthy? John said you have an apartment in Central London,” she replies with a furrowed brow and a slight pout of her lips.

“I do.”

Suddenly that glimmer is back in her eyes and she bites her scarlet painted lip as she leans forward across the table, tightening her hold on Robin’s fingers. “Then how about we skip dinner and you take me back to yours and show me.”

Robin has to try not to splutter at her suggestion. Not only has she broken rule number one and two of first dates, but he also feels deeply offended that the only reason she is remotely into him is because of his monetary assets. He’s not even rich; he’s financially comfortable–he can only assume John has told her otherwise. 

All he can think in this moment is that he knows, just _knows_ , Regina would never let money define him, whether he is the richest man in London or struggling to get by. He knows she likes him for him and that’s why he doesn’t want anyone else. He doesn’t want to settle for a woman like Julia; he wants Regina. Robin shakes his head and clears his throat, trying his best to remain polite. “Julia, I am sorry, but I did not come on this date with the attention of being anything more than friends and, again, I am sorry if John has promised you things that I, myself, cannot.”

Robin watches as Julia’s expression quickly turns from shocked to offended and then to an emotion Robin can’t quite place but it’s somewhere between anger and disgust. “Friends?” she spits the word out as if it’s poison and immediately she retracts her hand, sitting back in her chair.

“I’m sorry, I–”

“Don’t give me a pathetic little speech,” she cuts in angrily, reaching for her bag. “God, this is so humiliating,” she grumbles to herself as she fights with her shawl to cover her bare shoulders.

“Julia, the last thing I wanted to do was embarrass you,” Robin replies earnestly but the fiery look she throws him is sharp which feels like it has lassoed around his tongue daring him to say another word before she rips it from his mouth.

“Well congratulations, you’ve failed.” She shakes her head, muttering an offensive monicker under her breath. Suddenly this beautiful blonde becomes frighteningly ugly; her personality being worn on her expression as a hideous mask that snarls and hisses at him like a devilish serpent. 

Robin doesn’t try to apologise again. In fact he’s no longer sorry. This woman is rude and, truthfully, money-grabbing. He stands and, mustering up the last of his manners, he gestures towards the car park. “At least let me drive you home.”

“No, thank you. I’ll get a taxi,” she says as she reaches for her drink and downs it.

Robin sighs, reaching into his pocket and he pulls out his wallet. He hands her two £20 notes. “This should cover it.”

Julia snatches the money from his grasp and scrutinises it. “Yes, just about,” she snaps before looking back at him. “Enjoy returning to your bachelor pad alone, Robin.” And then she’s gone, leaving Robin with the intrigued looks of the surrounding tables and a bill to pay.

They didn’t even get the chance to order food. 

Sighing, Robin takes his seat once again and undoes another button of his shirt before reaching into his pocket to pull his phone out. There is no message from Regina waiting for him, but why would there be? She’s not going to be spending her life sitting around waiting for him to message her. He shakes away the thought and opens up his recent messages, clicking on his conversation with Regina.

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Didn’t even get through drinks. On my way home now._

* * *

 

The thought of Robin’s date plagued Regina’s mind for the rest of the day. She tried to throw herself into work but she just kept making mistakes, silly little ones that frustrated her to no end. It was after lunch, a bowl of tomato soup and a slice of granary, that the warm broth seemed to set her head straight somewhat. 

She managed to get more work done in the afternoon, but every time she would recall Robin, use his photos or skim past the dating app, that nervous knot would suddenly settle low in her stomach. She couldn’t figure out if it was down to jealously or the fear of someone else being picked over her. Perhaps a bit of both.

It’s six pm when she calls it a day and makes her way from her office, and on her way home she calls Kathryn. 

“Hey G, how was work?” Kathryn sounds out of breath when she answers the phone.

“Unproductive,” Regina dismisses, “Is now a good time?” She asks as she makes her way out of the tube station and along the road towards her apartment.

“Yeah, sorry, I am at the gym but I am about to head home, what’s up?”

Regina sighs. “Robin has a date tonight, in fact he will probably be on his way to pick her up now.”

“What?!” Kathryn practically shouts, making Regina wince as she draws the phone away from her ear. “I thought things were going well for you two?”

Regina furrows her brow, her friend is jumping to conclusions again. “They were, they _are,_ ” she corrects. _“_ He didn’t choose to go on this date-”

Kathryn immediately cuts her off. “Everyone has a choice, Regina.”

“I know that,” Regina bites back irritably. “He doesn’t want anything with her, and I trust him, I do. I just can’t help but feel a little… jealous. It’s been driving me crazy all day.”

The blonde still doesn't sound convinced. “If he doesn’t want anything with her then why is he taking her out on a date?” she questions and Regina can imagine she has that look on her face; the wide-eyed, raised eyebrow stare.

The brunette shakes her head, standing to the side as she lets a gentleman on his bicycle pass her on the pavement. “His friend, John, invited him out, but he had brought a date with him, unbeknown to Robin. He was put on the spot. I probably would’ve done the same thing if John is anywhere near as stubborn as you are.”

Kathryn scoffs. “If John is anything like me, then Robin is a lucky man.”

Now it’s Regina’s turn to scoff as she rolls her eyes in mild irritation. “We are going off topic.”

There’s a sigh that comes from the other side of the line. “Look, Regina, from what you have told me you have nothing to be worried about,” her best friend replies, “He seems like a nice guy and the fact that he has been open and honest about this date says a lot about him. See how the date goes first before you start worrying about things, okay?”

Regina sighs, balancing her phone on her shoulder and rummaging through her bag for her keys as she’s approaching her complex. “You’re right.”

“I know I am,” Kathryn interjects. “Now go home, watch crappy television, relax and just wait until he messages you.”

The brunette nods. She’s not sure how much relaxing she is capable of seeing, as her boss is making her work weekends and Robin is off gallivanting with another woman. She taps in the code to enter her block upon ascending the small flight of stairs. “Okay, I will. I’m home now. I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Yeah, catch you later.”

The phone line goes dead and Regina takes the stairs to her floor. She would usually take the elevator, but having to miss her gym session this morning and hearing Kathryn out of breath has made her feel involuntarily guilty. She will have a low carb meal tonight to make up for it.

Voices ring loudly through the empty corridor and Regina rolls her eyes. Mr Richards and his girlfriend are having a fight again. She tries not to listen as she makes her way across the floor but it’s hard when the rest of the complex is silent.

“I didn’t sleep with anyone else, Andrea,” he huffs as the redhead paces in front of his apartment door.

“Oh yeah, then why is there women’s shampoo in the trash can?” she bites back.

The two of them grow silent as Regina awkwardly shuffles past them. She can feel their gaze burning into her back as she looks down at her feet, making her way to her door and sliding the key in its slot before letting herself in. As soon as the door is closed behind her she hears Andrea’s voice again.

_“I saw the way you looked at her, are you sleeping with her too?!”_

Regina heaves a sigh, shaking her head as she makes her way to the TV and turns it on to drown out the sound. She checks the clock and it’s just before seven so she heads into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab the ingredients for her low carb meal–she decides on a mackerel and lemongrass salad–before throwing them all together in a matter of minutes.

She’s always been an excellent cook; her mother insisted she start from a young age, helping around the kitchen to help make her into ‘wife material’. She had been forced into taking cooking classes whilst her friends were playing softball or had made it into the cheer team. She hated her mother for it at the time, but she has to admit that she’s grown to love cooking and experimenting with different recipes.

It’s the one thing she doesn’t regret letting her mother push her into.

Taking the bowl of salad with her, Regina plops down onto the sofa rather ungracefully (who’s going to see her?) and turns her attention to the current movie, which just so happened to be on the channel she had turned onto.

It’s after her empty bowl has been placed to the side and Bradley Cooper and Scarlett Johansson share a heated kiss on the television that Regina’s phone chimes and it catches her off guard slightly. She had been so wrapped up in the romantic comedy that she had forgotten that her phone was lying on the coffee table in front of her.

She leans forward and reaches for it. There’s a notification from _CreativeMatch_ and Regina’s heart skips a beat as she opens it–her damned phone freezing and buffering. “Hurry up you useless thing,” she hisses and it seems to do the trick for Robin’s message is popping up on her screen not two seconds later.

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Didn’t even get through drinks. On my way home now._

The brunette frowns, just what could’ve happened to make the date go so badly? She doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or a little sorry for Robin that it went poorly. She is quick to shoot out a reply.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _That bad? What happened?_

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _I’ll tell you in a bit, I am just driving home. x_

Regina tries not to sigh at having to wait even longer to hear about Robin’s evening. She’s been waiting practically all day. She turns her attention back to the movie, which has now lost her interest so she reaches for her empty dish and carries it out into the kitchen.

She’s elbow deep in bubbles when her phone chimes again.

Grabbing a towel, Regina dries her hands and wipes down the side before throwing it onto the island as she heads back into the living area. She picks up her phone and eagerly opens the dating app, clicking on Robin’s response.

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _I don’t really know where to begin but we started the evening off discussing her ex boyfriend. Derek was his name. I think I learnt more about him than I did Julia._

Regina grimaces as she reads over his message, taking a seat on the sofa. Poor guy.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _Are you serious? Everyone knows that’s like number two on the list of things *not* to do on a first date!_

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Exactly! Did you know that Derek can speak three different languages–including Japanese?_

Regina laughs out loud before covering her mouth and shaking her head as she types out a playfully sarcastic response.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _I didn’t, no. Impressive. How many languages do you speak, Robin?_

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _I learnt French at secondary school, so I would say one and a half. ;-)_

Another chuckle leaves the graphic designer’s lips; she cannot help but grin like a fool. Robin has the kind of humour which is dry yet strangely attractive. It’s witty and cheeky, similar to her own sense of humour. She types out her next reply as she gets back up to pour herself a glass of wine.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _Remarkable. ;-) So you spent the entire time talking about her ex-boyfriend?_

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Not the entire time… For the last few minutes of the date she became very interested in my wage package._

Regina nearly spits out her drink as she reads this (she has just taken her first sip of her freshly poured glass). What a bitch! Since when did money have anything to do with how attractive a man is? _Perhaps you should ask your mother that same question_ , her conscience reminds her and the brunette rolls her eyes. She can imagine Julia being just like a mini-Cora and that instantly makes her dislike Julia immensely.

Any annoyance Regina had towards Robin for going on this date is no longer, instead she just feels sorry for him. Anyone even remotely like her mother is hard work and she wouldn’t wish someone like that upon Robin. She shakes herself from her thoughts.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _That’s awful! I can’t believe she’d be so blunt. And on a first date!_

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Yes, and it became even more awful when I told her that I was looking to be just friends._

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _Oh God…_

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Indeed… I’ve never seen someone turn so vicious so quickly. We quickly turned into a two-man show for the rest of the restaurant._

Regina smirks, she can’t help but imagine a scene from a cheesy soap opera.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _I’m sure it was rather amusing from the sidelines. The human race loves a bit of drama._

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _The bastards. ;-) On the bright side, due to the fact that Julia works at the gym, it gives me a good excuse to cancel my membership._

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _A very good excuse._

But she feels guilty, they may be laughing about this, but truthfully, it’s not funny. It’s humiliating. So she adds to her response:

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _I’m sorry it went so badly. Truly, it’s not nice to be embarrassed like that._

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _It’s quite alright. Truthfully, it made me ask myself something important._

She can’t help the hitch in her breath before sipping nervously at her glass of wine. The atmosphere has suddenly changed. Things have suddenly become serious. He’s about to open up to her, she can feel it. Suddenly she feels nervous, her heart beating double time, playing knock-knock ginger on her ribcage. But she asks him the question, asks him the question which will have him revealing his and she holds her breath from the moment she presses send.

 **_Regina Mills:_ ** _What was that?_

His reply comes within seconds.

 **_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Why have I yet to ask you on a date? You’re the one I’d like to date, Regina, and so, if you’d let me, I would like to take you out for dinner some time._


	7. 7

 The rain is hammering down on the streets of London. The sound of water engulfs the outdoors as taxis splash through puddles from blocked drains and gutters. London is an unsociable city on the best of days, everyone always seems to be rushing around, or in a hurry to get somewhere; but when it rains it’s even worse. People shuffle through the streets with their umbrellas, if they are prepared, or with makeshift hoods if not. You barely pass someone who isn’t looking at their feet to avoid ruining their makeup or wetting their glasses.

Regina bumps into at least three bodies who are not looking where they are going on her way to Lucia's Café. Her pantsuit is drenched from head to toe. That’s another thing about living in London; the weather can never make up its mind. It was sunny when she left the apartment that morning so she didn’t bother with an overcoat or an umbrella. She is regretting that decision now as she rushes from the office to meet Kathryn for their usual lunch date.

The bell above the door jingles and Regina is met with a welcoming warmth as she breathes a sigh of relief. She brings a hand up to ruffle through her damp locks, praying to God that her hair doesn’t go frizzy when it dries. She spots Kathryn at their usual table trying to conceal her chuckling and Regina has to refrain from rolling her eyes as she heads over to join her.

“Jesus, G, you are soaked. It’s really not a good look on you,” Kathryn says with a smirk as the brunette shrugs off her blazer to reveal the dramatic difference between the perfect triangle of dark, rain-soaked red and the untouched cherry red of her satin blouse which was sitting underneath the shelter of her blazer.

“How come you’re so dry?” Regina asks, not in the slightest bit amused. She tries desperately not to spit the words from her mouth.

Kathryn grins, teases, “Because I left at the right time.”

“Chloe wanted to see my designs from the weekend and as much as I wanted to turn her away, I couldn’t. You may have had to wait for me but at least you don’t look like you’ve just walked through Niagara Falls,” Regina huffs as she drops into the armchair opposite her friend.

“True,” the blonde chuckles, shaking her head. “Did she like them, the new designs?” she asks as she hands Regina her coffee, which is immediately taken between a pair of chilly, damp hands in attempts to warm numb fingers.

“Yes, thankfully,” Regina sighs, “I’m going to start developing the three prototypes over the next few days. I hope to have them done by Friday.”

The blonde grins before wiggling her eyebrows as she retorts, “You will if you spend your time at work working rather than texting your boyfriend.”

Regina rolls her eyes, choosing to ignore that remark. “Actually that’s what I wanted to tell you…” She takes a sip her drink, “He asked me on a date.”

The sound Kathryn releases is barely human and perhaps that’s because she chokes on her coffee simultaneously. “What?! Fucking finally! Please tell me you said yes.”

Regina nods, unable to hold back her smile. “Yes, I did. He’s taking me to the Italian on Princes Street this Friday.”

As soon as Robin had asked her the question she had to refrain from squealing in combined surprise and delight. She had immediately typed back her response of, _“I would like that”_ and goodness knows how she managed to keep so cool when her insides were running around in circles with nerves and excitement.

“Oh, fancy!” Kathryn beams, her grin literally taking up half of her face. “G, this is so exciting!” she exclaims as she cuts through her grilled cheese and ham panini. She chuckles, “I feel like cupid or something.”

Regina raises a brow, taking another sip of her coffee (she isn’t hungry as she had a big breakfast). “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Kathryn mocks the brunette’s expression, looking at Regina as if she has just asked the most ridiculous question possible. “Who set you up on the site?”

“Okay…” Regina replies with a shrug. “But it was the _site_ that matched Robin and I,” she adds pointedly.

“That’s minor details,” Kathryn dismisses with a wave of her hand before she takes a bite of her panini, waiting until she’s swallowed her mouthful before asking, “What are you gonna wear?”

Regina thinks back to her wardrobe and what fancy attire she owns other than her work clothes–which she will not be wearing–but cannot think of anything off  the top of her head. She left a lot of her clothing with her mother before she moved to England due to limited luggage space. She shrugs one shoulder. “I don’t know yet, it’s only Monday.”

Her co-worker grins leaning forward and clapping her hands together excitedly. “Let’s go shopping!”

“Kathryn, I don’t have time…” Regina replies shaking her head and closing her eyes.

Her friend is having none of it, however, as she lets out a huff of air in annoyance before shaking her head back at her. “Nonsense. Thursday is my day off, take a couple of hours for lunch and we will get you something sexy to wear.”

“It’s not that easy to just ‘take a couple hours’ off,” the brunette complains, taking a bite of her Lotus Bischoff that sits on the edge of her saucer. “I’ll see what I can do but I make no promises.”

Kathryn takes that as a yes.

* * *

 

The rain stops by mid afternoon and the sun peeps out from the grey and dismal clouds; if it weren’t for the odd puddle here and there one would never have guessed that it had been raining all day.

The pub is quiet like most Monday nights and the music that plays is reticent and out-dated. John is waiting on the stools positioned by the pool table when Robin arrives and he is instantly handed his beer as soon at he reaches his friend.

“You’re getting the next round,” John greets, taking a swig of his beer.

“Sure,” Robin replies, taking a seat after removing his jacket. He’s had a long day at work and he wasn’t even doing what he liked to do, he was doing portfolio work which meant narrowing down all of his snaps from the past month and choosing only a select few. He finds it hard work and mentally draining to be staring at a screen for the majority of his day. So he’s thankful to be having a drink with his friend to wind down.

“So, how was Friday?” John asks with a smirk. “Julia didn’t come to work on Saturday so I can only assume that meant good news?” he adds with a wiggle of his brow.

Robin rolls his eyes. “You know I don’t have sex on a first date,” he says shaking his head. “And the night was a disaster, John. She was under the impression that I am far richer than I am. That hasn’t got anything to do with you, now, is it?”

John shrugs, taking another swig of his beer before winking at the waitress who comes by to wipe at the table adjacent to them. He doesn’t even look at Robin when he answers, “Well I wasn’t going to tell her that you had an expensive apartment because your Nan killed over now, am I?”

Robin scowls at him. “Why did you have to mention anything about my wealth at all? It seemed to be the only thing she was interested in and when I set her straight, she was instantly bored of even entertaining the thought of dating me.” 

Truthfully, Robin isn’t mad at his friend for setting him up on a shitty date with Julia because for one, his friend probably didn’t realise that Julia was going to be such a bitch and secondly, without that date he probably wouldn’t have realised that the person he truly wanted was on the other side of a computer screen.

John turns his attention back to his pal and frowns, the first sign of guilt showing on his expression. “Really, mate?” he shakes his head sympathetically, “I had no idea she’d be so shallow. I wouldn’t have set you up on a crappy date on purpose.”

Robin sighs, taking another sip of his beer. “I know that, John. It’s alright. At the time I was embarrassed but I am over it,” he replies truthfully with a reassuring smile. “Just leave it to me from now on. I’m more than capable of controlling my own love life.”

John raises an eyebrow at him. “Why, have you got yourself a date, eh?” he teases, nudging his muscly arm against his friend’s.

Robin pushes his elbow away before smirking. “Actually, yes,” he retorts, taking a nonchalant sip of his beverage.

John’s expression is picture worthy and if Robin had his camera on him he’d be sure to capture it. His mouth is slung open and his eyes are so wide they almost bulge out of his head. “Who?” he demands, slamming his beer down on the side table, making the liquid slosh around in the tankard. “Not that fucking crazy cat chick in your department? The one who looks like Gwendoline from Wallace and Gromit? With the knitted cardigans and grandma skirts?”

Robin shakes his head, looking incredibly offended. “No!” he exclaims. Surely John doesn’t think he’s _that_ desperate. He runs a hand through his hair before adding with a shrug, “Actually you’ll be glad to know I took your advice and I decided to join an Internet dating website.”

“No shit!” John blurts out; he looks utterly delighted. “Is she fit?”

“She’s beautiful, John… and incredibly out of my league.” Robin cannot help but smile when he talks about Regina. She’s kind, funny and absolutely stunning–in every way he can think of.

John grins, too. “Let’s see,” he demands, holding out his hand.

Robin rolls his eyes, but truthfully he is quite looking forward to showing her beauty off to his friend. He reaches into his pocket and opens the dating app to access Regina’s profile before bringing up her main image.

“Fuck,” John whispers appreciatively as he takes his friend’s pone from him, his eyes roaming over the image of Regina in her red, fitted dress. “Robin, mate, how did you manage that?”

Robin takes another swig of his beer. “I would be offended by your question have I not been asking myself that same question every day.”

John shakes his head, however, handing Robin his phone back. “Nah, I’m just pulling your leg,” he says with a smile, “I told you, chicks dig men like you. And now you have a date with her. When?”

“Friday,” Robin replies, pocketing his phone with a proud smile. “I’m taking her to the Italian on Princes Street.”

“Fancy,” John retorts with a raised brow before sinking the rest of his drink. “I hope she’s everything you wish for, Robin. You deserve it,” he says sincerely, clapping his best friend on the back.

“Thanks, John.”

“Of course. Now, excuse me whilst I try to nail this waitress.”

* * *

 

By Thursday Regina has finished two of her designs and the third can be finished in the afternoon, so she takes two hours for lunch and meets Kathryn in Convent Garden for something to eat before they head towards the shops. It’s only a fifteen-minute walk.

The first few stores they head into are fairly unsuccessful, outfit-wise. However Regina finds a stunning pair of heels that she just cannot put back down and it will go with what she has in mind to wear… so she buys them with the hope of getting something to match for Friday.

Regina knows that she wants to wear a black number; the colour makes her tan glow and it’s always slimming. Yet, when they enter their fifth shop of the shopping trip, the attire she ends up purchasing is nothing like what she had imagined herself buying. It is black, it is slimming but the style is something new. Kathryn gasps when she emerges from the changing room wearing it.

“Oh my gosh, G. That looks amazing on you,” she tells her, standing from her seat and tugging at the material appreciatively. “Get this. Robin will want to cry when he sees you in this.”

“I hope not,” Regina replies as she slips back behind the curtain of her changing room.

She buys the outfit (and tries not to hiss at the price). She has to admit that she is looking forward to showing it off to Robin. It’s nothing like she’s worn before, being fairly petite in height, but with her new heels she has to admit that the style suits her and she can’t wait to wear it.

“Okay, now for some underwear,” Kathryn declares as they walk out of the store and back down along the street, a new paper bag looped over Regina’s elbow.

Regina shakes her head, halting in her tracks, “No, Kathryn there is nothing wrong with my underwear. Besides, I don’t have sex on the first date.”

Kathryn simply looks at her.

“That wasn’t a date!” Regina protests. “Jefferson was a one night stand. It’s different.”

“Sure, if you say so,” Kathryn replies sarcastically but before Regina can argue back she is adding, “Regina, I’ve seen your underwear. You’re 27, not 45 and going through the menopause.”

“Hey,” Regina bites, “I have sexy underwear, I just don’t wear it to the gym for obvious reasons and I haven’t worn it to work since Glass caught a glimpse of my thong whilst I was copying downstairs and he had assumed I was hitting on him.” She shudders. That man is such a fucking creep and completely head over heels for her.

Kathryn smirks. “He has it bad for you, G,” she says before screwing up her nose in distaste. “Okay, point taken. But what’s the harm in sporting a fresh pair of sexy underwear just to give you that little extra boost of self-confidence?”

Regina sighs, giving in. “Fine but you’re paying.”

“Fine, but I’ll expect a thank you card in the mail when my choice in underwear gets you laid.”


	8. 8

Robin had stayed up late last night talking to Regina, about the date, favourite foods and wines, and whether they are a dessert or starter person (both prefer a dessert) amongst other things. She seems as enthusiastic as he is about this date. They will meet each other at the restaurant at six thirty and, should the date go well, Robin plans to ride the tube in the direction to her apartment so he can walk her home. He wants to make sure she gets home safe and therefore prays to God that she isn’t desperate to part from him, unlike Julia.

Though it’s unfair to compare Regina to her, one is chalk and the other is cheese. 

He goes to the gym on Friday afternoon after work, not to get in shape in time for that evening (that would be ridiculous) but to keep his nerves at bay. Luckily, Julia has the day off and he is greeted by a redhead at reception. He ignores the look she gives him as she hands him his membership card back, however. Yes, he knows it’s been six months since he last attended the gym and no, he has no idea why he still has the membership.

But that afternoon he works out, hard. His vest becomes damp and the sweat forms a dark grey around his neck and down his back by the time he’s finished with the weights–he’s going to ache tomorrow–so he takes a breather on one of the benches.

“Bloody hell, am I hallucinating?” Robin looks up to see John standing above him with his hands on his hips and an amused smirk on his lips. 

The photographer rolls his eyes. “You’re funny.”

“If it takes a chick to get you in here then it’s no wonder you haven’t been here for years,” John teases with a snort, offering his friend his hand to help him from where he is sitting.

Robin lets out a small huff of annoyance, taking John’s outstretched hand before standing from the bench. “It’s been six months,” he bites back, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his neck.

“That’s six years in the gym world,” John replies matter-of-factly. “You nervous about tonight?” he asks, taking in the slightly distracted demeanour in front him.

Robin nods, bringing the end of his towel up to wipe at his sweaty brow before heading to the water dispenser; John follows. “I just want her to like me,” he says with a shake of his head. “In person, I mean.”

“Mate, relax,” his friend replies, slapping him on the shoulder kindly. “Go home, take a shower, because you look rough as hell right now, and try not to worry about it. You’re more likely to fuck it up if you do.”

“How reassuring,” Robin murmurs but he smirks nonetheless. “Thanks, John. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

On his way home he runs, allowing the soothing voice of Annie Lennox to distract him from his nerves right up until he crosses the threshold of his apartment.

He chooses a blue shirt upon climbing out of the shower, to match his navy blue slacks and overcoat he had picked out earlier (after all, it’s still cold out). He shaves but leaves a little stubble, brushes his teeth (twice) and grabs his scarf for extra warmth before heading out to meet his date. 

The winter air is cool and fresh, causing a pink blush to tint Robin’s cheek as he makes his way into and then back out of the underground; his hands are tucked tightly into his trouser pockets and he tries to focus on the chill in his toes rather than the nerves that are ever-present in his stomach. He’s already begun to think of numerous topics to bring up at the dinner table on his short train ride into the heart of the city. He doesn’t want it to be awkward and he doesn’t want her to spend the date searching for things to say but he also doesn’t want to dominate the speech so he has the perfect balance of statements and questions planned. 

Though he’s sure he will forget all of them at the sight of the stunning woman he is about to meet.

The street lamps highlight the pathway and at this time of year, though fierce in the day, it’s truly beautiful at night. The stars twinkle above the orange haze of city lights and it’s absent of the sound of traffic, honking horns and angry Londoners. The restaurant is a quaint building, a mere hobbit in comparison to the large city building that surrounds it, but it makes it all the more welcoming.

As soon as he works through the door (fifteen minutes early) he is greeted by a warm blast of air, which vanishes all gooseflesh and relieves numb fingers. He looks around and there is no sign of Regina, which is good; he wanted to be the first one here, he wanted to give his nerves time to settle as well as having ordered the wine ready for when she arrives.

The hostess leads him to his reserved table and he takes a seat, immediately checking his messages just in case Regina cancelled last minute but he is relieved to find his inbox empty. So, with that he orders a bottle of red for the table and waits.

It’s 6:30pm on the dot and the door swings open (he’s been watching it for the last ten minutes) but to his disappointment it’s not her and nor is the next customer, or the one after that. “You’re being impatient,” he murmurs, trying to convince himself that he hasn't been stood up and that she just got held up as he forces his attention back to the menu.

A watched pot never boils.

However, it’s but a minute later that he hears her, his heart skipping a beat when he overhears that sexy American accent and immediately he looks up, smiling a large smile as she approaches him. She looks stunning, breath-taking, and her figure is simply incredible–her choice in outfit, sinful.

* * *

 

She doesn’t know what to wear.

Regina finds herself standing in front of her mirror in just a towel, her hair and makeup perfected (to match her new outfit) but now she needs to choose her underwear; the underwear that Kathryn had so very carefully picked out for her the other day–ignoring any opinion Regina voiced about the skimpy lace and suggestive silk.

She holds two of the four matching sets in her hands. One black, the other red. She doesn’t know why she is deliberating over it so much; she doesn’t intend for Robin to actually see them. Not tonight, anyway. But she wants to feel comfortable because, God knows, she doesn’t need a thong up her ass when she’s already tense with nerves.

“This is ridiculous,” she huffs, before choosing the black on impulse and discarding the red set on the bed to put away later. She’s already running a little late.

Turning back to her wardrobe she takes down her attire for the evening, pulling the sleeveless jumpsuit from its hanger and undoing its zipper at the side so she can step into it and straight into her heels. She just hopes she doesn’t sit in anything icky on the tube ride there.

The chiffon fabric hugs and falls in all the right places. There’s a tie in the middle to accentuate her waist and a plunge V-neckline to show a little cleavage, though not too much. She doesn’t want to give the wrong impression. Grabbing her purse, she heads back to the mirror to admire her reflection a final time, smoothing down the material on her hips and picking at an imaginary piece of lint before nodding in satisfaction. 

She’s ready to go… physically, though that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t feel sick with nerves. She has been nervous all day, in fact, from the moment she opened her eyes and realised what day it is to the moment she stepped into her apartment after her busy day at work. She just wants things to go well; she wants him to find her sarcasm and sassiness endearing rather than annoying; she wants him to admire the small scar on her lip instead of finding it off-putting if he notices it at all. She wants him to like her, _in person_. 

And she wants to like him in person. She worries that he may not be the blue-eyed gentleman she has imagined. What if there isn’t that spark when they talk in person? 

But she mustn’t think so negatively, not when the date hasn’t even started. She needs to give him a chance before she begins to think these anxious thoughts.

* * *

 

It’s 6:35pm when she rushes through the doors of the restaurant. She’s only five minutes late but she hopes that Robin hasn’t left thinking that she has stood him up. She scans the restaurant, trying to spot him.

“Can I help you?” A gorgeous brunette with a heavy Italian accent approaches her with a kind smile and a menu in hand. “Do you have a reservation?”

Regina shakes her head, scanning the restaurant once more and a smile crosses her lips when she sees him, looking at his watch and then back down at the menu. There’s a bottle of wine waiting on the table already. “Yes,” she replies before gesturing to the table. “Excuse me.”

Her heart almost stops in her chest as she approaches him, his eyes flickering up from behind the menu to capture hers and it’s like she’s all of a sudden forgotten how to breathe. He’s even more charming than she had remembered. And the smile he’s offering her almost makes her buckle at the knees. He’s wearing a blue shirt, the bastard, for it only makes his eyes pop even more and witnessing that almost magical blue in person knocks her for six–however she manages to make it to the table.

“Regina,” he greets warmly, standing from his seat and greeting her with a polite kiss to the cheek. He smells unbelievable: like the outdoors, but it’s a pleasant and welcoming scent. He smiles at her again. “You look unbelievable,” he compliments and from any other man Regina may have rolled her eyes at such a comment, but Robin’s words cause a blush to creep up from her neck to her cheek, which she will blame on the cold, of course.

“Thank you,” she says somewhat shyly, beginning to shed her coat. Yet Robin, the gentleman he is, quickly steps to her side, taking it from her and hanging it on the back of her chair which he pulls out for her. She smiles gratefully before taking her seat, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. “I’m sorry I’m late, I just missed the train so I had to wait an extra twenty minutes.”

“The tubes don’t like you, do they, Regina?” he teases with a dimpled grin as he takes his seat opposite her. The way he says her name has her insides melting.

She chuckles, shaking her head. “No, no, they don’t,” she replies before picking up the menu and glancing over the options even though she has already looked at the choices online. “This place is lovely.”

Robin smiles grabbing the bottle of wine and raising a brow in a silent question. She nods upon glancing at the label and so he begins to pour them both a glass. “Yes, it’s one of my favourites. Have you been here before?”

The brunette shakes her head, biting her lip. “No, I haven’t,” she says and then, as she is handed her glass of wine, she adds, “Thank you.” 

Truthfully, she feels a little awkward, she is out of her comfort zone, she’s never really been on a date like this before and with Robin they have covered all of the typical first date conversations online. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and pretends to go back to reading the menu. “What would you recommend?” she asks after a pause of silence.

He smiles widely, his eyes searching for hers. “Besides the whole menu?” he asks with a chuckle which she cannot help but return. “The fettuccine pollo is to die for,” he offers.

Oh, just when she thought he couldn’t get any sexier he goes and speaks the Italian language beautifully. She smiles at the coincidence of his suggestion, she had seen this option on their website and considered it. “Then it would be silly of me to order anything else,” she announces with a smile, placing her menu down and grabbing her wineglass, taking a sip.

“Great,” he replies, turning his head to catch the eye of the waiter (who approaches within seconds) and orders two of the chicken dish as well as a side of focaccia al pesto after he informs her it’s a necessary side.

When they are left alone again he takes a sip of his wine before smirking and asking, “So, Regina… tell me about yourself.”

Regina cannot help herself; she rolls her eyes with little shame and lets out a bemused sigh. “Oh God, I hate that question…” she murmurs though she offers him a small smirk. “Did you forget to read my online bio?” she teases, feeling a little more comfortable now, she can feel herself begin to relax a little more and the smile on her lips is easy; his welcoming and gentle demeanour seems to melt away any nerves she has left.

Robin chuckles, a natural thing which has a bloom of pride settling in Regina’s stomach. She likes making people laugh; likes making him laugh. He nods. “I have, actually,” he replies, “You are a keen reader, if I remember correctly?”

“I am,” she replies with a nod. “I fell in love with Brontë when I was just thirteen.”

“Let me guess, Jane Eyre?”

Regina shakes her head, answering, “Villette.”

“Another great one,” he replies and she cannot help but be a little excited by the fact that he, too, has read other Brontë classics than the obvious Jane Eyre. “I loved that Lucy is such an unreliable narrator, she picks and chooses what she tells her readers. It kept me gripped and definitely added suspense.”

Regina looks at him incredulously before nodding. “Yes,” she whispers, “Yes, that’s exactly it…” She shakes her head. “I enjoyed her point of view but, honestly, I found Jane to be rather annoying at times.”

The dirty blonde lets out another laugh. “Oh definitely,” he agrees, taking another sip of his drink. “So how did you get into such challenging novels so young? An older sibling? A teacher?”

Regina shakes her head, trying not to roll her eyes again. “My mother had me join a children’s book club.” She chuckles, “It wasn’t your typical Charles Dickens kind of book club.”

“Wow,” he replies, sitting back in his chair–and for a moment he just studies her. It makes her feel slightly self-conscious as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“What?” she asks after a moment, offering a slightly nervous smile.

He shakes his head, smiling kindly. “I’m just thinking about how incredibly out of my league you are,” he replies with another laugh.

Regina blushes, not quite knowing how to reply to that. Besides, his dazzling blue eyes are distracting and steal all the air from her lungs as they gaze at her with what she can fathom is some kind of admiration. She clears her throat, smiling affectionately before reaching for his hand (she ignores the rush of warmth the contact sends to the pit of her stomach). “I don’t think that’s true,” she replies giving his fingers a soft squeeze before retracting her hand back reluctantly. “So,” she adds, noticing how his attention has fallen to the hand she had just clutched onto. “What made you decide to become a photographer?”

He looks up then, smiling somewhat shyly, his bewitching dimples flashing her way once again. “Truthfully?” Regina nods. “My secondary school used to hold this annual photography competition and the winner would have their print hanging up in reception–it was such an honour. I always wanted to have one of my photographs up there, below the school’s emblem,” he takes a sip of his wine, “I never had the courage to hand in the entry form, but every year I would fill it out. I don’t really know what I was afraid of but it was during my final year when I eventually decided to just enter, so I did and I came in first place. It’s stupid, I know, but from that victory onwards I just knew that I wanted to take photos for the rest of my life as, to me, there is no greater accomplishment then getting your work hung up for all to see and admire.”

The brunette looks at him with a small flicker of admiration; he is so sweet, so sentimental and the complete opposite to herself in that way, but maybe she needs someone like that in her life. She shakes her head softly. “I always admire those who enter a profession they’ve wanted to enter since they were young–and you, Robin, are a living example as to why you shouldn’t give up on your dream because, if that is what you really want to do, that is what you should do.”

“Thank you,” he replies humbly and Regina notices how he’s fiddling with the stem of his glass, stroking it up and down, around and around. She assumes he isn’t used to getting compliments and it only makes her want to shower him with even more. His voice brings her back to the now as he asks, “What about you? Graphic design is a tricky field to get into.”

Regina nods, with a slight furrowed brow. “Yes, it is.” Her gaze falls to the red liquid in the glass she is holding before she shrugs a single shoulder. “My father always had an artistic streak and I suppose I wanted to be like him.” Because God forbid she turn into her mother.

Robin smiles kindly. “You’re close with your father?”

“I was,” she replies, shaking her head before looking back up into those captivating eyes which look straight back at her. “Sadly he passed away two years ago after a heart attack. It was so sudden that it took our entire family by surprise.”

“I’m so sorry, that must have been horrible,” Robin replies and she can tell by the sympathetic expression on his face that he regrets bringing such a sad memory back to the forefront of her mind but she forces a smile, determined not to let this put a damper on the evening.

“It’s alright, I have the good memories to cherish,” she assures, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear before their food is arriving and affectively putting that subject to bed.

They talk about countries they have visited (stemmed from Robin’s question _Have you ever been to Italy?_ ) and the conversation is easy from then on, it flows and flows. They laugh until their cheeks hurt and Regina would’ve never imagined anyone making her laugh the way Robin does and–to her relief–she makes him laugh too, with her dry comments and sassy gestures. They get on like a house on fire and truthfully, she doesn’t want the night to end when the waiter comes to take their dinner plates so, even though she is full to the brim, she agrees to sharing a dessert with the man sitting opposite her just so that she has an excuse to stay longer.

They order the pavlova and it comes within minutes. Regina glances around the restaurant to find that they are one of the only tables left and she cannot help but smirk.

“What?” Robin asks with a smirk of his own as he catches her expression.

She grins, taking a small spoonful of raspberry sauce. “I think we frightened all of the other tables away with our laughter.”

Robin waves his hand dismissively before he is rolling his eyes as he replies, “Miserable sods.”

And then they erupt into a small bout of laughter all over again.

* * *

 

It’s late when he insists on walking her home after staying to finish their bottle of wine and, although at first she refuses out of politeness, she cannot deny him at the second request to see her home safe and so they ride the tube over from Cannon Street to Winchester.

And the conversation never stops flowing.

As they exit the tube station at Winchester and begin the short walk back to Regina’s apartment she cannot help but shiver; it’s gotten so much cooler since she first left her building and now she has goosebumps beginning to form across her arms.

“Are you cold?” his warm voice comes from beside her, obviously picking up on her slight discomfort.

“A little,” she replies, looking up to him and watching as he removes his scarf and wraps its warmth around her with a reassuring smile. The smell of him is almost heavenly as she surrenders to it, smiling a smitten smile; she doesn’t even protest. “Thank you… I should’ve brought a coat,” she says with a small chuckle, perhaps a disguised apology, even.

Then, suddenly she feels a warm arm around her waist, drawing her into Robin’s side and she has to try not to sigh aloud as she leans against him shamelessly. “I can keep you warm,” he flirts and then a few steps later, “Is this you?” he asks, gesturing to the apartment building just in front of them.

“This is me.” She has to try not to pout, she swears the walk from the station to her home takes much, much longer when it’s just her. With a nod she steps forward towards the entrance before suddenly turning to him as he stays put. “I thought you said you’d walk me home?” she teases, “I’m not home yet.”

Robin takes the hint with a dimpled smirk and in just seconds he’s following her into the building and to the stairs. She’d take the elevator but there’s something about being in a confined space with an incredibly handsome man which makes her feel like doing things she shouldn’t be doing on a first date.

“So are you in London permanently?” he asks as they climb the staircase, the lamps lighting on the wall as they pass them one by one.

“That’s the plan…” she replies before smirking. “Why? Eager to get rid of me already, are you?” she teases with a narrowed gaze. Perhaps it’s the wine but this evening has put her in a playful and flirtatious mood.

He gasps feigning offence, however, before shaking his head. “Quite the opposite, in fact, milady.”

“So… you’re asking me on a second date?” Regina asks, lifting a perfectly shaped brow as they begin the walk down her hallway and towards the door to her flat.

Robin shrugs, looking down at her somewhat shyly. “Would you? Come with me for a second date?”

“I’ll think about it,” the brunette replies with a wink before coming to a stop outside of her door. “I had a good time tonight, Robin,” she adds more seriously, a shy undertone to her voice.

“Me too,” he replies, stepping towards her and taking her breath away in the process, she notices that his gaze drops to her lips and suddenly her heart begins to pound in her chest. Is he going to kiss her? “Those rules you have to follow on the first date…” he drawls, eyes holding hers in a suddenly intense gaze.

“Yes?” she whispers before clearing her throat and collecting herself, offering him a mischievous smile as she adds, “What about them?”

“What would happen if we broke them?” he teases, it’s playful and Regina is more than happy to play along.

“Hmm, let’s see, shall we?” She grins, stepping towards him and into his personal space as she reaches her hands up to rest against his chest (God, it’s so firm) and lets out a slow, seductive sigh. With a tilt of her head, she lifts her gaze up to his and pushes herself onto her tiptoes, nearing her lips to his before whispering. “My ex is an arsehole and he lives back in Brooklyn.”

Regina cannot help but laugh at his expression as she pulls away from him, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically before turning to unlock her door. _A lady should be kissed, not kiss herself_ her mother’s voice reminds her. “Thank you again, for paying for dinner,” she says, turning to face him again once the door is open.

Robin nods. “My pleasure,” he assures and then is quick to ask, “So I guess this is goodbye? Until the next time?” His demeanour is most definitely shaken after her mean little stunt and she almost feels guilty, maybe she should’ve just kissed him.

The brunette smiles, nodding her confirmation. “Until the next time, Robin.” 

She closes the door as she steps back into her apartment and immediately she feels even more guilty than before when she really has no rhyme or reason to. Her head hits the door with a soft thud as she presses her back to the wood, but, strangely, she doesn't hear Robin move from the other side of the door; there are no footsteps and his shadow still blocks the light under the wood. Her smirk returns as she pushes herself off of the door before she turns and opens it again. 

"Robin," she whispers with a look of amusement as she sees him standing there with a wide-eyed, innocent look– but it’s that very same look which makes her step forward in a bold move and press her lips to his. She knows he wants this just as much as she does. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t ever wonder what it was like to feel his lips against hers and run her fingertips along his designer stubble.

And now she is doing just that.

The kiss is soft and tentative but it lingers as everything around them seems to vanish, her fingers lifting from his neck to smooth across his bearded jaw as she lets out a soft sigh of pure content. This was a good idea, a very good idea. His lips are soft, skilled and fit perfectly with hers. It’s even more excellent than she had imagined it would be.

"When I close the door you're meant to leave," she murmurs as she pulls back, her smirk returning as she lifts a thumb to wipe at the lipstick that has imprinted onto his skin.

Robin grins, shaking his head. "I'm glad I didn't."

Regina smiles, dropping her hand from his face and smiling, ”Me too... Goodnight, Robin.


	9. 9

As Regina makes her way into her office on Monday morning she is surprised to see a bouquet of lilies and moonflowers waiting for her on her desk. Their white petals make the room a thousand times brighter and have a smile donning the brunettes face as she hangs up her coat and stalks towards the desk. Reaching out, she grabs the small notecard between her fingers, plucking it from the centre of the bouquet before reading the words handwritten across it.

_With freedom, books, flowers and the moon, who could not be happy? ~Oscar Wilde_

“Robin,” she whispers with a smirk, placing the card back down to inspect the bunch at closer proximity. The scent the buds emit fills her with a delightful warmth and suddenly she feels completely and utterly smitten. However, before she can grab her phone to thank him, her office door is swinging open causing her to spin on her heels.

“He sent you flowers!” Kathryn cries in joy, smirking when the brunette shifts her body as if in an attempt to hide the huge arrangement behind her slender figure. The blonde wiggles her brow as she cocks her head teasingly. “Did you put out?”

Regina huffs aloud in annoyance, not finding her friend’s teasing the least bit amusing. “Oh for goodness sake, you know very well I didn’t. Your sarcasm truly is draining sometimes, Kathryn,” she bites, turning back around to face the flowers before carrying them over to the table by the window (this way she can admire them without them taking up too much desk space).

“And here I was thinking that flowers were meant to put you in a good mood,” the blonde teases, rolling her eyes. “Did you speak to him yesterday?”

Regina nods. “Briefly, yes. We were both kind of busy,” she says with a shrug, fiddling with one of the lily heads. “Did you see Chloe’s email?”

“The one about motivation levels and how we should be ‘putting in the extra hours and effort’ to aid the success of _her_ company?” Regina nods. “Ugh, yes, as if we don’t already work enough hours during the week, now she is setting us homework. She’s such a-”

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door which halts the blonde mid-sentence. At Regina’s invitation, the door pushes open to reveal the woman subject to their conversation dressed in fur and leather from head to toe. Regina often wonders where she gets her clothing from (she likes to think it’s from a charity shop). “Kathryn,” Chloe greets with annoyed surprise that draws her perfectly pencilled eyebrows together, “Either I have the wrong room or you aren’t where you should be.”

The blonde shakes her head and Regina tries not to smirk at her friend’s completely gormless expression. “No, I was just-”

“That wasn’t an invitation for an excuse, Mrs Goldberg.” Chloe opens the door wider, nodding her head in the direction of the corridor. Kathryn glances at Regina who nods (she will see her for lunch anyway) and then she makes her way past her boss and out of the room silently, heading back to her own office.

Miss Devil closes the door behind her before stalking further into the room, her eyes surveying the space before they fall upon the table by the window. “Hmm, I didn’t take you to be the flower type, Miss Mills,” she says, tilting her head before looking back to Regina.

Regina glances around her perfectly monotone office and then to the contrasting (yet refreshingly welcome) bouquet flowers with its lush greens which stand out like a kingfisher amongst a flock of pigeons. She shakes her head. “Oh, I’m not usually, I just-”

“I have a visitor for you,” Chloe interrupts, obviously growing bored of small talk and Regina is more than happy to get to the point of her visit. Her boss continues, “I realise it’s last minute but you, darling, are one of the only people in this firm who goes beyond and above so I knew you could fit him into your undoubtedly _busy_ schedule.” She offers the brunette a cold smile, indicating her masked sarcasm and immediately tainting the previous compliment; Regina has to grit her teeth so that she doesn’t bite back.

Her boss back in Brooklyn may have been an utter bastard but this woman is everything Regina hates about women melded into one single life form. The bleach blonde knows just how to get under her skin. Regina forces a tight smile, resisting the urge to list her exact _busy_ schedule in retort and instead she replies, “Of course.” And then, “May I ask who?”

Her boss shrugs, making her way to the window to look out to the city. “He’s from Arrowhead limited,” she announces and immediately Regina’s heart leaps into her mouth. Robin? Is that why he sent her the flowers? Chloe turns back to face the brunette, interrupting her wayward thoughts, “He should only take half an hour of your time, if that. He wants to see what use you’ve made of his company’s photos in your new designs. It’s so important to have a good relationship with clients as I said this weekend; I’m sure you read my email?”

Regina nods, swallowing down the sudden dryness in her mouth. All she can concentrate on is the fact that Robin may be visiting her very soon and she isn’t the least bit prepared for his arrival. 

“Great, I’ll send him in,” her boss replies, making Regina’s eyes widen almost comically, he’s already here? He’s really here? She can’t help but feel a little excited at the thought despite her nerves–she doesn’t like to be caught off guard and so far that has happened twice already in the ten minutes she’s been in her office.

The brunette watches as Chloe exits the room and as soon as the door swings closed behind her Regina begins to faff absently with her hair, running her fingers through her layers and brushing down her skirt thereafter to rid it of any lint or creases before she circles her desk and takes a seat. In attempts to get comfortable she crosses her left leg over her right but her skirt is a little too tight for that so she uncrosses them again, sitting up straight and pressing her knees together. 

As she waits, she grabs her phone from the desk to check for some kind of warning that she may have missed, but, to her surprise, there is no message from Robin beyond their morning’s conversation. Surely he would’ve warned her? Or maybe he wanted it to be a surprise–this is hardly the time and the place to surprise her like this, Regina thinks.

It’s then that there is a rap at the door and a dark figure emerges behind the frosted glass. Regina clears her throat, shaking her hair back behind her shoulders as she composes herself and forces down her current emotions, replacing them with her professional mask. “Come in,” she answers formally.

The handle turns and as the door opens Regina has to try not to gasp aloud as she eyes the man from head to toe. So much for a professional mask. She stands from her desk slowly but does not round it, she would prefer to keep the barrier between them. 

“Good morning, Miss Mills,” the man greets and his voice makes her hold in a shiver. “I’m Philip Nottingham, the head of Arrowhead Limited, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh,” Regina replies, trying not to sound too disappointed; she should’ve known better than to jump to conclusions, of course Robin would’ve said something if it were him. “Good morning, Mr Nottingham,” she adds politely, forcing yet another smile as she tries not to let his intrusive gaze make her squirm as it runs from her neck to her ankles. “How may I help you?”

Philip sucks in a breath, his eyes everywhere but hers as he runs his teeth along his lower lip. It makes her feel slightly violated. “I think the real question is how may _I_ help _you_?” he asks with a crooked smirk, lifting his piercing yet icy blue eyes to meet hers, finally. 

Regina shakes her head, gesturing helplessly to the blank computer screen. “You have already helped us here at DevilDesign by providing us with the photos taken by Mr Locksley.”

“Ah, yes, Locksley,” the man smirks nodding his head. She can see why Robin thinks his boss is such an asshole; his failure to keep eye contact is a key indicator towards his obvious objectification of women. “Would you mind if I took a look at the designs? I like to see the impact my company has on projects like these.”

Regina furrows her brow, she could’ve just emailed these to the man but instead she has been condemned to his unwanted appearance. She knows this was her boss’s choice with all of this ‘building relationships’ crap she has been banging on about recently. She tries not to sigh aloud. “Of course,” she replies, grabbing the mouse and moving it from side to side softly to bring her computer to life.

Even though it only takes her a few moments to get up her final designs and chosen pieces of photography, it feels like everything is taking forever due to his burning gaze and his silence; it really does make her feel terribly uncomfortable. He offers her a sly smile when she lifts her gaze to him, just briefly, before turning her screen to face him.

She watches as he bends to examine the display, his eyes moving to and fro over the screen. “Mm, Miss Mills you certainly have a lot talent,” he husks, looking from the computer to her.

“Thank you,” she replies politely and, desperate to get this man out of her office, she adds, “I can send you over the details this afternoon so you can see them properly but I’m afraid, Mr Nottingham, I have lots of work I must be getting on with as I’m sure you do too.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he replies, nodding before suddenly reaching for her hand and grabbing her wrist instead, pulling it forward so that she is leaning over the desk. She watches with shock as his eyes dart towards her cleavage and she is just about to ask him what the hell he thinks he is doing before he is pulling out a business card from his breast pocket and placing it into her outstretched hand. “This has all my details. If you need anything–and I mean anything–I will be more than happy to help a damsel in distress.”

Regina yanks her hand back before standing up straight. A damsel in distress? How dare he, the sexist bastard. She shakes her head fervently, “I’m an organised woman, Nottingham, distress isn’t something I run into often.” She raises a brow, adding, “However, if I do I will be _sure_ to contact you.” Her sarcasm isn’t obvious, nor is her mockery, however she feels that Nottingham picks up on her rejection as he raises a surprised eyebrow at her.

“Very well, Miss Mills,” he replies with a smirk and Regina has to try her hardest not to roll her eyes. “It was pleasure to meet you.” He lets his gaze linger one more time before stepping backwards, one, two, three steps until he reaches the door and lets himself out.

“Meet me or my breasts?” Regina grumbles as the door falls closed behind him. He makes her feel so exposed and she doesn’t like it, not one bit. She hopes that they never have to cross paths again. Poor Robin, having to work with a prick like him. She shakes her head and decides to message the photographer; she still hasn’t thanked him for her flowers.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Your flowers are the only good thing about this morning, thank you._

She decides not to go in with all guns blazing and that she will bring up Nottingham subtly. She assumes that her comment will arise questions to do so, anyhow. She is surprised when her message alert sounds just seconds later.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _You're most welcome for the flowers. Is work treating you unkindly?_

Regina can almost see him furrowing his brow in that adorable way, like he had whenever a slightly more melancholy topic of conversation came up on Saturday. Coming to think of it, he has such an expressive face, his eyes are like a mirror that reflects every emotion he may or may not try to conceal and strangely it makes Regina feel privileged, like he’s showing his entire self to her–he trusts her… and she trusts him. But she wants to keep him in suspense a little longer.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _I just had a surprise meeting with someone you may know..._

Her phone sounds seconds later, Robin eager to know who it was and she is just as quick to reply back.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Oh God, dare I ask who?_

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Philip Nottingham._

She drums her fingers on the desktop as she awaits his reply. She doubts he would’ve been expecting that to be her answer as it takes him longer than before to reply, but when he does, he makes her smirk just slightly.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Are you serious? I had no idea! I'm so sorry, I would've warned you otherwise. He is not the type of man you want sprung upon you._

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _I thought my boss was an asshole. Jesus, what a slime ball. I wouldn't want to be a woman working for him. I felt like a piece of meat!_

Upon pressing send, Regina sits back in her chair and gazes towards the door, wondering absently if Arrowhead Limited actually has that many female workers or whether or not he manages to scare them off within the fist week. She fears the latter.  Her phone chimes once again.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _He is a morose human being, I know. Again, I'm sorry you had to cross paths. Why was he there?_

Regina shakes her head smiling endearingly, he’s insisting on taking the blame even though none of this is even remotely his fault. She can only imagine that he’s slightly annoyed about being kept out of the loop. After all, she’s sure that they would both rather it was Robin who paid her the visit today, instead. She offers him some balm for his unnecessary guilt with a reassuring reply.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Honestly, Robin, you don’t have to keep apologising, you weren’t to know. He came to see what I had done with your imagery. It was really rather pointless, I could've just mailed him over the PDFs._

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Nottingham is a nosey bastard, he likes to have his fingers in all the pies._

Regina smirks at the innocent innuendo in his reply. Oh, it’s just the perfect opportunity to turn the conversation into something more light-hearted and slightly playful; so she takes it, smirking as she types out her reply.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _Well he is getting nowhere near mine._

She grins triumphantly and that rain only spreads at Robin’s response. 

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Haha! I'm glad to hear it!_

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _I’m sure you are. ;-) Anyway, enough about me, how has your morning been?_

The brunette is keen to change in subject, now, although she is glad that she told him. Robin always manages to make her feel better when she is in a foul mood.

**_Robin Locksley:_ ** _Good, thank you, I have taken the afternoon off to prepare for the exhibition on Wednesday. Which reminds me I have still yet to ask you if you would like to come along and see some of my photos I’ve taken outside of work?_

His reply catches her off guard and suddenly she feels a slight rush of excitement. Not only because she will get to see Robin again but because she will get to see what he loves to do, outside of professional guidelines. She tries not to jump at the chance and delays her response as she double-checks her diary but Wednesday is blank. She bites her lip and grabs a pencil, quickly changing that as she prints _Robin’s exhibition_ across the blank space before replying to his message.

**_Regina Mills:_ ** _I’m not doing anything on Wednesday. I’d like that. What time?_


	10. 10

She had told him that she would meet him there. He had needed to be there early anyway, to oversee the hanging up of his photos and greet potential buyers. Even if it had been appropriate she couldn’t have made it. Wednesday had been a hectic day at the office for Regina and so she barely had twenty minutes to shower and change when she arrived home before she had to set off back out of the door again. However she did send a quick message to Robin to inform him of her whereabouts in the process.

He seems excited when he replies, ‘ _Great! I’ll see you there!_ ’ and, honestly, so is she. Regina hasn’t been to a photography exhibition before; she has, however, been dragged around art museum after art museum in her youth when her mother had encouraged her to broaden her knowledge and learn the history of art, rather than simply embracing her artistic nature like her father had encouraged. The brunette smiles softly, she knows that her father would love Robin and what he does. He would’ve liked to come to the exhibition.

The sky is a deep, dark blue which shimmers with the lights of Central London as Regina makes her way out of the taxi and immediately she feels the cool air of January sweep up the hem of her coat and cause a shiver to dance across her spine in a violent zigzag. She has dressed in a long-sleeved, tight fitting red dress; it’s fairly plain but it’s formal and classy–she hopes she’s not too overdressed for the occasion. Her heels clack against the pavement and the sound of classical music flits across the breeze from a few buildings away as the door to the exhibition swings opened and closed again.

Regina watches as a couple climbs from the taxi just outside of the entrance, linked arm in arm. The woman dons a camel brown, fur coat, which makes Regina’s overcoat suddenly feel chilly as she wraps it tighter around herself. She follows them in, listening to their soft chatter and observing their loving glances towards one another. She wants something, someone like that.

“Regina!”

Regina turns her attention to her left, the direction from which her name had been called. She smiles as she sees Robin approaching her. “Robin,” she greets, beginning to shed her coat as the warmth from the indoors makes her rosy-cheeked and cosy. She is surprised (but pleasantly so) when he greets her with a kiss to the cheek and takes her coat from her hands, walking it over to the coat rack; she follows.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” he says, a large dimpled smile curving across his face making Regina melt delightfully inside. “Champagne?” he offers, placing a hand on the small of her back before guiding her towards a table full of champagne flutes.

“That’ll be lovely, thank you,” Regina replies, outstretching her hand to retrieve the glass from his fingertips. She glances around with curiosity; the room is large and vintage, typically artsy. The walls are stripped down to their original brick and there are lanterns, which line the red stone, emitting a dull orange light. Each photograph is illuminated with its own set of bright lights so that there is no loss of detail. It’s so cosy, so welcoming. When she turns to look back at Robin she finds him smiling absently at her. “What?” she asks, biting her lip.

“Nothing,” he murmurs, shaking his head, “You look beautiful, Regina,” he compliments, taking her arm in his. “Let me show you around.”

The brunette nods through her blush, he’s so charming, so kind and giving; she thinks back to the bunch of flowers, which now are positioned on her table dresser opposite her bed. “Do you sell much at these things?” she asks curiously as she is led past a few of the abstract images which hang in a jagged motion across the wall and towards a series of landscapes, black-and-white, sepia and colour. They pass those too.

“One or two, but that’s not why I do this,” he says coming to a slow stop and turning to face her.

“Right, because you want to share your work with others,” Regina replies with a nod, offering him a small smile. “I remember.”

“Ah, so I didn’t bore you too much, then,” he teases before looking over to the wall beside where he has stopped. “These are mine,” he announces, “From here,” he points to the photograph which sits just before her eyes, “To here,” he adds, pointing in the near distance to a black and white image.

Regina lets her focus fall to the first image he had pointed at, her eyes roaming silently over the older man pictured. He’s wearing a woollen hat, which is tugged over his messy white hair. From underneath a pair of bushy eyebrows peak out like a pair of caterpillars and draw attention away from the wrinkles around his eyes and across his forehead. But Regina notices them, and she follows the indents all the way down to the skin around his mouth, which is parted in delight. He’s missing a fair few teeth but in this moment the man seems so blissfully carefree. She cannot help but smile.

Robin’s voice is soft beside her as he explains, “This was taken just a few seconds after I gave him the hat and scarf I had bought for him. He gave me permission to photograph his smile in return for my gift. He is an ex-veteran living on the streets of New York.”

Regina is suddenly speechless as she looks from the image to the man standing beside her. “You gave him that?” she asks, gesturing towards the dark green beanie.

“That and a warm meal, not much but-”

“But just when I thought you couldn’t be more considerate you show me this,” she whispers, not allowing him to finish his sentence. She shakes her head incredulously. The strong urge to kiss him, right then and there, even though they are in public, becomes surprisingly overwhelming. Her body shifts closer to him and her eyes remain locked with his before she is reaching for his hand and taking it into hers to squeeze it softly, resisting the urge to press her lips to his, as she adds, “You’re one of life’s good people, Robin.”

The man blushes, bringing his free hand up to the back of his neck to rub absently at the hair there. He shrugs, trying to pass it off as nothing. “I should be thanking him, really, that smile, this picture, it tells a thousand stories and it’s one of my favourites from the collection.”

Regina smiles, turning her gaze back to the wall of photos; all of them consist of smiling men and women. The majority of the characters are old and decorated with wrinkles but some are younger, less experienced. However, each of them have one thing in common; a new woolly hat and knitted scarf. Once again, Regina doesn’t know what to say as she steps past the photographer to inspect each photo closer. Robin stays quiet behind her, though she can feel his warm gaze against her back. A photo of an old woman catches her eye and she finds herself drawn to it. The lady’s hands are clapped together and her head is tilted back in a hearty laugh as her hand covers her mouth. She falls in love with it instantly. “This one,” she whispers, looking back to Robin before grinning. “I want to buy this one. Can I?”

Robin looks at her wide-eyed, looking at her as if she has just requested the most ludicrous of requests. “Regina you needn’t,” he fumbles, “I mean, I didn’t bring you here in the hopes that-”

However, Regina shakes her head, interrupting him, “I want to buy it, is it for sale?”

“Yes,” he says, nodding and slowly stepping towards it, eyes flickering down to its price tag before he is taking it from the wall and heading passed her. He slips the frame into a brown paper bag before tying a piece of string around its middle and then from top to bottom in a cross. Then, upon slipping it into a white, paper carrier bag, he is handing it back to her, “Call it a thank you for coming along.”

Regina’s eyes grow wide and now it’s her turn to look taken aback as she shakes her head fervently. “No, Robin, I can’t just take this.” She reaches into her handbag with her free hand to retrieve her purse but she feels a warm palm fall to her wrist, stopping her with a gentle touch. She looks up and is met with an intense blue gaze.

“You can,” he assures, smiling warmly as he removes his hand from hers. “I would like for you to have it.”

Again, the brunette shakes her head, leaning forward and this time she doesn’t hold back, this time she presses a light, lingering kiss to his lips, before pulling away. “Thank you, thank you so much. I can’t wait to put it up.”

Of course she won’t just accept this, he’s given her so much, which she has yet to return; but she will. She wants to show him the kindness that he has shown her other than simply being with him. She just needs to know how.

* * *

 

The exhibition goes down a hit. Upon showing Regina his prints Robin introduces her to a few of his friends from work and from various exhibitions, showing her their work thereafter. He enjoys watching her as she regards each photograph differently, enjoys the way her nose crinkles as she tries to figure out something she doesn’t quite understand or the smile that graces her face when she finds the image amusing or endearing.

He carries her gift for her as she looks at some of the more interactive displays and keeps a hold of it from then on. The last exhibit is a series of photoshopped landscapes, each with a foreign object manipulated amongst the trees or on top of the bridge or hidden amongst the buildings. “How creative,” she murmurs, looking over her shoulder at Robin with a small smirk. “I would’ve never placed a giant toothbrush amongst these buildings but somehow, in a funny kind of way, it works.”

“Thanks, mate,” a voice sounds from her left causing Regina to straighten up so that she can face the brunette that approaches them; Robin smiles at the friendly face. “It’s meant to imitate a streetlamp.” 

“These are yours?” she asks before looking back to Robin who nods in answer and steps to her side so that he can introduce the pair to one another.

“Regina, this is Will, he was in the summer classes I took last year,” he informs, recalling the Tuesday evenings he used to spend with the man over the months of July and August with a small smile. However he pauses just for a moment as he wonders how to introduce Regina to the fellow photographer; he settles with something generic. “Will, this is Regina, she works for DevilDesign.”

Will’s eyes widen. “Bloody hell! That’s a good company that, congrats,” he replies with a nod, extending his hand to the graphic designer who takes and shakes it politely.

“Thank you,” Regina replies before Robin feels her pressing just slightly closer against his side and he resists the urge to wrap his arm around her and instead rests his palm at the base of her back. He takes this as a silent approval to his introduction.

“How are you doing Will?” Robin asks, “I didn’t see you at the last exhibition.”

Will nods. “Aye, I was taking the Mrs on holiday. We are doing well, and you?” Robin watches as he looks towards Regina who is cozied up against his side. “Finally found yourself a girlfriend, then?”  he asks with a raised brow and a sudden panic begins to take over Robin’s heart as it beats frantically in his chest. Did he really just ask that? 

There’s a brief moment of silence before Robin finds himself stumbling over his words, trying to find the right ones to say. He doesn’t want to say anything that could risk the way things are heading between them. “I, well, we.. it’s-”

“It’s still early days,” Regina interrupts, dropping a hand to give Robin’s a reassuring squeeze. “But I have to say that not only is your friend here, talented but he has done nothing but treat me kindly from the moment we first met.”

Will grins, looking between the couple. “Ah, yes, that’s Robin for you. He wouldn’t hurt a fly–he has one of the biggest hearts I know.”

Robin stands there slightly speechless before looking down towards the smiling brunette beside him and he cannot help but smile in return before nodding graciously. “Thank you,” he replies quietly, meaning that for more than just the compliment.

Regina shrugs softly offering him a small shake of her head. “I’m just telling the truth,” she insists, her voice is quiet and different from the rest of the evening; he watches a small, innocent and adorable blush creep up her cheeks despite her slightly more confident expression.

Robin searches his date’s chocolate-brown eyes in a moment of silence as he sweeps his thumb absently over the backs of her fingers. He is about to reply, about to tell her how wonderful she is, how lucky he is to have witnessed her smile more times than he is sure he deserves, when suddenly he hears their company clear his throat. “Right I best be off,” Will announces, bringing Robin away from their little moment as he turns to nod at his friend, “It was nice meeting you, Regina. See you soon, Robin.”

“You, too,” Regina replies, tucking her hair behind her ear; a habit of hers Robin has noticed. “He seems nice,” she adds when they are left alone again, avoiding the elephant in the room and choosing not to bring Will’s misunderstanding back up.

Robin nods, watching as his friend moves out of sight before turning back to the beautiful brunette beside him. “How about we go back to my place for a coffee?” he offers, however Regina’s smile suddenly fades and she seems hesitant to accept his offer so he shakes his head offering her a reassuring smile. “Just coffee,” he assures, “And maybe a few biscuits,” he adds more playfully, enjoying the small smirk he gets in reaction, before adding more seriously, “I just don’t want tonight to end, not quite yet.”

At this, Regina’s smile returns, though it’s still more of a smirk as it dominates the left side of her mouth, as she replies, “I could have coffee.” Then, he feels her fingers wrap around his, so he leads her to where her coat has been left. He pulls the black overcoat from its place on the rack before helping her into it.

There’s a pleasant smell of musky perfume that wafts beneath his nose as she flicks her ebony waves out from beneath her collar. It’s a welcome scent, spreading warmth up his nostrils and along his tongue; it’s the kind of smell he’d want to wake up to in the morning or have lingering in the living room when he gets home from work.

Instead, he’s welcomed by the smell of anti-bacterial spray, or men’s cologne from where he has had to spray himself on his way out to work after being in a hurry. It’s not unpleasant but it’s not something homely; her smell is.

“Are we walking?” Regina asks, turning to face him and interrupting him from his little daydream.

Robin shakes his head. “It’s cold, lets get a taxi.”

At the brunette’s nod he’s slipping his hand down to that small inviting arch at the bottom of her spine and guiding her out to where the taxies await just across the road. She doesn’t seem to mind the contact as she doesn’t flinch away, nor does that beautiful smile of hers fall from her scarlet lips.

“I had a great night tonight,” Regina says as they slip into the back of the taxi simultaneously, her lip is trapped enticingly between her teeth and her eyes sparkle in the dim light of the taxi. 

Robin smiles over at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Me too,” he replies. “I’m glad you could make it in such short notice.”

Regina shrugs, waiting until he’s instructed the driver where to go before replying, “I had nothing on. It’s nice to get out of the house sometimes. I would’ve only been watching _Eastenders_.” She chuckles softly, shaking her head and Robin can’t help but join in.

He wrinkles his nose. “You don’t watch that, do you?” he asks in feigned disgust, smirking as Regina reaches out to swat at his arm.

“Not all the time!” she defends as the taxi pulls out into the empty streets and starts its route to Robin’s apartment. “It’s just, if I had to watch one, _Eastenders_ is the best out of a bad bunch of Soap Operas.”

Robin nods, considering this; she has a point and he can’t deny the fact that he’s seen one or two episodes over the last few weeks. “Fair enough,” he replies, smirking at her and revelling in the eye roll he gets in return.

“Okay then, Mr Professional-Photographer, what do you watch on television?” she retorts with a raised eyebrow, leaning towards him just slightly; it’s a challenging movement, flirtatious too.

The photographer shrugs. “I don’t watch much, but, when I do, I love a good crime show,” he admits, rubbing his hands together playfully making the woman beside him chuckle fondly.

“Crime?” she asks before nodding her head to the side as if considering this. “I had you down as a period drama kind of man,” she adds.

“You did?” he asks, slightly supposed by this assumption. “I’d rather read them than watch them,” he adds sincerely, furrowing his brow slightly in thought. Coming to think of it, he’s only watched one or two movies of that genre and couldn’t really get into any of the period dramas on television, it just doesn’t really feel right, a crisp image portraying a time where cameras and makeup only existed in the wildest and craziest of dreams.

“Me too,” Regina replies, smiling in agreement before turning her attention out of the window.

The rest of the journey is swift, after all Robin only lives a few blocks away from where the exhibition is held, and therefore it only takes them five minutes to weave in and out of the empty streets and towards his complex. He pays the driver when they pull to a stop and hops out quickly to round the back of the car and open the door for Regina.

“Such a gentleman,” she teases, looking up at him with a soft glimmer in her eye as she steps from the car and to his side. They wait until the taxi pulls away before they cross the road together and ascend the path to his building. “This is a beautiful location,” she remarks, looking around at the topiaries and well-kept garden either side of the path.

“Yes,” he replies before adding, humbly, “I’m lucky to live here.” But he leaves it at that, deciding not to go into the topic of money and wealth. It’s proven to be a bad subject for him in the past.

Regina says nothing but she doesn’t react to his comment either, instead she simply follows him as he leads the way through the double doors and towards the lift. “Do your parents live nearby?” she asks as they wait for the doors to slide open.

“No,” Robin replies with a small smile, “They live further up north, in Nottingham.”

“Do you see them often?” Is her next question as the lift is called and they step in together. Robin presses the number of his floor.

“Not as much as I’d like to, but we call weekly. I’d say I see them every other month,” Robin replies with a small shrug. Truthfully, he has days where he wishes he hadn’t moved away, especially back when he was at university; studying in the southwest of England meant that there were infrequent visits home and long car rides to and fro.

“That must be nice…” Regina replies, glancing away from him with a small nod of her head. He can imagine it must be hard for her, living in another country from her family, and he wants to ask her about them. He remembers her comment about Christmas a few weeks ago and it makes him want to ask her more about her relationship with her relatives, but then a melodic ring sounds across the small space and the doors to the elevator slip open.

They head to his door in silence, the brunette beside him simply taking in her surroundings quietly. He lets them in, the keys chiming loudly in the glass bowl beside the door as he throws them carelessly inside of it. He can smell the slight staleness in the air (though he may be being a little paranoid) so when Regina sheds herself of her coat he slips over to the window at the end of the room to open it. 

“You know I never imagined your place looking like this,” Regina speaks up with a small smirk, her heels clicking against the hardware flooring as she crosses the open plan kitchen into the living room. Robin turns to face her, watching as her attention falls to the photos that hang over the sofa (if only she knew how much of a bugger they were to hang up). “Is this your mother?” she asks, pointing to the centre photo, an image of his mum on the porch swing of his childhood home, reading a book.

“It is,” he confirms, walking over to join her. “That was… seven years ago. I took it the summer before I graduated.”

Regina turns to him, smiling widely. “I can see where you get your good looks from,” she flirts, lifting a playful brow which has Robin grinning. “You have her dimples,” she remarks more seriously, a slight furrow in her brow forming as she reaches up to touch his cheek tentatively.

Robin leans into the touch. “That’s what everyone says,” he replies softly, gazing down into those intense brown eyes that can speak a thousand different emotions.

She smiles, it’s a beautiful thing, and then she is dropping her hand, stepping back from him just slightly. “So, this coffee?” she reminds with yet another smirk.

Robin shakes his head; this woman manages to make him forget all of his manners. “Of course!” he replies, moving swiftly over to the kitchen. “I have decaf?” he offers, searching through the cupboards. 

“That’ll be fine,” Regina replies as she moves to lean over the kitchen top from the living room area. The open plan allows speech to continue freely.

“So,” he begins, deciding that maybe now would be the time to bring up her family, since they've just discussed his, “Do you see your mother much? Do you have any family members here in England?”

Regina shakes her head to both. “Though it’s really no burden,” she says with a slightly irritated tone. “My mother is hard work.”

“Is it just you and your mother?” is his next question to which she nods at.

“That’s why there’s so much pressure on me to be the best I possibly can, to be the best for her.” She sighs. “She wants me to be smart and creative, funny but serious, busy with hobbies yet still have free time. She thinks that,” But then suddenly she pauses midsentence, looking over at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry,” she apologises, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “I’m sure that the last thing you want to hear is me complaining about my mother.”

Robin frowns slightly, he can't imagine what it would be like to have a mother like that; his mother had always been the _as long as you’re happy and try your best that’s all I can ask for_ kind of woman. He shakes his head, looking at the somewhat upset brunette standing mere metres away from him, the counter in front of her some kind of physical barrier. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener,” he offers, not pressuring her to tell anymore but also not completely closing the subject as he turns back to the ‘home sweet home’ mugs which lay on the wooden mug tree, plucking them from their places and depositing a small spoonful of coffee granules in each before moving to the refrigerator to grab the milk. He hears Regina’s sigh from behind him and the sound of heels clicking as she moves around the counter and into the kitchen area.

“My father was the only escape from her,” she begins, “I was definitely a daddy’s girl. He would never defy mother, as he truly did love her, but he would be my shoulder to cry on when things got too much,” she chuckles softly, causing Robin to look back over to her as she shakes her head in amusement. “I remember one time when I was eight I really didn’t want to go to my piano lesson which mother practically forced me to attend–I had sulked the entire car ride there, so daddy, with the promise not to tell my mother, took me to the zoo instead.” She grins widely. “I had the best morning.”

Robin smiles fondly, “He sounds like a wonderful man,” he offers kindly, watching the passion, the love and the adoration sparkle in the woman’s eyes as she speaks about her father. It’s truly endearing to witness.

“Yes,” Regina whispers, “He was… I felt like he was the only one who really loved me for a very long time… but then, after he died, for a few months, my mother and I were how we should be, in a time of grief it pulled us closer and for the first time in what felt like forever she was loving, caring. She wanted the best for me and she did what made _me_ happy instead of her,” She pauses, sighing, “But, of course, that didn’t last long. She slowly dropped back into old habits and things went back to normal within months of him passing and I feel like it was then, when my mother became closed off again, that I truly grieved.” She looks up at him then, just as he approaches her, handing her the steaming beverage that he has just poured and she cradles it between both hands. “Have you ever lost anyone you loved, Robin?”

Robin feels a sudden pull at the bottom of his gut as he thinks back to the loss he has experienced, one more painful than the rest, though he can’t quite bring himself to talk about that. Even the thought of it has a lump forming in the base of his throat. He pushes it down, though, taking a deep breath and nodding, “I lost my grandmother a few years ago.

The brunette frowns, reaching out to place her hand on his elbow softly as she holds the mug in the other. “I’m sorry to hear that, were you close?”

“Yes,” he replies, “I was her only grandchild; in many ways she was like a second mother to me.” He lifts his eyes to look into the sympathetic orbs of the woman in front of him. “What was your escape?” he asks, stepping closer to her.

“Work,” she replies automatically. “Books when I was younger,” she adds with a small shrug before turning his question back onto him, “And what about you, what was your escape?” 

Robin smiles softly. “Photography,” he states before smirking slightly, shaking his head. “I’m a walking talking cliché, aren’t I?”

Regina chuckles, scrunching her nose slightly. “A little bit,” she agrees with a nod before inching closer to him, so close he can smell the hint of coffee on her breath. “But I think it’s sweet,” she adds, her eyes falling to his lips, and Robin can’t help himself, he really can’t, as he reaches up to slide his hand into her hair, revelling in the way it feels between his fingers, in the way her lids grow heavier with the action and the way her head leans into the touch.

“Like you, then,” he adds in pure cheese, smiling a large dimpled grin which she returns before he’s sealing their lips in a soft kiss. He can taste the latte on her lips, and when she opens for him, the champagne on her tongue. It’s a kiss that lingers, that explores and awakens. He searches the length of her tongue with the tip of his before retracting and, _oh God,_ she’s got his lower lip between her teeth, sucking tauntingly before letting him go with a grin. 

Robin feels her hand on his chest and with a smile she's pushing him away, telling him, “My coffee’s going to get cold,” with the most devilish of smirks as she raises the named beverage to her lips.


	11. 11

Regina has never been good at DIY; she’s always been the type of person who tries to do things herself, but putting up shelves, building units and putting together furniture has never been something that she could do, or do _well_. She wasn’t really given the chance to learn. Her mother had always told her it was a ‘man’s job’ and so she had always called a professional in to do the job for her. Until this afternoon, that is.

It was still raining when she left the office fairly early for a Thursday afternoon, having got everything completed on her agenda for that day and therefore she had no real need to stay trapped between the four walls of her office. Luckily, she had remembered her umbrella and therefore managed to keep herself dry going into and coming back out of the underground and when she arrived back at her apartment, placing her umbrella into the stand by the door, she noticed the paper bag that had been left there from last night.

That’s why she is currently balancing precariously on top of the sofa cushions with the toolbox next to her left foot and Robin’s photograph propped against her right. She has a thick iron nail wedged between her teeth and the hammer is tucked under her armpit as she draws out where she wants the frame to sit on the wall. Satisfied that it’s central, she then tucks her pencil behind her ear and pries the nail from her teeth, positioning it at the central pencil mark before reaching down to get the hammer.

She wedges it in with ease (yet she is grateful that the neighbours aren’t home for the wall is dense and the banging is shrill) and nods at her work before she reaches down to grab the photograph.

An instant smile lights up the brunette’s face as she regards the wide toothy grin of the old woman photographed; smiling really is infectious and the glee that glimmers in those wrinkled eyes truly warms Regina’s heart. That’s why she wants it in her living room, it’s a splash of colour amongst her monotone theme and it is a constant reminder that, although times may be tough, it only takes one good thing, one good man, to come along and flip it all upside down; to make things seem good again. Even if it is just for a moment.

The photograph hangs easily and with a quick adjustment to its bottom-right hand corner it now sits perfectly straight in the centre of the wall. Regina clasps her hands together and jumps down from the settee to admire her handy work from afar before she begins to pack up her toolbox (and by toolbox, she means a hammer, the pack of nails she gotten from the store down the road and a set of screwdrivers).

As she grabs the paper bag, however–the one which held the photograph in it–a small card slips free causing Regina to bend and pick it up curiously. “Thank you for purchasing one of my prints. I hope it brings you as much joy as I had taking them,” Regina reads aloud with a small smile. It’s Robin’s business card, and in the corner is his gorgeous, smiling face. Chuckling, she flips it over to find his email, website and phone number printed on the back.

She’s never even thought to ask him for his number; they’ve been messaging so frequently through the dating app that the need for texting has really been very little. Maybe she could text him, something flirtatious and playful, something to make him curious and amused at the same time, but then again perhaps Robin hasn’t given her his number for a reason–after all this business card was already in the bag before he handed it to her–she doubts he even realised that it contained his phone number.

Though, she hasn’t given him her number either.

Suddenly her phone rings, catching her off guard as she jumps slightly, shaking herself out of her thoughts and turning to grab the device from the coffee table. It’s Kathryn; she answers it with a smirk. “You’re meant to be working,” she greets, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she places the business card on the table and finishes clearing away.

Kathryn scoffs, “I _am_ working, you’re on speaker. Besides, you left early so I didn’t get the chance to talk to you.”

“Oh goodness, you mean you almost went an entire 24 hours without talking to me?” Regina teases dramatically, placing her toolbox into the cupboard beneath the sink before leaning against the counter as she takes her phone back into her hand.

“Crazy right?” Kathryn bites back and the brunette can sense her friend rolling her eyes at her. “You didn’t tell me about last night.”

Regina shrugs. “I was busy,” she excuses. “But last night was great. The exhibition was beautiful and he introduced me to some of his friends.”

“What?” Kathryn asks shrilly. “And yet you’ve still not introduced him to me!” she replies, seemingly offended. “I am basically the one that brought you two together.”

The brunette rolls her eyes, shaking her head at her overly keen friend despite the fact that she cannot see it. “Will you relax?” she asks before adding, “They weren’t his close friends, more like acquaintances. He had met them through previous exhibitions.”

“That makes no difference,” Kathryn cuts in, “When am I going to meet this guy, G?” she practically whines and Regina can picture her pout.

The brunette smirks, fluffing the pillow to her left as she replies, “When I can guarantee that you aren’t going to say anything embarrassing.”

There’s a dramatic gasp from the other side of the phone before Kathryn replies, “Oh, _please_ , I would never embarrass you!”

Regina’s eyes widen at this denial. She loves her friend but, good Lord, when she has had a few there is no filter on that mouth of hers. She says it how it is and/or does things that a 27 year old really shouldn’t be doing. She begins to list off said embarrassing moments, “Christmas party last month–”

“Oh yeah… well–”

“Then there was fireworks night,” Regina adds, remembering how the blonde had drank a little too much cinnamon spiced cider and ended up vomiting on the shoes of the pleasant man Regina was talking to.

“I did not embarrass _you_ –” Kathryn protests but Regina cuts in once again.

“And lingerie shopping the other week.”

There’s a pause and Regina can hear a small scoff of amusement, “Oh come on, that was funny.”

Regina cringes at the memory. “I don’t think the owner of the store would agree.”

“You both have an appalling sense of humour.”

“And you have the sense of humour of a thirteen year old,” Regina retorts with a fond chuckle.

“We are going off topic,” Kathryn replies with a huff, though it’s all very playful. “Please save me from these 101 different masks I need to cut out,” she pleads, desperate for details of the night before.

Regina smirks, moving into the living room where she settles onto the couch beneath the newly hung frame. “Okay, what would you like to know?” she asks and truthfully, she’s actually quite happy to talk about Robin to Kathryn. She feels as if things are beginning to progress into something more between the two of them; every time she thinks of the man she feels as if there are hundreds of tiny butterflies fluttering around in her lower abdomen. And, if she has read the signs correctly, she thinks he may feel the same way about her. 

“Are you seeing him again?” is Kathryn’s next question.

“Mhmm,” Regina replies automatically, “He said he’d like to see me sometime later this week or the next.”

“And I assume you want to see him again, too?”

“Yes,” Regina replies with a nod. “He’s such a nice guy, Kathryn, so caring and gentle. We’ve not even been seeing each other a month, yet I already feel like he is willing to put my happiness before his, but not in a way that’s suffocating, you know?”

“He sounds like the perfect gentleman.”

“He really is,” Regina sighs, inwardly wondering what she has done to deserve a man like this. “I know it’s still very early on as we’ve only had two dates with an unconfirmed third on its way, but he’s been nothing but charming so far.”

“And he’s good looking which is an added bonus,” the blonde points out which Regina agrees to.

“Honestly, his photos don’t do him justice, Kathryn,” she adds, “He is so good-looking. He has a sexy smile, big dimples and have I mentioned his eyes before?”

Her friend chuckles. “Maybe once or twice,” she replies, “So did he walk you back? After the exhibition?”

“No, we went back to his for coffee,” Regina replies before quickly adding, “ _Just_ coffee.”

“Not even a kiss?”

“Oh no, there was kissing,” the brunette replies with a smirk, recalling the night before with fondness. He’d kissed her twice after the kiss they had shared in the kitchen; once on the sofa upon telling her for the second time that evening how beautiful she looked (she still blushes at the thought of it now) and the second time had been at the door. The final kiss had lingered however and it had awakened parts of her which made it hard for her to leave. It had left them both breathless when they finally parted.

“And nothing else?” Kathryn asks.

“Nothing else,” Regina clarifies. “I’m not going to sleep with him until I know that we are both on the same page. I don’t want another Graham.”

“That’s completely understandable,” Kathryn agrees, “And he’s quite happy to wait?”

Regina shrugs, dropping her hand to pick at a piece of cotton that has stuck itself to her pencil skirt. “He hasn’t even insinuated the idea yet so I haven’t brought it up, but I don’t think he’s rushing into things.”

“That’s a good thing,” Kathryn replies seriously, “He’s giving you a bit of breathing space and from what you’ve told me he’s definitely into you, Regina. And you, him.”

The brunette sighs, eyeing the business card on the coffee table in front of her. “I am,” she confesses quietly. “I have his number.”

“Really?” Kathryn asks excitedly, “Did he give it to you last night?”

Regina grimaces slightly, nodding her head to the side. “Yes and no.”

“Okay, explain.”

“At the exhibition I fell in love with one of his photographs. I was going to buy it from him but he gave it to me as a ‘thank you for coming’.” Kathryn ‘ _Aww_ ’s before Regina continues, “I was putting the photo up this afternoon and that’s when I noticed his business card in the bottom of the bag he had placed it into.”

“And that has his mobile number on it?” Regina tells her that yes, it does, and Kathryn adds, “You have to text him.”

The brunette shakes her head, however. She isn’t convinced that this is a good idea. Surely, if Robin wanted her to have his number he would’ve just given it to her. “But what if he forgot that his card was in the bag and he doesn’t actually want me to have his number?” she asks, that little bit of anxiety prickling at the back of her scalp like a sting from a stinging nettle.

Kathryn sighs in what sounds like annoyance before she responds, “Regina, do you have any idea how much photos from exhibitions are sold for?”

Regina shrugs at that, remembering how Robin had removed the tag from the frame before she could even acknowledge the price. “I didn’t look.”

“A lot,” her friend answers for her. “If he wasn’t interested in you enough to give you his number, he would _not_ have given you that photograph as a simple ‘thank you’. Trust me.”

Regina considers this; she has a point. If he is willing to talk to her every day on the _CreativeMatch_ app, surely he wouldn’t mind if they switched to text messages. “Alright.”

“So text him. He’s probably waiting by his phone wondering why you haven’t done so yet,” her friend replies, causing Regina to smirk slightly. “I should go, Chloe is patrolling the building like she’s the fucking queen or something and if she catches me on the phone to you she will probably skin me alive and wear me as her next fashion accessory.”

Regina chuckles. “That is quite the punishment,” she replies in amusement. “Okay, I’ll let you go. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” And with that she cuts the phone call off, but she doesn’t place her phone down, instead she reaches for the business card in front of her, her thumb sweeping over the digits printed in navy blue before she’s holding her breath and typing them into her phone.

She stares at the digits for a good twenty seconds, reading the numbers over and over in her head to make sure that she has them absolutely correct before she is adding them to her phonebook under _his_ name and is opening up her messages. She wants her text to be light-hearted and flirtatious, otherwise she fears the outcome could become awkward if her having his number _is_ just a coincidence. She hums in thought before an idea forms in her head and she smirks to herself before typing out her greeting.

_I see you subtly slipped me your number last night, Mr Locksley… ;-)_

* * *

 

The apartment still smells of her, even over the smell of burnt toast and coffee from that morning. Regina had only stayed with him for two hours after the exhibition but that was long enough to allow her perfume to soak into the cushion covers and the curtains; it’s a welcome breath of fresh air when he gets in from work that afternoon. He still hasn’t washed up and so her lipstick stained mug still sits on the side by the sink. He remembers having to wipe that very lipstick from the skin beneath his lips before he went to bed. 

She’s a _very_ good kisser.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to invite her to stay last night–not to sleep with her, but because then he wouldn’t have had to stop kissing her. However, it was getting late and the reality of work the next morning was hanging over his head like a raincloud, so he had let her go with a smitten smile, watching her walk all the way to the stairwell before he slipped back inside his apartment.

Robin makes his way to his study where he heads straight to the stereo, turning it on and switching it to the Jazz station, tapping his foot along to the beat as he takes his seat at his desk. He has a few bits and pieces of work to finish off, but he didn’t wish to remain in his dreary office while it grows dark outside. Instead, he can listen to his favourite tunes and has a lovely view of the water fountain across the square; lit up amongst the lights that shine through his neighbours’ windows. It’s so peaceful, where he lives. He only wishes he had someone to share it with.

That familiar pain hits him sharply like a stab to the chest as he thinks about what was taken away from him so cruelly. Things wouldn’t be so quiet, too quiet, if he was sharing this apartment with whom he was meant to be sharing it with. Even if it were for just a few days a week.

He shakes the thought away and suddenly his phone chimes amongst the piano interlude, happily distracting him from such miserable thoughts as he grabs his phone to see a message from an unknown number…

_I see you subtly slipped me your number last night, Mr Locksley… ;-)_

Regina. 

Immediately Robin grins; he knows it’s her, just knows it. He knows he had left his business card in the bag he had given her and he is pleasantly surprised to know that she has chosen to contact him this way. It means she’s equally as happy as he is for him to have her phone number. He is eager to reply but wants his message to be playful too, so he pleads ignorance, hoping she will gather that he is only being flirtatious.

_It seems I did, didn’t I? May I ask to whom I may have slipped my number to?_

Her reply comes a few seconds later; a well-rehearsed response which makes him smile widely, again. 

_The Senior Graphic Designer of DevilDesign._

Anyone would think him a fool if they passed him and saw him grinning at his phone like he is right now, but he really couldn’t care any less. He simply adores her playfulness and her reply takes her back to the first time they met–in the elevator. He hadn’t imagined in a million years that he would have been lucky enough to have another conversation with this woman, let alone multiple. He types out a swift reply.

_Ah, good, I’ve been meaning to give it to you for some time now. ;-) Thank you, again, for coming last night. I had a great evening._

Upon sending this, he clicks on the lonely digits at the top of the chat and adds them to his contact list under _her_ name, plus a sweet little blushing emoji. It’s in this time that her next reply comes through.

_Me too. Thank you for inviting me. I’ve put your photograph up, by the way. It looks lovely in my living room._

Robin beams at this as pride blooms across his chest. She’s put his photograph up for everyone to see–for him to see, at some point, he hopes–and he honestly couldn’t be more excited. To him this is a step forward in the right direction for the two of them. He likes her, really, _really_ likes her and feels so drawn to her; not just because she’s beautiful (which she is, bloody hell) but because her personality is so intriguing, so likeable and he only wants to get to know every detail about her. He wants to know about the little things she hates, the little things she loves, the silly things that make her laugh and the gestures which make her smile that illusive yet satisfying smile that he has grown to crave.

He feels like having his photo hung proudly in her living room says that she, too, intends to get to know him just that little better, to have that photo to remind her of the good times and memories they have shared and are yet to share. Which reminds him, he needs to arrange to see her again, and soon.

_I’m so glad to hear that! I would love to see you again. Perhaps this weekend? If you’re not busy._

Regina responds almost straight away.

_I’m free all day Saturday, whatever suits you. Let’s do coffee._

And, being in the good mood he is in, he decides to make his next reply playful, twisting her words just slightly.

_All day it is, then! ;-)_

_Wow! That’s a lot of coffee!_

Robin chuckles aloud, shaking his head fondly at her retort. It’s little things like that which makes him all the more impatient to see her for a third time, to hear that melodic laughter he knows he’s missing out on right now.

_Haha, I suppose you have a point! Shall we say 11am?_

Upon pressing send, Robin takes his phone with him to the kitchen where he makes himself a cup of tea, smiling again at the red lipstick stain on his favourite mug. He slips it into the dishwasher before grabbing a clean teacup from the cupboard. His phone chimes again as he places the kettle on its stand to boil.

_Sounds perfect. I know just the place– and this time, I’m paying. It’s the least I could do after all that you have given me._

Robin shakes his head. What kind of a gentleman would he be if he let Regina pay for their third date? His reply is cheeky and hopefully convincing enough to change her mind about feeling the need to pay for something.

_I can assure you that your kisses were payment enough._

The kettle bubbles and Robin dumps a tea bag into his mug before pouring the hot water on top of it, watching as the colour changes from nothing into a bright brown; much like Regina’s captivating eyes under the dim light of the gallery last night. He moves to place the tea bag into the bin when his phone alerts him to another message and as he walks back over to where his phone lays on the counter, Robin smirks at the words printed on his screen.

_Well perhaps if you’re lucky you’ll get another this weekend._

Oh, this weekend couldn’t come any quicker; he wants nothing more than to feel her lips pressed against his again. Sipping at his tea, he moves back to his study as he types out yet another flirtatious reply.

_Let’s hope luck is on my side, then. I am looking forward to seeing you again._

And with two little words in response Robin is grinning all over again.

_Me too. x_


	12. 12

It’s a frosty morning as February waits just around the corner ready to grace the streets with icy pathways and frozen car windscreens after its chilly nights and brisk mornings. However, Robin has to admit that he’s glad January is almost over; the office is always brimming with new projects and ideas at the start of the year, which means a lot of unnecessary meetings and stress which Robin would really rather go without it. 

But everyone hates Januarys and usually Robin rather dislikes Februarys too, but not this year. This year he has someone to walk into it with, someone to spoil on the day he has spent the last few years dreading: Valentine’s Day. Out of all the days of the year this is the day he feels loneliest on–it’s because he’s a hopeless romantic; he like to buy flowers and plan special dates so, to him, it’s simply depressing when he has no one to spoil like that… but maybe this year he does.

The café Regina has chosen to meet at isn’t one he’s heard of before but it was easy enough to find on Google maps. It turned out to be almost exactly half way between the two of them and, he notes, just a few streets away from Regina’s office. The breeze suddenly drops several degrees as he approaches their meeting point, making him jog lightly as he crosses the street, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck with his gloved fingertips. He can see her then, sitting by the window glancing over the newspaper on the table in front of her, beautiful as ever. 

Robin can’t help but smile as soon as he sees her and seconds later she’s looking up, grinning right back at him as she offers him a small wave, which he returns as he approaches the door and lets himself in, the bell above the door chiming to signal his entrance. He’s met with an instant warmth and he knows that the chill must be simply radiating off of him as he rounds the corner to where he had seen Regina sitting and sure enough there she is, standing from her seat as he draws closer.

“Hey,” she greets, stepping towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re freezing,” she says with a small chuckle as she steps back and takes her seat once again. 

Robin smirks, nodding as he first removes his gloves, placing them on the table before raising his hands to pull his scarf from around his neck. “I know, I think the weather still thinks it’s December,” he remarks with a chuckle, hanging his scarf over the back of his chair. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“About five minutes,” Regina replies, shaking her head and placing the newspaper she was previously scanning through onto the empty table beside them. “How was work yesterday?” she asks.

Robin takes his seat, shedding his coat and hanging it over his chair with his scarf. “Good thank you. I got a lot of work done in the office which should mean more time photographing next week,” he replies with a wide smile. “How about you?”

“Deadline day, so manic,” the brunette replies with a small chuckle before dismissing the small talk as she adds, “Coffee?”

“Yes,” Robin replies eagerly, wanting nothing more than a warm beverage to warm his insides. He moves to get up but suddenly Regina is standing, placing her hand out in front of her to stop him from moving any further and he furrows his brow in confusion.

“No, don’t get up, I have already told you I’m getting this.”

“But I said-”

Regina shakes her head however, interrupting him. “I know what you said and I said I’m paying. Now, what would you like?” she replies with a raised brow which Robin returns before he’s taking his seat properly once more.

“Alright then, I will have an Americano, please,” he replies, finding her stubbornness endearing as he lets a small amused smile curve his lips.

Regina smirks, nodding. “An Americano it is. I’ll be right back,” she says before walking away, hips swaying slightly and drawing Robin’s attention to her arse; he can’t help himself, she’s wearing a tight fitting pencil skirt and it does wonders for her shape.

She truly is something else… what is she doing dating him?

Shaking his head, Robin takes his gaze away from the brunette’s rear end (before he gets caught) and instead moves his attention out of the window of the café. Rain begins to fleck against the glass as a small grey cloud slides over the rooftops. It’s only a dabble of downpour, not enough to need an umbrella, but it has a few people pulling up their hoods or dropping their heads slightly to avoid splattered faces or ruined make-up. 

A woman and her child pass the window; the woman is tanned with deep brown, curly hair that falls from her woolly hat and bounces about her shoulders and the child is at oldest a toddler, wrapped up warm in a fleeced blanket and a hat which has long dog-like ears that fall from its sides. It’s adorable and it pulls at Robin’s heartstrings as he looks back up to the woman who is now retreating around the corner. She looks so much like-

“I have sugar but I don’t know whether you take it or not,” Regina announces, disturbing Robin from his thoughts as he turns to face her and forces a smile, trying to distract himself from his past memories.

“I do, thank you,” he replies with a nod, reaching for the sugar packets she had laid out onto the table and splitting open two before slipping them into his coffee.

“So,” the brunette begins as she slides back into her chair and takes her Latte between her hands to warm her fingers; he’d like to do that for her, he thinks absently, his fingers twitching around his own mug as he refrains from reaching out to take her hand. “You never did tell me much about your family. It said on your profile you are an only child, too?” Robin nods, “How do you find that?”

“More presents at Christmas,” Robin teases and the both of them laugh lightly before he is shaking his head and adding more seriously. “Truthfully, you’d think I was lonely, but the Locksley family is rather large, so we would often gather the aunts, uncles, cousins and family friends together for special occasions or Sunday lunches.”

Regina smiles softly at him. “Sunday lunches, how British,” she teases. “Are they really as great as everyone makes them out to be?”

Robin grins. “Oh, you haven’t had my mother’s roast dinner; there is nothing better.”

“You haven’t had my lasagne,” the brunette counters with a wiggle of her brow, her tongue sweeping out over her teeth.

Robin bites his lip in thought and decides to take a stab in the dark. He leans forward in his seat, a small smirk on his lips as he proposes, “Well then, how about this,” he lowers his voice playfully, “You join me next time my parents visit and you can try my mother’s roast beef. Then, in return, you let me try your lasagne?”

Regina’s eyes widen at that and she sits up in her seat making Robin immediately fear that he has overstepped the mark. His heart begins to beat painfully hard in his chest. “You want me to meet your parents?”

“I-uh,” he begins but he doesn’t want to lie to her, because of course one day he hopes he can introduce this incredible woman sitting in front of him to his family. “Well, yes, someday,” he adds, suddenly feeling a little panicky, he doesn’t want to frighten her away, not so soon, not when things were just starting to get good between them.

Regina shakes her head, reaching a warm hand out to touch his. Her palm is warmer than the rest of her hand from being pressed against her mug of her coffee. “That would be nice,” she replies with a nod, making Robin let out an audible breath of relief. The brunette chuckles. “Just not quite yet. I’d like to get to know you a little better first,” she adds with a wink, squeezing his fingers before releasing them to take a sip of her drink.

“Of course,” Robin replies with a smile. “I’m not due a visit quite yet,” he adds reassuringly, giving her a wink to lighten the mood a touch before sipping at his, still extremely hot, beverage.

The brunette chuckles lightly, shaking her head. They talk about a little bit of everything from then on: movies (they both admit to loving a bit of cheese on a Friday night and the celebrity crushes are spilled during this conversation, too), school, favourite subjects and funny stories. The conversation is never ending with Regina, always full of smiles, laughs and gentle caresses of fingers–getting to know this very beautiful woman is quickly becoming one of his favourite pass times. 

Coffees are finished and taken away, a second is offered and declined but the conversation does not die. There is no awkwardness, no forced conversation and soon enough they find themselves discussing the topic of friendship.

“I don’t have many here,” Regina confesses with a shrug, tucking her hair behind her ear and sitting back in her seat. “But truly, I do not miss the ones I had at home either,” she adds with a chuckle, a playful remark rather than something to be pitied for, Robin notes.

He can relate. He’s had many friends throughout the years, but it’s only really his friends from university who have stuck with him and he really does not mind one bit. “My friendship group is rather small, too, I must admit. We are a mismatched bunch but I only have one really close friend who I talk to and see frequently,” he admits.

Regina smiles. “The same goes for me, the one who set me up on a dating site, in fact,” she reminds, recalling their first conversation. So much has progressed between the two of them since then and Robin couldn’t be happier that he plucked up the courage to message her that evening.

“Well, what’s her address? I owe her a thank you note,” Robin replies flirtatiously and beams at the megawatt smile he earns in response; he doesn’t miss the bright blush that paints itself across the brunette’s cheek like a dash of pink watercolour amongst an olive canvas.

Regina shakes her head, capturing her lip between her teeth (which does things to him that it really shouldn’t) before she replies, “She keeps pestering me about meeting you,” she admits almost shyly and the thought that she actually talks about him to her friend has a warmth spreading across Robin’s chest. “She takes full credit for this,” she gestures between the two of them. “I suppose she is to credit, not that I would ever tell her that–she wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks if I did,” she adds with a chuckle which Robin joins in on.

“She sounds like fun,” Robin replies genuinely before raising his eyebrows, “And a lot like my friend, John.”

“The man who convinced you to set up a profile?” the brunette questions and Robin nods. “Then I guess that’s two thank yous which are in order,” she adds with a wink and now it’s Robin’s turn to smile like an idiot as he shakes his head modestly.

“You’re right, I should thank John, too,” he teases and immediately Regina reaches out to smack the back of his hand lightly.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she says with a smile as she lets her fingers soothe over the offended patch of skin and over his knuckles, but suddenly she becomes thoughtful, her eyes falling to her fingers as a small silence falls between them and an unspoken question lingers in the air between them.

Robin frowns, turns his hand upwards to link his fingers with hers, which makes her look back up at him. “What it is, love?” he asks softly and her dark chocolate orbs search his for a moment before she is asking what has been plaguing her.

“Relationships… have you had many?” she asks quietly and he can tell this is something she wants to know but is also shy to voice. She doesn’t want to cross a line but truthfully he wants to know about her past love life too; his story is just a little different to most.

“One at university,” he answers simply before dropping his gaze as he adds, “It ended rather traumatically.”

“Robin, I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me–” she begins but Robin lifts his eyes back up to hers that are full of worry, and he squeezes her hand to try and will some of that away.

“I would like to,” he admits but suddenly his throat becomes very dry. He hasn’t spoken about this to anyone in years and when he did before that, it was only to his parents and best friend, John. He clears his throat, powering on. “Her name was Marion,” he begins carefully, his eyes roaming over the brunette’s attentive yet melancholic expression. “I was with her for my entire time at university. Then we moved in together and stayed with each other for two years after that,” he adds before a frown pulls at his lips and he looks down at the table, shaking his head. “Honestly, although I believed I was meant to be with her, we just became so distant and our differences began to shine through. We would argue more and more as the years went on and soon enough it became quite tiresome.” 

He lets out a sigh, thinking back to the arguments he was met with every day when he came back from work, over silly little things like leaving his breakfast bowl out that morning after being in a rush. She would remind him that she did _everything_ around the flat and _what did he do?_ She is an art post-graduate which meant she was working on commission most of the time back then; she was, still is, an incredible artist and would often spend the late hours of the evening in her studio instead of between the sheets with him.

They went from spending every second they possibly could with one another to barely a few hours a day. It was that which finally brought Robin to his senses during their penultimate year together. He was ready to break things off before they both became utterly miserable and having brought the subject up with her a few days after this realisation, she agreed; she was also growing tired of their constant bickering and decided that it was probably best if they went their separate ways… but then things took an unexpected turn.

“She told me she was pregnant,” Robin says and the pain from this memory must be written all over his face for Regina’s expression goes from shocked to saddened in a matter of seconds. His heart clenches as he continues his story following her silence, “So we stayed together, despite the fighting and despite the fact that our relationship was failing. We believed that having a child together would bring us closer again, and it did… and then it didn’t.” Robin closes his eyes, shaking his head as he thinks back to the day that changed his life, and not in the way he would’ve expected it to.

They knew they were having a little boy, had even picked out a name for him: Roland. They painted his room together; a baby blue save one wall which Marion, using her artistic skills, covered in storks which looked as if they were going to come alive and fly from the wall at any second. It was through activities like this that they became like they were before once again, spending more time together, going baby shopping together, cuddling up on the sofa together. Things were good again and excitement was abuzz in the flat as the months simply flew by.

Marion had gone into labour a few days early, but they were prepared. Robin had her overnight bag packed and ready to go weeks before the due date just in case. But the rest of the day is a blur. He remembers blood, and lots of it, remembers asking _Why is she bleeding? Is it normal to be bleeding?_ only to be ignored by the doctors and midwifes that swarmed around him as they rushed his girlfriend towards the emergency unit on a hospital bed.

He had to wait in a waiting room.

He had to wait for what seemed like days.

And then he heard Marion scream. It resounded through the corridor and had his ears pricking for the sound to follow, but he was met with silence.

Robin swallows harshly, trying to push away the lump in his throat as he practically whispers, “We lost him.”

Regina gasps and suddenly his hand is being taken between multiple slender digits, his gaze lifting to see glassy brown orbs looking over at him. “Robin,” she whispers but is obviously at loss for words.

The photographer shakes his head softly, rubbing his thumb over her palm to calm himself as he waits for the sharp pain, every time his heart beats, to subside. “Sometimes life is cruel to us,” he says before offering her a saddened smile. “Sometimes it steers us towards the balm to soothe that past hurt.”

The brunette simply nods, her brow furrowed as she focuses on their hands that are knitted together. Another beat of silence passes and then her soft voice is quietly asking, “What happened after that?”

Robin grimaces, his fingers twitching against Regina’s as he holds them a little tighter. “Marion left me a few weeks after,” he confesses with a frown, “She had reminded me that she was only staying with me for our son and that now that he was gone there was no need for her to stay. She packed up my things and sent me to John’s.”

Robin looks up to see the brunette staring agape at him, her fingers growing slack in his. “What?” she asks in pure astonishment. “You mean to say that she left you alone like that in a time of grieving?” He can tell by her expression that she is angered by this and, truthfully, so is he. He has been ever since the day he crossed the threshold of his and Marion’s shared apartment for the final time. Even though part of him was glad to get away.

He nods before offering a slight shrug. “She was hurting and that was her way of dealing with it. I am by no means excusing what she did, as it was wrong and, at the time, hurtful. But it showed me who she really is and I am glad that I am no longer with her.”

The brunette nods curtly; it’s written across her face quite plainly that she is still outraged at his ex’s actions. She can join John in the _I hate Marion_ club. “I just don’t see how anyone could be so cruel.” She shakes her head, lifting her eyes to his. “Robin, I’m sorry things ended like that between the two of you. Not having someone when you need someone most, that’s the worst curse imaginable.”

“But it’s been six years, now” Robin replies, offering a small smile as he tries to lift the spirits of this morbid conversation. “I won’t ever forget my little boy, nor the send off we gave him, but I can leave Marion behind me. I have done so for the last year or so. I needed to so that I could go on living and enjoying life.”

Regina squeezes his hand. “You’re right, and I’m glad you have moved on and haven’t let one woman’s wrongdoing warp your view of other women.” Robin shakes his head and she smiles sadly before adding, “We aren’t all like that, I promise.”

Robin smiles softly, allowing her words to wrap around his heart and spread warmth throughout his body. This woman just continues to amaze him and yet he is never surprised. “I know you aren’t,” he replies, bringing her knuckles up to his lips and kissing them softly. 

There’s a tension in the air now and it’s his fault, but he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want the mood to be so morbid and so instead, he shakes the past memories away as he brings their hands back down to the table. “But tell me about you,” he says, offering a small little smirk which has the brunette’s brow furrowing. “Your past relationships,” he clarifies. “You mentioned a Graham?” he recalls, thinking back to her teasing comment after their first date.

Regina scoffs, sitting back in her seat and he can tell she’s accepted the change in subject and he is rather grateful for it. He doesn’t want to hear her sympathetic tone of voice no matter how comforting it may be. He wants her sass and sarcasm back. “He was just a bit of fun,” she says with a shrug. “A sweet man but not for me. We weren’t right for each other, not emotionally.”

“Were you together long?” Robin prompts.

“Longer than we should’ve been,” Regina replies offering a slightly sarcastic laugh. “About two years.”

“And before him?”

The brunette shakes her head, her thumb grazing over the back of Robin’s knuckles absently. “No one of significance,” she offers, raising her glistening brown eyes to look into his, “A few dates here and there but nothing serious. I guess that’s why I kind of stuck with Graham for so long, because I had never had that before, you know? Even if it wasn’t making me fully happy.”

Robin smiles softly, offering a small nod. “I understand,” he replies before adding, “In that position we tend to stay where we are comfortable, where we are safe, even when we know we could be happier.”

Regina smiles, closed-mouth but genuine, as she offers him a nod. “These past few dates have made me happier than I have felt in a long time,” she offers kindly before her brow furrows and she adds in a more serious tone, “Thank you for that.”

Robin is touched by her words. It indicates to him that they are both on the same page; honestly, being around Regina makes him smile until his cheeks hurt, his heart race a little faster and his mind a little clearer. He cracks a smile, his fingers squeezing hers. “Me too,” he replies and then, “I should be the one thanking you, I’m not the one who bought the coffee.”

And there it is; her laugh is back, ringing melodically through the space between them. Even if it is on the quieter side, it’s no less beautiful. “It didn’t exactly break the bank,” she says as she pulls her fingers from his.

“It’s the little gestures,” he replies sincerely but then his grin is back, cheeky and mischievous as it has the woman in front of him raising a brow. “But I do hope that means that because you paid I don’t miss out on one of your kisses?”

Regina smirks at that, pressing her lips together as she makes a show of mulling it over–it only makes Robin grin wider. “I’m sure I can spare one of those too.”


	13. 13

The news Robin had shared with Regina on Saturday has been plaguing her all weekend. She’s feeling angry, upset and empathetic. She thought she had it rough with Graham but hearing Robin’s heartbreaking anecdote has placed a weight onto Regina’s shoulders, even though she knows he would hate to think he has burdened her with this information. It’s just, quite frankly, it hurts to think that someone could treat such a loving and kindhearted man so cruelly. 

And it’s _really_ bothering her.

Robin was going to have a son and just as fate would so cruelly take the boy from him, that bitch made sure to rip everything else from him in the aftermath. It’s not that she’s sad things didn’t work out between Marian and Robin, because she’s not. The woman’s loss is Regina’s gain. However, she struggles to come to terms with how a woman could up and leave a man she used to love in a time where they needed each other most. 

But maybe Marian had found someone else–that is Regina’s theory–someone else who could soothe her heartbreak and wipe away her tears. But who did Robin have? No one. Oh, it makes her so angry just thinking about it.

However, despite the anger and dislike that has taken homage in Regina’s veins, she has found herself imagining, once or twice, what Robin would look like with a little boy at his side. She imagines the child to be sandy-brown haired with megawatt dimples, just like his father–not to mention the most adorable British accent. It both warms and chills her heart at the same time. But the picture calms her wrath towards Marian, at least.

She doesn’t talk about it again with Robin as they text over the rest of the weekend. She doesn’t want to pick at stitches and open up healing wounds. She cares about him a lot and she would never wish that kind of pain on him. She couldn’t bear to lose sight of that charming smile and those bright eyes in replacement of a pained frown and glassy orbs.

She just wishes she could take it all away.

* * *

 

Regina gets a call on Monday morning, which wakes her before her alarm has the chance to. The phone buzzes violently around the nightstand bouncing from the lamp to the coaster and back again, until Regina reaches out to grab it and stop it in its tracks. She snatches it from the surface, bringing it to her ear. “Hello?” she asks groggily.

“You sound dreadful, dear,” her mother’s voice comes from the other side of the phone. “Did I wake you?” Regina has to try not to groan aloud. She really doesn’t want to be having a conversation with her mother first thing in the morning. Why didn’t she check the caller ID? If she had done so she would’ve left it buzzing to its hearts content.

“Yes, but it’s okay,” Regina replies politely. “I have to get ready for work, anyway,” she adds, sitting up and glancing at the clock: it’s 6:30am. She rolls her eyes before asking slightly more irritably, “Why are you calling so early?”

“To wish my daughter a happy birthday before she goes to work, of course,” is Cora’s reply.

Is it really that time of the year already? She had almost forgotten. Regina hates her birthday; she has done so ever since her father passed. Every year it was an excuse for her mother to buy her expensive materialistic things like fur coats and flamboyant ball gowns to wear to her mother’s parties; gifts that had no meaning to them, when all Regina had asked for was a new paint palette or another watercolour paper pad to practice her paintings on. But she never received such things. So she stopped getting excited and as she grew older, stopped caring.

Therefore she never mentions it. She knows that Kathryn is the only one aware of the date at work, besides her boss, and she would like to keep it that way.

“Thank you, mother,” Regina replies simply, pushing aside her covers and slipping out of bed into her slippers before heading out of her room and towards the kitchen; she needs a drink. 

“Have you any plans?” her mother asks, “Don’t tell me you’re spending your birthday alone again.”

Regina rolls her eyes, because in the relationship sense, yes, she is spending her birthday alone for yet another year. But maybe for the last. It’s still only early days between herself and Robin and although she knows she wants a relationship with him (and she thinks he wants the same) it’s not official yet so she certainly doesn’t want her mother digging her claws into business that really isn’t hers. She decides to be smart with her reply. “Well considering I have to work, no.”

She hears her mother’s sigh from the other side of the line. “You’re living such a sad life over there, dear. I do worry about you,” she says woefully. “It’s time you found yourself some real friends and a respectable man. Goodness knows why you ever left Graham.”

Regina shakes her head in annoyance and she takes it out on the tea bag that she has just pulled free from the tin as she dumps it violently into the bottom of her mug. “Because we weren’t right for each other, mother. I have told you this.”

“Why not?” comes Cora’s persistent reply even though Regina has lost count of the times she has told her mother exactly why she and Graham were not compatible. Not that she ever listened, evidently. “If anything, he was out of your league, dear.” _Here we go again…_ “You were foolish to let such a handsome, polite and successful man slip from your grasp like that.”

The child inside of the brunette wants to ask her mother why she doesn’t just go ahead and date Graham since she loves him so much. But she bites her tongue, shaking her head as she replies, “There are plenty of handsome, polite and successful men in London, mother.” She thinks of Robin, a smile pulling at her lips. Just the thought of him turns her into a lovesick fool.

“Well then I suggest you find one,” her mother replies, wiping that smile straight back off her daughter’s face. Regina is just about to snap, to tell her that she knows nothing and that she is happier in London than she ever was back in New York when Cora cuts her off. “We are going off topic,” Cora reminds, “Truly, dear, I wish I could be there with you so that you didn’t have to celebrate alone but work has me back in the courtroom all week so my time is very scarce. You’re lucky you’re even getting this phone call.”

 _Really, you needn’t have bothered,_ Regina thinks as she puts the kettle on to boil, but she replies with, “Well, thank you for fitting me into your busy schedule.” It’s sarcastic and sassy but her mother doesn’t seem to pick up on it.

“It’s your birthday, sweet girl. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn’t even call to wish you a good day?” It’s rhetorical, so Regina doesn’t answer (though there are plenty of quips going around in her head that she could answer with) and waits until Cora is adding, “Anyway, I must go, I’m about to get into a cab so the signal will be terrible. Have a good day–Oh! And your card is in the post. Mwah.”

And then she hangs up.

Regina tosses her phone onto the counter where it lands with a clatter as she lets out a loud sigh. No matter how many times her mother has put her down through her youth up until this very day, it still forces Regina into a state of self loathing. Cora is manipulative and always knows where to cut her daughter how it hurts; her love life, her friends, her appearance and her career. Two out of four this morning. And now, as usual, the conversation has put her into a miserable mood.

What a great start to the day.

* * *

 

“Ugh, your mum is such a bitch,” Kathryn says upon hearing about the phone call earlier on that morning as she walks side by side with her best friend towards their favourite little coffee shop. “Why didn’t you just tell her about Robin? That would have shut her up.”

Regina shakes her head, a frown pulling at her brow at the very idea. “Because I don’t want her ruining things before things even get serious between the two of us.” She sighs. “I really like him, Kathryn, and you know what my mother is like. She would abuse her ability to get hold of information so that she could do a routine background check and as a result learn more about Robin in the ten minutes she looks over him than in the three weeks I’ve been getting to know him.”

“Point taken,” Kathryn replies with a nod, pushing the door to the café open and holding it there as Regina slips in behind her. “So what’s the plan then? Tell your mother when you send out the wedding invites?”

Regina’s heart flips at that. It’s something too far in the future to even fathom right now, even if it was meant as a joke. “You’re so dramatic, Kathryn,” she scolds, rolling her eyes (a trait her mother had always said was so ugly and un-lady-like). “She will find out eventually, just not right now.”

“I’m sure she will,” the blonde replies, the subject put to bed for now. As she pulls off her gloves, she gestures towards a nearby table that is free and clear of empty coffee mugs and crumby plates. “You save us a table. This one is on me.”

Immediately Regina shakes her head in protest. “No Kathryn-” she begins but she is cut off.

“It’s your birthday,” Kathryn says, loud enough that the brunette is shushing her and making sure no one overhears her friend as she adds, “I’m paying.”

“Okay but I swear you get anyone to sing me happy birthday I will not be responsible for any blood that is shed,” Regina threatens, making her friend laugh as she holds her hands up in defence and tells her that she will not be doing such a thing before she retreats to the queue by the counter. 

As Regina makes her way over to the table, she pulls her right hand free of her glove and plucks her phone from her pocket and, as she had hoped, there’s a message from Robin. She smiles as she takes her seat.

_Hey, love. I hope your day is just as lovely as you are. x_

Usually, Regina is the type of person to roll her eyes at such a cheesy line but she’s grinning at her phone like a halfwit. If Kathryn weren’t standing in line, Regina wouldn’t hear the end of it. She fires out a quick and flirtatious reply.

_Now that depends, just how lovely am I?_

His reply comes within the minute; he must be on his lunch break too–they should do lunch together some time.

_On a scale from one to ten? Eleven._

Regina has to try not to laugh aloud at this. Instead, she grins and shakes her head as she types out an instant response.

_Oh, you are so cheesy, Mr Locksley._

It’s a playful reprimand but she knows he won’t take offence. It’s one of the things she likes about him. Graham was always so serious and hard to joke around with. He would always take her sarcasm literally or turn her sass into an argument. It was tiring and it’s why she finds Robin so refreshing. He just _gets_ her.

 _‘Shall I stop? ;)’_ is his reply and of course he shouldn’t, oh she hopes he never stops with his flirtatious remarks.

_No. It’s one of the many things I like about you._

She presses send and just as she does, a tray is being placed beneath her nose making her jump slightly.

“What planet are you on?” Kathryn asks with a smirk before peaking at her friend’s screen and grinning. “Oh, planet smitten.”

Regina rolls her eyes, reaching for her Latte and taking it off of the tray as she places her phone back into her pocket. “Shut up,” is her well thought out and sassy comeback.

Kathryn simply chuckles, discarding the tray onto a nearby table before taking her seat. She pulls the blueberry muffin towards her and cuts it in half. “I think it’s cute,” she remarks absently, offering Regina the larger piece, which she takes and places onto her napkin beside her beverage. “I haven’t seen you like this before and it’s nice. Really.”

Regina smiles a small smile, feeling slightly embarrassed as she tucks her hair behind her ear. “Thank you,” she replies, picking at her muffin before popping a piece of blueberry into her mouth. “I do really like him.”

“Me too, even though I still haven’t met him,” the blonde replies with a raised brow before laughing lightly as Regina throws her a look that could make grown men weep. “Have you told him it’s your birthday?” she asks.

Regina shakes her head, taking a sip of her coffee. “No and he doesn’t need to know,” she says, “I’ve told you before I don’t want any fuss and nor do I need to be reminded that I’m getting old.”

Kathryn rolls her eyes. “Regina you’re 28 not 78. You have a whole life of birthdays ahead of you yet,” she chastises before her eyes widen just slightly, a look of excitement gracing her features. “Which reminds me, I have got you a gift.”

Regina frowns. “Kathryn you really didn’t have to-”

Kathryn waves her off, however. “It’s only small,” she says. “And you can have it if you promise me that you’ll let Frederick and I come over tonight with a couple bottles of wine so that we can at least end this birthday on a high.”

“You know I don’t like celebrating my birthday,” Regina reasons, her nose scrunched up in distaste. Although, the thought of a bottle of wine to herself after this morning’s phone call isn’t all that unappealing. 

“I know but your mother has put you in a shit mood for it,” the blonde replies bluntly, making the brunette raise a brow in amusement. “So don’t see it as a birthday party. It’ll only be the three of us getting drunk on a work night. How could you resist?”

Regina smirks. “Fine, you can come over but you’re supplying the coffee and aspirin tomorrow morning.”

“Deal. We will be there at seven. Wear something nice.”

* * *

 

She chooses the red dress she had worn for her little ‘photo-shoot’ with Kathryn back when she had needed a few photos for her dating profile. It seems like so long ago now when it was only near the beginning of last month. So much has happened since then.

Actually, since Regina has started texting Robin, she hasn’t checked the dating site. Last week she had gotten an email about having five new matches and six unread messages, but she didn’t pay it any mind. Instead she simply deleted the email and carried on with her work. Truthfully, she’s not even curious about further interest. She really only has eyes for Robin and, though she would never admit it to Kathryn, she’s right. She’s smitten for him.

They’ve texted throughout the day. She had told him about what had happened with her mother (minus the birthday details) and he had been more than sympathetic, offering her words of encouragement and reassurance and, like a band aid to a paper cut, it made the sting of her mother’s words ebb away.

She’s falling head over heels for the man, she really is. It’s like he’s swept her from her feet with a charming smile, strong arms and a captivating pair of eyes–in fact, that’s exactly what he has done. She’s been seeing him for just over three weeks and every time she sees him, she finds that it gets that little bit harder to say goodbye.

As for sleeping with him, well, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about how the way his stubble may feel scratching against other, _lower_ , parts of her body. Or the way his strong arms would feel wrapped around her as they come together as one for the first time. She has only ever had two one night stands and they have both left her feeling dirty and useless in the morning; so now she waits until at least the forth date before she progresses any further.

Her and Robin have had three so far.

Not that she is going to let a number dictate her decisions, but if he still wants to see her after three dates it means that he is genuinely interested in her and not what is in between her legs. But she never suspected that of him, anyway.

Her thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock at her door and Regina presses down the invisible creases on the skirt of her dress, combs her fingers through her hair and checks her reflection a final time before heading from her bedroom into the hallway to open it. She had been ready at 6:45pm just in case Kathryn was early but she's right on time as she comes marching through the door with Frederick in tow and three bottles of wine between her fingers, knuckles white from the effort.

“All your problems have been answered,” Kathryn announces by way of greeting, “Now lets pop these babies open!”

Regina rolls her eyes fondly, taking one of the bottles from her friend as she shuts the door behind them. “Hello, Frederick, she driving you crazy yet?” she asks and he chuckles warmly.

“Not tonight, but there’s still time,” he replies, pulling the brunette into a friendly hug as Kathryn heads to the kitchen to put the other bottles of white into the fridge, pointedly ignoring her friend’s comment. 

“Where’s the music, G? This flat is quieter than a monk on Sunday,” Kathryn calls out, coming back into the living area and heading towards the stereo.

The brunette shakes her head, letting out a huff. “My phone is in the dock. Please none of that chart rubbish. There are a few playlists on there, choose one of those whilst I open this.” She holds up the bottle. “Make yourself at home Frederick,” she adds as she notices him hovering in the hallway, gesturing towards the plush sofa that sits beneath Robin’s photo.

“I didn’t know you listened to Jazz,” Kathryn says as Regina retrieves the wine glasses from the cupboard. She’s obviously skimming over her ‘recently played’ as she was listening to that playlist whilst she ate her breakfast this morning–it was an attempt to calm her from her annoyance at her mother.

“Robin sent me over some of his favourites. He’s a big fan. Some of it is really good, you should play it,” Regina replies, pouring the scarlet liquid into the three glasses before carrying them out methodically.

Kathryn raises a brow at her friend but she doesn’t say anything as she clicks on the playlist and the soft sound of saxophones, a piano and bass guitar fills the room in a calming background noise. It instantly relaxes Regina; she can tell why Robin loves it so much. She hands the wine glasses to her friends before taking a seat on her armchair, tucking a foot underneath her.

“We brought your gift with us!” Kathryn announces excitedly as she takes a seat cuddled up next to Frederick and places her glass onto the coffee table.

“She says ‘we’ but I had _nothing_ to do with picking out what is in that bag,” Frederick chimes in, gesturing towards the pink paper bag Kathryn now holds in her hands like a trophy.

Regina narrows her eyes sceptically. Oh, God, just what has Kathryn bought her? Regina isn’t quite sure she wants to find out as Kathryn stands and makes her way to her, handing her the bag with an excitable grin. That is definitely _not_ a good sign.

“You’re going to love it!”

“Am I?” Regina asks with a raised brow.

“Maybe not as much as someone else I had in mind, but yes,” Kathryn replies with a devious chuckle.

Regina grimaces slightly, pushing past the white tissue paper to reveal a dash of red. A small blush crosses her cheeks (because she knows exactly where this is going) and upon reaching into the bag she pulls out a sexy, red-hot pair of suspenders.

“To match the set that we bought you! I went back and bought them since you wouldn’t let me buy them when I was with you,” the blonde announces with a smirk. “I got a pair for myself too, didn’t I babe?” she adds looking back to Frederick who has a blush to match Regina’s.

“Yes,” he murmurs quietly. Poor guy, he’s not the only one embarrassed.

“I was going to buy you a vibrator but now that you’ve finally met someone, I thought you might actually get laid,” Kathryn adds with a smirk as she moves back to her former seat.

The brunette narrows her eyes at her friend as she tucks the suspenders away and out of sight. “You’re so thoughtful,” Regina replies sarcastically before she almost jumps at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She frowns, looking at Kathryn who has an equally clueless expression. “Kathryn, you better not have invited anyone else, I told you I only wanted this to be a small thing.”

However, the blonde raises her hands in surrender, shaking her head. “I didn’t, I swear.”

“Then who the hell is knocking at my door?” Regina murmurs, standing from her seat and heading towards the sound before pulling open her apartment door. Her eyes widen and her heart beats just a little faster at the sight in front of her. “Robin?” she practically whispers.

“Hi,” he greets with a smile that could make a saint want to sin. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” he asks, his smile faltering just slightly as he hears voices come from inside; Kathryn and Frederick are stage whispering between themselves. “But,” he continues, “I just wanted to give you these and wish you a happy birthday.”

“Oh, Robin,” Regina coos, taking the lilies from his grasp. She is touched by the gesture. Leaning forward, she wraps her free arm around his neck, pulling him in for a hug before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “These are beautiful, thank you. How did you… how did you know?”

Robin smirks slightly. “It was on your dating profile. I didn’t want to forget it.”

Regina smirks too then. “You’re so sneaky. All day you’ve acted as if you didn’t know,” she scolds with a playful pout. 

“Invite him in for goodness sake!” the blonde shouts from the living room and Regina’s smirk falls as she rolls her eyes at her friend.

Robin chuckles, however, asking, “Kathryn?”

“Yes, I told you she was a character…” she replies before shaking her head. “Would you like to come in? We have plenty of wine.”

* * *

 

Robin had been waiting for her birthday for a few days now. He had taken note of it on his calendar when they had started seeing each other more frequently, and this weekend, as he made note of a work deadline for later on that month, he was reminded that it was coming up. He wanted to give her a gift and had thought of a few ideas but didn’t want to get her anything too much; he didn’t want to overbear her. So he decided to go to his favourite florist down the road from him. It’s run by a friend of his, Bella Tinker. She often supplies the flowers for the weddings he has had to shoot in the past and is known for her stunning flower displays and bouquets. 

“That’s the second bouquet you have ordered from me recently,” the blonde florist had pointed out earlier that afternoon when he had gone to pick his order up from her. “Have you found someone special?”

Robin nodded, smiling slightly at just the simple thought of Regina. “I have,” he replied as he inspected the beautiful bouquet of lilies. “Tink, these are beautiful, thank you.”

Bella had simply smiled, telling him that he hoped his ‘special someone’ liked them just as much as he did before he was heading on his way to Regina’s apartment.

That’s how he finds himself here, handing over the beautiful bouquet of lilies to a woman of even greater beauty before being invited in. “You’re sure I am not intruding?” he asks as he follows her through to the kitchen so she can put the flowers into a vase. He’s yet to have been inside her apartment and it’s very stylish, very her.

“No, you’re not,” is the reply, but it’s not from Regina. Instead, it comes from an attractive blonde who has followed them into the kitchen. “Hi,” she greets, “I’m Kathryn. It’s a pleasure to _finally_ meet you.”

“Kathryn,” Robin repeats with a smile of recognition as he turns to face her and offers her his hand. “Robin,” he offers and then, with a smirk, he is adding, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Kathryn smirks. “All good things, I’m sure,” she teases before her eyes flicker over his form and then to where Regina is filling up a glass vase by the sink. “You’re right, G, he does have eyes you could swim in.” And then she is leaving, heading back to the main room.

Robin turns back to face Regina with a raised brow. The poor woman is blushing like crazy and has completely forgotten the task at hand as she looks at him wide-eyed. It’s as if her biggest secret has just been exposed and he finds her expression utterly adorable, but he knows Kathryn will be getting an earful later.

“Eyes you could swim in, huh?” Robin asks with a small smirk. It’s teasing but he can tell she’s slightly embarrassed so he adds in kind, “It’s a good job John isn’t here to reiterate all the lovely things I have been saying about you, as well.”

And it works, because now she is smiling at him; that beautiful smile that has his heart fluttering pleasantly inside of his chest like an untamed butterfly. “Yes, well, I’m afraid Kathryn doesn’t have a filter, so I apologise in advance for anything she may say throughout the evening,” she says as she turns back to place the bouquet into the vase of water.

Robin laughs, shaking his head, but he doesn’t say anything else on the subject because she’s changing it, offering him a glass of red wine from the bottle that sits on the counter. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

There’s that smile again, wide yet almost shy as it lights up her whole face. “Good, because I am going to need help finishing all of the wine Kathryn has brought with her,” she says with a chuckle as she turns to grab him a glass before pouring him a generous helping. “You’ll get to see where I have put your photo.”

His photo! He had almost forgotten about that. Robin grins, retrieving the glass that is held out to him with a thank you before replying, “I look forward to it.”

He follows Regina back into the main room and a man, not much younger than himself, stands to greet him. “Robin, is it?” Robin nods and the man smiles. “I’m Frederick, Kathryn’s husband,” he adds, holding his hand out for the photographer to shake.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Robin replies in kind but he means every word. He is excited to be meeting some of Regina’s friends at last. It means he means something to her; it means they’re going somewhere, it means she _wants_ him in her life with these people. And he wants to be in her life with these people, too.

“We are listening to your playlist,” Kathryn cuts in, peeping her head around her husband as he takes his seat beside her. “Regina says that you’re a big fan of Jazz?”

Robin nods with a smile, tuning his ears into the background music and notices that _My Funny Valentine_ is playing through the speakers; it’s one of his favourites. “I am,” he replies. “I have been a fan ever since I was a child. My father used to take me to the local Jazz shows down the road and I loved it.”

“Do you play an instrument?” Frederick asks as Regina silently directs Robin to take a seat in an armchair by the window, which she joins him on by perching on the arm of the chair.

Robin sips at his wine. “I used to play the bass in secondary school,” he replies and watches as the other man’s face lights up.

“Me too!”

So, they chat about music for a while and then go on to finish glass after glass of wine as they talk about other numerous topics; where they work, university, sport and places they have been within London since they have arrived (and despite having moved from America, they have seen surprisingly little of London even though they live in the heart of it). Kathryn and Frederick have been to the London Eye, the House of Commons and Buckingham Palace but Regina has barely even glanced in their direction.

“Oh you have to go,” Robin tells her. His hand is on the small of her back now, his thumb rubbing absently to and fro, to and fro. “This city has so much to offer.”

The brunette shrugs however, telling him she hasn’t had the time but, “Perhaps you should show me around some time.”

Robin smiles and nods in agreement. “It’s a date,” he replies and then a small little light bulb goes off in the back of his head. “Leave it to me.”

Regina smiles at him, her hand coming down to squeeze his arm lovingly as a silent thank you before the moment is being interrupted by her best friend. “Well, we should leave you lovebirds to it. It’s nearly Tuesday and we have drank the best part of three bottles of wine.”

Robin glances at the clock: 11pm. Where did that time go? He should probably be going too, but truthfully he really, _really_ doesn’t want to. Robin says his goodbyes, shaking Frederick’s hand and then embracing Kathryn as she tells him again how nice it was to finally put a face to the name. He likes her and they get on well. She has a good sense of humour and doesn’t take life too seriously. It’s a good way to be.

Regina gets up to see Kathryn and her husband out; the blonde must say something suggestive for she earns a solid whack on the arm before being practically shoved into the hallway. Kathryn chuckles, pleased with herself.

Having the living room to himself, Robin scans his surroundings in more detail. Regina has impeccable taste; everything is white, black or red. There’s very little personal touches, though, and Robin fathoms it’s because she doesn’t get on well with her family–her mother. 

There’s just one thing that sticks out like a sore thumb: his photo. He had noticed his image hanging in the middle of the wall above the settee. It’s prime of place and the first thing one would see as they enter the room despite the fact that it does not match the colour scheme one bit. His heart warms at the sight.

“It’s my favourite feature of this room,” Regina says warmly. She’s watching him, is leaning against the entrance to the living room with a smile before stalking inside and plucking her half empty wine glass from the coffee table. “My apartment is so ordered, so formulated but this one photo has enabled so much life into the room.” She’s at his side now, looking over the photo as if it were the first time she had ever laid eyes upon it.

“I’m glad you like it,” Robin says, because he doesn’t know what else to say without sounding sappy. He is touched that a photo, _his_ photo, has brought so much joy to someone. Someone he cares for more than he has yet to express.

Regina nods, facing him with a small smile before turning and sinking back into the sofa, holding her hand out for him to take. “We finally get the sofa to ourselves,” she says with a smirk, pulling him down to her side as he slips his fingers between hers. She lets her head fall to his shoulder. “I’m glad you came tonight.”

Robin smiles a dimpled smile, letting his cheek fall to the crown of the brunette’s head as he brings his hand up to comb through her hair. It’s such a domestic position but it feels so _right_. “Me too, thank you for inviting me in. It was so nice to meet your friends, and spend your birthday with you.”

Regina sighs and there’s a silence that stretches for a moment or two before she is breaking it, her voice quiet as she says, “You know, I never tell anyone about my birthday.” She shakes her head. “I don’t like celebrating it, usually. But tonight?” She looks up at him, brown eyes sparkling and lips twitching up into a gorgeous, shy smile. “It hasn’t been so bad,” she adds in a whisper.

Robin’s heart melts and he can’t help himself, he drops a soft kiss to her lips then and there, tasting the smoky red beverage that lingers on her lips. She hums into the kiss, her body melting against his before she is pulling back, placing her wine glass back onto the coffee table before taking his face into her hands, smiling lovingly at him and then pressing her lips back to his.

He likes this; kissing her. He likes the way her lips fit perfectly between his, likes the way she sucks on his lower lip, teases it with her teeth. He likes the feel of her fingers running over his stubble and the way her heated breath warms his upper lip before she kisses said skin giving it no time to cool again.

Robin has said it before and he will say it again; she is a _really_ good kisser. And he’s quite content on just kissing her (though he is sure this would be classed as ‘making out’ for lack of a more mature phrase) until he feels her hand on his chest, pushing him back and he goes willingly. She leans forward as he does, rearranging herself so that she is on his lap before she is kissing him again, and again and again.

God, if he had more control he wouldn't be practically burning between his legs, his length beginning to throb as it knocks against his zipper wanting to come out. But then she’s pulling back for air, giving him a lipstick-smudged grin before pecking a chaste kiss on his lips. “Would you…” And another. “Would you like to stay the night?” she asks and he can tell she is holding her breath as she pulls away to look at him, her eyes shining with hope, which soon turns to worry as he shakes his head.

“Oh, love,” he sighs, “I would really, _really_ , love to stay, you have no idea-”

She smirks, pressing her hand to his bulge in his pants, making his breath hitch. “I have some idea,” she retorts before her smirk is dropping and she retracts her fingers. “But you’re not ready?” she asks, slightly less confidently as her voice becomes quieter, almost embarrassed.

He can’t have that. “No, God no,” he says quickly (perhaps a little too quickly. He’s terrible at being smooth when it comes to moments like this), “What I mean is I can’t because…” And it really does pain him to reject her like this. “I have to be up tomorrow for a work trip. A taxi will be at my place at 5am.”

“Oh,” is Regina’s reply but she seems somewhat relieved as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and bites her lip–a nervous habit of hers. “I’m sorry, I have had a lot of wine and I suppose I just got a bit carried away, I-”

Robin interrupts her by pressing a gentle finger to her lips as he sits up slightly. He doesn’t want to hear her apologise. Not for this. “Regina, I should be the one apologising for this bad timing–and if I could get out of work tomorrow, I would. Trust me, _I would,_ ” he says, looking her in the eyes until she cracks a small smile. “Rain check?”

Regina’s smile widens at that and she leans down to press one more kiss to his lips, which he chases with a second. “Mhmm,” she agrees and then, as she climbs off of him she adds, “I will see you out. Thank you, again, for coming.”


	14. 14

Regina heads to work with a raging headache on the Tuesday morning; she’s usually good with alcohol, it’s just wine that gives her a pounding headache the following day. Why on earth did she think it was a good idea to drink red and white combined? Her heels click against the tiled flooring of her office building as she enters, and the sound is like a pair of cymbals being clapped against her ears with every stride. 

The phone is ringing at reception. And it continues to ring… and ring, and ring, and ring, and ring. Regina is just about to scream at the damn intern to answer the device before she marches over there and throws it against a wall when finally the ringing ceases.

“Miss Mills you have a meeting with the art department at twelve,” the head of reception announces as Regina heads towards the elevator, pressing the button perhaps a few more times than is really necessary.

“Yes, Ruby. I remember my schedule quite well, thank you,” she snaps just as the elevator doors spring open and she steps in. She can’t help being cranky. She has her good days and her bad days and being hung-over definitely falls under the category of a bad day. Besides, it’s not the first time Ruby has taken the backlash of her bad mood. The girl must be used to it by now.

Regina rides the lift up to her and Kathryn’s floor before making a B-line to her best friend’s office. “Aspirin,” she demands as soon as she pushes the door open and slips inside.

Kathryn is sitting at her desk, smirking at her friend. Smug, bitch. She didn't have half as much to drink as Regina did last night and therefore she is probably feeling twice as good. “There’s a coffee and a packet of tablets on your desk waiting for you,” the blonde replies simply.

Regina nods, turning on her heels (slowly—fast movements make her feel queasy and lightheaded) before heading out of her friend’s office and towards her own. Kathryn follows. 

“So how was last night?” she asks, “Is he still there? Did you get morning sex?”

“I didn’t sleep with him, Kathryn,” Regina groans in annoyance as she slips into her office and practically dashes towards the aspirin and coffee.

“What?!” is Kathryn’s reply, making Regina wince as the sound travels loudly across the room.

“Kathryn, please,” she practically begs as she brings her hand to her throbbing forehead. “We are inside, you don’t need to shout.”

Kathryn chuckles. “Oh you have got it bad,” she says, walking towards Regina’s desk and sliding into the chair in front of it. “I’m not surprised, you had practically the whole bottle of white to yourself. And two glasses of red.”

“Yes, yes, you don’t need to remind me,” Regina huffs, knowing she should’ve stopped at the third glass, but maybe she was just a little nervous about having the man she adores in the same room as Kathryn. She sighs, popping back two painkillers before slurping at her coffee. Oh, that is exactly what she needed.

“So what happened with Robin?” the blonde continues, always eager for more information. Can’t she see that Regina is most definitely _not_ in the mood for Kathryn’s interrogation this morning? Obviously not because she continues, “Did you send him home? Couldn’t he get it up?”

“Kathryn!” Regina scolds. Her friend can come up with the most appalling things sometimes. And besides, Robin had definitely gotten it up last night. She smirks inwardly, making her way around her desk and sliding into her office chair, allowing her feet a rest. She aches everywhere.

“What? I’m your best friend,” Kathryn protests, “If you aren’t going to tell these things to me, then who are you going to tell them to?”

The brunette rolls her eyes, taking another sip of her coffee. The blonde has a point, but does she really have to be having this conversation when it feels like a ten-inch nail is being hammered through one ear and out of the other? She relents however, deciding the sooner she get this conversation over with, the sooner she can have a little peace and quiet. “He had a work thing at 5am in the morning so he couldn’t stay,” Regina explains and, although last night she had been a little disappointed by the rejection, his sweet text message this morning promising to see her soon after having such a good time with her last night made up for it.

“Oh,” Kathryn pouts. “Well that’s shit,” she adds bluntly but Regina has to agree with her on that one. Not that she blames Robin one bit. “What time did he leave?”

“Not much after you,” Regina replies with a shrug.

 “You didn’t even make out a little?”

“A little.” _A lot._

Kathryn smirks, wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend. “So when are you next seeing him?”

“I don’t know yet, Kathryn, it’s only been nine hours since I saw him out of my apartment.” But she does kind of miss him. “Soon, I’m sure,” she adds, her voice a little kinder and she hopes this answer will satisfy her friend enough to leave her alone.

“I hope so,” the blonde replies, catching Regina off guard a little with her tone of voice. It’s almost wistful. “You deserve to be happy and you two are just so cute together. The little touches, the way you smile at him, the way he smiles at you. It’s so sweet.”

Regina scrunches her nose up playfully, however. “I don’t do _cute_.”

“You do with him,” Kathryn replies with a chuckle before standing from her seat. “I’ll see you at lunch,” she adds before making her way out of the room. 

Regina sighs and starts up her computer. The painkillers are starting to set in and the headache has become slightly more bearable. At least if she keeps on top of those, she will be okay for the rest of the day. She wonders absently how Robin is doing at his work thing. She very much doubts he gets the same questioning as she has gotten from Kathryn. 

Lucky bastard.

* * *

 

The pub is quiet on Tuesdays. There are a few familiar faces that Robin recognises from Monday evenings and figures that they must be the regulars—people with nothing better to do than sit on their arses and stare at a wall all evening as they sip at their lonesome beer. Robin prays he never reaches that stage of desperate in his life.

John is running late, he had called to say he had a last minute session at the gym and that he will be about ten minutes later than planned. Robin doesn’t mind waiting; it gives him the chance to people-watch whilst he reflects on his busy day. He has only just got back from his trip and came straight here. The Lake District is a good four and a half hour drive away and when you’re travelling that there and back all in one day, it takes it out of you. But it was worth it.

The Lake District National Park is one of Robin’s favourite places in the country. He hasn’t been since he moved to London, but he used to go there all the time on family holidays. It’s where he learnt how to do archery. Today, with the morning frost still clinging onto the hilltops and the sun streaming low through the valley, across the sparkling lake, was a photographer’s dream. He had been looking forward to the trip ever since he had found out he was selected to go, back in November. However, last night, for the first time, he wished he didn’t have to go.

He has played the scenario over and over in his head on a loop and cringes at his reply, at turning her down, at the _way_ he turned her down. That’s not to say that he shouldn’t have done it; honestly, thinking about it as much as he has, he thinks he still would’ve declined her offer even if he didn’t have work the next day. Of course, he would’ve stayed to make out with her a little more but he wouldn’t have slept with her; he would’ve felt as if he were taking advantage of her and he wouldn’t have been able to face the guilt in the morning.

It’s not that Regina was steaming drunk and had lost all sense of what she was saying, but she was definitely under the influence. And so was he. He could smell the wine on her breath as she whispered him a goodnight and he could feel the dizziness from his own few glasses begin to arise as soon as he was outside and surrounded by the fresh air.

So, despite his unsatisfied hard-on, Robin is relieved that he turned her down. Because it wouldn’t have been right to sleep with her when she was most vulnerable. He wants to be sure that when they do first have sex she definitely wants it as much as he does. He wants to make sure that she is fully ready to take the next step, sober and honest.

Suddenly there’s a hand clapping him on the shoulder and Robin almost jumps as high as the pub’s ceiling. “Jesus, John!” he chastises as his friend comes to sit beside him. “You know, usually people just say ‘hello’.”

John chuckles heartily as he lifts two fingers towards the bartender who immediately goes to grab the usual pint of ale. The burly man smells of cologne and his thick dark hair is damp at the ends from where he has obviously just gotten out of the shower not twenty minutes ago. “I didn’t realise that you would be away with the fairies,” he retorts. “How’re you, mate? It seems like ages ago since we had a good catch up.”

“I’m good, great actually,” Robin replies sipping at his beer. “What about yourself, how many women have you managed to land since we last spoke?”

John punches his best friend in the shoulder causing Robin to almost topple off of the barstool. Sometimes John doesn’t know his own strength. “Just the one, actually,” John replies with a raised brow, leaning against the counter. “I’m gonna see her again this weekend, as a matter of fact. She rides horses for a living… but that’s not the only thing she can ride, if you now what I mean.”

“I _always_ know what you mean, John,” Robin replies with a slight grimace, shaking his head.

“Speaking of, have you managed to get into Regina’s knickers yet?” his friend asks, wiggling his brow.

Robin rolls his eyes; everything is about sex with John. He shakes his head, offering, “Not yet.”

“Dude,” John hisses, “Your dry spell would make a nun weep.”

“Yes, well soon it’ll be making me weep if you continue to remind me,” Robin retorts, sipping at his beer. “I had the opportunity to last night. She invited me to stay but I had to be back at my place early for the taxi this morning.”

“Mate, you always stay for sex. No matter what time you have to get up the next morning,” John replies, looking at his friend as if he is another species. “Especially if she looks like Regina.”

Robin sighs, shaking his head. “But she had a little too much to drink,” he reasons. “Even if I could have stayed I don’t think I would’ve.”

John shrugs, sipping at his cool beer before wiping away the foamy moustache with the back of his hand. “Well, I admire your self control, mate, because, I tell you, all she would have to do is look at me and I would be stripping naked.”

“Remind me to never introduce her to you.”

“Hey, I’m just being honest,” John replies with raised eyebrows as he holds his hands up in surrender. “But honestly I am proud of you, mate. She seems like a great—and definitely _patient—_ lass who is flawless in the looks department and obviously makes you happy.”

Robin nods, looking into his beer and watching as the bubbles float to the top. “She does, John,” he confesses with a small smile. “I haven’t felt this way about a woman since I first started dating Marion.” He shakes his head. “But Regina is different. Different in a good way.”

“Good, it’s about time you found someone,” John replies genuinely, lifting his glass and clinking it with Robin’s before taking a sip.

Suddenly Robin’s phone chimes and for a moment he gets excited, thinking it may be Regina, but when he sees it’s a social media notification, he can’t help but feel a little disappointed. He opens it to be welcomed by an event page, inviting him to the work party at the office this Friday in celebration of the new sponsorship they have received. “Hey, John, what are you doing this Friday?” he asks looking to his friend. “Fancy coming to Arrowhead’s party? There will be lots of women…”

“Ah shit,” John grumbles. “I can’t, I said I would go out with a few of the work lads for Jack’s birthday.” Suddenly John’s eyes grow wide and Robin can almost see the light bulb go off above his head. “You should ask Regina to come!” he suggests before nodding at his own idea. “Yes, do that. Do it now, before she makes other plans.”

“Woah, slow down, mate,” Robin replies with a small smirk before shaking his head. “I don’t even know if she’s going to want to come,” he adds, feeling doubtful. Is she really going to want to meet all of his colleagues? He worries it may be a little overwhelming for her. After all, he’s pretty sure he gave her a heart attack at the mention of meeting his mother; though, that’s different.

“Of course she is!” John encourages. “Besides, how are you going to know without asking her? Just see if she is free first.”

“Okay,” Robin replies, getting up his and Regina’s messages from earlier on that day and clicking on the type box. He decides to keep his message simple by getting straight down to the point.

_Good evening, Love. Have you had a nice afternoon? I was wondering if you were busy this Friday?_

“What did you say?” John asks instantly, peering over at his friend’s phone.

Robin quickly pockets the device sipping at his beer. “I asked her if she was busy, what else?” he asks with a shrug.

John shrugs one shoulder. “Tell her that you want her to be your plus one to your work party so that you can finally take her home and shag her ’til morning.”

“Ah, yes, John. How could I not think of putting that?” Robin asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes as his best friend sniggers.

“I’m just pulling your leg, Robin. Stop being so…” he gestures towards Robin’s hunched demeanour, “on edge.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” the photographer replies, sighing as he sits up in his stool. “I just want to make sure I don’t screw things up with Regina so I suppose I overthink things too much.”

John nods. “That’s understandable, mate,” he offers, clapping his best friend on the back. “And, honestly, I know that if I was even a bit more like you I would be a better man. You’re a good guy, Robin, and, despite my teasing, she would be lucky to have you.”

Robin smiles genuinely; it’s not often that John has these kinds of moments but when he does, it reminds him why they are the best of friends. They may not see eye-to-eye all the time but Robin could never deny that John is the best friend he could ask for. He knows that he would drop anything and everything for Robin if he needed him to. He’s a good guy, really. “Thanks, John,” he replies and then his message alert is sounding again from his pocket.

John simply raises a single eyebrow at his friend and Robin reaches down to fetch it. Sure enough there’s a reply from Regina waiting for him on his screen. He tries to suppress his grin as he reads.

_Good evening. My afternoon was good, thank you! I hope you’re now back from your trip safe and sound? With regards to Friday, I am free. Would you like to do something?_

“She’s keen to do something,” he reiterates to John, his grin well and truly out and proud as it spreads from ear to ear. Even if she doesn’t want to go to the work party he could still take her out. He immediately types a response. 

_Yes, actually, I have a work party at 7:30pm this Friday. You wouldn’t want to be my plus one would you?_

Robin sips at his beer after pressing send, watching the three dots on his screen pop up to indicate she is typing before her response comes through seconds later.

_An office party? Oh, I haven’t been to one of those in years. Yes, I would love to come with you._

“She says she would like to come,” Robin announces with another wide smile, his friend mirroring the expression as he lifts his pint glass to him.

“To finally getting laid!” he exclaims.

Robin rolls his eyes, lifting his glass. “To scoring another date with the woman of my dreams,” he corrects and John smirks.

“That’ll do,” is his reply before their glasses are clinking and they are raising their beverages to their lips, sinking what’s left of their pints in one swig. 

As John turns to the barman to order another two, Robin types his reply to Regina, giving her the plan of action:

_Great! I look forward to it. I’ll swing by yours at 7:45pm and we will get a taxi into the city._

His second pint is being set in front of him when her reply comes through.

_Sounds like a plan. I look forward to seeing you again, Robin._


	15. 15

Friday is a long day at the office. Robin is stuck inside, listening to the rain beat heavily on the window and to the telephone ring constantly outside of his office. It’s never for him. He swears his intercom would be gathering dust did Arrowhead’s cleaning staff not come and give his office a lick and a prayer midweek. That’s why he’s glad that most of his work consists of being outdoors—he most definitely is _not_ the office type. And even though today the building is abuzz with talks of tonight’s party and gossip consisting of last year’s party, the day is an absolute drag for the blue-eyed photographer, who’s stuck at his desk editing his photos from Tuesday.

He can’t help but feel like it’s because he’s excited to see a particular brunette that evening; so much so that he finds himself glancing at the clock every fifteen minutes, willing the day to hurry up and finish so he can go home and watch the clock there instead. But a watched pot never boils, and what not.

When the clock _does_ strike 5pm Robin has never packed up his things so quickly and he’s at the tube station not five minutes later, hopping onto the train that has just arrived and tucking himself between a Japanese tourist and a grimy, hippy teenager. The smell of weed is so strong Robin is sure that he would’ve gotten high himself did the teen not get off at the next stop.

He crosses the threshold of his apartment and has one hour to get ready before he has to be back on the tube and on his way to collect Regina. He takes a quick shower scrubbing his muscles with a Shea butter body wash before shaving (he leaves a little signature stubble, though) and applying a generous coat of pinewood smelling aftershave. 

The dress code is smart-casual, so (after a quick bite to eat in his underwear) Robin picks out a cream shirt, leaving it undone a couple buttons at the top, and a khaki green blazer with navy blue chinos. His phone chimes when he’s pulling on his belt and he reaches for it, raising a brow when he sees it’s from John.

_I hope to find you in the news tomorrow for assault with a friendly weapon. Go get her._

Robin actually laughs aloud at that. The euphemisms John comes up with are truly hilarious sometimes. Shaking his head, he pockets his phone so that he can comb through his hair before he grabs his belongings and heads back out of his front door with one extra spritz of his favourite cologne.

Then he’s knocking on her front door.

“Robin,” Regina greets with a large smile as she opens the door, her sweet perfume surrounding him like a blossoming garden in spring. “It’s great to see you again,” she adds as she steps forward, looping an arm around his neck in a welcoming embrace before pecking his lips with a sweet kiss. “Mmm, you smell incredible,” she compliments as she pulls away from his embrace. “Like… the forest. It’s nice.”

Robin grins, stepping back as she moves out of the door to lock it behind her. She’s wearing a deep blue dress that comes just over the knee. It fits her perfectly, like a sheath to a sword, and shows off her assets in a way that is discreet and ladylike. And sexy as hell. “Thank you,” he replies and then, as he slips his fingers into hers, he adds, “You look stunning.” 

The blush his comment rewards does not go unnoticed as they head to the taxi rank hand in hand.

* * *

 

The office is busier than Regina had expected it to be. Not that she thought it would be one of your stereotypical lame office parties with cheese and crackers and one glass of wine each, but she definitely wasn’t expecting it to be as busy as it is. It’s nice. There’s less attention on her and Robin–AKA more opportunities to steal a quick kiss without being whistled at or questioned.

But the urge to kiss him is slightly more suppressed now that she has reapplied her lipgloss after a quick smooch in the back of the taxi. They gave the driver a generous tip.

Robin’s hand is on the small of her back as he guides her into the room from the elevator and she doesn’t know whether she prefers it there or within the grasp of her own. She likes both, anyhow. “Can I get you a drink?” he asks with that delicious dimpled smile.

The brunette nods. “Yes, please. Red,” she replies as his hand drops back down to hers when they make their way towards the drinks’ table.

“Robin!” someone calls out and the couple turn to face the source of the sound.

“Hi,” greets a younger-faced man as he grows closer. He looks around twenty-two, no older. “I see that you brought a date,” he adds with a genuine smile making Regina smirk slightly.

“Charlie, hi,” Robin greets with a smile. “I did.” He turns to her with an even brighter smile. “Regina this is Charlie Much, Charlie this is my date: Regina Mills.”

“It’s great to meet you!” Charlie replies, offering Regina his hand, which she takes with a smile, returning the pleasantries. “Robin is a great guy. He’s taken me under his wing ever since I joined the company last September.”

Regina smiles warmly, looking up at Robin and giving his hand a squeeze as she leans into him a little more. “So I have heard,” she replies. “But I can assure you that he doesn’t need selling to me,” she tells Charlie genuinely. She’s already smitten with the blue-eyed photographer who is now grinning beside her as it is.

The young lad nods with an understanding smile. “So how did you two meet? Are you a photographer too?”

The smile on the brunette’s face drops a little as she is taken aback by the perfectly normal question. But she’s never had to face the subject before and she hesitates. Does Robin want his colleagues to know that he met her on an Internet dating site? Does _she_ want them to know that? 

“We met in an elevator,” Robin offers. A half-truth but clever. Regina has to try not to smirk as she nods her head in agreement. Why didn’t she think of that?

“Really?”

Regina hums her affirmative, liking this little twist on reality. “We did,” she assures and then, to answer his other question, “And no, I’m not a photographer. I’m a graphic designer. I work for DevilDesign.”

Charlie’s eyes light up. “No way!” he exclaims happily and Regina cannot help but smile at his enthusiasm. “I was Robin’s partner for the brewery photography project!”

“You were?” she asks. “Those photos were simply beautiful. You both have a lot of talent,” she offers in kind and watches as the young photographer practically glows at the compliment.

“Thank you so much,” he replies genuinely before glancing at the drinks’ table behind them and then their empty hands. “Well, I will let you get back to the party. It was so lovely meeting you Regina. Take care of her, Robin,” he adds, patting his co-worker fondly on the shoulder before heading back into the crowd.

“He seems like a real sweetheart,” Regina remarks fondly as they turn back towards the drinks. 

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. He has a good work ethic, I can see him going far,” Robin replies with a nod, reaching for the bottle of red that is sitting on the side before reading the label. “This alright?” he asks her.

Regina smiles, tells him she’s not fussy as she grabs two of the plastic champagne flutes and holds them out for him. “Is this your floor?” Regina asks as she watches the scarlet liquid stain the insides of each glass before he is placing the bottle back. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he replies before shaking his head. “No, I’m a couple floors above. It has a beautiful view of the city. I will show you one time.”

“I’d like that,” Regina replies as she clinks her glass against his and takes a sip, turning her back to the table so that she can look over the room. She hasn’t been in a room full of this many people that she doesn’t know since she was eighteen and attending her mother’s lavish parties. “So,” she speaks up after a moment’s silence. “Do you know all of these people well?”

“Most of them,” Robin replies with a shrug, looking around the room before he points out a plump, old-fashioned woman with crazy brown hair that desperately needs taming. “That’s Wendy. She has 23 cats.”

Regina almost chokes on her wine. “That’s a lot of cats!” she exclaims playfully with a wholehearted laugh. Said woman is currently sipping at a glass of orange juice, moving her shoulders up and down mindlessly to the music. She is also looking (or rather staring) over at a man who is wearing a shirt far too tight for the gut that lies underneath it and is standing at the opposite side of the room. “And who is she staring at?” she asks curiously.

Robin follows Wendy’s line of vision and smirks. “Tim from the copy room,” he announces. “They do this at every office party. I don’t think they’ve ever exchanged more than two words to one another.”

“That’s so sad,” Regina replies with a pout. “It’s obvious she’s into him.”

“Painfully so, yes,” Robin states with a grimace. 

Regina chuckles watching the pair with amusement for a few more seconds before someone else catches her attention. “What about him?” she asks, watching, with a smirk, as a middle-aged man throws some (very questionable) shapes on the dance floor.

Robin chuckles. “Dave,” he offers. “He went on _Britain’s Got Talent_ a few years back and since one of the female judges told him that she found his dance moves ‘funky’ and ‘amusing’ he has been the life and soul of the dance floor at every office party.”

Regina shakes her head, a megawatt smile splitting her face in two. “What a great guy,” she muses before turning to Robin, placing her free hand on his chest. “But I have to conclude that I have definitely bagged the best looking employee at Arrowhead Limited,” she says with a smirk before leaning up for a kiss but she hesitates and doesn’t quite close the gap. What if Robin isn’t ready to show his affection towards her in front of people he knows? But that fear is immediately erased when Robin closes the gap instead, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips.

“Since you’ve only met a handful of my colleagues I feel as if that is a very bold statement to make,” he says as he pulls away, grinning down at her.

“And I stick by it,” she retorts, raising a single brow before taking a sip of her wine, challenging him to argue any further. But he doesn’t and the dimples that dig their way to China on either side of his smirk remind her _exactly_ why he is just so handsome.

“Well it seems you’re just as stubborn as you are beautiful,” he teases and then surprises her with another light kiss to her lips (though she doesn’t mind one bit) before he is handing her his drink to hold. “Excuse me a second, I’m just going to use the gentleman’s room.”

Regina nods, watching him leave with a small smirk. She is just about to head to the bathroom herself to check that her lipgloss still remains in tact when she hears footsteps behind her and then _her_ name is being called.

“Regina, Regina, Regina… to what do I owe the absolute pleasure?”

* * *

 

Tonight is going well. Robin loves nothing more than simply flirting with Regina and the more and more they see each other the more and more comfortable they become around one another. He’s noticed it tonight in particular; her teasing remarks have become more frequent and her touches are bolder. It’s like each date with Regina is a stepping-stone in the right direction.

And he really cannot begin to imagine his life without her in it.

She’s his perfect woman because, not only is she stunning in every way, but she has the most captivating personality. She’s funny, kind-hearted and down to earth. If Robin had been told that women like Regina would’ve ever been interested in someone like him he would’ve laughed in their face.

But she _is_ interested in him.

And he is one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

Plucking a comb from his breast pocket, Robin runs it through his hair as he looks over his reflection in the bathroom’s mirror. Smiling at himself, he places his comb back into his pocket and heads back into the main room. He doesn’t want to leave Regina alone for too long in a room full of people she doesn’t know. The last thing he would ever want is to put her in a situation where she is uncomfortable.

His heart almost falls to the soles of his feet when he realises that is exactly the case. 

What is his boss doing standing _far_ too close to _his_ Regina? Robin’s first reaction is to walk right up to the lanky bastard and rip him away from _his_ girl. But he doesn’t feel as if that would bode well with Regina. Nor the rest of the party. Nor his job.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down before he approaches them but as he watches Nottingham’s hand fall to Regina’s arm, that plan goes straight out of the window. He can’t stand back and watch this anymore. So, he does his best to rein in all of the violent urges currently running through his mind before marching over to them.

“Ah, Nottingham,” he greets coolly as he comes to stand beside _his_ date, forcing Nottingham back a touch. He feels Regina physically relax at his presence; it’s comforting.

“Locksley,” the man sneers, looking at him as if he is a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe. God, he hates his boss more than anyone. And he hates him even more now that he knows Nottingham has been trying to chat up Regina—who is most definitely out of his league and most definitely not his to chat up.

Robin tilts his head as he slips his hand around Regina’s waist protectively. His jaw is tense as he asserts, “I see you’ve met my girlfriend, Regina.”

Honestly, Robin barely even notices what he has said until he hears it himself and, immediately, he worries that he may have overstepped the mark. He doesn’t even chance a glance in Regina’s direction in fear of the reaction he might see. But the reaction on Nottingham’s face is priceless.

The slime-ball’s eyes grow wide as he looks between the two of them as if trying to work out whether two pieces of two separate puzzles fit together. News flash: they do. “She’s with you?” he asks, laughing incredulously (or in embarrassment because he’s just trying to cover his mortifying attempts at trying to flirt with a woman who is most certainly off the market).

“Yes. Yes, she is,” Robin assures, getting more and more pissed off by the second. There’s no way he’s going back on his words now. Not in front of him. “So I would appreciate it greatly if you stepped out of her personal space.” He wants to say more to him but knows he shouldn’t—not only because this man is his boss, but because he really doesn’t want Regina knowing just how colourful his language can get.

Nottingham takes a step back with a scowl and there’s an awkward silence for a long moment as he looks between the couple in front of them. _Solve the fucking puzzle already_. “Well, have a good evening, Miss Mills,” he murmurs with a faint nod, not even glancing Robin’s way as he retreats back into the bustle of the party like a fox into its den.

Regina sighs beside him and Robin frowns, looking down at her not quite knowing what to expect. But he definitely wasn’t expecting the smirk that is on her lips. “Girlfriend?” she asks as she turns her head to watch Nottingham slip into his corner of self-pity before looking back up at him with a raised eyebrow. She wants an explanation.

Robin runs a hand through his hair with a grimace. “I’m sorry,” he apologises, “I didn’t like that he was touching you. It just slipped out, I—

“I like it,” Regina interrupts leaning up to press a light kiss to his cheek. “And although I can handle Philip by myself, I appreciate you stepping in,” she adds with a smile as she wipes away the red lipgloss mark that she has just left behind on his cheekbone. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Robin lifts a brow, feigning innocence as he echoes, “Jealous?”

“Oh don’t even deny it!” Regina exclaims with a chuckle as she swats at his arm.

Okay, he _really_ cannot deny it.

* * *

 

Apart from her little run in with Nottingham, the rest of the evening is a lot of fun. Robin hasn’t left her side since and she likes that. She likes that he’s protective over her. And she most certainly likes the sound of the word ‘girlfriend’ coming from his lips when referring to her. It has her insides turning all warm and fuzzy.

Ugh, that sounds gross even when she says that in her head.

But she supposes that’s what they are now; girlfriend and boyfriend. Honestly, she wouldn’t even dream of _looking_ in another man’s direction, let alone dating anyone other than Robin. But it’s still a strange concept. She’s someone’s _girlfriend._ And not just someone’s: Robin’s.

Regina has never been one to enjoy being the centre of attention. After having to be the belle of the ball at every one of her mother’s events she often enjoyed being the woman who stood at the side of the room and quietly observed her surroundings. She’s an observer at heart. That’s not to say she can’t dominate a room, because she can; not just the conference room, either. But tonight she has _enjoyed_ being shown off to Robin’s work colleagues. Not because of the attention, but because of the warmth she feels every time Robin’s work friends speak such kind words about him. She’s proud to be the woman hanging from his arm and she’s proud to be the one that Robin flaunts to his colleagues, because she knows every word from his mouth is genuine.

It’s around 12:30am when Regina’s feet start to ache and she is grateful that Robin seems to pick up on her discomfort. She would’ve really hated to be the one to have to pull him away from such a great night if he had wanted to stay. But he seems quite keen to leave, too.

After saying goodbye to all of the new people that she has been introduced to, Regina and Robin head into the elevator and ride it down to the reception. The music from the party grows quieter and quieter as they draw further and further away.

“Tonight has been great, Robin,” Regina speaks up, leaning her head against his shoulder. She doesn’t want it to end. And maybe it doesn’t have to. “How early do you have to be up tomorrow morning?” she asks, a small smirk curving her lips as she looks up at Robin, resting her chin on his bicep.

  
The photographer raises a single brow, tilting his head as he smirks down at her, obviously catching on to what she is implying as he replies, “I have no plans.”

Regina grins, standing more upright and just as the elevator doors swing open she asks, “So… my place or yours?”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, here's the smut you've all been waiting for ;) and will no longer be available on fanfiction net.

It was only a short trip from his office to his place and she could tell that he was a little nervous. He had fumbled with his keys when he had let them both in and his hands are slightly clammy as he guides her through the hall and to the living room. But she finds it endearing, and relatable.

Regina isn’t nervous about taking this to the next level with Robin, no, she wants that, wants _him,_ but she does worry about the silly little things that she knows Robin wouldn’t even think twice about. But she does. She worries that he might not like her body, or her underwear isn’t sexy enough—and what if she’s a little rusty? She hasn’t done this in a very long time.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asks, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

And yes, that is exactly what she needs to calm her racing heartbeat. She smiles and nods. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Robin grins, slipping his fingers from hers to gesture towards the couch. “Make yourself at home,” he invites and then, as he retreats to the kitchen, he asks, “Red?”

“Please.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he says and Regina watches as he bends to retrieve a bottle from the cabinet beside the fridge. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t check out his ass in a moment of weakness. She’s only human. “You know, they say that the best wine is the wine we drink with friends,” he says as he places the bottle on the side and grabs two glasses from the shelf.

Regina smirks and, feeling a little more relaxed at the knowledge that they aren’t going to be rushing into this, she decides to tease him. “Friends? I thought I was your girlfriend earlier,” she retorts playfully and watches as a noticeable blush colours the photographer’s cheeks.

“Mm,” he hums, biting his lower lip. “You were, weren’t you?” he asks with a small smirk of his own, carrying their drinks over to the sofa where he takes a seat beside her. “That made me realise something.”

Regina frowns in intrigue, taking the glass from Robin’s outstretched hand. “What’s that?”

“That the thought of you being with anyone else is like an arrow to the heart,” he whispers seriously, his crystal blue eyes glistening in the faded light of the room.

Regina stares at him speechless for a moment or two as she tries to come to grips with what he has just told her. She swears that all the air has left her lungs. He wants to be with her and no one else, he wants her to be his and she wants that too, but she can’t find the right words to tell him that right now. “It does?” she whispers. It’s all she can manage and it’s so quiet that even she questions whether or not she has said it aloud, but then he is smiling at her, slipping his free hand into hers and shifting a little closer.

“Yes,” he replies before offering her a slightly lopsided grin. “In case you didn’t already know, I like you a lot, Regina.”

Regina shakes her head, placing her glass on the table beside them and watching as he does the same before she takes his face into both of her hands. “I like you too, Robin,” she says, her thumb softly stroking the skin of his cheek as she offers him a soft smile. “Any woman would be a fool not to.”

And then she’s kissing him. It’s soft and slow and meaningful. And it doesn’t stop.

Regina’s fingers slip up to thread through soft, dirty blonde locks as she pulls him closer, shifts herself closer and she doesn’t want to stop kissing him. She has no _intention_ to stop kissing him; especially not when she feels his hand on her thigh as the other curls around her neck, but the latter isn’t the one she’s focused on. A breathy sigh leaves her nose as she feels her skin begin to prickle under his touch, his fingers dancing in continual light circles over blue material.

Material that she wishes wasn’t there.

As she pulls back for air, her gaze is immediately shifted to the ceiling when she feels Robin’s lips continue to explore new territory as both of his hands slide into her hair, his hot tongue sliding over her jaw making her shiver pleasantly until he’s clamping a perfect set of teeth onto her earlobe. She has to bite back a moan.

“But I don’t want any woman,” he whispers, his voice hot against her ear as he gently pushes the hair back and away from her neck. “I want you,” he adds, his voice as thick as syrup and it has heat flaring in places that have been neglected for far too long.

“You have me,” she breathes, and God, it’s so breathy because his lips are back on her neck raising goose pimples along her arms as her hairs stand on end. He’s good, _very_ good. He chases each nip of his teeth with a lavish whirl of his tongue and it has her fingers sliding down to grip tightly onto his biceps as she surrenders to his delightful touch.

But perhaps she’s being a little selfish (even though he seems to be quite enjoying himself), so when his lips are making their way back up to her jaw she reaches up, pulling his head back to hers with both hands before pressing her lips back to his. It’s slightly messier this time, slightly more desperate, more needy as teeth clank together and noses collide. All she can hear is their heavy breaths and their wet kisses.

It has her throbbing between her legs and a flame burning low in her belly; she needs some kind of relief, needs more than just kissing and she is about to shift so that she is straddling him when suddenly she feels his hand back on her thigh, but this time it’s _underneath_ the material. “Robin,” she breathes, letting her forehead fall to his with a thud as she tries not to shiver from the feeling of his fingers running along the skin of her inner thigh. “Take me to your bedroom,” she whispers, bussing her lips against his as she raises a hand to stroke over his cheek, “Please.” 

Robin nods almost immediately, pressing another lingering kiss to her lips before offering her his hand and guiding her from the living room to the bedroom. All nerves have gone from earlier. She’s ready for this, she wants this, but she can tell he’s still a little tense, so when he returns to her after closing the door behind him she reaches up and squeezes his shoulders softly, offering him a soft smile as she lets her fingers trail silently down muscly biceps before they are trailing back up and across his broad chest. He has an incredible body and she cannot wait to see it in full.

“May I?” she asks softly, her fingers falling to the buttons of his shirt. “I want to feel you,” she adds, biting her lip as she peaks up at him through thick eyelashes. 

He smiles, a beautiful thing that has his dimples winking at her, as he nods softly. His chest is rising and falling shallowly under her slender fingers. “I’m all yours,” he tells her and she grins—grins in delight and mischief—as she begins to make quick work of his buttons and wastes no time in running her hands from the bottom of his torso all the way up to his shoulders as his shirt hangs open. His skin is so soft, so warm and welcoming beneath her palms and she realises that she has been holding her breath while her eyes follow the muscular definition along his stomach as it emerges from his happy trail. 

“I like this,” she whispers almost shyly and can feel the blush on her own cheeks as she runs her index finger through the hair on his lower torso. She hears his breath hitch and chances a glance up at him and the look in his eyes is so primal, so _sexy_.

Then he is smirking, biting his lip (it has her stomach churning in the most pleasant of ways) and shaking his head. “Thanks, I grew it myself,” he teases and although she rolls her eyes she cannot help but grin.

“Stop being smart and kiss me,” she chastises, though she can tell by the way his lips spread into a large grin that he does not mind her bossiness one bit. And then he is kissing her again; slowly this time as his hand slips back to behind her neck as he draws her closer, her body pressed against his bare chest. She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

As he pulls back, she reaches up to push the material off his shoulders, watching as it slips noiselessly over sculpted muscles and lands in a heap by his feet. My, he’s a spectacle to be admired. She looks forward to seeing what the rest of his body looks like…

Though, she doesn't have much time to admire what is hers when his lips are distracting her again, her lower lip disappearing between his as he sucks teasingly, his hands roaming her body—and why is she still in _all_ of her clothing? But then she feels his hand on her zip between her shoulder blades and he’s tugging… and tugging again and then a third time and a forth time, but it won’t budge.

Robin pulls away with a huff of annoyance. “Bloody thing,” he curses. “Turn around,” he murmurs, letting it go from his fingers.

Regina bites back a chuckle but doesn’t hide her smirk as she turns and brushes her hair to the front so that he can see her zip clearly. He’s so cute when he's flustered and she can hear the muttered curse-words under his breath until he manages to pull the zipper free with a hissed _finally_ and guides it down her spin, his fingers brushing the bare skin as he goes, reminding her just how turned on she is—she’s sensitive to his every touch. 

“I hope you haven’t got zips anywhere else,” he muses with a slightly embarrassed chuckle, which she joins in on before shaking her head as she reaches back to tangle her fingers in his hair. 

“Just the one,” she promises lowly before dropping her hand and allowing him to proceed to undress her.

Her dress slides effortlessly over her shoulders before folding in half at the waist and with a little wiggle of her hips he’s pulling the material over her ass and letting it fall to her feet. She kicks it aside carelessly before turning to face him, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. Maybe now she's a little less confident—well, she was until she sees the pure desire that shines in her lover’s eyes when she lifts hers to meet them.

“So beautiful,” he breathes sincerely. He likes what he sees.

His eyes roam hungrily over her half naked form and it makes her feel so sexy. All doubtful thoughts have slipped out of the window and she’s blushing, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before telling him a quiet _thank you_ and then, “You’re not so bad yourself,” followed by, “But you’re far too overdressed.”

Her mischievous grin is back and she steps forward to begin to undo his belt, slipping it free of its loops and letting it fall to the ground with a thump before wasting no time in undoing _his_ zipper. She makes sure to brush his growing hard-on with her knuckles as she guides the material down to the floor, not missing the soft gasp that hisses through Robin’s teeth and she likes knowing that it was her who caused it.

Regina’s eyes follow the outline of him through his boxer shorts and a tug of arousal pulls at her lower abdomen as she looks back up at his flushed expression. She just has to kiss it. So she does. Her hands slip around his shoulders and up to the back of his neck as she pulls him down for another heated smooch and suddenly, as lips part and meet over and over, she is being walked back towards the large king-sized bed. But before she can even begin to think about pulling away to climb on top of it, she feels a strong pair of arms underneath her ass and she squeals lightly as suddenly she is being lifted from her feet. 

“Robin!” she chastises breathlessly, shaking her head with a chuckle as she wraps her legs around his waist. “You’re…” she presses a kiss to his lips, “just…” and another, “showing off,” she finishes before clamping a set of perfect teeth around that juicy lower lip of his.

“Mmm,” he hums nonchalantly, chasing her lips again and she would lay money that the bastard didn’t even listen to one word she has just said. But can she bring herself to care when his torso is snug against where she is throbbing for attention? Well, you do the maths.

Her world begins to shift and soon she feels the softness of Robin’s duvet beneath her back as bright blue eyes meet hers, silently asking for permission and her heart swells at his gentlemanliness even in the bedroom. Her lower lip catches between her teeth as she nods, giving him the go ahead to have his wicked way with her in any way he wants to. He grins, dropping another kiss to her lips, this one chaste and brief before he’s disappearing from her vision; his lips at the base of her neck, teeth clamping down onto her pressure point there.

And this time she doesn’t bite back her moan.

It’s quiet and breathy and all she can manage right now but Robin seems to like it nonetheless as he lets out a little incoherent sound of approval before moving further south. His wet lips are feather right across her collar bone and for a moment she wonders whether he will be able to feel just how fast her heart is beating within her chest as he kisses above her heart. But if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

Instead he keeps going, his scruff scratching against the skin between her breasts before he’s skimming over her bra, making her writhe at the tickling (and arousing) sensation. However, he doesn’t linger there (and honestly Regina is a little relieved; her breasts don’t really do much for her and so it would be a waste of time). Alternatively he continues a path down her sternum and across her belly. Her breath hitches as he descends closer and closer to where she is practically trembling with need.

And then his hand is _there_ pressing against sodden panties and she doesn’t know who moans louder, him or her. Digging her head back into the pillow, Regina begins to breathe heavily as she moves her hips against his hand, urging him to move and so he does. His fingers stroke, press and rub, sensing what she likes—she likes all of it, gasps at every new sensation he draws out of her.

“So sexy,” he whispers, dropping lower to press a kiss to her thigh, working higher and higher up before he’s pinching the sodden material between his fingers and drawing it down, down her thighs, over her knees and off of her toes until they are laying on the ground and she is completely exposed to him.

Yet she isn’t one bit embarrassed. Instead she feels like the sexiest woman in London as he runs his hands back up her legs and parts them wider. Oh, how she wants him to kiss her—and not on the lips. Her chest is heaving and her heart is racing in anticipation as he litters her inner thighs with pleasant kisses until she can’t take it anymore and she’s reaching down, threading her fingers through his locks and tugging him closer to her throbbing sex. “Kiss me,” she whispers, looking between her breasts and down her stomach at him with a blush, “Please.”

Robin bites his lip and it has her growing even slicker. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he husks, licking his lips and Regina watches as his face disappears from view and she feels that clever tongue of his swipe through her folds.

“Oh!” she cries out, it’s been a while—far too long—since she's had a man do this for her and instantly she’s greedy for more as her fingers tighten in his hair. “Yes, Robin…” she hums, enjoying the way his tongue draws a figure of eight in her slickness. It feels so _good._ He’s getting to know her body, her _taste,_ and even the thought has Regina shivering. 

He’s soon picking up the pace, using the flat of his tongue and then, _oh God,_ sucking on her clitoris and she can’t help but press harder against him with a low throaty moan that she didn’t even know that she was capable of. “Yes,” she pants and then as he sucks harder, her head snaps back as she stares wide-eyed up at the ceiling. “Like that!” she cries, fingernails scratching at his scalp as he continues doing exactly what he is doing and if she isn’t careful she’s going to come like this.

But she doesn't want that; of course she wants _this_ because he’s fucking amazing at this. His tongue moves from side to side over the tip of her clit, making her hips twitch and her eyelids flutter as her mouth hangs open in pure ecstasy. This man is a _God_. And oh, oh _fuck_ , she’s going to come, her body begins to grow unbearably hot as her muscles begin to tense up. “Robin!” she warns before shaking her head. “Not— _Oh God!_ ” she groans throatily, her moan rudely interrupting her sentence and she closes her eyes tightly to gather her bearings. “Robin, I don’t want—not like this!” Not today, anyway.

He gets the message (even though she was practically muttering gibberish) and pulls away with a wet smile—because of _her—_ before he’s climbing back over her. “You taste divine, Love,” he husks, licking his lips. It’s so hot.

“Mmm,” she hums lazily, her peak slowly fizzling away to a simmer before she is reaching up and pulling his lips to hers, tasting her own saltiness on his lips; it relights that fire of desire deep in her stomach. She can’t wait any longer for him, she needs him now and so, as she sucks on his top lip, the hand that isn’t wrapped around his neck slips down to push the material of his boxers away until they are being kicked away and he is revealed to her; to her touch.

She takes him into her hand, gripping onto his thickness. He’s so _large_. A shiver slides up her spine at the mere thought of him stretching and filling her. He moans into the kiss as she begins to stroke him, her grasp growing firmer as she grows more confident, twisting her wrist.

“Ah!” he hisses as he pulls back and she stops for a moment, worried that she’s been too rough and has hurt him in the process but then he grimaces, dropping a hand to the one that’s on his member and softy pulls it away. “If you keep doing that, Love, I won’t last long.”

 _Ah._ That’s why.

Regina can’t help but smirk as she moves her hand to join the other around his neck. “Then what are you waiting for, Locksley?” she whispers, lifting a leg so that she can dig her heel into the small of his back. “I’m all yours,” she breathes, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You have no idea how sexy that is,” he groans before moving to grab something from his bedside cabinet but when Regina sees the shiny foil she stops him before he has the chance to rip it open.

“I’m on the pill,” she breathes, not wanting anything to separate them. 

Robin nods, smiles widely and tosses the condom back. “Thank God for that. I hate those bloody things,” he says with a chuckle, which she joins in on. “Ready?” he asks and she nods because yes, she is _so_ ready and he wastes no more time in reaching down to grab the base of his length and introduce his head to her entrance before slowly, ever so slowly, he slides into her.

Turning her head down to watch as they come together as one, Regina gasps softly as he slides all of the way in and she has to fight to keep her eyes open. He fits her perfectly. “Robin,” she moans quietly, pulling him closer as he stills to let her adjust. After all, it’s been a while for the both of them. But she’s ready, ready to go all the way, so she runs her hands down his back, pressing softly. “I’m okay,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “You can move.”

So he does.

It’s slow and steady at first and it’s incredibly delightful as he stretches her with each thrust. It’s lovely, heavenly, just what she needs. Where has he been all her life? She clings to him as their bodies begin to find a rhythm, moving together as they find one another and he’s moaning into her neck, the sounds muffled but no less heated. It makes her even more aroused.

They climb together, bodies breaking into a sweat as friction intensifies. She grows wetter as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear, tells her how good she feels, how tight she is, how he could do this all day and how he loves to hear her moan and, _boy,_ does she moan. She cant help it, he feels so good, _this_ feels so good and she can feel her body building again, her thighs trembling until—“Oeh!” she hisses when suddenly he slips out of her by accident, and it’s not that it hurt her but it takes her by surprise and she instantly misses him inside of her.

She looks up to see his eyes wide above her and he’s frowning. “I’m sorry, Love, I didn’t mean— are you alright? Did I hurt you? I just—”

“Robin,” she interrupts a slow grin beginning to spread across her lips as she shakes her head endearingly and takes his face into her hands. “It’s okay,” she says, bumping her nose against his, “Keep going.”

Robin’s facial expression visibly relaxes and her heart goes out for him, it really does, but then all sympathy is forgotten, along with everything else on her mind, when he is nodding and sliding back into her. It makes her moan softly as her eyes fall closed and her head sinks back into the pillow underneath her. That’s better.

And so they begin again, the sheets tousling beneath them as their bodies rock back and forth; it doesn’t take Regina long to find the point she was teetering on before. Her breaths become shorter, her moans louder, higher pitched, more pornographic. “Robin, oh, _Robin_ , so-so-so good!” she cries and then, “Don’t stop.”

She’s going to come; her muscles begin to clench and her whole body feels as if it’s been set alight as a fire begins to spread from her lower belly. “Robin!” she cries, drowning out the moans of the man above her as his hand drops to rub against her clit. It’s her undoing and her body convulses beneath him as her orgasm wracks her body violently—she thinks he comes too but she’s too far gone in her own climax to truly realise it until he is growing limp above her and she becomes acutely aware of the fact that he’s leaking out of her.

“Well,” she breathes as she relaxes against the mattress, trying to catch her breath. 

“I know,” Robin chuckles above her and she can feel him begin to grow soft between her legs so she parts them slowly, allowing him to slide out of her before he’s moving to the bed beside her. She couldn’t move if she tried.

“Thank you for inviting me, tonight, Robin,” she whispers, turning her head to look at him with her prettiest smile, which is met with a wet but sweet kiss.

“Thank you for coming—both to the party and in the bedroom,” he teases as he shifts the sheets so that they cover both of their bodies.

Regina laughs breathlessly. “That was all you, dear,” she says, shaking her head before looking back up at the ceiling as she lifts a hand above the covers and tucks herself in a little more. She could fall asleep like this, is more than comfortable and is loathed to get up from her position.

As if reading her mind, she hears Robin’s voice come from beside her as he draws her close to him under the sheets and kisses her shoulder. “Stay the night.” 

* * *

 

A beam of light intrudes on Robin’s vision, turning the blackness into a bright red. He hadn't drawn the curtains last night and now the blasted sun is streaming in through the window and interrupting his peaceful slumber. His left side feels as if he's pressed against a radiator, he's hot and sweaty but doesn't dare move when he opens his eyes to look down and see Regina curled up against his side, her head on his shoulder and her legs tangled with his.

It’s a photograph just begging to be taken. Though he would never do such a thing without her permission. So for now he just admires the view as her back rises and falls with her deep breathing. He wants to tangle his fingers in her soft locks but resists—he doesn’t want to wake her. Not when he’s having so much fun admiring her.

Last night was beyond what he could have ever wished for. Not only did he get to show Regina off to all of his work mates, but he was also able to hold her in his arms and make love to her not once but twice (he couldn’t help but get a little excited after she had agreed to stay the night and she had been more than inviting for another round).

He is in total awe of this woman.

She’s beautiful in every way; her body is a gift from the Gods and as she lies snuggled against him with her face bare of make up, her body bare of clothing he doesn’t think that he has fancied her more. The sun is spreading slowly over their bodies, illuminating her olive skin in the most angelic of ways but, to his dismay, it also disturbs her from her slumber.

“Mmm,” she hums as she comes to and if it isn’t the most adorable sounds he’s ever heard then he doesn’t know what is.

Robin dips his head to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?” he asks, bussing her hair with his lips before pulling away to look at her. 

Chocolate eyes flutter open to look at him and a stunning smile graces her lips lazily. “Good morning,” she husks, biting her lip. “Have you been awake long?” she asks as she stretches against his side before returning to her former position.

“No,” he replies, giving in to the urge to comb his fingers through her hair, which has her practically purring. “Are you hungry?” he asks softly.

Regina nods softly, lifting her head up so that her chin rests on his left peck. “But you’re warm and I don’t want to move,” she adds with a pout. One Robin just has to kiss, so he does.

“I have tea, toast and eggs,” he tempts with a smirk although he must agree that he can stay like this for a while.

Regina sighs before offering him a small smirk. “You’ve sold me,” she tells him before pulling away from their embrace and bringing the sheet with her as she holds it to her breasts. “Do you mind if I use your shower first, though?”

“Of course not,” he assures softly before getting up to show her to the main bathroom and introduce her to the functions of the shower before leaving her to it (as much as he would like to join her, he knows he will just make her dirty again—and besides, he has breakfast to prepare and there’s plenty of time for shower sex in the future).

The toast has just popped and the kettle is steaming when Regina joins him in the kitchen. Her hair is damp and she is dressed in nothing but his shirt from last night and a pair of panties. She looks so _hot_. So irresistible. Robin has to try and reign himself in a little as he simply gawks at this magnificent woman who is his.

Regina grins, padding barefooted into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table. “See something you like?” she asks as she folds one foot underneath her—it’s such a domestic action and it pleases him to know that she feels at home here, in _his_ home.

“Always, Love,” he replies, swooping over to drop a quick kiss to her lips before placing the freshly popped toast onto a plate for her and putting it in front of her. A pair of boiled eggs sit in their egg cups in the centre of the table.

“Thank you,” Regina says politely as she reaches for one of the eggs before peeling off its shell.

Robin takes the kettle off of its stand before pouring the hot water into a teapot and carrying it over with him to the table before taking a seat. “Tea?” he offers and at her nod he pours them both a cup. He reaches for his own piece of toast and begins buttering it.

“This looks delicious,” Regina pipes up as she spoons the top of her egg off and pops it into her mouth. “Mm,” she hums with a smirk. “I haven’t had boiled eggs in years and I forgot how much I love them.”

“Boiled eggs and soldiers: a classic,” Robin replies with a large smile of his own, which he notices draws Regina’s attention to his lips. “But nothing beats tea and toast,” he adds as he dips his newly buttered slice into his freshly poured cup of tea before taking a bite.

Regina looks at him in horror. “You did not just dip your toast into your tea,” she deadpans as if it were something completely and utterly outrageous.

Robin looks at her wide-eyed. “You haven’t tried tea and toast?” he asks.

“No!” she retorts. “That’s just… odd.”

“Hey,” Robin interjects with a smirk, dipping his toast back into his tea. “Don’t bash it until you try it.” And then he’s lifting the toast back to his lips and taking a hearty bite.

“I think I’m okay,” Regina replies with a screwed up nose and Robin can’t help but grin.

“I’ll get you to try it one day.”


	17. 17

It’s been a long time since Regina has had to leave someone’s place in the same clothing that she was wearing the night before but it was either that or a makeshift outfit from Robin’s wardrobe, so she decided to brave the walk of shame to where the taxi is waiting for her on the street; it’s only a short walk.

Her phone rings as soon as she is in the vehicle.

“I got your text.” It’s Kathryn. “Is that all you’re going to tell me? ‘Last night went well’?”

Regina rolls her eyes, glancing over to the rear-view mirror, which the taxi driver is using as a (not so subtle) spyglass. “I’m in a cab right now,” she replies lowly as she slips her feet from her heels, “Meet me at the gym in an hour and we can talk then.”

Kathryn huffs childishly and Regina can’t tell if it’s because she’s making her come to the gym with her or if it’s because she won’t spill the details here and now. She assumes it’s the latter and she is soon proved right. “Regina Mills, you better have some bloody good gossip for me if you're making me wait,” Kathryn growls. “Fine,” she relents, “But answer me this before you go: how many times did he make you orgasm?”

Regina shakes her head. “Goodbye, Kathryn.” And then she is hanging up with a smirk; she can’t even bring herself to be annoyed at her friend for being so intrusive—she just got laid for the first time in what seems like forever and she feels fucking great and if she thinks _really_ hard she can still feel Robin’s lips all over her body.

Honestly, she was loathed to leave Robin after such an amazing night together and (even though he dips his buttery toast in his tea) she is completely taken by him. It’s barely been ten minutes since they said goodbye and she misses him. She really needs to get a grip; she will be seeing him again next weekend, on Valentine’s Day to be exact, but that’s a whole eight days away. 

She doesn’t want to wait that long.

Regina’s phone suddenly chimes, making her jump slightly as she looks down, expecting to see a message from her best friend, demanding an answer to her question but when she reads the name she grins. It’s from Robin.

_Thank you for last night, and this morning. I had a great time and I cannot wait to do that with you again. Miss you already, R x_

At least she isn’t the only one who is completely smitten. She can feel a little less ridiculous for missing him now that she knows he’s feeling exactly the same. Taking her lip between her teeth, she types out a playful response.

_Robin, it’s only been fifteen minutes… (I miss you, too). x_

Her fingers hover over the type box as she watches her reply send. She wants to tell him that Sunday is too far away, that she doesn’t know if she can wait that long (especially if they can barely spend 15 minutes apart without sending each other gushy messages). And why should they have to wait that long? Surely both of them have even just an hour free before Sunday where they can make time to see one another. Convinced of this, Regina adds to her message.

_I don’t want to wait until Sunday to see you._

Upon pressing send, Regina turns her attention to outside of the taxi. They are at a stoplight and it’s beginning to rain; small flecks of water begin to splash against the glass. It instantly makes Regina feel miserable. Why does it have to rain when all she has to wear is an evening dress and heels? She thanks the heavens that Robin had called her a taxi and she hadn’t chosen to go via the underground. The drive may take longer due to traffic but it’s so much less hassle—and it saves her velvet shoes from getting water stained.

Her phone chimes again and she looks down at the device that sits in her lap to read Robin’s reply.

_Me neither. Have lunch with me?_

Regina’s smile is back and her mood is instantly lifted at the thought of being able to see Robin sooner than they had planned. It’s a shame it’s only lunch because she would quite like him to make a meal out of her again before Sunday. But she supposes she can wait, after all she’s had quite the dry spell up until now; a week won’t hurt.

 _I’m free Wednesday?_ She types back and he replies almost instantly.

_Wednesday it is. See you then, my love. I look forward to it. x_

“Me too,” she whispers, sitting back against her seat and closing her eyes for the rest of her journey… she didn’t get much sleep last night.

* * *

 

The rain has cleared and the sun is trying desperately to shine through the translucent, dark clouds when she arrives at the gym later that afternoon. She has agreed to meet Kathryn in the changing rooms and it’s just as she is placing her gym bag into her locker that her friend walks through the doors.

“You know it’s rude to hang up on people,” Kathryn says with a raised brow as she throws her bag onto the bench beside Regina. 

Regina smirks, slipping out of her jogging bottoms to exchange them for a pair of running leggings. “It’s your own fault for asking such personal questions,” she replies, raising a matching brow at her friend, “But if you _must_ know, the answer is four.”

“Oh my fucking _God_. I can’t believe that you actually did it, Gina! You got laid!” Kathryn grins despite Regina’s shushing. “How was it? How was he? He can’t have been that bad if he made you come four fucking times. Does he have a big dick and— _oh my God!_ Is that a hickey on your thigh?!”

Regina looks down with wide eyes, a gasp splitting her lips as she recalls her near-first orgasm when Robin had left his little mark on the inside of her leg. She had found the love-bite in the shower earlier that morning and she hadn’t really cared, it’s not exactly a place that she shows off often; she had completely forgotten about it when she chose to change at the gym instead of arriving already in her running gear.

“Umm, yes?” she replies, blushing slightly. Thank God it’s only the two of them in the changing rooms at the moment. 

“Okay so that’s one less question I need to ask,” Kathryn replies with a smirk as she wiggles her eyebrows at the brunette who swats her with her leggings before sitting down to pull them on. “Did you wear the suspenders I bought you?” is her next question.

Regina rolls her eyes. “No, Kathryn,” she sighs, standing to pull the material over her bum. “Though my underwear didn’t stay on for very long so it didn't really matter,” she adds with a smirk, shutting the door to her locker.

Kathryn smirks. “I bet they didn’t,” she replies, wiggling her brow suggestively. “But that’s beside the point,” she adds, “Crotchless panties and suspenders are what is going to drive him absolutely crazy. Trust me, sexy underwear always leads to the best sex.”

“Well, last night was pretty great,” Regina replies with a shrug, but she supposes trying the underwear wouldn’t hurt… she just needs to gain the confidence to wear it first.

“Better than Graham?” Kathryn questions.

The brunette shakes her head. “Graham doesn’t even begin to compare with Robin,” she says honestly. “Doing it with someone that you really care for, it makes it ten times better.” It’s not that sex with Graham was bad, it just wasn’t like what she had with Robin last night. There was never that spark, no extra burn of desire when their eyes connected; Graham’s eyes were always so cold, distant and distracted, whereas Robin’s are warm, inviting and raw with emotion. 

“I get that,” Kathryn agrees as she places her things into the locker beside Regina’s. “Is he a cuddler?”

“Oh my God, Kathryn. That’s enough,” she chastises, rolling her eyes. She certainly isn’t going to admit that _she_ is probably the bigger cuddler out of the two them—she hopes Robin doesn’t mind, although he didn’t seem to this morning. “I’m seeing him again on Wednesday,” she says, changing the subject as she begins to head out of the changing rooms towards the gym. Kathryn follows. “But it’s only for lunch so before you ask, no, we probably won’t have sex again. Sunday, however…” A slow smirk graces her lips.

“That’s Valentine’s Day!” Kathryn exclaims with wide eyes, following her towards the treadmills.

“I know. He’s taking me out,” Regina replies, her smirk still on her lips as she places her towel over the arm of her chosen treadmill. “He said he’s been planning it since my birthday.” 

“That is so sweet, G,” Kathryn replies with a warm smile before shaking her head as she places her water bottle into the holder on the treadmill next to Regina’s. “I doubt Frederick even realises that it’s this week.”

Regina chuckles, stepping onto the machine and starting a slow walk. “I didn’t either until Robin mentioned it.” She shakes her head; it’s funny how she spends most years dreading February 14th, but now she is actually looking forward to it. “Now I just need to figure out what to wear…”

* * *

 

Robin has just finished washing up the plates from breakfast when his phone begins to ring. He wonders (hopes) that it’s Regina—just simply because he already misses the sound of her voice—but when he picks the device up, he is slightly disappointed to see it’s his best friend’s caller ID instead. He is almost certain as to the reason behind John’s phone call, but he answers it anyway.

“Hi, John. Everything alright, mate?” he greets, only for his question to go completely ignored.

“On a scale from pink to indigo, how blue are your balls after last night?” John asks, causing Robin to roll his eyes.

“Must you always be so crude, John?” he sighs, shaking his head as he heads to the living room and sinks into the cushions of the sofa with a fresh cup of tea.

“We both know the answer to that is ‘yes’,” John reasons, chuckling slightly and Robin can’t help but smirk a little—he must admit that being friends with John means that life is almost never boring. “So how did it go last night?” he continues, “Did you shag her?”

Robin winces at the terminology; no, he did not _shag_ Regina, it was much more than just a _shag._ “Last night went well, really well,” he replies seriously, his eyes falling to the empty space on the sofa beside him, the exact same spot that had been occupied by a stunning brunette last night. “We came back to mine after the party and…” he smirks, “well, we didn’t get much sleep…” he admits and raises a brow, waiting for his friend’s undoubtedly amusing reply.

John, the bastard, actually cheers on the other side of the line. “Hallelujah!” he exclaims and though Robin wants to be irritated he can’t help but chuckle slightly. “That poor woman must’ve been gagging for it after the amount of time you made her wait. Was it good?”

“Regina isn’t like that,” he politely corrects, “But yes, it was amazing. I would even go as far as to say the best sex I have ever had… well, so far.” Oh, how he hopes he can have _many_ repeats of last night with Regina.

“You’re seeing her again then?” John asks. He actually sounds a little excited for him; it’s a nice change.

“Yes,” Robin replies, nodding even though his friend cannot see it. “Wednesday and Sunday.” 

“Wait.” There’s a momentary pause and Robin can almost hear the cogs turning in his best friend’s brain. “Sunday? You’re taking her out for Valentine’s Day?”

“I am,” he replies, a small smirk forming on his lips. He’s beyond excited for what he has in store for them both; he only hopes that Regina is as enthusiastic about it as he hopes she will be. This will be the first Valentine’s in a while that he won’t be dreading; it’s refreshing. “I’ve had it planned for a while,” he adds.

“Where are you taking her?” is the reply.

Robin grins, eager to tell someone of his plan. “Regina doesn’t know this but on her birthday she had said something that gave me the idea to book—” Suddenly his phone beeps as another phone call comes through, cutting him off, so Robin pulls the device from his ear to check who it is. “John, that’s my mother. I’m going to have to call you back.”

“Sure thing, mate. Give her my best.”

The line switches as Robin answers the incoming call and the soft, welcoming voice of his mother floods through the speaker as smooth as honey. “Hello, sweetheart,” she greets, “I’m just calling to catch up. It’s been a while. How are you?”

Robin feels a little guilty for not contacting his mother over the last few weeks, but he has just been so busy with work and with his new found love life that he hasn’t really had the time. “Yes, sorry. I have been all over the place recently. But I’m good, thank you, how are you? How’s Dad?”

“Your father is fine, struggling with a _life-threatening_ case of man flu,” his mother replies with a chuckle, “but apart from that he is well.”

_“I heard that!”_

Robin chuckles as he hears his father in the background, his mother sighing facetiously. “Poor, Dad,” he replies in amusement. “I hope he gets better soon. Do you think I’ll be able to see you both some time in the near future?”

“Actually, we were thinking about coming to visit next month,” his mother replies.

Robin grins and bites his lip, thinking back to the little deal he made with Regina; she tastes his mother’s roast dinner next time she comes to visit and in return he gets to try her fabulous lasagne. “Good,” he replies, “because I have someone I would like you both to meet.”

“You’ve met someone?” And at his, _yes,_ he hears his mother gasp. “Oh, Robbie! That’s wonderful!” Suddenly her voice becomes quieter and he can only assume that she brings the phone away from her mouth as she calls out, “Christopher, Robin has met someone!”

 _“It’s about bloody time!”_ his father shouts back.

Robin rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Oh, ignore your father. I’m so happy for you, dear,” his mother replies in kind, making him smile softly as he thanks her. “How long have you been seeing one another? What’s her name?”

“About a month and her name is Regina.”

The older woman coos excitedly. “What a beautiful name! Is she blonde? Brunette? I’m sure she’s just beautiful.”

“Brunette, and yes, she’s stunning in every way,” Robin replies seriously; he’s so taken with her, bewitched by her beauty and beguiled by her personality. She truly is stunning in every sense of the word, and he means that wholeheartedly.

“I look forward to meeting her,” she replies enthusiastically before her tone becomes a little more serious as she adds, “Make sure you speak to her about it first though, Robbie. We wouldn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. You need to make sure that _she’s_ ready first.”

Robin nods; he knows this. And he also knows that the first time he brought the subject up Regina was a little spooked… but so much has changed since then. He will talk to her about it on Wednesday. “Of course I will, Mum. Don’t worry.”

“Good,” his mother replies and there’s a small silence; Robin can tell there’s an unspoken thought playing on his mother’s mind—he knows her well—so he waits it out and sure enough she is adding quietly, “I’m glad you have found someone else. Your father and I were worried that after Marian you would find it hard to trust someone again. The way that woman treated you, Robin—”

Robin’s heart sinks and he shakes his head. “I know, Mum,” he interrupts before she can go into her full-blown protective-mother rant about his ex. “Marian and Regina are two very different people. Besides, I think it’s about time I move on,” he adds.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

_“Ah, bullocks!”_

There’s a gasp on the other side of the line and then a frustrated huff. “Oh, Christopher!” his mother exclaims. “Robin, I have to go, your father has just spilt the sugar all over the carpet— _this is why I don’t let you make the tea, dear!—_ I’ll call you nearer the time about coming down to visit. I love and miss you very much.”

Robin smirks, shaking his head. “Love you too, Mum,” he replies before the line goes dead and he lets his phone drop to the seat beside him. His parents are the epitome of an old married couple but they are exactly what he wishes to be like when he gets to their age. He smiles fondly as he imagines an older Regina snuggled against his side on the sofa as they read over the Sunday newspaper together.

It’s more than he could ever wish for.


	18. 18

It’s a cool and crisp four degrees celsius as Regina makes her way to Lucia’s café for her lunch break. It’s the same café she and Robin had their first coffee date almost two weeks ago. Has it really been that long? So much has happened since then. It seems like only yesterday she was heading to this café only to be hassled by her best friend about internet dating. Actually, thinking about that, she still has her account; perhaps she should cancel that soon. She wonders absently whether Robin still has his; she will ask him over lunch.

The café isn’t too busy when Regina pushes the door open and scans the room for a table. However, as she does she spots Robin already sitting in the same spot as before, by the window. Robin catches sight of her seconds later as she approaches him and he stands from his place with a smile. “Hey,” he greets when she reaches him, pulling her into a firm embrace (one that is so very hard not to melt into) before dropping a soft smooch to her lips—it’s chaste and wet, and as much as Regina wishes it wasn’t over so quickly she’s glad that he’s kept it PG in public.

“Hey,” she returns, shedding her coat, her cheeks now warmed by a soft blush that only Robin manages to bring out. “It’s good to see you again,” she says genuinely, because of course they have texted and even called since the weekend but she missed being with him. (Yes, she is also aware that she has been affected badly by the honeymoon phase).

Robin smiles, his eyes twinkling charmingly. “You too, love. You look great,” he compliments easily (is always showering her with praise at every opportunity) before reaching for her hand from across the table. She gives it to him and enjoys the warmth of his calloused fingers as they wrap around hers. It’s strange to think that his fingers have ventured every inch of her, made her feel things she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Regina blushes at the thought. 

Capturing her lip in her teeth, the brunette peeks up to see the questioning gaze of bright blue eyes. He’s noticed her blush and she realises that she hasn’t actually replied to his comment. Her cheeks blush a deeper red at the thought. “Thank you,” she replies before letting out a chuckle, shaking her head as she runs her nail lightly along the edge of Robin’s index finger. “It’s strange dating you now that I know you’ve seen me naked,” she confesses with a playful wiggle of her brow.

The photographer chuckles, shrugs a single shoulder and then bites down on that succulent lower lip that Regina wishes she was biting. “I hadn’t really given that a thought,” he replies before he runs a pointed gaze from her head to her middle until the table stops his gaze from running any further. “But now you mention it…”

“Oh, stop that,” Regina chastises, knowing what he’s implying with his ogling as she kicks forward, her toe lightly bumping Robin’s shin. 

Robin smirks, frowning playfully. “Ouch. I was only winding you up,” he says, feigning hurt and he chuckles slightly as Regina rolls her eyes. “Stay here,” he adds squeezing her hand before releasing it, “I’ll go get the coffees now that you’re here.”

Regina frowns, reaching for her purse as she shakes her head stubbornly. “Oh, no. I’ll pay.”

“Regina.” Robin’s tone is low, demanding and it makes Regina look up from where she was fishing through her bag. He smirks slightly, raising a brow now that he has her attention as he adds, “We are not going to have this argument every time we go for coffee.”

“But—”

“A simple thank you would suffice,” Robin replies with a grin. The bastard knows he has won this disagreement, and steps around to drop a light kiss to her lips. “Latte?”

“Mmm,” Regina hums, nodding. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Regina watches him walk away and now it’s her time to admire the view as she rests her chin on her palm and lets her eyes slip down from the broad muscles in his back to Robin’s excellently shaped rear. He is a fine specimen of a man, even she has to admit.

She doesn’t have to wait long; there was practically no queue, so Robin returns with the coffees within minutes, placing hers in front of her before taking his seat. “My mother called on Sunday,” Robin announces. “I told her about you.”

Regina’s eyes widen slightly, not because she’s worried but because she is somewhat surprised. She knew things were progressing between herself and Robin but she hadn’t even considered telling her mother about him, not really. Then again, she is sure that Robin’s mother is much different to Cora. “Oh?” she replies, tilting her head slightly. “What did she say?”

“She would like to meet you,” Robin replies, sipping at his own coffee before shaking his head and adding, “But she also said that I need to make sure that you want to meet her first.”

Regina smiles at this; his mother is definitely different to her own. But is she really ready to meet his parents? A lot has changed since he had brought it up the first time and she can’t deny that she is fond of the idea of meeting them. She’s interested to see what they are like, to match Robin’s characteristics with his parents and see what he has inherited from them. “I’d like to,” she finds herself replying, biting her lip as she watches Robin’s eyes widen in front of her.

“You would?” he asks, his eyebrows in his hairline before he grins widely. “They are coming down to stay next month sometime,” he adds. It’s subtle question.

The brunette is calmed by this; a month is perfect. It gives her time to prepare and gives her and Robin time to develop, time to learn even more about one another. “Okay,” Regina replies with a nod. “Will she be cooking a roast dinner?” she asks with a small smirk.

Robin chuckles. “Of course!” he replies. “My mother cannot go a single Sunday without roasting some kind of meat. My father tried to convince her that barbecues may be a better idea for the summer—he had just bought one, it was his new favourite toy—but she was having none of it.”

Regina smirks. His mother seems so sweet, the nice kind of stubborn. “She enjoys cooking?”

“Oh, definitely,” Robin replies with a smile, “Don’t be surprised if she tries to send you home with a fresh batch of her signature scones.”

The brunette smiles somewhat sadly, a frown pulling at her brow. “If you were to meet my mother all you would be going home with is a bruised ego,” she replies, rolling her eyes before shaking her head. “Trust me. She couldn’t be nice even if she tried. Everything is a twisted compliment like, ‘Regina you look well,’ but then she would ruin it by adding, ‘Have you finally started to put your gym membership to use? I swear that thing was simply gathering dust last time I saw you.’”

Robin frowns, he seems almost angered by this. “Seriously?”

“Sadly, yes,” Regina sighs, “In fact that is almost an exact quote from the last time we video called. That was the first and last time I did that with my mother. It’s safer to stick to voice calls.” 

Robin deflates, shaking his head in annoyance. “Jesus, Regina. I know you said your mother was a piece of work but I had no idea she would be this bad.”

Regina shrugs. “I’m used to it.” And she is, which is such a sad truth but she has learnt to filter her mother’s comments and instead of taking them to heart like she used to, she simply rolls her eyes at them.

“Well you shouldn’t be,” Robin asserts. He really is upset by this and it has Regina’s heart clenching in ways she cannot explain nor understand. She reaches out to take his hand with a sad smile, raising it to her lips and peppering it with three soft kisses. She smiles at the pink stains she leaves behind before she wipes them away with her thumb.

“Robin, it’s okay,” she says softly, “I have you. You give me enough compliments to write a book with,” she teases, interlinking their fingers as she grabs her mug with her free hand and raises it to her lips.

“Perhaps it'll be the next best seller,” Robin replies, a small smirk curving his lips. “I'd make sure to send your mother a copy.”

Regina chuckles, shaking her head. “She'd call you deluded.”

The dirty-blonde raises his eyebrows. “She can call me what she wants, it's not going to change the way I view you.”

Regina feels her heart warm and melt like wax candle sitting by the fireside as her breath becomes trapped upon a sticky web that's woven itself in her lungs, making her momentarily breathless. “Robin…”

“It's true, Regina,” he insists, holding her hand tighter. “You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and I'll be damned if anyone says otherwise.” He shakes his head adamantly. “And not only are you utterly gorgeous, but you're intelligent, funny and kindhearted. I often find myself wondering how I could have been so lucky to have found someone like you.”

Regina looks at Robin speechlessly. How on earth has she been so lucky to have found a man as beautiful, inside and out, as Robin Locksley? Every kind word that spills effortlessly from his lips has her falling more and more deeply for the man. “Robin, I… I don't know what to say,” she says with a slight frown and then after a beat or two of silence she is whispering, “Where have you been all my life?”

Robin smiles slightly and Regina notices how the right side of his mouth seems to lift higher that the left; it makes his smile adorably crooked. “It’s all about timing,” he replies, his dimples winking at her before he lifts her fingers and presses a lingering kiss to her knuckles; it warms her whole body yet has a single shiver skipping up her spine.

“Well, I'm glad I have you now,” Regina replies genuinely. All she wants to do is wrap herself around him, let him bury himself inside of her and make her feel whole again, but she can't, not when she only has another twenty minutes before she has to get to work. Has she ever mentioned how much she hates her job?

“I have been meaning to ask you: do you still have your dating account?” Regina asks, changing the subject pulling her fingers from Robin’s softly and bringing both hands around the warmth of her mug as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“No, I deleted it on Sunday,” Robin responds, “Why? Have you?” For a moment he looks somewhat worried and it immediately makes her feel guilty even though she has nothing to feel guilty about; she hasn't been using the account.

“Yes,” Regina confesses, “But I haven't checked it,” she adds truthfully, “I have the notifications muted now that we text. I've been meaning to cancel it.”

Robin smiles a small smile, it's almost awkward, a little uneasy and Regina feels bad as she knows she's the reason behind it. “I see,” he replies and then, “You probably have hundreds of unread messages.”

Regina frowns, reaching for his hand once again, prying it from his mug and taking it between hers. “Even if I did, I wouldn't even consider reading them. None of those matter to me now that I have you. That's a promise.”

The photographer shakes his head, his smile warm and his fingers wrapped tightly around hers. “I trust you, Regina.”

The brunette smiles, sweeping her thumb over the back of Robin’s hand before sitting up slightly. “So, Valentine's Day,” she announces, changing the subject with a smirk. “Are you going to give me a clue as to where we are going?”

Robin grins, obviously happy to have a change in conversation. He shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Then how will I know what to wear?” Regina questions with wide eyes.

Robin simply smirks, tells her, “Wear something nice,” and then, “We won't be doing anything that will cause any harm to your attire.”

Regina hums; she has never really been very keen on surprises but she trusts Robin’s judgement—knows that he will have chosen the date purely on what he thinks she will enjoy and she is sure she will love it. So she sighs playfully, rolls her eyes and finishes the rest of her latté. “Alright then. And a meeting time?”

“I'll text you and let you know on Saturday,” Robin replies, a smug expression written across his face as he sips at his coffee.

Regina raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she asks accusingly, “You're really giving nothing away, are you?” 

Robin grins. “Nope.”

With a sigh, she shrugs her shoulders, fighting back the urge to smile at Robin’s adorable stubbornness. “Well, on that note I suppose I must be going back to work.” Her tone turns serious as she adds, “Chloe will have my head if I'm even a minute late.”

The photographer rolls his eyes, murmuring sarcastically, “God forbid.”

Regina chuckles, shaking her head before standing. She raises a brow as Robin stays seated. “Aren't you going to see me out?” she teases, a wide smile curving her lips as she plucks her coat from the back of her chair and slides it on.

“Of course!” Robin replies, sinking the rest of his coffee before grabbing his own coat and scarf. Then, walking around the table he offers her his arm, which she takes, sliding her fingers down his forearm and joining them with his.

“Thank you for the coffee,” she whispers. 

“It was my pleasure.”

They walk out of the cafe together before suddenly Regina feels herself being pulled towards Robin, his body hard against hers as he presses a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. “I'll see you on Saturday,” he says when their lips finally part.

Regina, grinning stupidly from Robin’s kiss, nods, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “See you Saturday. I look forward to it,” she replies, turning on her heels and starting in the direction of her office before she feels a hand grip her wrist.

“Wait,” Robin protests and as soon as she turns back to him, her lips are being captured by his again. She cannot help but smile against his lips as his fingers comb through her hair. “Good luck at work,” he whispers as he pulls away before pressing another chaste peck to her lips. 

The brunette bites her lip to hide yet another smitten smile of hers. “You too,” she replies before she's heading back in the direction from where she came.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, more smut that will no longer be found on ffn, hope you enjoy it ;)

Robin sleeps in on the Sunday; the sun is high in the sky and the birds are tweeting amongst the ice-slick branches of the trees outside his window. Usually the photographer is an early riser, enjoys sitting in his arm chair by the floor-to-ceiling window in his living room, with a freshly brewed cup of tea and looking out at the stillness of the early morning; or if he is early enough, the slow rise of the sun over the shimmering orange architecture of London. This morning is different however, as he wakes to the shrill chime of his phone, which buzzes simultaneously across the nightstand.

Reaching out blindly, Robin grabs the device and holds it up above his face as he peeps one eye open to read the name of the contact; he smiles instantly when he reads _her_ name.

_Good morning, handsome. I am looking forward to seeing you tonight. I’ll be wearing my best underwear. R x_

“Jesus Christ,” Robin mumbles to himself. He’s barely been awake two seconds and, without even being in the room, Regina already has things stirring down below. Just the mere _thought_ of Regina in a sexy little two-piece has Robin’s blood pumping hotly in his veins.

Robin licks his lips as he replies, _Will you need any help getting out of it at the end of the night? I am more than happy to lend a helping hand._

The man smirks to himself as he presses send before he is pushing back the covers that lay draped across his chest and climbs out of bed to open the curtains. It’s a beautiful day for a special date. He just hopes Regina likes it as much as he imagines she will.

His phone sounds next when he’s in the kitchen, has just poured the milk into his bowl of cereal, so he grabs the bowl with one hand and his phone with the other as he heads over to the sofa to read it.

_Well, I suppose these things can be quite fiddly. I hope you’re up to the task._

Robin nods eagerly to himself. She better bloody believe that he is. He’s had the pleasure of undressing her once before and will not shy away at a second chance… or a third, or forth; hell if it was an occupation he’d be first in line to apply.

He types out a cheeky reply, _I’m known for being good with my fingers._

And it’s only a matter of seconds before her sassy reply is appearing beneath his. 

_I’ll be the judge of that. See you later. ;) x_

* * *

 

The sun is hanging low in the sky as Robin approaches Regina’s apartment block, and it’s 4:45pm on the dot when he knocks on her door. His hands are clammy as they clutch onto a cluster of roses; five of them. One for each week they have known each other. It’s a small little gesture, one that he doesn’t expect her to pick up on, but they make an attractive bunch and that’s the main thing.

He hears the sound of keys jingling before the door opens to a smiling brunette. Her eyes flicker from his to the roses in his hands and then back up to him again. “Hey, handsome,” she greets, leaning against the door with a flirtatious smirk, “Are they for me?” she asks, nodding towards the flowers.

“They are indeed,” Robin replies, handing her the roses with a smile and a small bow, which makes the brunette chuckle, as he intended. He loves that sound… well, really, really _likes_ that sound.

“Thank you,” Regina replies, placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Come in,” she invites. “I’m just going to put on some perfume, and put these in some water, then I am ready to go,” she adds before stepping back and turning on her heels, leaving the door open so that he can follow her back into the apartment, which he does. 

It smells pleasantly of her, of fresh linen and scented candles; perhaps cinnamon or some kind of spice. Robin watches Regina disappear down the hall and into, what he assumes to be, her bedroom as he hangs somewhat awkwardly in the hallway. She looks truly stunning this evening; her dress is black, classy, and teasingly low at the back. It shows off her flawless skin that he longs to kiss and the elegant curve of her spine. And, of course, he couldn’t help but realise that it makes her arse look bloody incredible. He has said it before and he will say it again: he is one _lucky_ son-of-a-bitch.

A few minutes later, after the sound of running water and spritzing of perfume, Regina is emerging into the hallway once again, a purse slung over her shoulder and a smile painted onto her dark, crimson lips. He can’t wait to kiss the colour from those later. 

“Take a picture, Mr Photographer, it’ll last longer,” she says with a smirk as she reaches him, confusing him.

“Huh?” he asks with a frown, one that only deepens when the brunette starts to laugh at him.

“You were staring,” she offers (and of course he was, of course he isn’t capable of _subtly_ checking her out. That would be too easy). She shakes her head softly, reaching up to cup his chin, her thumb grazing the stubble there. “It’s okay. I like it. It makes me feel… sexy,” she adds with a slight shrug and a teasing smirk.

“That’s because you _are_ sexy,” Robin replies, his hand coming up to stroke the one on his face.

“Mmm,” Regina hums in agreement, and Robin can’t quite tell if it’s sarcastic or genuine. Though, he doesn’t have time to really think it over because she is pressing her lips to his in a slow and sensual kiss that pushes all thoughts so far back in his mind that he is sure he almost forgets his own name. Her perfume seeps up through the space between them and it makes him feel positively lightheaded as they pull apart with a satisfying _pop_. 

“I’m ready when you are.”

Robin has to take a second to regather his thoughts and remember the reason as to why he is here to begin with and yes, that’s right, his surprise date. The surprise date that they are going to be late for if he doesn’t stop being an infatuated fool. “Right, yes,” he replies, dropping his hand to take hers. “Let’s go. We’re walking."

“Walking?” Regina asks as she follows him out of the apartment, letting the door close and lock automatically behind them.

“Yes, it won’t take long.”

* * *

 

If she had known that they would be walking then she would’ve worn her three inch heels instead of her five inch Loubs*. Luckily, Robin doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, as they stroll hand in hand towards the centre of London at a rather leisurely pace.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?” she asks, smirking over at him. She hopes she isn’t too overdressed, or even worse, underdressed. He told her to wear something nice but to a man ‘nice’ could mean a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty top.

“You’ll know when we get there,” Robin replies cryptically before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “We’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

Ten minutes? Regina tries to think what lies within a ten-minute walk. She had imagined he would take her for dinner, but there aren’t that many nice restaurants that nearby and he did say that she ‘would know when they get there’. Surely that rules out the possibility of a fancy dinner date? She continues to draw blanks until they’ve crossed Westminster bridge and she looks up to see a large white structure jut out from behind the buildings. Regina turns to look at Robin and he grins at her; he knows it’s finally clicked.

“The London Eye?” she guesses, eyes wide with, a somewhat childlike, excitement.

Robin nods, a dimpled smirk crossing his lips as he explains, “You said you wanted to see the city, so what better view than from The Eye whilst the sun sets beneath us?”

Regina is speechless and, she cannot say why but, she begins to feel her eyes prickle with tears. “Robin…” she whispers. She doesn’t know what to say.

“I know it’s not exactly _seeing_ the city but–”

“No,” Regina interrupts with a shake of her head, stopping them in their tracks and turning to face him, “Robin, it’s perfect. Thank you so much.” And then she’s kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close as their lips meld together as one. This man, this gloriously talented, beautiful and thoughtful man, has quite possibly given her one of the most considerate gifts that she has ever received and she loves—really, really _likes—_ him for it.

Robin grins a beautiful grin as he pulls away and then he’s biting that succulent lower lip of his and gesturing towards The Eye. “Well then, let’s go. The capsule awaits us.”

Regina feels positively giddy as she follows Robin towards the landmark; she’s often heard people talk of the beautiful views that one can see from the very top. She can only imagine how breathtaking it will be as they chase the sun over the hills in the distance.

Robin lets go of her hand when they get there and jogs ahead to speak to the operator who nods and points out one of the capsules just about to arrive at ground level. Robin grins and then he’s looking at her, waving her over, so Regina skips the line and moves to join Robin.

“Don’t we need to queue?” Regina whispers when she reaches him, looking back at the grumpy faces of the couples lining up to the side of them, but when she looks back to Robin he is shaking his head.

“Not when you’re travelling as a VIP,” he replies with a small smirk, turning to the ride and pointing out the black capsule just about to reach the bottom. “I know a few people, pulled a few strings and managed to book a slot after your birthday.”

“VIP?” Regina questions with wide eyes before looking up at the capsule and biting her lip, “You really are spoiling me.”

“I like spoiling you,” he replies, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Regina shakes her head incredulously. What did she ever do to deserve this man? She hopes to God that she never loses him, and it almost scares her how much she means that.

The sky shines a dark purple, clouds lined with dark pinks and vibrant oranges as the sun begins to sink behind Big Ben. It’s just before the ball of fire falls from view that Robin is pulling Regina towards the capsule and they step inside as it slowly moves from one end of the platform to the other. The windows are tinted meaning that they can have complete privacy but enjoy the view at the same time.

“I still can’t believe you managed to do all of this…for me,” Regina says as the door to the capsule closes and she parts from Robin’s side to look out of the window as they slowly rise above the River Thames. “No one has ever done something like this for me,” she adds, turning her back to the view to look at Robin.

The photographer smiles, stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her, drawing her close. “Well then, I suppose it’s about time someone did,” he replies with a warm smile, one that heats her to the very core with an intensity she isn’t sure she’s ready to accept just yet, so she pushes it down and turns back to the view, leaning her body back against Robin’s chest.

“How many times have you been on this?” Regina asks.

“This will be my third time.”

“Did you ever bring Marian here?” she adds cautiously, peeking at him over her shoulder. It’s not a comment laced with jealously, it’s just general intrigue and luckily he doesn’t look too offended by the question as he shakes his head and squeezes her closer.

“She was afraid of heights,” he replies, “So I took my parents on here when they first came to visit.” He pauses a moment before suddenly his tone becomes slightly sadder as he adds, “I was adamant that as soon as I had heard that we were going to have a little boy, I was going to bring him on here one day—when he was old enough to fully appreciate the view…” Robin sighs as he looks out at the city over the brunette’s shoulder, “The things I would’ve shown that kid.”

Regina frowns and she feels her heart sink in her chest; she can only imagine the pain Robin must feel everyday, a sadness in his heart that can never quite be soothed. She turns to face him again, watching as his sad, blue gaze flits back to hers. “I’m so sorry, Robin,” she whispers, raising a tentative hand to caress his cheek softly, “This world is… so cruel.”

“Things happen for reasons we can’t explain,” he replies, offering her a small smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

There’s a moment of silence as Regina struggles to know what to reply to such a sensitive subject. She can’t tell him it’s okay, because it’s not and it never will be okay that he had to lose his son. However, suddenly his soft accented voice is breaking the quiet as he whispers, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dampen the mood.”

“Don’t apologise,” Regina is quick to reply, her hand dropping from his face to squeeze his bicep reassuringly. “It’s good to remember him, to talk about him,” she adds, offering him a small smile, “And you can always do that with me.”

Robin seems touched, his brow pinching in the middle. “Thank you,” he replies sincerely, and Regina can tell how much it means to him simply by the tone of his voice so she smiles wider, nods her head as she watches his sky blue eyes move to and fro over her own orbs. “You have the most beautiful eyes,” he whispers.

The comment takes Regina off guard and she cannot help but laugh shortly. “Were you meant to say that out loud or was that your attempt at trying to lighten the mood?” she teases with a small smirk, which thankfully he returns.

“I said that aloud?” he questions before chuckling and shaking his head as she hums in confirmation. “Well, I suppose I could’ve said worse things.”

And he’s done it, completely lifted the mood, because now Regina is laughing lightly and shaking her head at this charming gentleman. “You certainly could have,” she tells him before she’s leaning up to press her lips to his in a soft and lingering kiss.

“Are you thirsty?” he asks as he pulls back, gesturing towards the ice bucket on the seat, “We have complementary champagne to enjoy.”

Regina nods, eager to wet her tongue with something alcoholic. She watches as he pops open the bottle before pocketing the cork and grabbing the two glasses, which he fills three quarters of the way up, before placing the champagne back into the ice to remain cool.

Robin smiles, approaching her and handing her a glass before lifting his glass and toasting, “To the world being kinder.”

“To the world being kinder.”

Their glasses clink and then they are both turning to look at the view once again as they rise towards the top. The view is breathtaking and the capsule is illuminated in a soft orange as the sun dips behind the high-rise buildings. 

“Wow,” Regina whispers, “Do you have a—” Suddenly she hears a click from behind her and turns to see Robin grinning with a camera between his hands.

“A camera? Why yes, I do,” he replies, snapping another photo of her and the sunset.

“Don’t get me in it!” she scolds, marching back over to him.

Robin grins, lifting a brow at her, “Why not? When you are the best part of the view.”

“Oh, stop that,” Regina replies with a small smirk. She isn’t going to let on just how affected she is by that comment, nor will she let on how fast her heart is beating because of it.

“Stop what?”

“Flattering me.” She feigns annoyance as she crosses her arms over her chest loosely.

“It’s not flattery,” Robin defends, shaking his head, “Your beauty is like a thousand sunsets.”

Regina feels just about as hot as a thousand sunsets as she blushes deeply at his compliment. “Robin…” she replies. It doesn’t come out quite as stern as she had hoped it would; it’s more of a dreamy sigh if she was being completely honest with herself. But she’s not, so she’s going to convince herself that she played it cool.

The man simply smiles at her, stepping closer so that he can drop a quick kiss to her lips before turning back to the sunset just as they reach the very top. The sun is about to disappear so he snaps one last picture before placing his camera back into his bag and retrieving his glass of champagne from the seat. “London is beautiful when you look at it from this angle,” he remarks and Regina nods, walking back towards the window.

“It really is,” she murmurs into her champagne glass before taking a sip. Why hasn’t she done this before? To think, this has literally been right under her nose for all of the time she has been living in Winchester. That being said, she’s glad she’s experienced this for the first time with Robin.

They share a few lazy kisses on the way back down, losing themselves in one another rather than the view, and as soon as they are back at ground level, Regina wishes they could go around all over again. It was like it was just the two of them and no one else existed. Just her, Robin, and the city that twinkled in the night beneath them. She feels giddy from the ride and, of course, from the handsome man who takes her fingers between his and leads her from the landmark somewhat reluctantly.

“The night isn’t complete without a burrito from Miguel’s burrito bar,” he says, guiding her towards a takeout place hidden just out of the way, but it’s only a short walk away.

“I hope it’s not anything like the burrito places in Brooklyn,” Regina retorts, scrunching her nose in distaste, “The policy over there is _buy a burrito and get salmonella for free_.”

Robin chuckles at that, shaking his head as he leads her inside the fast-food restaurant. “I can assure you that the only thing you’ll be coming away from this place with is a _happy_ and _full_ stomach.”

Regina smiles and, she has to admit, she quite fancies something a little naughty, full of carbs and tasty… but then again, she wants to look good in her underwear later, doesn’t want to bloat from the rice. But, _oh,_ this place smells so good, is clean and well-designed (has little Mexican trinkets decorating the walls and ceiling), and the customers’ meals look simply mouth-watering as they sit along the bars that line the perimeter of the shop. Ah, fuck it; she’s sure Robin wouldn’t even give her stomach a second glance even if she was a little podgier than usual. So she will order a burrito, and she will enjoy every last bite of it.

“What do you want?” Robin asks, cutting through Regina’s thoughts.

“Oh, um…” She looks up at the board and immediately fancies the pulled pork option (she swears her stomach literally rumbles too as she reads the description, though luckily it’s not audible over the background noise of the bar). “Pulled pork, please.”

The photographer grins at her, tells her she’s made a great choice before turning to the Mexican male behind the counter, who she assumes to be Miguel, and he puts in their order. The food is thrown together pretty quickly and five minutes later, Robin is being handed a brown paper bag, and they are making their way back out of the food bar arm in arm.

“They smell so good,” Regina hums as a waft of spices rise from the bag and drift beneath her nose.

“And they taste even better,” Robin replies confidently. He leads them to a bench along the pavement and, as they take a seat, they cuddle up close. After all, it is February and bloody cold at night. However, as Robin places the warm tinfoil between her fingers, Regina feels the warmth begin to spread through her body.

The first bite is like a little bite of heaven: a bit of salsa, a taste of pork and a splash of spice mixed in with the rice. Regina rolls her eyes in pure bliss and a moan is slipping from her lips before she can even stop it; though perhaps she wouldn't want to, knowing it’ll excite the man beside her. “God, this is good.”

“I told ya,” Robin replies before taking a huge bite out of his. “S’one of my faves,” he murmurs through the side of his mouth as he chews on his mouthful.

“Mm,” Regina hums as she takes another bite, finishing it and adding, “I’ve always been more of a taco fan, but these are so tasty. Thank you for buying me one.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he replies with a nod, before asking curiously, “Have you ever been to Mexico? I can only imagine how good they taste over there.”

Regina shakes her head as she chews on another bite. “No,” she answers as she finishes her mouthful, “But I’d like to. I had never really been out of the states until I moved here, apart from skiing holidays in Whistler when I was a kid. I’ve since been to Italy and France. But, back home, my mother was always too busy with work to take time off for holidays as I grew older and she became more successful. Then I got a job and a boring boyfriend, so I never got the chance to travel like I wanted to.” She rolls her eyes. “How about you? Have you been to many places?”

Robin frowns at her before shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. “Well, work has taken me to many beautiful places over the years. I have been very lucky,” he replies graciously, “I think the favourite place I have visited is Bangkok. Things are just so incredibly different over there, it’s truly amazing to witness.”

“Bangkok? Wow. What took you there?” Regina asks, intrigued. She can imagine Robin is extremely well travelled for his age and that only makes him one hundred times more interesting to her. She has a huge amount of respect for people who travel, who go out there and see the world and what it has to offer. She only wishes she could say that she has done the same.

“Work. It was one of my first projects abroad and I think that’s why the trip sticks with me so well,” he remarks with a somewhat wistful smile, “We were taking photos for a South-East Asia holiday brochure to be displayed in travel agents.”

“That’s incredible,” Regina replies, “I would say I am envious of your job but then I remember that asshole who you work for and that envy sizzles away.”

Robin rolls his eyes at the mention of the jerk Nottingham before he is adding in kind, “Besides, you’re amazing at what you do.”

“Thank you,” Regina replies with a genuine smile, “Honestly I do love my job, and I love working with my best friend. But our boss overworks us and it takes the fun out of it a little.” She takes another bite of her burrito before swallowing it down. “That’s what I miss about Brooklyn; the hours,” she continues as Robin listens attentively and continues to silently tuck into his dinner beside her, “I mean my boss wasn’t much better over there, but he allowed us the weekends off at least. Chloe barely gives us that.”

“Surely you’re contracted a certain amount of hours and anything over that you don’t have to work?” 

“Yes, I am,” the brunette replies, “But just because I don’t have to doesn’t meant that I won’t. The problem is that I cannot stand a job half done, and Chloe knows that. So she knows I will stay on beyond my hours to get the job finished. It’s my own fault, really.” She shrugs and she’s beginning to get a little full so she wraps what’s left of her burrito up and places it into the bin beside the bench.

Robin shrugs. “You’re only human,” he offers before adding, “I’m the same. But I am also adamant to keep the weekends to myself. Everyone needs time to recover from work, ready for the next week.”

She sighs, nodding because he’s right, and perhaps she should give herself a break from time to time, especially if those breaks include spending time with him. “So what do you do? To recover?”

Robin smirks into his next bite of food and waits until it’s gone before answering, “Besides take more photos?”

Regina chuckles. “Well, that depends, do you do anything other than taking photos?” she teases.

The man bites his lip and furrows his brow. “Not much, no—though I do love a good walk in the countryside, despite there not being much of that around here. I used to do it a lot back home, in Nottingham.”

“I’ve always been more of a city girl,” Regina replies, tucking her hair behind her ear. She can’t really imagine herself wading through cowpat and elephant grass for _fun_. 

“Then what about you? Besides reading, what do you do to recover?” Robin asks.

“I used to draw, not so much anymore, but when I was younger I used to enjoy drawing the people who turned up to my mother’s lavish parties. Daddy told me I was a natural,” she recalls with a fond smile. He was the main reason Regina pursued her dream of becoming a graphic designer. 

“And now?” Robin whispers, his voice so soft she barely hears it.

“Now?” she clarifies and Robin nods. “Now I enjoy going to the gym during my time off; I love breaking a sweat, it makes me feel great afterwards.”

“I’m sure you _look_ great afterwards, too.”

Regina raises a brow. “What?” she chuckles, “Sweaty and blotchy?”

“Hot and sweaty,” he flirts.

Regina cannot help but chuckle again as she swats at him and playfully admonishes, “Keep it in your pants, Locksley.”

Robin pouts and then his lips curve into a cheeky dimpled grin. “That’s no fun,” he retorts and God damnit he is so right. She definitely won’t be happy if he ends up keeping it in his pants all night… well, unless he uses— _no_ , she won’t start thinking about this here. Damn Robin Locksley and his innuendos and gorgeous accent and sexy voice.

“You’re bad,” she says lowly and she’s impressed at how sexy she manages to sound.

Robin shifts visibly, discarding his half eaten burrito before moving closer. “Bad people have the most fun.” He leans in to kiss her, their lips barely touching when suddenly it starts to rain, and it starts to rain hard. 

“No! I don’t have an umbrella!” Regina whines pulling back and holding her purse up above her head. 

“It’s alright, we will run,” Robin tells her and she simply stares daggers at him through the heavy beads of rain. 

“I am not running in these heels!”

The dirty blonde rolls his eyes. “Come here then,” he replies, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder before turning his back on her and bending slightly.

Regina’s eyes widen as she catches on to what he’s implying. “You’re going to transport me home via piggy-back ride?” she asks with an amused smirk, he can’t be serious… can he?

“Unless you have a better idea?” he asks, looking back at her. The rain is only getting heavier and she really does want to get home quickly so she shakes her head and stands, hiking her dress up a little.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure! Come on, before we get soaked!”

Needing no further convincing, Regina jumps onto his back, chuckling as he hoists her up and takes off as the rain grows heavier. Her clothes are becoming drenched but she cannot bring herself to care, not with the piney, damp smell of Robin’s hair beneath her nose. Besides, her apartment isn’t too far from here.

It’s only when she gets in through the door of her apartment that she remembers what the rain does to her hair and she suddenly feels mortified as she turns to the hallway mirror and spies smudged mascara and curly hair. So much for a sexy strip tease to show off her new underwear; she looks like she is about to audition to be the fifth member of Kiss.

* * *

 

Regina invites him in and it’s as he is shutting the door behind them, shedding his soaking wet jacket and hanging up his bag that he spots Regina frowning at her reflection across the hallway. His eyes flit to where her hair has shortened in length and now bounces in crazy curls over her shoulders. He had no idea she was naturally curly and, well, it’s both adorable and sexy all at once.

“I didn’t know you had curls,” Robin remarks with a fond smile, however that soon drops when Regina looks to him, almost embarrassed.

“I hate them,” she tells him, raising her fingers to try and flatten them but he is quickly stepping closer and raising his hands to hers, softly pulling them from her head.

“I like them,” he replies, dropping one of her hands to run his fingers through her natural hair, “You’re such a natural beauty, Regina. Embrace it.” He smiles softly, a smile that widens when she responds with one of her own and he takes that as an invitation to lean forward and press his lips to hers in a soft yet passionate kiss.

He feels her relax into his touch before she is pulling back with a hum. “Before we get to that, I have something I want to give you,” she says, smirking as she takes his hand and leads him into the living room where she fetches an envelope from the coffee table and hands it to him. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Robin frowns slightly in confusion as he takes the red envelope from Regina’s outstretched hand, and, slipping his thumb beneath the lip of the paper, he opens it and pulls out a card. Immediately he is grinning like a fool as he looks over at the image of a cartoon woman kissing a blushing man’s cheek and above are the words _To my boyfriend on Valentine’s Day_. 

Boyfriend. 

He looks up at Regina who is nodding softly, her lip trapped between her teeth. “Read it,” she urges, gesturing towards the card.

So he flips it open, reading:

_Robin,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_After years of spending the day alone,_

_I couldn’t be happier spending it with you._

_Love,_

_Regina_

Robin is lost for words, deeply touched by the sentimentality behind such a small, yet thoughtful gift. He never even thought to buy Regina a card and now he feels a bit of an arse reading over such sweet words written by the woman standing in front of him.

“Turn it over,” she whispers and he does as she says, gasping when he reads the name printed on the back.

“You made this?”

Regina chuckles, nodding, “Don’t act so surprised.”

Robin flips back to the front and begins to notice the subtle similarities between himself and the cartoon character illustrated on the front and he cannot help but smirk. “Regina, this is great!”

“Thank you,” she replies somewhat shyly, “I mean, it’s no trip to the London Eye, but I didn’t know what to get you and—”

Robin frowns, interrupting, “This means more to me than anything else you could’ve given me. I love it.” He grins. “And now this makes it official,” he adds, pointing to the type, “I am your boyfriend.”

The brunette bites her lip. “I suppose you are…” she replies (and it has warmth spreading through every ounce of his being) before she’s nodding towards the exit, “Come. I have one more thing I want to show you.”

Robin follows eagerly and he has a feeling that _he_ is the one being spoilt today as he is lead into her bedroom and she closes the door behind them, causing Robin’s pulse to quicken that little bit more. The entire room smells of her and it’s intoxicating.

“Take a seat,” she invites, nodding to the foot of her bed.

He does as he is told, watching as Regina turns on the lamps on either side of the headboard and switches off the main light before she comes to stand in front of him with a small smirk that makes his skin prickle with excitement.

“I have one more surprise for you,” she announces, biting her lip seductively and when she reaches behind herself to unzip her damp dress, Robin swears he almost has a heart palpitation. She’s going to strip, right there, right in front of him, for him. _For_ _him._

He feels his mouth begin to go dry as she smirks at him and slowly slides the material of her dress over her shoulders before rolling it down her body until it’s loose enough to fall to her toes and then she’s kicking it away, standing before him in the sexiest set of underwear Robin has ever been blessed enough to witness. Her best underwear indeed.

“Fuck,” he murmurs under his breath as his eyes roam the red lace bra, low at the back and the front, with a matching pair of (he thinks, hopes) crotchless panties that are attached to a pair of suspenders and black stockings. He begins to throb at the sight of her alone, and aches to touch, to kiss, to _devour_ this fine specimen of a woman who is standing in front of him.

“Oh, I intend to,” Regina replies with a devilish chuckle and he really, _really_ , wants to look her in the eyes but he cannot for the life of him remove his gaze from his woman’s body as she stalks towards him. “Do you like it? I got it especially for you.”

“Me?” he practically squeaks because now she’s moving each leg either side of his and taking a seat on his knees.

“You,” she husks, her fingers falling to his damp shirt and undoing it button by button. 

“I like it very much,” he replies, trying to hold back a shiver when her nails scratch over his bare flesh as she pushes his shirt from his shoulders and lets it pool on the bed behind him.

“Mmm, good,” Regina purrs, leaning forward, and he thinks she is about to kiss him when suddenly she dodges his lips and kisses along his stubble instead. “Then this is my Valentine’s gift to you,” she whispers against his skin; it sends shivers down his spine.

Her nose skims his jawline and then she’s kissing his neck and he cannot help but close his eyes as he lets his head loll back towards the ceiling. Her lips are pure magic and he lets himself become lost in the feeling of them pressed against his skin for a moment or two as she descends lower and lower. 

But then she’s slipping from his lap and immediately he misses the warmth until, oh _, oh_ , she is bending over him, her lips on his chest as she reaches down and unbuckles his belt, pulling it free of the loops of his trousers. He’s already half hard against his underwear and he’s only growing more erect with every passing second.

Regina looks at him with a smirk before she is slowly sinking to her knees between his, pulling on the material of his trousers until they are off and discarded somewhere along with her dress. Both now only in their underwear, her slender fingers grasp his knees lightly, pushing them further apart as she fits herself more snugly between them, her nails inching up his thighs until she reaches his boxers.

But she doesn’t stop there.

Robin sucks in a breath as he feels her palm slide over his outline, her eyes locked on his and a mischievous smile on her lips as she runs her hand over the length of him before dipping inside the material. He twitches at the first skin-on-skin contact, his breath hitching and eyelids becoming hooded as she grasps him firmly in her palm.

“You’re so thick,” she says, almost to herself as her eyes fall from his to his erect member as she pulls him free of his boxers. And the way she’s looking at him _does_ things to him, has him swallowing harshly. “I can’t wait for you to be inside of me.”

He’s about to answer, about to tell her something dirty, he thinks, but then all words are leaving him and he only manages a _nuhugh_ as she begins to pump her hand up and down his length. “Mm,” he hums, reaching out to fist the corner of the bed, “Me n-neither, Love.”

He likes this, likes the pace, just wishes that she’d hold on a little tighter, beat him a little firmer so he’s then telling her _don’t be gentle_ and _here, let me show you_ as he drops his free hand to wrap around hers, holding it tightly.

The brunette gasps. “This isn’t uncomfortable?” she asks, looking up at him through dark lashes as she moves her hand with his.

He shakes his head, smiling gently at her. “Not one bit.”

Regina nods and once she finds the grip beneath his hand he’s letting go, letting out a moan because yes, _mm yes_ , this is exactly how he likes it. Soon she’s growing bolder, quickening her pace just slightly and twisting her fingers around him, working him from bottom to top. It has Robin’s eyes rolling back into his head as he closes them. That is, until suddenly he feels a kiss on his tip and his eyes spring back open to look down at Regina who is smirking at him.

Knowing she now has his full attention, he watches her hand slide down to his base and her lips part as she bows her head down and takes him into her mouth. He swears his heart practically stops for a few seconds as he revels not only in the feeling of being inside of her mouth but also the _sight_ of him being inside of her mouth. “Regina,” he moans, dropping a hand to run through her natural curls. She’s sucking him off and he didn’t even have to ask; this woman is a bloody Godsend.

Her eyes glint wickedly and then she’s winking at him before taking him the rest of the way in, until her lips meet her hand. _Fuck_. It’s been so long since someone has done this for him and he’s already in pieces as her tongue swirls around him before she’s pulling back, her hand following the movement as she begins to move up and down his length. Her mouth feels incredible and he has to suppress every urge inside of him to fuck it. 

Instead, he simply watches as a mass of raven curls bounce around her face as she bobs her head up and down working him into a frenzy. She soon discards her hand and takes him in deeper and the noises it draws from him are barely human as he sinks back onto his elbows, watching his erection disappear into and slide back out of a pair of perfectly plump lips. “You’re s-so good at that, babe,” he husks, bringing a hand down to tangle in her hair. He’s going to come soon if she keeps doing what she’s doing.

“Mmm,” she hums against his manhood and it sends delightful vibrations all the way up his sensitive skin causing his fingers to tighten in her hair and around the sheets.

But then she’s pulling back, releasing him with a pop. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are dark (she’s never looked so sexy). Then she’s flashing him a crude grin before sliding her hand up his length and running her thumb over his tip, making him twitch as she pulls back his foreskin and then lowers her head back down, licking the tip of him.

 _Fuck!_ That feels so good, so good it almost hurts, as he hisses and tugs at her curls. “Easy,” he groans. “I won’t last— _Ah!_ ” he tries to warn but she does it again, this time slower, circling the tip of her tongue over his head and he shudders—literally shudders—as she releases her hold on him once again and grabs his knees before taking him back into her mouth.

She’s a devil, a sin, a villain, and absolutely fan-bloody-tastic all at once. However, just when he begins to feel that tightness in the pit of his stomach (is about to warn her that he’s close, wants to come, _needs_ to come whether that’s in her mouth or her hand, he doesn’t mind), she’s running her teeth lightly along his size as she takes him in and—out of sheer surprise and utter pleasure—he can’t help but buck up into the touch. Something he instantly regrets when he hears her gag and pull away in sheer shock, her eyes beginning to fill with water as she gasps lightly.

“Fuck! Regina, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to—fuck! Are you alright?” he asks, panicked and feeling beyond guilty as he shifts forward and reaches for her.

Regina shakes her head sitting back on her heels and waving him away as she closes her eyes. “I’m fine,” she assures, taking in a few breaths, “I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m fine.”

“Do you need some water?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s okay, don’t fuss,” she replies and Robin frowns; he gets the impression that she’s more frustrated with herself than him.

“Come here,” he invites, holding a hand out to her and she looks at him a moment, as if considering the offer, before she is sliding her fingers into his and letting him pull her to her feet and back onto his lap.

He can tell by her face that she doesn’t want to talk about this any further, so instead he simply leans in and kisses her. It’s his fault that the mood has been killed and he intends to get it back. So they kiss, and they kiss some more. Kisses turn from lazy, explorative embraces to long, heated, tongue-filled smooches and soon he feels himself being pushed back against the duvet, Regina’s confidence having returned as she smirks at him and repositions herself so that she’s straddling him. 

“I’ve never understood the desire behind being choked in the bedroom,” she teases, leaning over him with a grin, their faces close, “I still don’t.” She chuckles darkly before pressing her lips back to his and he’s at least a little relieved to see she is making a joke out of this (even if it does make him feel a little mortified).

“Duly noted,” he murmurs against her lips, and that’s the end of that matter as she bites down onto his lower lip before pulling back to sit up on his hips and reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. He watches as her breasts become exposed to him and he runs his hands up from her waist to just below your breasts. “I have one request,” he murmurs and Regina chuckles.

“Yes you can touch them,” she tells him but he’s shaking his head with a kind chuckle, looking up from her plentiful breasts to her face. That’s not what he meant.

“That’s not my request, although I am very pleased to have the permission to do this…” he replies, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts and squeeze lightly, his thumbs coming to circle her pebbled nipples.

Regina hums softly, leaning into his touch. “What then?”

“Keep the suspenders on,” he husks, bringing his forefinger down to roll the hardened peaks between his digits, drawing a pleasured hiss from his lover.

“Sure thing,” she breathes almost dismissively (she’s obviously focused on where his hands are right now). “Harder,” she adds, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his, “I’m not very sensitive here, you need to pull—” He pulls on one of her nipples, twisting slightly and she hisses, writhing above him. “ _Yesss_ , like that.”

So he keeps doing what he is doing, pulling, pinching and twisting each nipple in turn as she grinds against him (and she is definitely wearing crotchless panties, he can feel how slippery she is against the base of his stomach and it’s such a fucking turn on). He wants to touch her there too, so he abandons one breast, sliding his hand down her smooth stomach and between her legs where he makes his way past a path of neatly trimmed curls before blindly locating her clit.

“Oh!” Regina cries, grinding down against his fingers. “I’m so wet, Robin.” But she doesn’t need to tell him that, for he can _feel_ just how wet she is. She’s practically dripping when he rubs tight little circles over her sensitive nub and the action has her bending over him and fisting at the sheets beside him. “God, that feels so good,” she moans. Her eyes are squeezed tightly shut but Robin simply watches her expression as it contorts in and out of pleasure at certain presses of his fingers. She is so gorgeous.

“You’re so ready for me, Love,” Robin husks, sliding two digits through her wet folds and straight into her entrance.

“Yes,” she hums and then, when he’s curling to find that secret spot inside of her, she’s crying, “ _Yes!_ I want you inside of me, Robin!”

And of course, he isn’t going to deny such a request. After all, he is a gentleman. So he withdraws his fingers and uses them to push his boxers further down his legs before gripping his length and guiding Regina back with his free hand on her hip. Looking down, she slowly lowers herself onto him and the noise she makes is truly music to his ears as she fills herself with him steadily.

“You feel so good,” she whispers, raising her gaze to look at him before planting her palms onto his chest. “You make me feel so full,” she adds as she slowly begins to move up and down, her eyes fluttering closed.

Robin licks his lips, loves hearing her say things like this as he fucks her. “Mm, so tight,” he muses in return, completely lost in the feeling of her velvety walls wrapped around him.

They meet each other thrust for thrust, their breathing heavy and hot as they soon work up a rhythm. Robin’s gaze is greedy as it runs from head to toe, from the look of ecstasy upon Regina’s face to the way her breasts bounce as she moves up and down on top of him, to where his hands flex against her hips and then to where they join and come apart. The steady slap of skin echoes in the room amongst Regina’s cries when he meets her at a particular good thrust and his low moans when she clenches around him.

“Oh, Robin,” the brunette sighs, leaning over him and planting her hands either side of his head, “I’m going to come, don’t stop.”

Robin shakes his head, leaning up to capture her lips in his as he continues to press up into her heated flesh with every downward thrust of her hips. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he whispers as she pulls her face away and she bites her lip before it’s slipping free as she lets out another groan, dropping a hand to grasp at her breast and squeeze tightly. 

But that’s his job, so he raises his hand from her hip and gently coaxes hers away before replacing it with his own, palming her breast as it stills from her frantic movements in his grasp. “You have an amazing body, Regina,” Robin whispers, pulling at her nipple, making her cry out loud, and he _feels_ the effect it has on her as she clenches around him.

“Do that again,” she moans, “I’m so close, Robin.”

He’s close too, but he wants her to come first, so he does as she asks, pinching her hardened bud again before guiding her slightly further forward and lifting his head to capture her breast in his mouth, worrying his teeth over her nipple.

“Yes!” Regina cries, raising her hand to his hair and pulling at the roots. “Oh, _Robin_ , oh—God!” 

Her body begins to shake, and it’s with a particularly deep thrust and generous suck of his mouth, that Regina is coming undone on top of him. She draws away from his mouth and sits up, running her hands through her hair and grinding out her high with a number of moans, cries and grunts escaping her lips.

Robin swears that it’s the sight alone that has him pushing over the edge as he closes his eyes and spills into her with a low hiss of her name, his hand tight on her hip. And it’s just as he’s finished that he feels her weight on his chest, her head buried in the crook of his shoulder.

“I’ve never been able to orgasm like that,” she murmurs, shaking her head after a moment’s silence.

Robin frowns in confusion, despite the pride blooming in his chest. “Like what?”

“Just from penetration,” she replies, pulling back to look down at him with a lazy smile. “You did good,” she adds, patting him on his chest before settling back down on top of his chest.

Robin looks down at the beautiful, worn out brunette on his chest and nods to himself. Oh yes, _he did good._

* * *

 

***Christian Louboutin shoes.**


	20. 20

There's a fire. 

She runs but the heat chases her, the fire growing by size with every passing second, passing from tree to tree, spreading over the dry grass and licking at her ankles. She's so hot. Her body is clammy and her hair sticks to the back of her neck.

Her feet continue to carry her past tree after tree but there's no escape from the fire that only draws closer, chasing her through the grass, over fallen branches and under low-hanging vines. There’s no way out. She searches frantically for some kind of light, a pathway that leads away from the danger but she trips and falls flat on her stomach, leaving her to only close her eyes and surrender to the fire.

Suddenly Regina jolts awake and the reason behind feeling hot and sweaty becomes very apparent as she finds herself curled up against a large, naked hot water bottle; Robin. 

The brunette smiles, dropping a light kiss to his chest before gently pulling away from his hold to relieve herself of the heat, careful not to wake him. It’s still early as her alarm has yet to sound, so she will let him enjoy a little more sleep. Especially after staying up so late last night.

Pushing back the covers, Regina sighs at the welcome cool air that surrounds her as she slips from the bed to grab her robe. However, as she takes the garment from the hook on the back of the door and begins to slip it on, her eyes catch sight of the clock on her nightstand and her heart almost freezes in her chest when she sees the time. “Oh, no, no, no…”

It’s 8:45am. She has to be at work in fifteen minutes—why didn’t her alarm go off? Did she even set it? Regina rushes back to her bedside and checks her phone. No alarm. 

“Shit!”

“S’everything alright?”

“Shit!” Regina repeats as she practically jumps out of her skin. “Robin. You’re awake. Hi,” she recovers, pulling her robe a little tighter around herself as she tries to smile but she’s pretty sure it comes out as a grimace.

“Hi,” Robin greets with a small chuckle as he sits up to face her properly.

It then occurs to Regina that she hasn’t actually answered his question yet so as she walks over to her chest of drawers to slip on some fresh underwear, she adds, “I’m seriously late for work.”

“Ah,” Robin replies, smirking slightly as she rushes around to get dressed.

“I’m so sorry,” Regina sighs, shedding her robe and standing in only her underwear as she grabs a blouse from the wardrobe and pulls it on. She really wants to shower but she will have to wait until later. She cannot afford to waste any time in the bathroom. She will already have to wait to apply her makeup when she gets to the office. “As much as I really want to stay here and make breakfast for the both of us, Chloe will have my head if I am any later than I am already going to be.”

She hears the covers of the bed shift and turns to see Robin gathering his clothing from last night off of the floor as he answers with a soft smile, “Don’t worry, Love. I don’t want you to get yourself into trouble because of me.”

Regina shakes her head, feeling immediately guilty that this is the way they have to part after a wonderful day (and night) together; and all because she forgot to set her stupid fucking alarm. “No, please, don’t rush if you don’t have to,” she pleads, pulling on a pencil skirt and zipping it up at the side before stepping into some heels, “The shower is through there…” She gestures vaguely. “And there are fresh towels in the cupboard above the sink. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and coffee and tea bags are by the kettle.”

Robin frowns at her. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude—”

“No,” Regina replies, waving him off, “I insist. Just close the front door when you leave, it locks automatically.” She heads to the bathroom and combs through her hair before grabbing her toothpaste and brushing her teeth as quickly as she can manage.

“As long as you’re sure,” Robin calls from the other room, “I won’t hang about as I have to go to work too. I’ll just have a quick shower before I leave.”

Regina spits out the remaining toothpaste and rinses away the minty taste. “That’s fine,” she replies, grabbing her mascara, pressed powder and lipstick in one hand before heading back into the bedroom. “I’m so sorry I have to leave like this,” she sighs, stepping towards him and reaching up to cup his cheek with her free hand, “I will call you later.” She leans up onto her tiptoes and presses a few soft, lingering kisses to his lips before she forces herself to pull away with a sigh. “Thank you again for an amazing Valentine’s day,” she adds before she is turning on her heels to grab her purse, shoving her makeup and phone inside of it.

“It was my pleasure,” he replies and she turns to offer him an apologetic smile.

“I’ll call you later,” she promises again, giving him a small wave before heading out of the room.

She hates leaving him like this, wishes she could crawl back under the sheets with him and start the morning in a much more desirable way. But, duty calls, and she would rather like to keep her job, so she rushes out of the apartment after one more lingering glance towards her bedroom and then heads straight for the tube station. She trusts Robin, knows her apartment has been left in safe hands and it takes away some of the guilt since she hasn’t had to kick him out with her.

It’s 9:20am when she makes it into her office, unnoticed by her boss. Regina lets out a sigh of relief as she heads to her desk and pulls her makeup from her bag, kicking off her heels as soon as she is seated (her feet are cramping up from speed-walking the entire way from the tube station to her office).

Regina flips open her pressed powder and uses the mirror on the lid to guide her as she dabs the powder beneath her eyes to try and hide the evidence of lack of sleep. Robin kept her up rather late last night; he’s just so good at making her feel good, making her want even more despite being exhausted and sedated after the previous round. All he has to do is let his hand wander innocently over bare skin and the fire is reigniting in the pit of her stomach once more. So she supposes that the slight bags she has under her eyes, as a result of staying up far later than she should have on a work night, are totally worth it. 

Suddenly, Regina jumps and almost drops her powder when there is a knock at the door and then Kathryn is peeking her head through the door with a grin.  “Look who has finally decided to show up,” the blonde teases as she lets herself into the office and rushes towards the desk with subtle haste, “Morning sex?”

Regina frowns, shaking her head as she turns back to applying her makeup. She picks up her mascara and begins painting it onto her lashes. “I wish,” she murmurs, “No, I didn't set my alarm last night because I got a little... sidetracked.”

Kathryn’s grin widens. “Ohhhh! So what did you do? Where did he take you? Or did he just take you all night long?”

“Kathryn,” Regina chastises, “Can we talk about this later? I need to get on with work since I'm already half an hour behind.” She places her mascara back into her purse and pulls out her lipstick. She never usually wears this little makeup to work, but honestly she cannot bring herself to care. The only man she wants to impress isn't here anyway so she really needn’t make the effort (not that she really needs to make the effort with Robin, either. He has seen her completely bare of make-up and clothes, yet he still looks at her as if there is no difference). “Besides,” she adds, “I want to hear about your Valentine’s Day too.”

Kathryn sighs dramatically. “Fine. Usual place for lunch?”

“Actually can we go to my place?” Regina asks, “I'm dying for a shower and didn't have time for one this morning.”

The blonde scrunches her nose in mock disgust. “Ew. I thought I could smell stale sex.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “Then get out of my office, and go and do your job.”

* * *

 

After taking a nice steamy shower and enjoying the minty scent of Regina’s body wash, Robin is back in his shirt and trousers from the night before as he heads into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He notices that Regina only has skimmed milk when he checks the refrigerator and, although he prefers the full fat kind, he really cannot start the morning off without a cup of tea, so he puts a few extra splashes of milk than the usual into the bottom of his mug before pouring in the hot water and swirling the tea bag around until it turns the colour he likes.

It's odd being in Regina’s apartment without her around and he almost feels as if he shouldn't be there, despite how welcome she has made him feel. But the place seems so much larger without her presence, and almost too quiet. So he turns on the radio and switches it to the jazz channel for a bit of background noise whilst he enjoys his cup of tea. 

Wandering into the living room, Robin cannot help but smile when he first sees his Valentine’s card standing upright on the coffee table and then, as he looks up, his photograph hanging above the sofa. He thinks back to the night of his exhibition and how she had taken so much interest in what he loved most. He is sure that was the night that he had decided he wasn’t going to let her slip from his grasp; she was a keeper.

She has already brought so much joy into his life, has added value to his day and coloured the beige of his usual routine. Days are still early but he truly can see a future with this woman; he has a connection with her that he has never had with any other woman. Not even Marian. 

His heart skips a beat with every smile Regina flashes his way and his stomach flutters with each laugh he manages to draw from her. She’s the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up in the morning and the last before he goes to bed. And he misses her company almost as soon as they part, right up until the moment that they are together once again.

Yes, Robin may be affected heavily by the honeymoon phase, but something tells him that Regina is not just a phase that will wear off over time.

Once he has finished his cup of tea, he rinses it out in the sink before placing it into her dishwasher and then heads back into the living room to pick up his Valentine’s card. After reading it over a second time, he slips it into his satchel from last night with a smile. He then pulls out his phone and shoots Regina a quick text.

_Thank you for letting me stay, everything is cleared up and as you left it. I’m on my way out now. I’ll speak to you after work. x_

He shoves his phone back into his satchel upon pressing send and makes his way out of her apartment, making sure to double check that the door has locked behind him before heading to the tube station. He rides it a few stops further into London and it’s as he leaves the underground on the other side, and the signal returns to his phone, that it sounds with a reply from Regina.

_I’m glad to hear it; I was half expecting a call from the fire brigade ;) Sorry again for rushing off, I’ll make it up to you. I promise. x_

Robin smiles at his phone. He loves her sense of humour; it only makes her all the more loveable. So he decides to be a little cheeky back as he types out his reply:

_Maybe with some full-fat milk? x_

He crosses the street and walks the short distance to his office building. The doors swing open and the usual smell of coffee welcomes him inside as he heads towards the office café to pick up a quick on-the-go breakfast. His office may not have the best soup of the day (which everyone tends to stay clear of) but the breakfast pastries are fucking brilliant. 

As he steps into the short queue, his phone chimes again.

_Well, that wasn’t what I had in mind, but if that is what you would prefer…_

Robin smirks. Oh, no, that is definitely not what he would prefer.

_Perhaps not… Perhaps you could make it up to me with dinner at mine tomorrow. x_

Pressing send, Robin steps up to the counter and orders a croissant with marmalade to go, before stepping aside to wait for his order to be made. He looks back down at his message to Regina, waiting for a response. He wants to begin to spend more time seeing Regina. After all, their relationship has grown, become intimate and more committed so waiting more than a few days to see one another is quickly becoming unbearable.

Soon, his phone is lighting up again.

_That sounds a lot more reasonable! I am sure I can do that. x_

Robin grins. Perhaps they can start seeing each other more often… 

“A marmalade croissant?”

Robin looks up from his phone to see a young teen holding up his order in a brown paper bag and he nods. “Thank you,” he says, taking his breakfast from the employee before heading back out of the café and towards the elevator. As he waits, he replies to Regina.

_Great. We will discuss this further after work. I hope you have a good day. x_

Her reply is almost instant.

_Alright. You too, Robin <3 x_

“Hey, Robin! Hold that lift!” A voice calls as Robin steps inside of the elevator. He looks around to see that Charlie is approaching him with an exhausted smile before stepping into the elevator behind him.

“Hello, Charlie. Busy morning?” He asks as he pushes the button to his floor.

The young man shakes his head as he presses the button to a different floor. “Kind of. But with all of the Valentine’s festivities are out of the way, the office is somewhat quieter. After all, Vogue’s Valentine’s shoot was one of our biggest assignments of the year.” He smiles at Robin. “Did you have a good Valentine’s?”

“I did, actually. Regina and I rode the London Eye,” Robin replies and he cannot help the small smile that curves his lips at the thought of last night, “Did you?”

“That’s super romantic, Robin,” Charlie replies, nudging his friend in the side in a friendly manner before adding, “You betcha’ I did. I binge-watched the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, extended edition, from start to finish.”

Robin cannot help but chuckle lightly. “Sounds like the perfect night in.”

“It was,” the boy replies excitedly, “Anyway, I should get these babies to print.” He holds up a USB stick and wiggles it to and fro as the doors to the elevator swing open. “Catch you later, Robin.”

Robin offers him a small wave. “Have a good day.” 

He rides the elevator up to his floor and turns the corner towards his office. Pulling his key-card free from his satchel with his unoccupied hand, he slides it through the slot outside of his office and he’s about to head inside when he hears his boss’s voice. Robin has to try not to shiver visibly as he slowly turns to face Nottingham.

“There you are, Locksley. I have something I'd like to discuss with you. If you would join me in my office,” his boss announces and there's something about his smirk that has Robin feeling slightly unsettled but he nods, drops off his croissant, and follows Nottingham across the hall nonetheless.

“Take a seat,” he invites as Robin enters his office.

“Is everything alright?” Robin asks as he sits in the chair opposite his boss’s desk. He has a feeling that Nottingham is up to something and he's almost certain that he’s not going to like it.

Nottingham smiles, tilting his head condescendingly as he takes a seat opposite Robin. “Funny. I was going to ask you the exact same question.”

The photographer furrows his brow in confusion. Nottingham never cares for anyone’s wellbeing but his own, so this only raises Robin’s suspicion as he narrows his eyes and nods slowly. “Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?”

The man shrugs. “Well, I stumbled across something this morning which made me think otherwise,” he begins before leaning forward and resting his head on his hands, “The woman you brought to the party. Regina, was her name, correct?”

Robin’s jaw tightens and even the sound of his girlfriend’s name coming from this sleaze-bag’s mouth has his temper running thin. “Yes. What about her?” he asks through gritted teeth.

Nottingham’s lips twitch and he then turns his focus to his computer, clicking on a few things before grabbing the monitor and swivelling it around to face him. “I matched with that exact same Regina on CreativeMatch just this morning. And, well, considering she’s still on this website, looking for love, I only assumed things hadn’t worked out between the two of you.”

Robin feels his heart sink in his chest; this must be some sort of misunderstanding. She had told him she was going to delete the profile, that she wanted to be with him. Then, why has she still got it? Is she having doubts? Is she seeing other people? No, no, she said she wasn’t. She wouldn’t do that to him… would she?

His heart races at about a mile a minute. Inside he’s hurt, worried and insecure but on the outside all that shows is anger. Anger towards his boss: Nottingham’s gloating and that smug fucking smirk across his face. “Everything is fine between the two of us,” Robin growls, reaching for the computer screen and forcefully swivelling it back around to face his boss, “So don’t even think about messaging her.”

Nottingham laughs at him and it only fuels Robin’s anger. “Locksley, your skin is turning green.”

Robin raises his brows to his hairline. “You think I’m jealous of a man like you?” He laughs ironically before his face grows gravely serious. “Don’t flatter yourself, Nottingham.”

“Well, if everything was indeed fine between you and your sweetheart I don’t think you’d be getting this defensive,” the man taunts. And Robin tells himself not to bite, to calm down and walk out of his office, but, dammit, his pride and short temper won’t allow it.

The photographer shakes his head. “No. I’m defensive because you’re trying to meddle in my love life, which has nothing to do with you or my job.”

Nottingham raises a brow, tilting his head patronisingly. “And why would I want to do something as unprofessional as that?”

“I saw the way you looked at Regina,” Robin bites, “You like her. But I can assure you that the feeling isn’t mutual and it’ll go no further than a schoolboy crush.” Robin stands from his chair and raises a brow. “I think we’re done here.” 

Nottingham looks back to his computer with a sigh, his jaw clenched before he shakes his head. “You’re lucky you’re good at your job, Locksley. Otherwise I would fire you on the spot.” Then his tone turns fierce again as he adds, “Now get out of my office and get on with some work.”

Robin bites his tongue, wanting to retort, dictating his right to stay here and the fact that dating someone his boss fancies is not enough of a reason to lose his job over, but he doesn’t. Instead, he swivels on the spot and marches out of the office, closing the door (harshly) behind him.

“Fucking prick,” Robin grumbles to himself as he enters his own office and heads to his desk, knocking off a few things in his rage in the hope that it will make him feel a little better. 

It doesn’t.

Running a hand through his hair, he takes seat, unable to concentrate on work as he thinks back to what has just happened and, anger aside, his first question is: why does Regina still have her dating profile?

* * *

 

It’s 5:30pm when Regina gets home from work that evening. The place smells of him, it’s a nice scent to welcome her home. She could most certainly get used to it. 

She throws her keys into the bowl by the door before heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, and she’s just about to grab herself a mug from the cupboard when her phone rings in the pocket of her blazer.

Reaching down, she grabs her phone and smiles when she sees Robin’s caller ID lighting up the screen. “Hey,” she answers, leaning against the counter with a smile, “I was just about to call you… to apologise again for this morning.”

“It’s fine,” is his dismissive reply and Regina immediately knows something is off. 

“Robin, is everything alright?” she asks, feeling her heart begin to beat a little faster with worry.

He’s quiet on the other end of the phone for a few moments before she hears him sigh. “Not really.” Another silence. “Nottingham paid me a visit today.”

Regina instantly knows this is bad news and worries that perhaps he could have been fired, so she asks carefully, “What did he say?”

There's another pause. “He asked about you and me.”

Regina frowns, shaking her head. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he found your profile on CreativeMatch.”

Immediately Regina’s heart drops and a fresh wave of guilt rolls over her like a rolling pin over fresh doe. Shit! She meant to tell Kathryn to cancel the subscription and she would've only assumed, after seeing how happy Robin makes her, that Kathryn would've already done that.

“Oh my God, Robin. I'm so sorry! I promise you I never use it—I only ever used it to speak to you.” She feels her heart beat that little bit faster, worried that she's upset him, and that he thinks she's not as committed to their relationship as he is. Which is most definitely not the case.

His voice is quiet when he asks, “Then why do you still have it?”

Regina sighs, closing her eyes briefly. She feels terrible. “Because Kathryn set up my account. It's on her card and everything,” she breathes, “I meant to speak to her about cancelling but just assumed she would have done so already. She knows how I feel about you and that I wouldn't want to see anyone else.”

There's a silence on the other end before she hears another long sigh. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.”

Regina’s heart melts in her chest like a piece of chocolate placed too close to a window on a hot summer's day. All she wants to do is wrap this man in her arms and tell him in person that he's all she wants. He’s all she will ever want. 

“Oh, Robin,” she sighs before reassuring, “I will have Kathryn delete the profile as soon as I am done with this phone call. I… I really like you. I haven't felt like this about someone in a very long time.” If ever.

She can almost hear his smile on the other end of the phone when he replies, “I really like you too. And truthfully I have been freaking out all day…” Then his tone turns cool as he adds, “I hate the thought of Nottingham even looking at you.”

Regina thinks back to the first time she met Nottingham and how he had eyed her like a piece of meat and she physically shivers. “Honestly, so do I.”

Robin grows quiet for a few seconds before he's whispering, “I'm glad we talked about this.”

Regina smiles sadly, playing absently with her necklace. “I'm glad you came to me about this straight away. I want you to trust me.”

“I do,” he replies quickly, making Regina smile, I just… needed to hear you say it.”

“I’ll tell you in person, tomorrow.” She chews on her lip before quickly adding, “If you still plan on having me around?”

“Of course,” he replies almost instantly, and Regina is relieved to hear the lightness return back to his voice. “Swing by when you finish work. I'll make us something nice for dinner.”

The brunette cannot help but grin. “I look forward to it.”

“And perhaps you could even bring an overnight bag,” he hints, “I'll make sure to set multiple alarms so that you don't need to rush off,” he adds with a small chuckle, which Regina cannot help but join in with.

“That sounds like a plan,” she replies, nodding though he cannot see it. Her stomach flutters at the thought of seeing Robin again. She loves every moment they spend together and is more than keen to make their meetings more frequent.

“Great, I'll see you tomorrow then!” Robin replies excitedly before adding in a less enthusiastic tone, “But I should go, I am meant to be meeting John for a few drinks in ten minutes and I haven't even left my apartment yet.”

“John?” Regina asks before smirking, “That reminds me, you have met my best friend but I have yet to meet yours…”

“Oh, trust me,” Robin scoffs, “That’s not a bad thing.”


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, which has been edited to be PG on fan fiction but you can still enjoy all of it's smutty goodness here ;)

Robin spends practically all of Tuesday avoiding his asshole of a boss, with a mild hangover. Perhaps he had a few too many beers last night (courtesy of his best friend) but, truthfully, he needed them at the time. Not because he was worried about Regina (he knew he was being overly insecure and perhaps a little over dramatic over the situation) but because of Nottingham. That man knows just how to get under his skin and if Robin doesn't love his job as much as he does, and if the industry isn't as competitive as it is, he would have left Arrowhead a long time ago. 

Luckily, the headache and staleness of the hangover fade into the afternoon and all Robin focuses on is seeing Regina later tonight. They left the phone call on a good note but he just wants to make sure he hasn't put his foot in it by letting Nottingham do exactly as he intended and meddle in their relationship. Robin should have known better than to let his anger with Nottingham cloud his judgement, but this is a learning curb, something he won't ever do again.

It’s 6pm when he gets home from work and prepares his apartment for when Regina is due to arrive half an hour later, so he changes from his work clothes into something more comfortable; a white t-shirt and sand-coloured chinos. Then he's preparing the dinner, chopping up mushrooms, pieces of chicken breast and garlic before setting them aside as he warms the stove. All of the ingredients are in the wok and simmering away quietly when the doorbell rings and Robin wipes his hands on a towel before heading to the door to answer it.

Regina’s smile lights up her face when the door is pulled open and Robin cannot help but return it. Slung over her shoulder is a small overnight bag, which he quickly takes from her as he invites her in. “Hello, Love. How was work?” he asks her, bending to press a quick kiss to her lips before she can answer.

He feels her hand come up to cup the back of his head as he pulls away, keeping him close, “It was alright. Though, I was eager for the day to be over with so that I could see you again.” She inhales deeply before grinning. “And eat whatever it is that smells so delicious,” she adds, dropping her hand before slipping from her heels. He finds it so adorable how she shrinks a good few inches without those heels on.

“Chicken and portobello mushroom risotto,” he answers, “It’s almost ready.” He gestures towards the island in the kitchen. “Take a seat, there’s a glass of wine on the table and I’ll be right with you after I’ve put this,” he holds up Regina’s overnight bag, “in the bedroom.”

The brunette smiles and nods. “Thank you,” she replies and he watches her pad over towards the island and slip gracefully onto the bar stool before reaching for her glass of wine.

He quickly slips down the hallway and into his bedroom where he deposits his bag at the end of his bed before returning to the beautiful woman who awaits him in the kitchen. “About yesterday—”  he begins but she cuts him off, swivelling in her stool to face him.

“Kathryn has cancelled my account,” she assures, bright brown eyes wide with, what Robin can only imagine is, wariness. 

He shakes his head, frowning. “No, that’s not what I want to talk about,” he replies, “I want to apologise for doubting you—especially after what you had said to me—it’s just… I couldn't stand the mere thought of anyone else having you,” he says with a sigh as he returns to the stove, keeping half an eye on the wok and the other on her, “Of Nottingham having you.” He hates how jealous and possessive he sounds but it's true. “Those photos of you are just so bloody gorgeous and the thought of his beady little eyes on them—”

Regina laughs, cutting him off. “Robin, it’s fine,” she assures, slipping from the stool and padding over to him where she slides her arms around his neck and pulls herself close. “Just remember that I'm with _you_. I’m always with you.”

Robin’s breath catches in his throat. “Always?”

“Well, until you get tired of me,” she jokes, shrugging her shoulders with a small smirk.

He shakes his head vigorously. “I would never. I could never!”

The brunette chuckles. “Good,” she replies, then he watches her chocolate orbs drop to his lips and that’s all the invitation he needs as he leans down and meets her lips in a sweet kiss. “So I’m forgiven?” he mumbles against her lips.

“Mm,” she hums and he can feel her smirk against his lips before she is kissing him again and teasing, “Let’s see how good your risotto is first.”

Robin grins, reluctantly pulling himself away from the warmth of Regina’s body. “Well luckily you won’t have too wait long,” he says before turning back to the wok, “This should be just about ready to serve up.” He grabs a wooden spoon from the draw and dips it into the risotto, spooning up a few grains of rice before lifting them to his lips and testing to see if they are soft.

“And?” Regina’s standing behind him now, on her tiptoes and peeping over his shoulder.

He looks back at her with a grin and offers her the few pieces left on the spoon. “I think it’s ready, don’t you?”

Regina takes the offered spoon between her lips and hums softly. “I’d say so,” she replies before looking back up at him and smirking, “I’ll go and take my seat.”

“I won’t keep you waiting,” Robin promises, smiling as he watches her retreat and return to her seat. Then he’s pulling the wok from the heat and grabbing two bowls from the cupboard before dishing up two decent-sized portions and sprinkling the top with parsley. “I’ve only cooked this a few times before so hopefully it’s alright.”

“From what I've already tasted I'm sure that it'll be better than alright,” Regina reassures and Robin smiles brightly at her before carrying over the two dishes. 

“Bon appetit,” he presents, taking his seat on the other side of the island to face Regina.

Robin can't help but watch with curiosity as the woman in front of him tries her first full taste of the risotto and his eyes light up when he hears her hum and nod her head, her soft mahogany gaze lifting to meet his. “You can really taste the garlic in the jus. It’s delicious.”

A warmth spreads over his chest as pride blossoms beneath his ribcage like sweetbay magnolia in the summer. “Thank you,” he replies earnestly before tucking into his own meal. He has to admit that he has indeed nailed the flavours, thank God.

“So, where do you keep all of your prints that aren't on display?” Regina asks, causing his attention to switch from his fork to the beautiful woman staring back at him.

“I have some in storage but my favourites are here, in my study,” Robin answers.

The brunette nods, chasing a piece of mushroom around the side of her dish before stabbing it with her fork. “I’d like to see them. If you don't mind showing me,” she says, popping the utensil behind her lips.

Robin is surprised yet delighted by this request, he's very proud of his work, inside and outside of his job, and he likes to share it with those around him. Strangers and acquaintances. And his girlfriend. “Mind?” he repeats, blue eyes wide and smile beaming, “I’d love to show you a few of my prints.”

Regina smiles at him through another mouthful of risotto, her lips closed but her eyes bright. “Great. Perhaps after dinner?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Dinner is marvellous. Robin really is a fantastic cook, and an excellent host. Conversation flows as it usually does and Regina is finding it easier and easier to relax and completely be herself around Robin. Their relationship is flourishing and it becomes more promising with every moment they spend together.

She helps him load the dishwasher (despite his protests) and then they are carrying their glasses of wine through to the study after Regina had reminded Robin it was next on tonight's agenda to be visited.

She adores his work, loves the composition, the meaning and the messages behind each image. And she particularly loved the portraits, the delight in the protagonist’s eyes and the detail that can be missed upon first glance. Robin certainly has the eye for photography and Regina is more than proud of him for following his dreams and doing what he loves most for a living. 

“Excuse the mess, I hadn't really been expecting you to come in here,” Robin chuckles, ushering her inside and passed the numerous tripods that jut out from behind the door. 

Regina smiles and shakes her head. “I've seen messier,” she offers kindly, and it's the truth. Graham’s apartment was always appalling when she hadn't visited for a few days. He always made sure to look smart, clean and pristine, but he focused too much on that and not the housework that desperately needed attending to.

“I keep the ones I don't display under here,” Robin announces. He’s by the window, pulling a dust sheet from a pile of neatly stacked frames. “I only wish I had more space to put them up.”

Regina approaches Robin, eyes falling from him to the first frame. It’s a photo of a mountainous background surrounded by hundreds of butterflies. “Wow,” she whispers, crouching to see it properly, “Surely this is photoshopped?” she asks, looking up at Robin who is smiling at her.

He shakes his head. “It looks like it’s too good to be true, doesn’t it?” he asks before adding, “But it’s not. This was taken at a small cove off of the coast of Olu Deniz, Turkey. The place is quite aptly named Butterfly Valley, and there are literally hundreds of butterflies that fly to and fro between the rocky perimeter of the Valley. I went there with some friends a few years ago.”

“That sounds amazing!” Regina gasps, looking back to the photo in awe. It’s amazing(and rather sad, too) that she had barely set foot outside of America before she came to London and Robin was out there visiting stunning locations like this one in the meantime. “You really do have perfect timing, this photo is so well composed.”

“It’s all about timing,” Robin replies with a small smirk, “I have quite a few similar to this from my visit but this one is my favourite.”

Regina shakes her head. “I can see why.” She slides the photo to the side and the next one is revealed; another landscape.

“Another photo from Turkey,” Robin offers.

Regina hums, her mind suddenly distracted when she realises that she has yet to see any posed photos. Neither here nor in Robin’s portfolio, which she had browsed through before they took him on for the London brewery project. So, as she takes a look at the next photo in the stack, she’s asking, “Do you ever take photos of like, really beautiful models?” 

Robin chuckles at her question and it has her blushing as she slowly stands straight to look at him. “I am just curious,” she justifies, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

The photographer grins, flashing his dimples at her as he shakes his head. “No, I’m not that kind of photographer.”

And for some reason his answer has her feeling incredibly relieved. “It didn’t appeal to you?”

Robin smiles, his hand rising to cup her cheek and the warmth of his palm spreads through her entire body. “No. For me, that’s not what photography is all about. It’s not about posed lighting or flattering angles, it’s about being in the right place at the right time and capturing a once in a lifetime moment.” He steps closer. “Besides, why would I want to look at other women when I have you?”

Regina blinks. “I--”

“The answer is I wouldn’t,” he replies, his thumb moving to and fro over her cheekbone, before slowly he is moving in, and Regina closes her eyes as his lips meet his. Oh, how she loves the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, of her body flush against his. She can’t help but press herself closer, lose herself in his kiss and she instantly misses his warmth, his touch, when he pulls away.

However, when she opens her eyes she is most certainly not expecting the flash that welcomes her. “Ah! Robin!” She blinks a few times as she steps back. “That was far too close! Delete that!” she chastises, scowling at the camera Robin has just fetched but as she reaches for it, he lifts it from her reach. “Robin!”

His finger closes down on the shutter button and the movement is followed by another flash and a hearty laugh from the man in front of her. “Now let’s have one of you smiling, shall we?” he teases.

Regina begins to grow frustrated as her frown remains imprinted on her lips. “Robin,” she whines, “I don’t like having my photo taken! Delete that!”

“Delete what?” Another click. Another flash.

 _“Robin!”_ She jumps to try and get the camera from him but he only holds it further away. “Don’t make me hurt you,” she threatens, narrowing her gaze and smirking slightly.

Robin laughs aloud at that. “Hurt me? Regina Mills, am I about to see your mean streak?”

He’s teasing her, and instead of being annoyed, she’s enjoying it. She raises a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. “You will if you don’t give me that camera.”

Robin frowns, pretending to think it over before he shrugs. “Sorry, no can do.” 

Another click of the camera has Regina launching herself at him, only for him to dart out of the way and towards the door. She glares daggers at him, purring his name lowly in warning but as she steps forward he is backing out of the study and running into the main room. 

The chase is on.

Regina follows after him, and she finds him standing in front of the sofa, camera poised as he snaps yet another photo of her. It only makes her more determined to get that blasted thing from him. But she has to be clever. “Okay, before we do this,” she says, slowly approaching him before glancing down at his feet, “Your laces are undone and I would hate for you to trip over them.”

“But I’m wearing slippers-” Robin begins, glancing down, and Regina uses this split second as her moment to throw herself at him. She can’t help but chuckle as they both go flying backwards onto the sofa. “Hey! That’s cheating!” Robin chastises through a laugh, reaching his hand above his head, trying to keep the camera out of her reach.

However, Regina clambers further up his body and snatches it from him as she takes a seat on his chest. “You’re just saying that because I have one,” she announces with a grin, “Smile!” She raises the camera to her eye and snaps a few photos of the defeated expression of the man below her until she feels his hand around her wrist softly coaxing the camera away from her face.

Then he smiles softly at her and the camera is almost instantly forgotten as she lets it fall gently to the pillows beside them. “Kiss me,” he tells her, still holding onto her wrist as he guides her hand down to his face.

“Okay,” she agrees easily, shuffling further down his body before leaning down to close the distance between them.

There’s that familiar feeling of completion that settles within Regina as their lips mould and move against each other. Neither of them wants to pull away, and so neither of them do. She lets her hand slip from Robin’s grasp, along his jawline and into his hair as she holds him closer, parts her lips for him and welcomes his tongue.

She can still taste the faint taste of mushroom and garlic on his tongue, but it’s not unpleasant. His hands are on her back, one moving to her side in a soft pass as it slips down to her hip and hesitates before groping her ass. She smiles against his lips, using her teeth to then latch onto his lower lip as she presses her hips more snugly against his.

She’s just gotten comfortable when suddenly Robin’s landline starts ringing and their lips part with a soft pop, dark eyes meeting. “Let it ring,” Robin murmurs, lifting his head back up to continue from where they left off but just as she meets his lips again, ignoring the ringing, the answerphone cuts in.

_“Robin? Hello? Are you in?”_

Robin rolls his eyes, laying back against the arm of the sofa. “It’s my mother.”

**_“Obviously not if he hasn’t answered the phone, Liz. He could be at the house of that woman he is seeing.”_ **

“And my father…” Robin murmurs, and she can see a blush slowly begin to creep up onto his cheeks. Regina raises a brow at the man beneath her, sitting up so she can hear the message properly despite Robin’s obvious embarrassment.

_“Oh!! Are you at Regina’s house? If you are, don’t do anything we didn’t do when we were your age.”_

**_“We were married when we were his age, dear. He’s probably doing exactly what we were doing at his age.”_ **

_“Christopher! I hope that wasn’t recorded. Sorry, Robin, your father is being inappropriate.”_

Robin visibly pales underneath Regina and she simply snickers… well, his father isn’t wrong. Or he wouldn’t be if they hadn’t interrupted her and Robin with their phone call. 

“When is he not being inappropriate?” Robin grumbles before Regina is shushing him as his mother continues.

_“Anyway, your father and I are hoping we could come and visit you and perhaps meet Regina next week?_

**_“It’s all your mother has been going on about since you told her!”_ **

_“Oh, Christopher, will you stop butting in? Go and read that book you picked up earlier or something.”_

Regina laughs quietly, shaking her head in amusement. Meeting Robin’s parents is going to be a lot more fun than she had first anticipated it would be.

His mother sighs before continuing, _“There’s an exhibition that we would like to see at the Tate Modern that weekend so we’d like to pop in then if you aren’t busy? Let me know. Sending you lots of love, dear and we look forward to hearing from you soon. Goodbye.”_

The line goes dead and Robin groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. “As you can tell, my parents are quite the comedy duo.”

Regina grins at him. “They seem lovely,” she says with a smirk and she really means it. She just gets such a warm and loving vibe from them and it makes her less anxious at the thought of meeting them. In fact, she’s looking forward to it. “You should tell them to come,” she tells him, looking at his chest as she draws lazy patterns over his shirt.

Robin’s eyes light up and he sits up a little more, making her slide further down his body, “Yeah?” he asks, “You would like to meet them next week?”

Regina nods, chuckling softly. “Of course I would.”

“I can promise you they aren’t like that all the time,” Robin replies with a small crooked smile as he scratches the back of his neck. “Dad likes to be a little too literal sometimes and says things how it is. My mother is the complete opposite.”

Reaching down, Regina runs her fingers through Robin’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead. “I can tell they adore you. I only hope they approve of me.”

Robin’s eyes grow wide as he sits up fully taking her into his arms. “What do you mean? Of course they are going to approve of you—they are going to _love_ you!”

Regina feels herself blush slightly as she drops her hand to the base of his neck and plays with the little hairs there. “You think?”

“I know.”

A small shy smile curves the edges of the brunettes lips. She isn't used to approval, is used to always having to be better, always having something that her mother disapproves of. But with Robin that's different. He always makes her feel like she's enough, that she's perfect the way she is. Reaching up, she runs her fingers back through Robin’s soft locks and whispers, “Take me to the bedroom.”

The man grins, nods and then presses a quick kiss to her lips. “Alright.” Then, before she knows it, he's slipping two hands beneath her ass and standing with her still wrapped around him. 

She locks her ankles around the base of his back with a chuckle. “I didn't mean you needed to carry me,” she murmurs, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as he begins out of the living room and towards the bedroom. “But I like being this close to you,” she adds, tilting her head as she leans in and bumps her nose with his.

“We are about to get a hell of a lot closer,” Robin replies cheekily, kissing her again as he steps through into his room and kicks the door closed.

“Mm, that sounds nice,” Regina purrs, before looking around, “But you're going to have to put me down for that.”

He grins, and when her legs loosen around him, he's placing her back on her feet. There's a beat of silence, their eyes are locked and both of them await for the next move. And then all at once, they are both stepping in, closing the gap, and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. It's far more intimate than the one they shared on the sofa. This one is full of need, of intent.

God, she loves it when he kisses her like this, when his hands don't quite know where to go, so they go _everywhere_. It has desire flaming deep in the pit of Regina’s stomach as the hairs on the back of her thighs stand on end and the telltale signs of arousal begin to prickle across her skin.

They back up towards the bed, but before they reach it, Regina is tugging at his shirt. She doesn't want to have to fiddle with all of the buttons when she's underneath him and desperate for more. So she’ll get rid of as much clothing as she can now. She breaks the kiss, is panting as she looks down to see what she is doing. She has gotten stuck on a particularly fiddly button and she's half tempted to rip it off until it finally slips through its hole and she moves on to the next. 

She can feel his breath hot on the crown of her head as he looks down to watch what she is doing. She has to try not to shiver as she undoes the last button and then reaches back up to push it from his shoulders. Her fingers linger, run down toned arms and over the delicious definition of his chest. She vows to herself that one day she will kiss every inch of it. But not right now. Right now she just wants him naked.

But he seems to want the same thing for her, as his hands move in her way on their journey to her blouse. She lets her hands fall to clench his biceps as his fingers make quick work of her shirt and before she can even register the movement, Robin is dipping his head, leaning in to kiss every inch of skin as it is revealed to him. Regina cannot help but moan as her head luls backwards and her eyes find the ceiling. She’s already turned on.

His lips are on her neck, her chest, the swell of her breasts (she doesn’t miss the hungry growl that he emits under his breath at the sight of yet another lacy number— _thank you, Kathryn_ ). So she trails her fingers up, tangles them in his hair, tugs and pushes, encourages him further down until her blouse is fully undone and he stands straight again to remove it fully.

“So sexy,” he murmurs, whispers it against her ear as her blouse falls silently to the floor.

His voice is sexy, his accent, the husky tone. And his stubble is a turn on too. He's let it grow a little more since they first started dating and now it scratches her jaw as he pulls away, tickles her lip when he kisses her again. They are skin against skin from the waist up now, save Regina’s bra, and as they continue to work one another up with tongue-filled smooches, they carry on their journey to the bed.

She falls first, onto her back with a huff of breath but he wastes no time in climbing over her. His eyes devour her, a shining cyan amidst the dim light. It almost gives them an animalistic glint. It's _hot_. 

Regina reaches down, grabs his belt and tugs. “Off,” she breathes, pulling it free from the clasp and Robin reaches down to help her liberate the leather from the loops on his trousers. Which are next to go.

Now she's the one who’s overdressed, and she doesn't want that. So she gently pushes him off of her, reaches down and undoes the zip on the side of her skirt before wriggling out of it. He takes it from her, throws it out of their way before leaning down to kiss her again. But he stays at her side. She likes him here, a perfect fit to the curve of her side.

His hand starts to wander again, but his movements are more deliberate this time as he trails his hand down her neck and over her chest, groping at one breast and then the other. It elicits a small moan from Regina, not because it feels particularly good but because she likes being desired like this, likes the way he appreciates her body with his touch. “All yours,” she whispers as their lips part, she wants him to know this, to believe it.

The smile he returns is almost shy, excitable yet modest, as he slowly drops his gaze to admire the swells with his eyes as well as his hand.

She watches him, watches the darkness in his eyes swirl as she feels him peel back the cup of her bra and swipe his thumb over her perky nipple. She sucks in a breath, lets her eyes flutter but not close as he pinches and rolls the peak between his fingers. 

“You're so beautiful,” he whispers through the space between them, his eyes still focused on where his fingers continue to toy with her breasts. “Have I mentioned that before?” he breathes in a half chuckle, stilling his fingers  and dropping his hand to rest just under her breast as he looks back up at her.

She grins, shakes her head and kisses his plump lips. “Once or twice.”

“Good,” he murmurs, licks his lips through a smirk before snaking down her body.

“Where are you going?” Regina asks, frowning. It's silly but she misses him beside her instantly.

The man simply grins, shifts so that he’s hovering above her, his head just above her breasts. “I'm going to make sure you're nice and wet for me before I fuck you to orgasm. That okay?”

Regina’s eyes widen but she likes it. She likes hearing those words coming from his lips. It has her stomach churning delightfully. “I suppose,” she purrs, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. 

Her breath hitches when she feels him press his hand to her hip, his thumb grazing the sensitive skin just above her pantie line. But he doesn't move it from there as he turns his attention back to her breasts, and she soon feels his hot tongue swirl around her right nipple. But he doesn't nibble, even though she knows that _he_ _knows_ she likes it. So it's obvious this isn't what he has in mind for foreplay.

And it becomes even more obvious when she feels that hand on her hip slide down to the hem of her panties (they match her bra, she hopes he notices) which he tugs and pulls down her legs. She kicks them away, smiling when Robin’s face reappears above hers. “Hey,” she greets, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

“Hey,” he greets with a grin before pressing his lips to hers.

She welcomes his kiss by pressing herself up into him and pulling his head closer. Her heart is thrumming with anticipation, especially when she feels his fingers skim down her side and over her lower torso making her writhe slightly. She pulls her lips away from his, looking into his dark blue eyes just as he slides two fingers between her legs. But he doesn’t enter her, not yet, instead he simply presses against her clit over and over and she gasps and _ah!_ s, swallows harshly and closes her eyes.

She focuses on his touch and listens to hiss heavy breathing above her ear. It has her tilting her head backward and Robin wastes no time in kissing the newly exposed skin. It’s nice, everything feels _nice_ , but it is not enough for her to come, it’s just something she needs, is just right to get her the perfect amount of worked up before Robin and her come together as one again. “Robin,” she sighs, opening her eyes to look up at the ceiling as she feels him suck particularly hard on her pulse point just underneath her jaw and it has her arching up into him. She’s wet, so wet, and she’s growing impatient, wants to feel complete again, feels so helplessly empty with just his fingers on her clit. She needs his girth stretching her, filling her. “R- _oh, mmm_ -bin, I—tsk!—need more, p-please.”

But he misunderstands her, rubs a little faster, a little firmer and Regina holds her breath to stop the animalistic screams that ache to be released. It’s almost painfully good now, she needs something more to tip her over the edge without it being too intense, needs him sliding in and out of her. Even the thought has her walls clenching in anticipation. So she bats his hand away, tells him, “Please, I need to just… breathe a sec.” 

Robin nods, he’s back to eye-level now, a small smile on his lips as he asks, “You okay?”

“More than okay,” she assures, lifting one hand to cup his face as the other drops to his boxers, tugging at them blindly before adding breathlessly, “I just need you inside of me… once I have caught my breath.”

Robin chuckles and licks his lower lip before dropping a sweet peck to her lips. “You do that and I will do this,” he says, tapping her wrist. She has managed to slide his boxers over his ass but cannot reach any further so he takes over, sits back out of her reach and slides the rest of the material down his legs.

Regina takes this moment to sit up and remove herself of her disheveled (and now rather uncomfortable) bra. They are both stark naked now and Regina simply grins as she leans back on her elbows. “I’m ready when you are, dimples,” she announces. Her clit still throbs from the former fondling but she has caught her breath and is more than ready to lose it again. This time with Robin fucking her senselessly like he promised.

“Dimples?” Robin asks with a grin as he climbs back over her.

“Mhmm,” she confirms before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, “Now don’t make me wait any longer.” She can feel him rock hard against her hip and it only makes her want him more.

“Of course,” Robin replies, teases, “Where are my manners?” before he is reaching down and Regina is slipping her legs open wider for him, just in time for him to slide in home.

The noise she makes is hardly PG 13, it’s low, throaty and, _God damnit_ , needy. She loves the feeling of his thickness gliding through her velvety walls, tight yet accommodating, like a sword sliding into its sheath right up until the leather bumps the handle. She feels so _full_.

“God, my love, you’re so snug,” Robin whispers and she hums in response, tells him to move and he does, one hand gripping her hip tightly and the other on the pillow behind her head.

And boy, he doesn’t hold back; he fucks her into oblivion. She actually doesn’t quite know where to put herself as her arms splay out on the sheets beside her and fingers fist at what they can reach. Her lips fall open in a silent cry. She can’t physically make any sound because it just feels so _fucking_ _good_. Her body is rocking beneath his, the sheets hot underneath her back and it makes her sweaty. “Ro-o- _bin!_ ” she cries, it’s guttural, perhaps a tad embarrassing but his answering string of curse words makes any mortification sizzle away.

He’s never fucked her like this before (though this is only the third time--discluding rounds) and she is absolutely revelling in it; she may even come from penetration alone. He’s so deep, she can almost feel him in her stomach as he pounds into her. Her name is on his lips, over and over, but she can’t hear it over the screaming in her mind. She’s close, so _so_ close. She was already tightly wound and pent up from his fingers and now this fucking barely gives her enough room to remember how to breathe.

She’s panting audibly, but so is he, whispering complimentary remarks in her ear with every other thrust inside of her. _Amazing_ he husks into her neck, and, _Do you like it when I fuck you like this Regina?_ Her answer is a firm nod and a _fuck, yes!_ which she is glad only leaves her lips when she is in the bedroom.

“I-am-so-close,” she breathes out in one rush of air, reaching up to wrap her arms around him and hold him impossibly closer. “Come with me.”

“Alright,” he pants. “Just hold on, Love. I’m early there,” he assures thereafter, kissing her forehead. And it’s so sweet amidst the heady sex that it brings her back down to earth a little. She closes her eyes tightly and focuses on what is building up inside of her. 

Her thighs begin to tremble and her body begins to arch off of the mattress, fingernails digging into the base of her lover’s neck. “Robin!” she cries, she can’t hold back any longer.

“Come for me,” he assures, his voice tight, “Let go, Love.”

So she does, and her eyes almost roll back into her head as she tilts her head back and lets out a high pitched cry. Her body shakes and shivers beneath the broad muscles that soon stiffen atop of her as Robin shouts out his release. His thrusts become slower and then to a gradual stop.

“God, Robin, I wasn’t expecting _that_ ,” Regina breathes in a half chuckle, dropping an arm to throw over her eyes as the other slides from his back and falls gracelessly onto the sheets beside her. She’s still trying to regather all coherent thoughts.

The man chuckles above her, drops his weight to his elbow, pressing more of his torso onto hers. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

Regina simply glares at the man. He knows exactly what she meant. “What do you think?” she sasses, “Did I not at any point indicate to you that I was enjoying that, hmm?”

Robin bites his lip, shrugging before teasing, “I don’t know, you could have always been a little more… vocal.”

Regina rolls her eyes, pushing at Robin’s shoulder until he slips out and off of her. “Oh, shut up.”


	22. 22

Since Tuesday, calling one another has become a daily habit for Regina and Robin. It’s just to check in, to ask about one another’s days (and an excuse to hear each other’s voices). Regina looks forward to finishing work so she can get home, put her feet up and chat with Robin.

Friday, Regina finishes work a little later than usual. She’d had lunch with clients, which had overrun and as a result had added an extra hour onto the end of her day. Nonetheless, she is through the door of her apartment by 6:30pm and she heads straight to the kitchen to heat the oven before fishing her phone from her pocket. There are no missed calls or texts from Robin.

Strange, she had expected at least one enquiry… but then again, he’s probably just being patient. She’s sure patient is that man’s middle name. So, she takes a seat around the kitchen table and calls him. And he answers on the fifth ring.

“Hello?” his voice is groggy, thick and raw. He sounds as if he has just woken up from a nap. It’s definitely not his usual cheery greeting.

“Hey, it’s me,” Regina supplies, frowning slightly as she asks, “Everything okay?”

“Oh. Regina.” He sniffs. “Yeah, yeah…” he begins before trailing off and sighing, “Actually no. Everything is not okay.”

Immediately Regina’s heart sinks in her chest and she lifts her hand to begin to play nervously with the necklace around her neck. “What’s happened?” she asks, trying to hide the growing panic from her voice.

“Nothing has happened… it’s just,” he begins, pausing to swallow harshly. He’s emotional, sounds as if he is trying not to cry and it only intensifies Regina’s nerves; she finds herself holding her breath as to not interrupt the silence. “Today is—would have been—Roland’s seventh birthday.”

All the air Regina had been holding in whooshes out of her in a single breath, feeling as if she has been kicked in the gut. “Robin, oh my goodness.” Her voice is a quiet whisper; she doesn’t know what else to say other than, “I am so sorry.” She feels like crying herself, honestly. “Do you need anything?” she offers. It’s stupid really, because nothing that she can offer will make him feel better about losing his child, she just feels the need to do something.

“No, thank you,” Robin replies, “John popped over earlier with a pack of beers so I am slowly making my way through them.” He laughs, but it’s dull, forced, with no real emotion behind it at all. “It’s nice to hear your voice, though.”

Regina closes her eyes, wanting nothing more than to take this beautiful man into her arms. “If I had known, I would’ve called sooner. I was caught up at work and—”

“It’s okay, Regina,” he interrupts softly, “I didn’t tell you because I didn't want you worrying about me. It’s just a tough time of the year for me, that’s all.”

“I can only imagine.” Because that's all she can do. When she lost her father it was gruelling, he was her world and her rock. But he had lived a happy life, even though her mother was difficult at times, their marriage was happy, he loved his family and his job, his friends. He was a well-loved man and, though his life ended too soon, he’d had a good one.

Roland didn't even have a chance. There is no life to celebrate, no memories to cherish and no photos to frame or flick through. It's hard enough to say goodbye to someone you love, but it must be even harder to say goodbye to someone you didn't even get the chance to love like you should have.

“I'm alright, though,” Robin assures interrupting her thoughts, and he’s not, she knows he’s not, and she knows that he knows that too. But it’s obvious he doesn't want her upset because of him. “I took the afternoon off, went to visit Roland’s plot at the Abney Park Cemetery,” he continues, “It gets easier every year.”

“If you need someone to talk to about this—” Regina begins but her oven suddenly beeps to alert her that it has heated up, making her jump and cutting her off.

“What are you having for dinner?” he asks, has heard it too and has taken it as an opportunity to change the subject.

Regina shrugs and heads over to the refrigerator. “I don't know yet. I don't have much in, so maybe some leftover lasagna that I have frozen.”

“Mmm. You've still yet to let me taste that.”

The brunette smiles, and she's happy she can offer a small distraction. “That's because I've yet to taste your mother’s roast dinner. We had a deal, Locksley,” she teases, and this time when he laughs, it's more like the one she's used to.

“That’s right, we did. Didn't we?” he asks and then, “Well, I will let you get back to your dinner. Thank you for ringing, it’s the first I’ve smiled all day.”

“I am glad I could make you smile. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

They both hang on the phone for a moment before Robin is adding softly, “Goodbye.”

“Bye,” she replies and then the line goes dead. And Regina feels awful. 

So, as an impulsive decision and instead of prepping dinner, Regina shuts off the oven and heads to the freezer, smiles slightly when she spots the tub of frozen lasagne before pulling it out and inspecting its contents. More than enough for two people, she concludes before grabbing a cool bag from beneath the sink and placing the tub inside of it.

She’s going to give Robin some of the best lasagne he has ever tasted.

* * *

 

Today has been tough. Robin hadn’t slept well last night, with today at the forefront of his mind. His thoughts are inescapable when he is alone in his apartment, with only himself as company. So he had gone to work early, distracted his mind with watching the busy commuters on the underground and a quiet breakfast with the cleaners when he reached the office.

That was when John had called him, checked up on how his friend was doing and promised to see him later. John may see things differently to Robin a lot of the time, but he’s a bloody good friend when it counts. And today it counted.

The graveyard was quiet but bright when he arrived there after lunch, the sun peeking through the clouds and warming the chilly February air some. Roland’s grave is a small one, located near a tree with a scatter of paper whites blooming at its base.

He stayed there for about forty minutes, crouched down by the small headstone as he told his son about his year like he does every February. And this time he told him about Regina, about how she makes him feel a little less alone, and a little more loved. 

Then he headed home, just in time in fact, for John was waiting for him, a shopping bag in one hand and a sad smile on his face. He had stayed for an hour or so from then, before he had to leave for the evening shift at the gym, and so Robin was left alone with his thoughts yet again, and the pain came crawling back slowly. It crept into his chest like a spider, its legs a painful patter on his heart as it wrapped a tight coil of web around it.

But then _she_ called him: Regina. With her soft voice and gentle banter. And now, as he watches mindless TV with a beer in his hand, he may even be smiling a little.

That is, until there’s a knock at his door. 

Robin has half the mind to ignore it as he sips at his beer and turns the TV down a little so the outsider doesn’t know he’s in. But then there’s another knock, alerting Robin to the fact that he might want to answer this one since they are refusing to leave. So, placing his beer on the table in front of him, Robin hauls himself from his warm spot and heads over towards the door. 

When he pulls it open, the last person he expects to see is Regina, but there she is, standing in front of him with cheeks pink from the cold, and suddenly he feels embarrassed by his appearance. He has taken his pants off for comfort and now simply stands in his boxer shorts and untucked shirt. He doesn’t miss how Regina’s eyes flicker down to his bare legs and then back up to his face.

“Regina? Wh-what are you doing here?” he asks, eyes wide. She’s carrying a large bag on her shoulder, some sort of a material picnic cooler.

The brunette blushes before smiling shyly. “I thought I could make us both dinner, but if you’d rather be alone—“

“No!” Robin protests, perhaps a little too eagerly as her smile grows wider then. She steps inside as he holds the door open wider. “I would love to have dinner with you. You’ll have to excuse my appearance… I wasn’t expecting company.”

Regina chuckles as she heads towards the kitchen and he closes the door before following. “You’ve seem to forgotten that I have seen you completely naked, Robin.”

“Ah, yes, well I suppose you have a point there.” He steps closer to her, watching as she pulls out a tub of frozen lasagne from her bag. “Lasagne?”

“Yes,” she replies, turning to smile at him, “I thought you could do with some.”

“But what about our deal?” he asks, tilting his head as he looks down into her sparkling chocolate orbs.

“It’s still on,” she assures before smiling as she adds, “After all, I am meeting your parents next weekend. Right?”

Robin grins. “Right.” And although there’s that glimmer of sadness in Regina’s eyes, Robin doesn’t recognise it as pity. Instead he sees sympathy, and the fact that she has come across London with dinner to make him feel better about his son, means more to him than she will ever know. “Thank you for coming, Regina. It’s great to see you.”

The brunette’s features grow serious as she drops a hand to his bicep, stroking it softly. “Speaking to you earlier made me feel so helpless. I felt I had to do something to try and make you feel a little better, even if it was just showing my face…” She smiles, biting into that lovely lower lip of hers that Robin wishes he could bite for her (though now is not the time). “And I wanted to see you.”

Robin smiles, taking her free hand in his as he replies, “You being here is a very welcome distraction.” Not that he wants to forget his little boy, but God, it’s nice to have a break from the self-pity and mourning. It’s the only time of the year he allows it, mind you. Doesn’t want to be a miserable sod all year around. His son wouldn’t have wanted that for his father.

“I’m glad,” Regina replies, squeezing his bicep before releasing it and reaching for her bag instead, sliding it closer to her. “I also brought some DVDs for us to watch after we’ve eaten. If you’re feeling up to it.”

Robin smirks, raising a brow at her. “Oh yeah?” he questions before stepping forward to peek into the bag and then he pulls out two DVD cases with a smirk. “‘Pretty Woman’ and ‘The Holiday’?”

“Two of my favourites,” she admits (it’s more of a warning though, daring him to say some kind of a teasing remark about them—not that he would, he’s quite partial to the odd cheesy rom-com, too), “And season one of NCIS,” she adds, jutting her chin towards the bag, “I remember you telling me you enjoyed watching crime shows.”

Robin’s eyes grow wide as he reaches back into the bag and pulls that out, too. “This is one of my favourite series—you own this?” he asks, flipping over the back only to notice that it’s never been opened, still has the protective plastic covering on it.

Regina smiles, shaking her head. “I picked it up from the store on my way here. I wasn’t sure if you would already have it.”

Robin frowns; he is deeply touched by the small yet thoughtful gesture. “Regina, you didn’t have to do that, really,” he protests.

“After all you have done for me, the least I can do is buy a couple of DVDs, Robin,” she replies, and suddenly he becomes very aware that he has yet to kiss her. So as he murmurs his thanks again, he steps forward to kiss her softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. She responds with a surprised hum, but kisses him back nonetheless until she is sighing as she pulls back, opening her eyes to meet his. “Why don’t you go and put the first episode on the TV whilst I put the lasagne in the oven?” she suggests.

Robin nods, stepping away from her embrace and going to do just that.

* * *

 

They sit through one episode before their dinner is ready, and they eat that in front of another episode. It’s after that episode that Robin clears the plates, carrying them out to the kitchen, Regina behind him with their empty glasses.

“I’ll have to give it to you, Regina, that was the best lasagne I’ve ever eaten,” he says as he places the plates onto the side and moves to the sink to run the water for washing up.

“As good as your mother’s Sunday lunch?” she asks with a small smirk.

“Oh definitely,” he replies with a grin as he looks over his shoulder at her before turning so he can take the glasses from her fingers. “Thank you, again, for cooking it for me.”

The brunette frowns then, a look of concern painting itself across her face and darkening her features. “Robin, would you have eaten anything if I hadn’t have come around and cooked for you?”

Robin shrugs, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable as he turns back to the dishes, sliding the glasses into the warm, and now bubbly, water. “I didn’t really have much of an appetite,” he murmurs. Because the painful reminder of what he had lost seven years ago on this date makes him feel physically sick. He had barely managed breakfast, decided not to bother with lunch and was planning the same for dinner until Regina showed up with her soft smile and tasty lasagne.

“Oh, Robin,” Regina coos and it sounds a little too much like pity for Robin’s liking.

He shrugs, shaking his head. “It's okay. I would have survived one day without dinner.” And lunch. He just doesn't say that aloud.

“No, it's not okay,” comes Regina’s reply. It's gentle but assertive. And she’s right, often is.

Robin heaves a large sigh, bringing his hands out of the soapy water and wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist as he admits, "No it’s not.” Then he turns to face her with a frown, one that matches hers coincidentally. "I just keep wondering… what would he have looked like today? What would have made him laugh? What would that laugh have _sounded_ like?”

He can feel that familiar lump in his throat again, tries to swallow it down but it stays dry and sticky at the back of his mouth. But he doesn't want to cry. Not again. Not in front of Regina; not because he is afraid of showing his emotions, but because he doesn't want to upset her.

He whispers, “I can't keep toying with ‘what if’s. I know that, but sometimes it helps.”

“Robin,” her voice is soft, like a creamy balm and he feels her warmth in front of him as she steps closer, lays a hand on his arm, “You’ve lost a child. No one is expecting you to never wonder those things. I would do the same thing.”

He lifts his gaze to look into her eyes. “He would have had a good life, Regina. I would have made sure of it.”

“I know,” she whispers, leaning forward so that her forehead touches his, “And so does he. Take comfort in that.”

Robin nods, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he presses himself closer to her, inhales her scent and takes comfort in _her_. “Do you believe in the afterlife?”

Regina sighs, pulling her head away just slightly so that she can look at him properly. “I believe that when we lose those we love, they never fully leave us. They are there, watching us, keeping us safe.”

He nods, believes the same, can oftentimes feel like he's not alone even in the loneliest of times. “I talk to him sometimes,” he confesses before furrowing his brow and offering an emotionless chuckle. “Does that make me crazy?”

Regina’s smile is gentle as she reaches up and caresses his cheek softly. “Not at all. I speak to my daddy often. I like to keep him updated.”

Robin nods, brings his hand up to rest it on top of hers. “I wish I could have met him.”

Regina smiles slightly, bumping her nose against his. “He would've liked you.”

Robin smiles, feels a gentle warmth settle over his upper body and soothe over his aching parts. He takes great solace in those words. “You know what?” he breathes out after a moment's silence.

“What?” 

Robin bites his lip, taking her hand and stepping back. “The washing up can wait until the morning. Let's watch some more NCIS.”

* * *

 

Regina had tried to stay awake, she really had, but during the fourth episode after the murderer had been found and cuffed, she had let her eyes slowly begin to slip closed as she rested her head on Robin’s shoulder.

That’s why she wakes to the soft whisper of her name against her ear. “Regina,” Robin whispers, kissing her head as she comes to. “Stay the night with me.”

“Okay,” she agrees easily, even though she has no pyjamas or toiletries. Right now she is just happy to retreat to bed with the warmth of Robin wrapped around her. She sits up, asking, “How many episodes did I miss?”

Robin smirks. “Just the one. I'm ready to go to bed myself now, too.”

She nods, feeling the ache in her neck as she does so. Deserves her right for falling asleep in such an awkward position. “Do you have a spare toothbrush?” 

Robin chuckles, nods and holds his hand out for her. “I do,” he replies, “Come with me.”

She follows him into the bedroom and then the en suite where he retrieves a spare toothbrush from the cupboard. “You can keep this one here,” he says as he hands it to her and she takes it from him with a smirk.

“Thank you,” she replies before reaching for the toothpaste. She catches a look of her reflection in the mirror above the sink as she wets her brush. Her hair is sticking out all over the place where she had been resting against Robin’s shoulder; she quickly pats it down before brushing her teeth.

Luckily, Robin hasn't seemed to notice as he comes to stand beside her with his own toothbrush, smiling at her through his reflection before brushing his teeth. 

“I didn't bring anything to sleep in,” she says, upon spitting the minty foam from her mouth and placing her toothbrush in the holder by the tap.

Robin shrugs, turning on the tap and cupping some of the water in his hand before sipping it back and rinsing out his mouth. He spits and then answers, “You can wear one of my t-shirts.”

Satisfied with this answer, Regina smiles and nods before following him back into the bedroom where he pulls free a light grey oversized t-shirt from his drawers. It'll be long enough to cover her ass at least. 

“Will this do?” he asks, offering it to her.

“Yes, thank you,” she replies before turning her back to him so that she can change into it. “Are you sure you don't mind me staying?” she asks as she slips from her dress, bending to pick it from the floor and placing it on the chair by the door. 

“Of course not,” he answers immediately and then adds more softly, “In fact, I would really rather not be alone tonight.”

Regina’s heart constricts in her chest as she glances over her shoulder to look at him. He’s changed into his pyjama pants and is now pulling the decorative pillows from the bed, not looking at her, giving her privacy, she thinks. “Well, you don't have to be, now,” she offers gently before swivelling back to face the door and ridding herself of her bra. She keeps her panties on and just slips the grey t-shirt easily over her body.

She turns back to him and then his eyes meet hers and he smiles slightly. “How is it that you manage to look absolutely stunning in one of my old t-shirts?” he asks.

Regina blushes, can't help it as she tells him, _Stop it_ and pulls somewhat awkwardly on the hem of the shirt before heading towards the bed. “Which side of the bed do you sleep on?” she asks, changing the subject. It's a conversation they've never had, since they slept where they fell the last time she spent the night here.

He smirks at her, gesturing to the side that he stands beside. “This side, no compromises,” he teases before pulling back the covers and climbing under them. Regina rounds the bed and climbs into the opposite side with a small chuckle.

“I'm good on this side,” she replies, tucking herself under the covers and turning herself to face him with a smirk. “So there is no need to compromise.”

“Good,” Robin replies, edging closer to her, sliding a hand over her waist and pulling her closer still. “Thank you for tonight. It made today a lot more manageable.”

Regina nestles into him, rests her chin on his chest and looks up at him with a small smile before kissing his prickly jaw. “I'm glad I could help. No one should have to go through that alone. And you don't have to, not anymore.”

“Mmm,” he hums, kissing the crown of her head. “I'm a lucky man,” he says, and it's so sincere it makes her heart beat that little faster in her chest. But then he's adding, “I must write Kathryn that thank you letter, for without her I may never have found you.”

“Oh, please don't,” Regina pleads dropping her head to lay her cheek on his chest as she wraps her arms around his torso, “She will only let it go to her head.”

Robin just chuckles, cuddles her closer and lets silence fall between the two of them. And before she knows it, she’s slipping back into a peaceful slumber.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty one, which will only be available to read on here.

The morning light streams through the small crack in the curtains, lighting the room and rousing Robin from his sleep. His eyes flutter open before falling closed again to avoid the light, but as he turns away from the glow he is met with the pleasant sight of Regina sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiles to himself, shuffling closer but not quite close enough so that they are touching. He just wishes to admire and marvel and thank the lords above for giving this amazing woman to him.

He cannot express how grateful he is that she had come over last night, kept him company and offered a willing ear for him to whisper to, should he need it. But he just needed her, needed her company and her smile. It took the sharp edge away from the pain of losing his son. Regina is like a plaster that has attached itself over the hole in his heart; closing it up slowly day-by-day until eventually the hole becomes minuscule and meager. Bearable.

He has lost love, but perhaps he is finding it again. In fact, he knows he is. He is completely and utterly enamoured by the woman in front of him, and he knows he cares very deeply for her. And there’s a word for it, but he won’t voice it. Not now.

So yes, this morning he is feeling a lot better.

The neck of his T-shirt has slipped down one of Regina’s shoulders, exposing a slender piece of skin to him. He’s tempted to kiss it, to worship it; worship her. And he gives into temptation, leaning forward and peppering gentle kisses along her shoulder until she stirs beneath him. He pulls away just in time to see her eyes flicker open and a pretty smile grace her lips.

She reaches up to cup his cheek. “Morning,” she murmurs sleepily. It’s adorable. “How are feeling?” she asks through a yawn, settling back onto her back so that she can look up at him properly.

“Grateful,” he replies, reaching for her hand before pulling it up to his lips to kiss. “Thank you again for last night.”

Regina’s smile turns shy. “It was selfish too, you know,” she replies with a small smirk, “I wanted to see you.”

“Well,” Robin begins, climbing over her body. “If you let me, I’d like to show you just how much it meant to me,” he says, his tone of voice just a little lower than his usual, hopeful that Regina will catch on to what he is implying.

She does. And her succulent lower lip sinks between her teeth as she runs her hands up his back and links them loosely around the back of his neck. “Mmm, and how do you intend on doing that?” she asks, batting her eyelashes, feigning innocence.

Robin raises a brow, leaning in close as he pretends to consider his options. “Well, first off, I’d like to take off this old thing,” He tugs at his T-shirt, which swamps her figure. “And chuck it on the floor where it belongs,” he begins, not missing the way Regina’s smile drops just slightly as she sucks in a breath.

“Then,” he continues, “When I have you in just your knickers, I would quite like to kiss every inch of your skin until you’re flushed and breathless. How’s that sound?”

Regina nods and _mhmm’s_ , before adding, “I think that sounds delightful.” She licks her lips. “Then what?”

“How about I show you?” Robin asks, watching a small grin form on his lover’s lips.

“Go right ahead, Dimples,” she replies and he cannot help but chuckle at the moniker. He likes it, liked it when she used it the first time, and is quite pleased to hear that it’s become a regular thing.

He leans down and kisses her; once, twice, three times as he lets the third kiss linger, his right hand travelling up Regina’s naked thigh. She sighs against his mouth and it makes his stomach clench and his cock throb. He _loves_ the sounds she makes.

But he can’t remove her shirt like this, so he pulls away from their lip-lock to grip the hem of the t-shirt in one hand and slowly peel it up as Regina sits up from the mattress slightly. The material slips over her head easily and, as he throws it onto the floor beside the bed, he almost misses the way her breasts bounce upon falling back down onto the mattress. Almost.

He only realises he’s marvelling in her terrific form when Regina clears her throat, and when he looks up to meet her eyes, she laughs at him and teases, “What happened to showing me?”

Robin smirks, bringing his hand down to rest on her ribs just below her breast. “I just got a little distracted…” he murmurs, letting his thumb slip up to trace the bottom curve of her breast; it makes her shiver underneath him. “You have an amazing body.”

She blushes beautifully, averting her gaze for a moment before letting a small smile curve her lips. “Thank you.” 

He thinks she’s slightly embarrassed and perhaps it’s because of the intimacy of the moment, but he doesn’t dwell on it, instead he tells her that all of the pleasure is his as he leans down to capture her lips again.

Their lips mould together, tongues tangle and teeth collide on those particularly hungry kisses, until Robin is forcing himself away from the warmth and comfort of Regina’s luscious lips. His lips meet just beneath her jaw, sucking the skin there and enjoying the way it has her sucking in a breath. She tilts her head back, giving him better access to her neck as he continues his dissent down the column of her throat.

He had intended to leave her breasts until last, intended to kiss everywhere else first, but her tits are just criminally marvellous and he is a weak, weak man. So he heads there next, traces her collar bone with a flurry of butterfly kisses and then heads further south.

Her fingers find his hair, tugging and pressing and pushing as he makes his way between the valley of her breasts. He knows what she likes now, knows what makes her squirm and what makes her wet. But that doesn’t mean that there is not a lot more to learn, like how sensitive the skin along her pelvis is when he brushes it on his way down to grab her hip. Her breath stutters out of her lips at the contact and when he lifts his head from between her breasts she chuckles and tells him, “Your fingers are cold and I’m ticklish.”

Robin bites his lip and sits back on his heels between Regina’s legs. “Sorry,” he says with a light laugh before bringing his fingers together and in front of his lips where he blows on them gently in a vein attempt to warm them up.

“You know, there’re other places you can put your fingers that’ll warm them up,” Regina remarks, wiggling her eyebrows at him and Robin almost chokes on his own breath.

“Regina Mills,” he drawls, “Who knew you could be so crude…” He chuckles as he leans over her, bringing his lips down until they’re just a centimetre above hers and whispers, “All in good time.” Then he’s latching onto her lower lip, tugging it between his teeth and letting it spring back into place when he lets go.

She groans and he doesn’t know if it’s in annoyance, impatience or pleasure; he thinks (he hopes) that it could be the latter. Nevertheless, he returns his attention to her perfect tits and this time he wastes no time in latching onto her nipple, opting for the left one first. He gives it a sharp nip and a hearty suck that has Regina crying out. And when he does the same to the other one, he gets the same reaction, but this time the sound travels right to his cock.

He’s throbbing; his pyjama pants are a little tented from the proud semi that is growing considerably larger by the second. But he’s focused on her, on making good on his promise and kissing every inch of the beautiful specimen of a woman beneath him. So after thoroughly enjoying her right nipple, he makes his way back up her chest and along her shoulder (she smells incredible; the scent of her perfume still clinging to her skin from yesterday) and then down along her arms. Now, this may not sound erotic but Robin has done his research on erogenous zones in the past and there are certain places that can elicit a flicker of arousal even though it may not be obvious. For example, the soft piece of skin across Regina’s cubital fossa, the piece of skin Robin is currently running his tongue along lightly.

Regina gasps, spasms even, and Robin peeks up to see a pair of wide and aroused chocolate eyes staring down at him. “Ticklish?” he asks with a small smirk, kissing the skin he has just licked before continuing to kiss his way down to her wrist as she _mhmm’_ s in answer to his question.

He does the same to her other arm, but when he reaches her wrist there, Regina’s fingers are reaching up to curl around his chin, and she’s a little breathless, very flushed and perhaps (definitely) looking slightly impatient. “Robin, are you seriously going to kiss every inch of my skin?” she questions, quirking a perfectly shaped brow up at him.

“Yes I am, and it’s going to be _delightful_ ,” Robin replies with a smirk, mocking her words from earlier and chuckling when Regina groans and sinks back into the pillow, letting go of his chin.

“Please,” she pleads helplessly, “I’m plenty wet already.”

“But I’m not done,” Robin replies adamantly, taking her hand back and kissing her palm. “Be patient.”

The brunette sighs, throwing her free arm over her eyes before waving him off with the hand that was in his. “Go on then, you blasted tease. Torture me with your kisses.”

“You make it sound like I am punishing you,” Robin replies with a chuckle as he situates himself over her stomach.

“You are.”

Robin rolls his eyes, but he knows she likes it really (can actually smell her arousal from here) because he wouldn’t continue if she wasn’t enjoying herself as much as the little sounds she was making let on. And she’s sighing pleasantly when his lips are traveling down and around her navel, her hips arching underneath him until he’s pinning them down with both hands as he kisses closer and closer to her knickers. 

He has to admit, he’s tempted to give in, to bury his face between the apex of her thighs and devour her then and there, but he also _really_ enjoys teasing her. He’s rock solid now. So, he continues his kisses in a light trail around the outline of her underwear, but that doesn’t stop Regina from moaning. Especially not when he’s swirling his tongue against the apex of her thigh making her squirm beneath him.

“Robin, _please_ ,” she groans, low and throaty, as she runs one hand through her hair as the other grasps tightly at the sheets beside her. She hasn’t begged in bed before, but, _fuck,_ it’s a _massive_ turn on.

He doesn’t give in, though. His lips continue down her inner thigh and all of the way down to her knee before he's switching over to the other knee and kissing his way back up. She’s literally writhing under each of his kisses and it makes Robin feel so fucking hot—in so many meanings of the word.

When he reaches her knickers, he makes sure to give the apex of that thigh a quick nip before pulling away. Regina is propped on her elbows, looking down at him with arousal in her eyes, her bare chest rising and falling quickly. “Are you done?” she breathes, and there’s a hopefulness in her tone that has Robin grinning as he shakes his head.

“Well, no. I was about to eat you out, but if you want me to wrap things up here—“

“No!” Regina exclaims before groaning, “No more teasing, Robin, please. I’m soaked through, I need you to give me _something,_ before I take matters into my own hands.”

“There will be no need for that,” Robin assures, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of her knickers before tugging, and with Regina’s help, sliding them all of the way down to her toes. The material really is soaked through. It does the most pleasant things to Robin’s pride.

“Thank God,” Regina breathes, and it seems all bashfulness from earlier has left her as she easily parts her legs for him when he presses his palms against the inside of her thighs.

She’s wonderfully on display for him, and Robin takes a second or two to just marvel at the glistening wetness that _he_ has caused and his mouth waters at the very thought of tasting her. He starts by running the tip of his tongue along Regina’s outer lips, tasting the hint of saltiness and revelling in the way Regina moans lowly and reaches down to grasp the mass of hair at the top of his head. It’s slightly painful but he doesn’t mind.

“More, please, Robin. I need more,” Regina rasps, using her grasp on his hair to direct him towards where she wants him.

He knows where she wants him, and he’s done enough teasing up to this point, so he gives her what she needs and slips his tongue between her lips. He runs it all of the way up the length of her, before he sucks her clit between his lips and presses the flat of his tongue against the nerve endings.

“Fuck! Yes!” Regina cries, and Robin has to use one of his hands to keep her hips pinned down as she writhes in pleasure. “L-like that,” she hisses and when he releases her to press quick passes of his tongue over her clit, she’s letting out a slightly breathier, higher moan of, “ _Oooh! Robin!”_

She can say his name a thousand times and he will never tire of hearing it like this. It only adds fuel to the fire, the heat of it spreading through his bloodstream, which thrums like a live wire. His chin is wet with her, and from the way she is clawing at his scalp and she lets her cries flow freely from her lips, Robin can tell she isn’t going to last long like this.

He moans against her for affect and it isn’t lost on his lover. Regina arches beneath him, clamps her thighs tightly around his ears and bucks up against his mouth. “Robin— _fuck!_ —you’re incredible, don’t stop. I’m going to— _nghuh—_ come.”

Oh, how he wants her to come like this, but her voice is muffled by the pair of legs that are wrapped around his head, and he doesn’t want to miss the beautiful sounds she makes when she orgasms. So he uses both of his hands to grab her thighs and part them wide as he utterly devours her in the last few minutes towards her peak.

Regina is an incoherent mess from then on, and it’s such sweet music to Robin’s ears. She can barely finish a sentence as she cries, “Robin I ca— _Oh! Yes!_ —I am— _Ah!_ Pleeease! S-so good— _God!_ —ah…! Ah! _AH! Robin!”_

And then she comes. Hard. Her legs twitch in his hold as her hips arch up and off of the bed. He continues to lap at her, drawing out her climax, until her clit becomes too sensitive and she’s using the fingers in his hair to push his head away with a sigh. “Oh my God,” she groans, letting her legs slide back down to rest against the bed as Robin sits up.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before smirking as he climbs over her. “You taste delicious,” he remarks, dropping a peck to her lips and then another before she is licking her lips, much to his delight.

“Mmm, you’re right. I do,” she replies with a mischievous grin.

Robin chuckles, ignoring the nagging in his pants as he waits for Regina to catch her breath beneath him. “You look gorgeous like this.”

“What? A panting sweaty mess?” Regina asks, raising her brow at him as she reaches to rest her hand at the back of his neck, “I think you need to reconsider your definition of gorgeous.”

“I think _you_ need to learn to accept a compliment,” Robin retorts with a smirk before kissing her again. He intended it to be only a small peck, but as he goes to pull away, Regina is chasing his lips, pulling him back down for another kiss as she brings her knee up and bumps his concealed erection intentionally. 

“Mmm,” Regina hums, running her free hand down his torso and between his legs where she cups his bulge boldly. “This is quite the compliment.”

Robin huffs out a breath, dropping his head to hers before looking down his nose to where Regina is now stroking him through the thin fabric of his pyjama pants. “I enjoy giving you pleasure,” he husks.

“So do I,” the brunette replies, and he can feel the heat of her breath on his upper lip as she whispers, “Make love to me, Robin.”

Robin pulls back to look down into her glistening brown orbs before smiling. “With pleasure,” he agrees easily, kissing the corner of her lips before reaching down with one hand as the other supports his weight, and gently coaxes her hand away so that he can push away both his pyjama bottoms and underwear. However, as soon as he springs free, Regina’s hand is back on him, wrapping around his length and tugging from his base to his tip. It almost knocks the air from his lungs. “Ah—are you ready, Love?” he asks huskily as he places his hand back down onto the mattress beside her head.

Regina nods, splitting her legs to make room for him. She keeps her hand on his member as she slowly guides it towards her core before sliding him home. She’s so wet and warm and tight from her first orgasm; Robin cannot help but moan as he slides all of the way in.

Regina’s eyes are closed when he looks up from where they are joined. “You okay?” he breathes, wanting to make sure she’s comfortable before he starts to move.

She opens her eyes to look up at him and grins, clenches her walls around him (the feeling makes him throb deliciously) before she nods. “More than okay. I love feeling you stretch me. Keep going.”

Robin groans. “You have no idea how sexy that sounds,” he says, and then he’s kissing her again as he slowly begins to flex his hips, thrusting in and out of her steadily. He makes sure to press against her clit with every grind of his pelvis.

He swallows her moans, finding a rhythm that soon Regina moves in time to, their body moving like liquid between the sheets. They’ve not gone this slow before but Robin likes this, taking his time to feel _everything_ and to really press against the places she likes.

Regina seems to be enjoying it too, as she pulls away from his kisses to catch her breath, both hands now gripping his biceps tightly. She doesn’t say much, in fact she’s unusually quiet as her eyes remain screwed shut and her face contorts in pleasure. All Robin can hear is the rustling sheets around them and the heavy breathing of his lover until she whispers, “So deep. So thick. So _good._ ” 

And good. She is definitely enjoying herself—is lost in the feel of him, it seems.

“Mmm, Love,” Robin groans, kissing her cheekbone, “Do you like it when I fuck you nice and slow?” he asks, punctuating his sentence with a firm roll of his hips against hers.

The brunette nods, her eyes still closed as she swallows thickly and digs her nails into his biceps. “Can really feel you,” she says and then, “Go deeper.”

Robin complies, tilting his hips just slightly so that he’s sliding in at a different angle, the perfect angle that allows him to slide every inch of himself inside of her.

“Mmmm! Yes!” Regina cries instantly, he’s found her G-spot and it has her finding her voice again as she cries, “Right there…don’t stop…right there, _there_ … yes… _mmm!_ ”

So he doesn’t stop, and, despite the slight cramping pain in his arse, he continues to thrust into her at this depth, at this rhythm, at this speed. He can feel his own release begin to creep up on him, tiptoeing up his spine, as he continues on and on through Regina’s moans and mewls of encouragement.

Soon, the brunette is gasping beneath him. Her body tightens underneath and around him as her nails begin to dig their way into the muscle of Robin’s arms. “I’m going to come again,” she says, opening her eyes for the first time since he’s entered her, looking up at him with wide and dilated brown eyes. “Are you close?” she asks.

Robin nods, licks his dry lips, and asks, “Do you need more?”

She is quick to shake her head though, tells him _no,_ and to _just keep going_ as her eyelids flutter closed once again. He holds onto his own climax, knowing he can last. He will not be the first to come at the price of leaving Regina hanging on the brink of a second orgasm. Robin may be many things, but a selfish lover he is _not._

He doesn’t have to wait long however, because soon she is gasping, tipping her head back and crying out his name in a high-pitched moan that truly does travel directly southwards. Her walls flutter around him as he continues to thrust into her through her orgasm until her limbs are turning into jelly around him.

He follows shortly (can barely hold on any longer with the sight of Regina beautifully sweaty and spent beneath him), thrusting into her once more before spilling his seed into her with a loan groan of her name.

“Robin,” she whispers, reaching up to caress his cheek before kissing him slowly as the last of his climax fizzles out.

He pulls away breathlessly, smiling like a bloody idiot and Regina simply smiles back as her features grow sleepy and sated. He’s softening now, so he pulls out of her slowly, but before he can collapse alongside her, like he so desperately wishes, he climbs out of bed and heads into the ensuite to grab a flannel.

* * *

 

It’s late morning when Regina wakes up again. Robin is wrapped around her like a vine and his face is buried into the crook of her shoulder. She smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead before slowly and gently beginning to untangle herself from him. She is desperate for a cup of tea; her throat is dry from all the noise she had been making not two hours ago.

She finds Robin’s t-shirt on top of the fur rug by the bed, and pulls it over her naked body before turning to check if she has disturbed her lover. But he’s still fast asleep, has pulled the duvet between his arms where she used to be. She smirks before padding out of the bedroom quietly.

The kitchen floor is cold on her bare toes and it makes her nipples stand to attention and rub against her t-shirt. A nice cup of tea will warm her up, she thinks, as she fills the kettle and places it on the stand to boil. However, she almost jumps out of her skin when she hears the front door open and then click shut.

“Robin?” _Fuck! It’s a man’s voice._

Regina considers running back to the bedroom but it’s already too late because a well-built man rounds the corner and lays his eyes on her. Immediately, Regina crosses her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to try and hide herself (or, well, _parts_ of herself) from him.

The man smirks, runs his eyes up and down the length of her. “You aren’t Robin,” he says, stating the bleeding obvious, and Regina has the urge to roll her eyes but she resists when he adds, “You must be Regina.”

The brunette simply stares at the man. How is he conversing with her like this, like she _hasn't_ just got a t-shirt on that barely hides her modesty? He may not be embarrassed, but she is mortified. “Uh, yes,” she replies, shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

“Nice,” the man says before approaching her and holding his hand out to her. “I’m John, Robin’s mate. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Regina looks down at his hand and then to where her arms are crossed before looking back up to him.

“Oh, right, sorry,” he says, chuckling.

Regina shakes her head, frowning in confusion. “I’m sorry, but Robin didn’t mention that you had a key to his apartment.”

John shrugs, leaning against the counter. “Oh, I don’t,” he replies before winking at her, “I’m just good at picking locks… are you making tea?”

Regina prays to God that this man is joking as she nods. “Yes, I, uh… I’ll go and wake Robin.” And before John can reply, Regina is leaving the kitchen with haste. Ideally, she would like to be at least wearing a bra and a pair of panties whilst she is talking to her boyfriend’s best friend for the first time.

Robin is still in the same position that she left him in, and she is loathe to wake him after yesterday but she doesn't want to go back out there without him. So, she reaches for her panties and, pulling them on, she whispers, “Robin? Robin, wake up.”

The man stirs slowly before his eyes flutter open and locate her. Instantly he smiles, propping his head up onto his hand. “Hey, gorgeous,” he greets flirtatiously and, despite the situation, Regina cannot help but blush.

“John is here,” she announces and that immediately wipes the smile from his face.

“What?” he asks with wide eyes as he sits up, “Did you let him in?”

“No, he let himself in,” Regina replies, grabbing her bra from the foot of the bed and slipping it on underneath her (well, Robin’s) t-shirt, “He said he picked the lock.”

Robin’s expression grows annoyed as he throws back the covers and grabs his boxers from the floor, pulling them on with his back to her as he murmurs, “The bastard. He _has_ to stop doing that.”

Regina’s eyes grow wide. “Wait,” she says, pausing until he turns his head to look at her and then she asks, “He wasn’t kidding?” 

“Unfortunately not,” Robin sighs, standing to grab his robe from the back of the door. “Did you want to wear this?” he asks and Regina nods, padding towards him and taking the garment from him.

“Thank you,” she replies, puling on the oversized robe with a groan as she adds, “I can’t believe he saw me in just your t-shirt. I wasn’t even wearing panties!”

Robin looks at her with wary eyes. “He didn’t see anything, did he?” 

“No, I was very adamant on making sure that wouldn’t happen.” She closes her eyes as she shakes her head. 

Robin moves over to the chest of drawers and pulls out a pair of sweatpants before slipping them on over his boxers. “I’m sorry, Regina. I honestly wasn’t expecting him to pop over, otherwise I would have warned you.”

Regina shakes her head, moving over to him, and she can’t resist running her hands down from his shoulders and along his muscly arms as she faces him and shrugs. “It’s not your fault, just gave me a bit of a shock.”

Robin chuckles, bending to kiss her quickly before taking her hand. “Well let’s go see what he wants and then I can get rid of him.”

* * *

 

John is waiting on the sofa for the both of them, has made himself quite at home between the plush pillows with yesterday’s newspaper in his hands. He looks up when he hears them approach and grins before throwing the paper onto the coffee table. “Aye, Robin, you should have told me you had company,” he says, wiggling his brows at his friend.

“Well, funnily enough, I wasn’t expecting you to break into my apartment,” Robin retorts as Regina moves from behind him and into the kitchen area where she switches on the kettle to reboil the water.

“Breaking in is such an harsh way to put it,” John says with a grimace and at Robin’s glare he holds his hands up in defence. “Fine. I won’t do it again. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday…” He glances towards the kitchen area, where Regina has her back to them. “Though since you’ve shagged, I am going to guess that you feel a lot better,” he says with a smirk, his voice a little lower so that Regina cannot overhear.

“For fucks sake, John,” Robin replies, rolling his eyes. “Not everything is about sex.”

“But you had sex?”

“Let’s not talk about this when Regina is just there,” Robin says, eyes darting towards the kitchen where Regina is making three cups of tea.

“That’s a yes.”

The photographer looks back to his friend. “That’s an ‘I’m not talking about this with you now’.”

John simply lifts a brow at his friend before smirking and shrugging one shoulder. “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you take sugar, John?” Regina asks from the kitchen.

John smiles sweetly at her before shaking his head. “No thanks, darling. Just milk.”

Robin rolls his eyes at the sobriquet before moving past his friend to join Regina in the kitchen. “Don’t worry, he won’t be staying long,” he assures, taking the two mugs closest to him.

“Those are yours and John’s,” Regina says, gesturing to the mugs in his hands before she lifts the third one to her lips and takes a quick sip. “And it’s alright, Robin. I don’t mind—not now that I am actually wearing underwear. I’ve been curious to meet the man who persuaded you to join the dating site,” she adds, before sauntering past him and towards the island that separates the kitchen and living room. “So, John, how long have you known Robin? And how long have you been breaking into his apartment?” she asks and Robin cannot help but smirk as he takes a seat on one of the stools beside her.

John chuckles, coming to sit at the other side of the island as Robin hands him his tea. “Robin and I met at uni, then we are roommates until fairly recently. So to answer your second question: not until quite recently,” he replies.

Regina chuckles. “Robin tells me you’re the reason he joined the dating site, so I suppose I owe you a thank you.”

“No thanks needed,” John insists, holding up his hand, “I was happy to get the mopey bastard off of my hands. He was in desperate need of getting laid.”

Robin groans. Does his friend have no filter _at all?_ Perhaps he should have learnt by now that no, no he does not. Not at all. “John, really?”

Thankfully, though, Regina laughs lightly and before sipping on her tea, she replies, “Oh, you’d get on so well with my best friend, Kathryn.”

John raises his brows, leaning forward slightly, “Yeah? Is she single?”

“She’s married.”

Robin chuckles as John’s expression falls almost comically. “And extremely out of your league,” he chips in, earning a glare from his best friend.

“Something you know a lot about,” John fires back, nodding towards (a now blushing) Regina.

Robin rolls his eyes, but he won’t deny it. He knows he’s punching above his weight but is also reassured enough that Regina, bless her heart, does not see it that way. “Be that as it may,” he interjects, “She’s stuck around so I must be doing something right.”

“Robin,” Regina cuts in, shaking her head at him. “Don’t sell yourself short.” Her eyes are telling him something more, are filled with adoration and desire and attraction, which she will not speak aloud due to their company—but she doesn’t need to.

He simply smiles, leans forward and presses a light kiss to her lips. Nothing too showy, just a peck, but enough to have her smiling and then biting that lower lip of hers as she glances somewhat nervously to John.

“Well, on that note, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” John announces, tipping back the rest of his tea before hopping off of his stool, “Regina, Love, you make a cracking cup of tea.”

The brunette smirks, nursing her own between her fingers. “Thank you, John,” she replies, “It was lovely to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again soon when I can ensure that I have more suitable clothing on—or more clothing on altogether, for that matter.”

John chuckles before waving her off. “I’ve seen a lot worse.”

“I’ll see you out,” Robin cuts in, rushing to put an end to this conversation until it blossoms into more inappropriate topics.

His friend nods before heading with Robin towards the front door. “She’s a good egg, mate,” he whispers to him, wrapping his muscular arm around Robin’s shoulders. “Fucking gorgeous with good tits _and_ arse. That’s rare.”

Robin glares at John. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

John laughs, opening the front door. “You couldn’t even if you tried, mate. See ya.” And then he’s gone, disappearing down the hall as the door swings closed behind him. 

Robin groans, turning to face the kitchen where Regina has gotten to her feet and is now walking towards him slowly. “Sorry about him,” he says making his way towards her, “If I had known he was coming I would have given you a list of warnings prior to his visit.”

But she chuckles and shakes her head at him dismissively. “It’s fine,” she assures, “He’s nothing I can’t handle. Besides, he seems like good fun.”

Robin shrugs, grimacing slightly as he admits, “Sometimes.”

Regina nods, and then, changing the subject, she says, “I’m free all day.” Her shy smile is back and it’s one Robin so truly adores. “We can do something if you want. As long as you don’t mind swinging past my place first so that I can actually put some clothes on that belong to me,” she adds with a small chuckle.

Robin smirks, approaching her and wrapping her in his arms as he proposes, “Or how about we stay here, so you won’t need to wear any clothes at all?”

The brunette chuckles, placing her hands on his biceps before shrugging her shoulders. “That sounds good too.”


	24. 24

The next week flies by incredibly quickly, too quickly for Regina’s liking, because, yes, she’s nervous. She’s nervous because on Sunday she is meeting Robin’s parents. And she wants to impress them, wants them to like her, wants to get along with them. She wants their approval, something she has never received from her own mother. 

Robin has reassured her on numerous occasions that she has nothing to worry about but it’s just something she does so well: overthinking, imagining the worst-case scenarios, worrying. She worries that if they don't like her, it could be the end of things between Robin and her. He’s so close with his parents and such a thing could be such a huge wedge in their relationship. The thought alone has Regina’s stomach twisting unpleasantly.

Early Sunday morning she has her entire closet laid out on her bedspread, and has her parading around in her matching underwear as she deciphers what to wear. Her mother’s voice is on constant replay in her mind, reminding her to _dress her age_ , to _cover herself up_ — _anyone would think you a whore with that much skin showing. Do you really want that, Regina?—_ and to avoid green, it makes her look _sickly pale and ill_. Honestly, she thinks her mother would find something to complain about whatever she wears. Robin, on the other hand, _really_ likes her in jeans, had told her so when he came to see her on Thursday, after she had changed out of her work attire. He likes how they made her ass look so _scrumptious._ His words, not hers. 

Although, perhaps that’s not _exactly_ the look she should be going for when she is going to meet his parents; something that makes her ass look scrumptious, that is.

Suddenly, her phone vibrates on her vanity and Regina welcomes the distraction from choosing what to wear. She expects it to be a text from Robin when she goes to fetch it, but it’s from Kathryn instead.

_Morning, G. Good luck today! Just be yourself and they will love you. So stop worrying and stop fussing over what to wear—I know what you’re like. I can’t wait to hear about it on Monday! x_

Regina smirks to herself, typing back a quick, ‘ _Thanks, Kathryn.’_ before turning her attention back to the mess she has made on her bed. However, she doesn’t get very far because her phone vibrates again. And this time it _is_ Robin.

_Good morning, Love. Can’t wait to see you later. What time will you be heading over? x_

_Good morning, Dimples._ (She grins as she types out that part.) _I’m currently figuring out what to wear. I’ll be over in an hour or so? What time are your parents getting there? x_

She keeps her phone in her grasp upon pressing send and reaches for a hanger with her spare hand; the hanger with one of her smarter dresses hanging from it. It’s all black with a shiny, skinny belt across the middle—perhaps a little too severe to wear to meet Robin’s parents in and so she eliminates it from her choices. She doesn’t want them to think of her as too serious. 

Her phone vibrates again and Robin’s reply lights up her screen.

_11\. Mum wants to get the chicken in early to slow roast it. Don’t fuss too much over what to wear, you know I’ll think you look beautiful in whatever you choose. So will my parents. x_

Regina cannot help the goofy grin that stretches across her face at the latter part of Robin’s text. He’s so caring, so considerate, so _sweet_. And all _hers._ She doesn’t think she will ever grow tired of Robin calling her beautiful—it’s strange how the same compliment has the same delightful effect on her no matter how many times it’s uttered.

She types back a final reply.

_Okay, I’ll aim to be there just after 10. Thank you, Robin. See you soon. x_

To which he automatically replies to with:

_See you soon, My Love. x_

He’s started calling her that a lot more recently. _My Love_. _My_ Love. And somehow it means so much more than just his usual _Love_. It makes her heart swell and flutter and her cheeks turn an edible shade of red. She’s his love, and he is hers. It’s only a matter of time before they mutter the words that make it official.

She decides on her favourite red dress—the one with the keyhole at the front. It’s subtly sexy but also modest enough to wear to meet Robin’s parents in, she thinks, as she unzips it at the back and steps into it.

Then, as she moves back to the vanity to do her make up, she orders a taxi. The tube is quiet on Sundays but a taxi takes the same amount of time without the hassle of worrying about sitting on gum or being leered at by some random pervert. 

An hour later she’s making her way through Robin’s complex and knocking gently on his door. She can hear the Jazz music playing rom behind the door. It doesn’t take him long to answer, after all he knows she is here, he had buzzed her into the building, and when he opens the door his smile blossoms for but a moment before his jaw becomes slack and his blue eyes wide.

“Wow, Regina. You look…wow,” he mutters before shaking his head and stepping aside. “Come in.”

Regina grimaces and crosses her arms over her chest self-consciously as she begins to regret her choice in outfit. After all, Robin is only wearing jeans and a t-shirt (which she notes is delightfully tight around the muscles of his arm). “Is it too much?” she asks, biting down on her lower lip, “I think I have time to go back and change if I—”

“No. Regina,” Robin replies automatically as he closes the door behind them and leans in to dot a quick kiss to her crimson lips. “You look great. And my parents aren’t going to care about what you’re wearing, or how you look. All they care about is that you make me happy.”

Usually she would question such a line, but Robin’s voice is so serious, his eyes so earnest and his expression honest. Regina reaches for his hand and looks down at their fingers as she threads hers through his before looking back up into his ocean blue eyes as she asks, “And do I? Make you happy?”

Robin breathes out a laugh, stepping closer so that their chests are barely touching as he whispers, “Regina you have made me the happiest I have felt in a very long time.”

The brunette looks at Robin agape. She hadn’t been expecting that answer—she doesn’t quite know _what_ she was expecting but she wasn’t expecting that. “I feel the exact same way,” she whispers, squeezing his hand and shaking her head. Her heart beats tightly as she tries to conceal her emotion and if her eyes come across as slightly glassy, well, Robin doesn’t say anything.

He’s all dimples now, grinning at her and leaning in to kiss her quickly. And then again—not so quickly. No, this kiss lingers as Regina reaches up and fists the small hairs at the base of his neck before carding her digits up through the short strands at the back of his head. She loves feeling his hair sliding silkily between her fingers. But then he’s pulling away and a slow smirk curves his lips. “Mm, you’re not lying,” he says, winking playfully as he sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

She smirks, leans up to kiss him again but he draws back with a slight frown. “As much as I’d like to continue kissing you, Regina, my parents are arriving soon and, ideally, I’d rather not have to try to hide my hard-on from my mother.”

Regina chuckles lowly, pride settling warmly in the centre of her chest. She likes how much of an effect she has on her man with but a few kisses—then again, it doesn’t take much more to make her slick between the thighs. “Oh, where is your self control, Locksley?” she teases playfully, kissing the corner of his mouth before stepping back and slipping out of her heels.

“I am not ashamed to admit that I have none when I am with you,” Robin replies, chuckling lightly before leading into the kitchen as he asks, “Now, a glass of wine?”

“Please.” Because behind all this teasing Regina is still incredibly nervous about the visitors who are due to arrive some time soon. A glass of wine is exactly what she needs to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She mustn't be very good at hiding her sudden nervousness as she is reminded that she is about to meet Robin’s parents, because Robin reaches out, touches her arm gently and ducks his head down to her level as he murmurs, “You look about as terrified as a turkey on Christmas Eve.”

And it’s the way he says it, with that quirky smirk of his, which has Regina cracking. She breathes out an incredulous laugh, shaking her head. “Well, I guess that’s not entirely far off from how I feel right now,” she says, stretching her hand out to retrieve the newly poured glass of red wine and she sips at it immediately.

Robin shakes his head as he leans back against the kitchen counter. “Regina, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, my parents are nothing to be afraid of.” He pauses. “Unless you’re scared of bad jokes, in which case, my father is utterly terrifying.”

The brunette smiles behind her wine glass before shaking her head. “They could be the nicest people on this planet, Robin, and I would still be nervous. I’ll relax a little further into the day, don’t worry.”

Robin nods understandingly before heading to the oven to preheat it. “I know it would be the same if it were the other way around. Am I ever going to meet your mother?”

Regina takes a sip of wine, muttering into her glass, “Not if I can help it.”

There’s a beat of silence before Robin is asking, “She doesn’t know about me, yet, does she?”

Regina sighs and she feels guilty as she shakes her head. “Well, considering I haven’t spoken to her since my birthday, no,” she says, taking a seat on one of the stools that surrounds the kitchen island. “I will tell her eventually,” she reassures, “But right now I am happy with the way things are, without her unwanted opinions.”

“You know, I have a few things I would like to say to your mother when I meet her.”

“That would go down like a lead balloon,” Regina replies, scoffing. “Robin, she can say whatever she wants about me, I am used to it. I am just not sure I will be able to stand it if she says anything bad about you.” And that’s her _true_ fear, that her mother will hurt Robin with her spiteful words and bitter expressions.

Robin reaches out for her, lets his fingertips touch her cheek gently and she leans into the comforting touch. “I’m not going to lie and tell you that I don’t care if I have your mother’s approval or not—because of course that is something I would like—but I can tell you that whatever her opinion is of me won’t change my opinion of you.” His eyes search hers for a quiet moment before he’s adding, “Unless you’re worried that what she says will change your opinion of me?”

“No!” Regina is quick to say, placing her wine glass down and taking his face into her hands. “Never. I have never lived my life through my mother’s opinion of what’s right and what’s wrong, and I am not about to now. That’s a promise.” She leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. “I’m just sorry my mother is such a difficult person. I wish I could show you off to her without the fear that she will find something to complain about—most likely the fact that we met online.” Regina rolls her eyes.

Robin smiles sadly before turning his head to kiss her palm. “Then we lie like we did at my work party and tell her we met in an elevator,” he says before stepping back and sipping at his wine. 

God, if only it was that simple to win her mother’s approval.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door and immediately Regina bolts up straight on her stool. _They are here_. “I’ll get it,” Robin says, offering her a reassuring smile before handing her his wine glass to put aside and heading to the front door. There’s frosted glass, which juts out between the doorway and the kitchen, separating the open-plan room. So, when Robin opens the door Regina only makes out the silhouettes of his parents as they walk through into his apartment. Their voices, however, are loud and clear.

“Oh, Robin, it’s so great to see you,” a feminine voice gushes and Regina watches as one blurred figure takes the other into a warm hug.

“You too, mum.”

“It’s bloody freezing out there,” what Regina guesses is Robin’s father murmurs, “This apartment mustn’t do anything to keep in the warmth with all this open space.”

“Always good to see you too, dad,” Robin retorts and Regina has to bite back a smirk.

“Is she here already?” is his mother’s next question, whispered but still audible. It has Regina’s heart leaping into her throat.

“Unless Robin has started wearing heels to work, I assume she is, dear,” comes a sarcastic reply and Regina smirks slightly. She left her pumps by the coat rack.

Robin laughs before he is reassuring that _yes, she is here_ and telling them to come through as he ushers them around the frosted glass and towards the kitchen where Regina remains in her seat nervously. “Regina,” he beckons and she steps from the stool and comes forward, feeling much like a school girl being called to the front of the class as she tries her best to smile genuinely. “This is my mother, Elizabeth,” he continues, “and father, Christopher.”

“Oh, Robin,” Liz coos gripping her son’s arm fondly before grinning widely and, to Regina’s surprise, she steps forward and takes her into a hug. “It’s so great to finally meet you, Regina,” she says softly into her ear. Her voice is sweet, gentle and as warm as tomato soup on a cold winter evening.

“You too, Mrs Locksley,” Regina returns, drawing away from the embrace and looking up into Robin’s mother’s kind hazel eyes. She glances briefly over her shoulder to Christopher who is offering her a warm smile. Robin is the spitting image of his father but his dimples… those are his mother’s.

“Oh, please, call me Liz!” the grey-haired woman replies, bringing Regina’s attention back to the woman in front of her. She chuckles. “Robin mentioned you were beautiful but, my, Regina you look stunning,” she says, holding Regina by the shoulders as she eyes her choice of outfit before locking eyes with the brunette again. “You two would make the most beautiful grandchildren!”

“Mum!” Robin cuts in before Regina can even react, stepping up to stand beside his mother and shooting Regina an apologetic smile, but she doesn’t mind. In fact, she takes it as the compliment it is meant to be (much to her own surprise). “You could have at least waited until dessert to mention grandchildren,” he groans and Regina can’t help but chuckle. She knows his mother’s comment wasn’t serious.

“It’s alright,” she says with a smile, squeezing Elizabeth’s hand before stepping aside to greet Christopher. He takes her by the arms and kisses her cheek.

“Ignore my wife,” he says as he pulls away with a wide grin before nodding towards Elizabeth, “If my swimmers were still working she’d still be popping ‘em out of her. She’s baby mad. Can’t take her within twenty feet of a nursery.”

“Christopher,” Liz chastises, “We are barely through Robin’s front door and you’re already embarrassing me.” She sighs, rolling her eyes before turning to her son. “Is the oven on? I’ll pop the chicken in if you could fix me up with a glass of wine, please, dear.”

“Yes, it’s all ready,” Robin assures before heading with his father to retrieve the bags, which were left by the front door.

“Can I help?” Regina asks, not wanting Robin’s mother to be slaving away all day in the kitchen. At least not alone.

“No, it’s alright thank you, dear,” Elizabeth replies, shaking her head as she heads to the refrigerator and pulls out the meat. “Robin tells me you were eager to try my roast dinner. I had suggested we take the both of you out for lunch but he was insistent on having _me_ in the kitchen,” she teases.

“Yes, well, I was hoping it would keep you from embarrassing me,” Robin teases, returning with a food bag in each hand.

“I can still do that from the kitchen, Ro-Ro,” his mother replies.

Regina raises a brow at that, turning to a red-faced Robin with an amused smirk. “Ro-Ro?”

“It’s an adorable story,” Liz explains, “When Robin first learned how to talk he couldn’t pronounce his name properly so he’d introduce himself as ‘Ro-Ro’. You’ll have to remind me to show you some photos later, he was an adorable little boy.”

Regina grins as Robin groans. “I’ll be sure to.”

“Bloody hell, love, give the boy a break,” Christopher cuts in as he comes up beside her with a cool bag and pulls out a bottle of white wine. “Else we may be needing more than the one bottle of wine.”

Robin playfully snatches the alcohol from his father’s grasp. “It’s a good job I have two more on the table. So, what will everyone else be drinking?”

* * *

 

Robin really wasn’t kidding when he said his mother’s Sunday lunch is to die for. Regina tells Elizabeth that too, as she sits sprawled out on the couch with her legs over Robin’s, and she thanks the high heavens for the pleats in her dress, which aptly hide her thirty-minute-old food baby. 

She feels considerably more relaxed than she did this morning; Robin’s parents truly are the most warm-hearted people she has ever had the pleasure to meet, and they all seem to be getting on well. 

Over dinner they discussed how Regina and Robin had met (through internet dating—while his mother thought it’s so modern and sweet, his father playfully took the piss out of his son). They talked about work, about how Liz used to be a schoolteacher whilst Christopher is a newly retired investment banker. And about how Robin’s company has recently teamed up with Regina’s for the London Brewery project, which is to be completed within the next month.

 _Fate is a funny thing,_ Robin’s mother had said. And Regina supposes it is. Though she has never seen it that way until now, never noticed how before they even knew one another’s names the universe was trying to bring them together like two opposite ends of a magnet.

They had Elizabeth’s homemade Victoria sponge for dessert, and even though Regina couldn’t imagine putting another bite past her lips, the cake was just too delicious to bypass. She’s even got another few slices wrapped up in tinfoil in her coat pocket to take home with her when the night is over. She will share that with Kathryn tomorrow.

Robin threads his fingers through hers as his other strokes gently to and fro over her knee. His father is talking about their first house in Nottingham, about how, in the winter, it would snow almost every year and the small village would gather together and head to the park where they would build snowmen and throw snowballs.

“That sounds perfect,” Regina replies, smiling warmly. “Christmas in New York is often a snowy one. When I was young my father and I would make a special trip to Central park and we would see who could build the biggest snowman.” She chuckles. “I would always win because he would help me roll an extra large base, so large, in fact, that there was often barely any snow left to roll for his own.”

Christopher laughs. “Robin would often insist he was strong enough to roll his own body but he would then get frustrated and leave me to finish it whilst he went off and played with his friends,” he says, shooting his son a look as Robin raises a brow.

“Oh, don’t complain,” Liz cuts in, “You loved doing it.” She shakes her head before winking at Regina. “He’s a big kid really, always has been.”

“Aren’t all men?” she asks, scrunching nose as she finishes her wine in a final sip.

“Quite true, dear,” the older woman replies with a hearty laugh as both Robin and Christopher roll their eyes almost simultaneously. They are so alike.

Regina looks down into her empty wine glass and really rather fancies another. She supposes a third glass wouldn’t hurt, not when she’s almost had enough food to absorb a whole winery before the alcohol even has a chance to reach her head. So she sits up and swings her legs down until her feet touch the ground. “Anyone for a top up?” she asks and when everyone replies in the affirmative, Robin offers to help her, grabbing his parents’ glasses and carrying them into the kitchen.

When they are side-by-side by the kitchen counter Robin leans in and murmurs quietly against her ear, “They like you.”

Regina pulls away to look over her shoulder at his parents before looking back at him with soft, brown eyes. “You think?” she whispers.

Robin nods with a grin. “I know,” he says and as he reaches for the bottle of white, which had been left on the side, he adds, “I can tell because my mother is trying to impress you."

Regina raises her brows at this. “You mean she is seeking _my_ approval?” she asks incredulously before laughing lightly as she reaches for the bottle of red and removes the cork. “Surely that is a bit backwards,” she adds as she begins pouring them both a good-sized glass, finishing off the bottle of wine between them.

Robin chuckles. “Not at all,” he replies, “She likes you and she wants you to like her. Her and Marian never really formed a close bond like my mum had hoped. She has always wanted a daughter-in-law who could do things with her that a husband and a son wouldn't just be fun for—like shopping or afternoon tea. It’s why she has been so excited to meet you.”

Regina smirks, though her heart flutters a little excitedly at this information. “I have never been to afternoon tea before,” she murmurs playfully.

“God, don’t let my mother hear that,” he retorts, nodding back towards the living room, “‘Else she will be wanting to take you tomorrow.”

The brunette chuckles as she lifts the glasses into her hands and turns back to see Elizabeth and Christopher chatting about something. Their hands have become linked between the two armchairs that separate them. “I do like her, Robin,” Regina says gently, a small smile curving her lips. “It’s so clear to me that you are her epicentre and that she loves you more than anything else on this planet. She’s everything I could have wanted in a mother.” Her hand squeezes his forearm. “I’m glad you have that.”

Regina glances back to Robin, her eyes locking with his and she can tell he wants to say something but is holding back—and she has a pretty good idea what it is, but she isn’t quite sure she is ready to hear it so she doesn’t ask, nor does she give him the chance to speak what is on his mind as she smiles and pulls away completely, carrying their glasses back into the living room.

Robin follows, passing his parents their glasses before joining her on the couch again. This time they sit side-by-side.

“So, do you plan on going back to America any time soon, Regina?” Elizabeth asks curiously, sipping at her wine before placing the glass down beside her chair.

Regina frowns slightly before shaking her head. When she first moved to this country she loved it, fell in love with the people, her job, the area in which she lived. Even though she didn’t have much time to explore the city like she hoped, there was always the excitement of knowing it was just on her doorstop. However, soon the novelty wore off. She hated her boss, loved her job and her best friend that came with it, but Chloe would taint that. And hence she just felt lost, because she didn’t want to go back to New York; she liked the ocean between herself and her mother.

Yet, England wasn’t making her happy either. It was a means to an end. Though, she would have never admitted that out loud, or even to herself at the time, she realises now. But as she leans into the man beside her she knows now what her life was lacking. Here and in New York. Love. She needed love. Without it her life was empty, she was just trudging along in the hopes of bumping into something that will take the vanilla from her life. And she supposes she did. In an elevator.

“My life is here in London, now,” she answers softly. “I have friends here…” She looks up at Robin and takes his hand into her lap as she smiles at him and adds, “And Robin. I have no real reason to go back to America.”

“Your family don’t miss you?”

Oh, yeah. The _family_ thing. Regina doesn’t want to go into that with Robin’s parents quite yet, not when this evening has been going so well. Also, she hasn’t drunk nearly enough to have the liquid courage she needs when it comes to delving into the sad truth of just how poor her relationship is with her mother. So perhaps she will twist the truth a little. “They do,” she replies with a nod, “But they have busy lives over here, too.” That is most definitely _not_ a lie. “We keep in touch.” She hopes her answer is enough to sway Robin’s parents off of the topic.

And it seems it is, as Liz doesn’t press Regina any further on the subject. Instead she says, “I don’t know what I would do if Robin moved so far away.”

Christopher laughs humourlessly before raising a brow at his wife. “When he went to uni you would have thought he _was_ leaving the country.”

“I wasn’t that bad!” she defends, gasping slightly as she blushes.

However, the look Robin gives his mother ensures Regina that isn’t quite the truth and she has to tamper down a smirk.

“I had to practically duck-tape your hands together to stop you from calling him every night,” Christopher retorts, smirking at his wife before winking at Regina.

Liz rolls her eyes as she sits back in her chair. “Now you’re just being silly.”

So they continue to chat about university, and about places they insist Regina _must_ see whilst she is in the UK. She assures them that Robin has promised to show her around a little more and she looks forward to exploring new places with him. And then the baby photos make an appearance as Liz rifles through the drawers in Robin’s study and locates an old photo album. He was utterly adorable when he was young, his dimples just as big as they are now and in desperate need of growing into. Regina can imagine that he was breaking hearts right from the very beginning.

It’s dark outside when their glasses are dry once again, and Christopher is struggling to keep his eyes open when Elizabeth announces their departure. Regina helps Robin gather the empty glasses and then they all gather by the front door to say their goodbyes.

Elizabeth hugs her first, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle before pulling back with a warm smile. “It was so lovely to meet you, Regina. I can see how happy you make my son. He’s lucky to have you.”

And there it is: his mother’s approval, in words. It’s strange to hear it flow so freely from her lips when words of approval were always so forced or sarcastic when it came to her own mother. And it means more to Regina than she can put into words. It makes her heart melt and cheeks warm pleasantly as she cannot help but smile brightly at the other woman. “I’m lucky to have him. He’s so good to me,” she says, and not for Robin’s benefit as he places a gentle hand between her shoulder blades, but because it’s the truth. She adores this man and all that he does for her. _She’s_ the lucky one.

Elizabeth smiles softly, squeezes Regina’s elbows before saying proudly, “I’m glad to hear it. It means I’ve done my job as a mother and raised him properly.” Regina nods and then the older woman steps back to hug her son, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek before grabbing her coat from her husband.

“It’s been a pleasure, Regina,” Christopher says kissing her cheek before turning to his son and adding, “You’d be stupid to let this one go—and not just because you are punching above your weight.”

Robin rolls his eyes and as he leans in to hug his father he retorts, “Just like you and mum, then.”

Elizabeth and Regina share a glance and a small smirk before Robin is seeing them out. Well wishes for their long journey back tomorrow are uttered by the new couple before the door closes and it’s just the two of them.

“That went well,” Robin concludes, stepping towards her and taking her into his arms as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Mmm, better than I could have hoped,” she says, shaking her head. “They are such lovely people. I have had a great evening, thank you.”

Robin nods. “I’m glad you got on well with them,” he says, bowing his head down to kiss her softly, his lips tasting of red wine and a hint of buttercream. It’s a sinfully delicious mix and it has her deepening the kiss for but a moment before he is pulling away and asking, “Will you stay the night?”

And as much as she’d like to, she can’t, so she shakes her head. “I don’t have my work clothes with me for tomorrow.” She didn’t really think that he’d want her to stay since it was only meant to be dinner with his parents, but she is regretting not packing an overnight bag just in case, because she _really_ does not want to go back out into the cold. Or leave Robin’s warm arms, for that matter.

Robin frowns; he’s equally as disappointed. “Why not?” he asks, “Your office isn’t much further from mine than it is from yours.

“I know, I just didn’t want to assume—it sounds stupid now I say it aloud,” she says with a small chuckle.

Robin frowns and he looks like he’s considering something before he suggests nonchalantly with a shy shrug, “Maybe you should start leaving a few of your bits here, just in case.”

It’s an innocent remark but it’s enough to have a cool breeze of nerves curl around her heart and pump into her bloodstream. It’s not like he’s asking her to move in with him, but he _is_ asking her to move her _things_ in. Granted, it’s only a few sets of underwear and perhaps a few of her skirts and blouses for work, but it’s something, something of hers that will be here with him day and night—just like the toothbrush he has for her beside his.

Though it’s a practical suggestion, she has to admit, she spends enough time here, with him. It’s certainly not a _bad_ idea to leave a few pieces of clothing here for situations like this, she supposes. “Maybe I should,” is her reply. It’s as flirtatious as she can muster as she ignores the butterflies in her stomach before she steps back out of his embrace. “But for tonight, I must go. I have to be up earlier than usual anyway, because Chloe has called a meeting at 8am before everyone starts work,” she says with a sigh as she turns and slips into her heels.

“Well best of luck with that,” he says earnestly before asking, “Can I see you soon? Tuesday?” Regina knows Robin likes to have a drink with John on Mondays and she often goes to Pilates after work. 

“Of course,” she agrees easily, turning back to him and taking his shoulders in her hands. “We can have dinner at mine. Bring an overnight bag,” she says with a wink and a smirk before reaching for her coat from Robin’s hands.

Robin chuckles before leaning in to kiss her again. “I’ll make sure to. Text me when you’re home safe.”

Regina smiles, slipping into her coat as she promises that she will, and after Robin opens the door for her and kisses her one last time she murmurs breathlessly, “Goodnight, Robin.”


	25. 25

The café is lit by the early March sunlight, which streams through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Regina and Kathryn are sitting on the sofas away from the door, because despite the sunshine, it's still chilly outside; the air cool and the breeze icy. Here, they are away from the draft every time everyone enters the café.

They are discussing Sunday with Robin's parents.

"So, what were they like?" Kathryn asks, sipping at her mocha.

"Incredibly sweet," Regina replies with a grin. "Robin's father was hilarious and his mother is so warm and welcoming. I can see where Robin gets all of his good qualities from," she adds, shaking her head fondly as she runs her finger around the edge of her mug.

"Oh my God, Regina."

Regina looks up at her friend with a frown, meeting the blonde's wide-eyed gaze. "What?" she asks, looking over her shoulder trying to spot anything out of the ordinary but nothing particularly catches her attention. She looks back to Kathryn with a puzzled expression only to find her friend grinning at her.

"I think you're falling for him."

Now it's Regina's turn to look wide-eyed as an unauthorised blush creeps up onto her cheeks. Kathryn's right, Regina knows in her heart that she is, she's thought about it herself many times. But actually admitting how she feels out loud is something she has yet to do. Regina bites down on her lip before looking up at Kathryn through her dark lashes. "I think you might be right," she whispers.

Kathryn grins from ear to ear. She reaches forward to grab both of her friend's hands tightly in hers. "You have to tell him!"

Suddenly Regina's heart falls to her stomach. It's one thing admitting that she loves Robin to herself, and apparently Kathryn too. But telling him? The thought terrifies her because, "What if he doesn't say it back?"

The blonde shakes her head, squeezing Regina's fingers reassuringly. "What makes you think he won't?"

Regina opens her mouth to answer but quickly closes it again when she realises she doesn't quite know how to answer. Because, honestly, Robin has only ever shown her what it is like to be loved, to  _feel_ loved. And even though they have yet to say it to one another, Regina knows in her heart that the feeling is mutual. She knows he cares deeply for her.

"Nagging doubt," she replies, shrugging one shoulder.

Kathryn rolls her eyes fondly. "If he doesn't say it back, I will sign up to run the London Marathon."

Regina cannot contain the surprised laughter that bubbles out of her untamed. "Kathryn, you can barely run ten minutes on the treadmill!" she exclaims, bringing a hand to her mouth in order to conceal her laughter somewhat. People are looking at them.

"I know!" Kathryn replies, whacking her friend on the back of the wrist, "But that's how sure I am that he will say it back."

Regina shakes her head fondly. "Well now I hope he doesn't," she teases.

"No you don't."

"No I don't," Regina admits with a chuckle, "But it would be so much fun watching you  _try_ to run the London Marathon."

Kathryn rolls her eyes, picking her beverage up and sipping at it. "You know, I was thinking—"

"How dangerous—"

"Shut up." The blonde throws her best friend a glare. " _I was thinking,_ " she repeats, "Since Robin has already met me and Frederick on your birthday, we could go on a double date! It would be so much fun."

Regina's eyes widen before she lets out an amused hum. "For you, maybe," she replies, "I couldn't think of anything worse."

Kathryn frowns, offended. "Why?" She smirks. "Because you don't want me seeing you all loved up with Mr Blue-eyed Photographer?" she teases.

And yes, that is partly the reason, though Regina would never admit that aloud as she scoffs and shakes her head. "No," she denies, raising a single brow, "Because I don't want you embarrassing me in front of Robin. I know what you're like." She brushes a few crumbs from the table idly before reaching for her own coffee and taking a sip.

"Oh please," Kathryn retorts. "Besides, Frederick and Robin seemed to get along before. It would be nice if they got to become friends."

Regina nods, shrugging a single shoulder. "I suppose." She smirks then, adding, "I think you'd get along with Robin's friend, John. He's a… character."

"That the guy who caught you half naked in Robin's kitchen?" Kathryn asks with an amused grin before she pops a piece of muffin behind her lips, humming at the taste.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately yes." She groans. "It was so obvious that I had just been fucked, my hair was a mess, I was wearing Robin's shirt…"

The blonde snickers through her mouthful, bringing the back of her hand up to cover her lips. "Sounds like a scene out of a cheesy rom-com."

"I wish it  _was_. I don't think I will be able to look at that man in the eyes again." Regina blushes, swiping a hand through her hair as she admits with a grimace, "I'm also 99 percent sure he saw my nipples."

Kathryn's laughter is loud this time. "Seems he got far more than he bargained for."

Regina cringes visibly as she winces uncomfortably at the memory. "Indeed."

"When are you next seeing Robin?" her friend asks.

"Tomorrow," she replies, smiling easily. "He's coming around for dinner."

Kathryn smiles, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm so glad you  _finally_  have a healthy sex life again."

Regina rolls her eyes once again. "You know, I don't ever remember discussing your sex life with Frederick as much as you insist on discussing mine with Robin."

Kathryn grins. "That's because you two are in the honeymoon phase still, whereas I was already past that with Frederick when you met me."

"So?"

"So that means you're still going at it like bunnies."

Regina frowns. "Kathryn, for christ sake."

"I don't see you denying it."

The brunette blushes into her coffee as she lifts it to her lips before looking down at her watch as she lowers the beverage and sighs. She changes the subject. "We should head back to the office. Chloe will have our head if we are late to the meeting this afternoon."

Kathryn groans, finishing off her drink in one large gulp before placing the empty mug aside. Te blonde swallows before moaning, "She was especially up-tight this morning."

Regina nods, wrapping her half of the muffin in a napkin before placing it into her purse for later. "She needs to get laid."

"Isn't she fucking that editor?"

"Isaac?" Regina asks, eyes wide. This is news to her.

"God, Regina, you really have been living on another planet." Kathryn smirks as Regina glares at her company. "Ruby saw them coming out of the board room together a few weeks ago. Apparently Chloe's clothes were all dishevelled and her hair was askew," she says with a chuckle.

"How scandalous," Regina replies with a chuckle and a wiggle of her eyebrows. "I couldn't imagine having sex in public, let alone in the place you work," she muses, shaking her head. Though, she has to admit the idea of fucking Robin somewhere where they could both get caught is somewhat thrilling. Unfortunately, she doesn't think they are quite at that stage in their relationship yet. Then again…

"You should try it sometime," Kathryn replies, standing from her seat and pulling on her coat before reaching for her purse and adding, "It's very hot."

The brunette's eyes widen. "Kathryn! You what? Wait!" Regina calls as her friend starts to walk away. "Wait!"


	26. 26

After her discussion with Kathryn yesterday, Regina's thought of telling Robin how she feels tonight. In fact, she hasn't thought about much else all day despite the fact that she was  _meant_ to be drawing together some ideas for a new political campaign that DevilDesign has recently taken on. Instead, Regina's gone through countless ways of  _how_  she might tell Robin that she's falling for him. Chloe almost caught her reading a  _Cosmopolitan_ article on it during their morning briefing.

Regina supposes she could just  _tell him,_ but it's not exactly something she wants to just spring on him. If she did, she worries he may not return the sentiment, and not because he doesn't feel the same way (she knows he does) but because he wasn't expecting to  _hear her_ say it. Maybe she will just wait until he says it first.

But what if he is waiting for  _her_  to say it first?

It's thoughts like these that have been driving Regina crazy all day.

Call her cheesy (and then blame it on her utterly gorgeous British boyfriend for making her that way) but she wants to make this special. Regina wants to wait until the right moment to tell him, where the words come easy and freely without nerves or doubt.

Not in bed; she's decided that much.

She doesn't want him to think she said it because she's in a post-orgasm bliss. She wants him to know that she  _means_ it.

So she will just wait, for a moment that  _feels_ right.

She's on her way to his apartment now, had popped home to change into some jeans (for her comfort and his benefit) and a mauve sweater and to quickly pack an overnight bag, before she caught the tube to his. His place is only a ten-minute walk from the station.

There's an older man trimming the hedges as she enters the complex.

"Good evening!" he bids.

Regina nods, smiles as she passes him and replies, "Hello."

"You're Robin's lass, right?"

The makes Regina halt in her tracks. She lets out a small awkward chuckle as she turns back to face him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yes, I suppose I am. You know him?"

"I'm his neighbour," the man replies, climbing down from the ladder he was perched on. And she must look a little mortified because he adds good-naturedly, "Donnae worry, Lass. The walls are soundproof."

And if she wasn't mortified before, she certainly is now. All Regina can do is laugh as she feels a blush spread hot and angry across the apples of her cheek. Luckily, she doesn't need to come up with a response to that as he quickly offers her his hand.

"I'm Ray," he introduces.

"Regina," she replies somewhat quietly as she shakes his hand. "It's rather late in the evening to be trimming hedges, no?" she asks.

The older man chuckles. "You're right," he replies, "I am actually just about to stop—I've been at it all afternoon. Keeps me busy." He throws a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the apartment block. "Pass on my greeting to Robin, would ya?"

Regina smiles, looking over the line of freshly shaped topiaries that lead up to the entrance. "Of course," she offers in kind as she looks back to him, and then she's adding, in way of parting, "It was lovely to meet you, Ray."

"You too, lass," the man replies, his eyes crinkling at the corners before he is turning to pack up his tools.

Regina shakes her head slightly before carrying on her walk towards the building. She doesn't quite know how to feel after that short conversation. Embarrassed, certainly. Amused? Perhaps. The brunette smirks to herself as she buzzes Robin's apartment.

"Hello?"

"It's me," she replies, smiling instantly at the sound of his voice, even if it is a little crackly and fuzzy over the intercom.

"Good evening, My Love. The door's unlocked, come on in," he invites, his tone of voice telling her he is equally as excited to be seeing her again.

Regina lets herself into the building before taking the stairs to Robin's floor. She finds him waiting for her by his apartment, with the door propped open by his foot.

"I just met your neighbour," Regina greets, stepping into his awaiting embrace and leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Mmm," Robin hums against her lips before placing a gentle hand on her back and guiding her inside after closing the door behind them. "Ray?" he asks as Regina slips out of her heels and dumps her bag in the hall before padding barefooted into the kitchen after Robin. "Is he still out there trimming the hedges?"

"Yes," Regina replies, leaning against the island as Robin pulls out a bottle of wine and sets about pouring them both a glass. "And apparently familiar enough with you to be cracking jokes about our sex life."

This definitely catches Robin's attention as he looks up at her so sharply he almost spills the wine over the lip of the glass. "He what?"

Regina smirks slightly before nodding towards the wall that runs the length of his apartment and explaining the short conversation she's had with Ray to the man standing in front of her.

Robin laughs. "Sounds like Ray," he says, shaking his head before adding more seriously, "He didn't make you uncomfortable, did he? I can assure you he didn't mean any harm by it. He's just like every other Scottish old man: filterless."

Regina chuckles at this before shaking her head and reaching for one of the wine glasses that he places in front of her. "No, it's okay. I suppose it's kind of handy to know that I can make as much noise as I like without worrying that the neighbours will hear me," she flirts, throwing Robin a suggestive wink.

The photographer grins, and it's an utterly gorgeous thing that has Regina's heart fluttering in her chest as she tries not to swoon over the size of this man's dimples. They always have the same effect on her. "I'm glad to hear it," he replies, reaching over the island to cup her cheek, running his thumb along her bottom lip slowly. "I like listening to you. The sounds you make are utterly magical—very sexy."

Regina blushes, but not because she's flattered, because she's turned on. And perhaps they could skip dinner, or turn down the heat a little in favour of a quick romp right here, on the kitchen island, with her jeans around her ankles and her chest pressed against the marble countertop. They wouldn't even have to move. However, as Regina's lips part to suggest just that, the oven timer screams out in the silence between them and it has Regina jumping slightly.

Robin smirks before biting down on his lower lip. "I know what you're thinking," he says, smiling flirtatiously before dropping his hand and stepping back towards the oven, "But I would hate for the salmon to be overcooked."

_Fuck the salmon_ , Regina thinks as she sighs slightly and lets her chin fall to her hand. "That  _would_ be a shame," she replies playfully as she climbs onto a stool and watches as Robin fishes the baking tray from the oven.

Robin smirks at her over his shoulder. "Later," he promises.

She will hold him to that.

* * *

Dinner, giving Robin his due, was delicious. As good as sex? Perhaps not, but it was very good—worth  _postponing_  sex for. Regina offers to clean up but Robin dismisses the idea almost immediately and loads their dishes in the dishwasher, telling her to stay where she is and continue looking pretty.

"Is that all I am to you?" she teases, leaning forward against the counter. "A piece of eye candy that is supposed to sit still and look pretty so that you can admire me as and when you wish to?"

Robin chuckles, "No, that's not  _all_ you are to me." He slides the plates into their slots with a clatter before shutting the door to the dishwasher. "But I must admit I would never grow tired of simply admiring you, Regina."

And the sincerity behind his words knocks all of the air from Regina's lungs. "Oh, stop it you," she says sternly, trying to suppress a shit-eating grin but failing miserably as she shakes her head and teases, "Not even when I'm old and grey?"

"You'll be the most attractive old lady on the block."

Regina chuckles, reaching for his hand over the counter which he takes. With a smile, he leans forward and meets her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. And this is it; this is the time to tell him how she feels. It feels right, feels natural. The words are hovering on her tongue and ready to spill from her lips as she pulls away, gazing into his glistening blue gaze. She shakes her head, reaching up to cup his cheek before whispering, "I—"

Suddenly her phone starts to ring, completely knocking Regina for six as it vibrates against her thigh.

Robin smiles, turning his face so that he can kiss her palm. "Answer that," he says kindly and then, "I'm going to use the restroom."

Then he's leaving, and the moment leaves with him as the brunette sighs frustratedly and fishes her phone out of her pocket. It's a number she doesn't recognise.

"Hello?" she answers, her tone slightly clipped and irritated as she slides from the stool and heads to sit on the sofa.

"Regina, dear, how are you?"

It's her mother.

"Mother? I didn't recognise the number."

The woman sighs before dismissing, "It's my new work phone." And then she is quick to chastise, "I haven't heard from you since February and I was beginning to fear that you had dropped off of the face of the earth."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I've just been busy," she replies nonchalantly.

"Busy how? I can hardly imagine that mediocre job takes up a lot of your time," Cora says with a mocking laughter that gets right under her daughter's skin. "Unless you've finally gotten yourself a hobby other than going to the gym once in a blue moon?"

Regina wants to argue, she does, but she  _hasn't_ exactly been using the gym membership as much as she was before she met Robin, and perhaps she is putting on a little contentment weight. And, she supposes now that she thinks about it, she should get back to working out before the honeymoon phase wears off between Robin and her, and her stomach becomes too chubby to be seen as attractive.

No.

She won't bite.

And she won't let her mother get under her skin. She won't.

"Something like that," she quips before looking in the direction Robin went and adding, "In fact I am actually busy right now."

"Too busy to talk to your mother?"

"Yes, actually."

This reply seems to throw her mother off slightly as there's a lingering silence on the other end of the line before Cora is letting out a small noise, which Regina fathoms is a huff of mild offence. And good. She can have a taste of her own medicine.

"What could possibly be more important than talking to me?" she asks and Regina is tempted to name a whole list of things she would rather be doing than talking to her mother, but Robin chooses that exact moment to return to the living room.

"I was thinking about putting apple crumble in the oven," he says, a smirk on his lips and completely oblivious to the tension in the room, "But then I thought I would just have you for dessert instead."

And her mother, ever attentive, is quick to ask, "Who's that? Is that a man's voice I hear?"

"No,  _mother_ ," Regina cuts in, shooting Robin a dangerous glare to which he grimaces at as it soon dawns on him that Regina is still on the phone. And to her mother, which only makes his sexual innuendo ten times more inappropriate. It's not his fault (well, it is really) but she's irritated because he  _knew_ she was on the phone and yet he says  _that_. And she definitely isn't annoyed because she wants him to act good on those words but her mother in her ear is quite the mood-killer.

Definitely not.

So she denies, "It's just the TV."

"Bugger!" Robin whispers simultaneously, running his fingers through his hair and, beginning to retreat back into the kitchen, he whispers earnestly, "I'm so sorry."

But Regina feels instantly awful, all irritation dissolving and disappearing like a spoonful of sugar in a hot beverage. Not for lying to her mother, but for lying about Robin  _to_  her mother. He doesn't deserve to be kept a secret. Not any longer. Not when he had showed her off to his parents like she was his most prized possession. He only deserves the same treatment, and, hell, she's going to give it to him. Her mother's opinion be damned.

"Actually," she quickly interjects, standing and rushing over to a retreating Robin before grabbing his wrist so he stays put. "Yes, it was a man's voice," she says steadily, her eyes finding Robin's as she gives him a weak smile.

Her mother's gasp is sharp, and her voice is riddled with annoyance when she asks, "Why would you lie—"

"I'm seeing someone, Mother."

"For how long?"

Regina continues to hold Robin's intense gaze, and she takes courage in it, in  _him,_  as she answers, "Since January."

Cora is outraged. "And you're only telling me this  _now_?"

The brunette sucks in a breath, her brow furrowing as she tries, "Yes, well—"

"So you were seeing him when we last spoke and didn't think to mention it to me then?"

"Yes I did, but—"

"What's his name?"

Regina sighs, letting her fingers fall from Robin's wrist to slide through his warm and inviting fingers. "Robin," she says, smiling despite herself as she looks up at the man in front of her and he gives her an encouraging nod, his hand tightening its grip around hers.

"Robin?" Cora clarifies, testing the name on her tongue as Regina  _mhmm_ 's before she is asking, "And what does this  _Robin_ do?"

"He's a photographer."

Her mother scoffs, actually scoffs and it has Regina tensing with irritation as her shoulders lift and her spine stiffens. Robin immediately reaches out to soothe, his free hand sliding to her arm and gently stroking the soft material of her sweater as Cora continues, "That's hardly a well-paid nor stable job, Regina. You may as well be frolicking around the world with some hippy-dippy traveller."

And now it's Regina's turn to scoff, but her mother isn't done.

"What about status, Regina?"

"I don't care about that, mother." Regina grits her teeth, growing more agitated by the second. She knew Cora would do this; it's why she was so reluctant to tell her in the first place. Robin doesn't deserve to be spoken about in such a belittling manner.

"Well you should," the older woman is quick to reply, and, "How do you expect for him to be able to financially support you and your family when you have children?"

Regina scowls, bringing Robin's hand up to rest against her chest as she soothes her thumb over the back of his hand. "I wouldn't expect that of him anyway. I can support—"

But her mother is barely listening, too wrapped up in her own judgemental thoughts as she adds dramatically, "You will have no choice but to go back to work when the poor babe is barely out of the womb."

_The hypocrite!_ Regina thinks, and it's really the last straw for her. Before she can stop herself she is snapping, "What? Like you did with me?" Perhaps it's the ocean between them that is making Regina braver, or perhaps it's the man in front of her, but either way it has adrenaline spiking through her veins, her heartbeat loud in her ears. It feels good to finally speak up to her mother.

"I beg your pardon?"

The younger Mills can't help but smirk at the pure astonishment behind her mother's voice. And it gives her the drive to elaborate, "Daddy could financially support us, yet  _you_  chose to go back to work. I hardly think you have any legs to stand on when it comes to how I will or won't raise my children, Mother."

She's speechless. Regina has actually made her mother momentarily speechless and she can't help but give an answering grin to the proud smile Robin is displaying especially for her.

"I can't believe you are speaking to me like this," her mother guilt trips, but it only makes Regina roll her eyes. Her tone then grows spiteful as she hisses, "London has done nothing for your manners, Regina Mills."

But Regina isn't phased as she straightens her back and replies, "Actually, London has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. And, if you'll excuse me, I have things here that I need to tend to."

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Regina. We are not done discussing this—"

"I think you'll find we are. Goodbye, Mother."

And then Regina cuts the call, her heart hammering so loudly she can barely hear how rapid her own breathing is.  _Did she really just do that?_  Regina looks slowly up at Robin, whose expression is suddenly unreadable and she lets out a slow shaky breath before muttering, "I'm sorry you had to hear that—"

But before she can continue to apologise Robin's lips are on hers in a flash, taking Regina by surprise as she  _mm!_ s before relaxing into his touch. She takes comfort in the firmness of his chest pressed against her.

Her phone rings again and Robin pulls away to gently pry the device from her slightly shaky hands. "Don't answer it," he says before discarding it on the pillows of the armchair beside them.

Regina nods, wrapping her arms back around her lover's neck before leaning up and pressing another bruising kiss to his lips. She only pulls away to husk, "Take me to bed."

* * *

Robin wakes with Regina's naked body curled against his side. She's warm and soft and he feels a growing need to wake up every morning snuggled against her.

He loves her.

He knows this, has known this for a long time but now he's finally come to terms with it. He's pretty certain that she feels the same way but he's frightened that—if he read the signals wrong—he could scare her away. Especially when things between them are going so well.

So he will wait a little longer, wait until he's sure she won't go running in the other direction. And then he will tell her. She deserves to know how he feels anyway, even if she can't return the sentiment quite yet.

His arm is stretched across the pillow above Regina's head and he bends it at the elbow to gently caress the dark tresses that have fallen in a light splattering across her face, before pushing the strands behind her ear. It's as his fingers start to glide down her neck that Regina rouses from her sleep.

"Mm, G'morning," she murmurs sleepily, and, "Whatsa time?" Her eyes are still closed and she nuzzles further into his chest.

Robin chuckles softly. "Don't worry, My Love, you haven't slept through your alarm again. It's only 6:30," he replies, craning his neck so that he can press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Hmmm," she hums in acknowledgement before cracking one eye open and smiling lazily up at him. "Are you going to cook me breakfast?" she asks cheekily.

Robin grins, nods and kisses her again. This time on the lips. "Scrambled egg and bacon?" he offers.

The answering moan she lets out is sinful; the sound goes straight to his cock. "Please," she replies, licking her lips as she props herself up on her elbow and looks down at him. "I want to say thank you for last night. For making me feel better after that dreadful phone call with my mother," she says, her eyes falling to her finger as she begins to draw lazy patterns across his chest.

Robin grasps her wrist gently and pulls her fingers to his mouth, bussing his lips across her knuckles in a tender kiss. "I hate the way she talks to you."

It had been hard to stand there last night and simply watch as Regina fought an unnecessary battle with her stubborn mother, especially knowing he was the cause of it. And although he couldn't hear everything Cora had said, he got the gist of it.

Robin hadn't been offended though, truthfully he didn't give a flying shit what Cora had to say about him. He had been warned from the start that she wasn't going to welcome him with open arms and motherly gushing. So no. He didn't care if she didn't like the sound of him, or his job. What he did care about was how hurt Regina was by it.

It plucked painfully at his heartstrings to see that glimmer of excitement dull in his lover's eyes, to witness that pinch of disappointment between her brow and the waver in her voice that he knows she tried to hide with a stern tone and confident words. But he heard it. And he immediately felt the need to comfort her, and take all those nasty things away.

He wants to be there to do that for her every time she's hurt. At his fault or any other.

Regina sighs, turning her fingers in his so that they can interlink. "Well, I don't think she will be talking to me for a while after last night," she says with a small laugh, but it lacks all of her usual character.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to come between you and your mother."

The look she gives him is a mixture of panic and sadness as she is quick to reassure, "You aren't!" And then, more calmly, "Things have always been like that between her and I, Robin. You are not at fault. If we didn't argue about you, it would have been about my hair or my job or my figure." She becomes suddenly shy then, avoids his gaze as she releases his hand and reaches down to pull the cover higher up her body.

"What is it?" he asks, reaching for her cheek.

"Do you think I've gained weight?" she whispers so quietly he thinks he may have misheard her at first.

He blinks at her. Because is she really asking him that? This bloody flawless goddess of a woman who is lying in all her naked glory beside him really believes that she's anything but perfect?

"Gained weight?!" And he doesn't mean to sound so appalled, but he really can't believe what he's hearing.

Regina frowns, getting suddenly huffy (and it would be cute if it weren't for the current topic of conversation). "Yes!" she says seriously with a furrowed brow. "Do you?"

"Of course I bloody don't!" Robin says, perhaps a little harshly but by God, if he says it this way she may actually believe it. "Is this what she does? Makes you feel insecure about every little thing she can from the moment you answer the phone to the second before you hang up?"

He's cross now. Not at Regina but at her mother.

Regina simply shrugs. "Sometimes. It's just I haven't been to the gym and I am—"

"Still bloody perfect."

There's a small silence before she smiles somewhat sheepishly. "Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asks, her playful tone returning.

"Regina, I am literally trying so hard to suppress my morning wood with you pressed up against me right now. I am  _not_  saying this just to make you feel better," Robin replies with all the seriousness in the world and it has the woman beside him bursting into laughter.

"You know all the right things to say," she teases before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. And for a moment they stay like that, grinning like two idiots before suddenly there's a grumble. And it's not Robin's stomach.

Regina bites her lip. "You've put the thought of breakfast into my head," she murmurs quietly, guiltily.

Robin chuckles, disentangling himself from her before sitting up. "Coming right up."

* * *

Regina showers whilst Robin busies himself in the kitchen, because as much as she'd rather not be showering alone, she can't risk being late to work. Not when staying at Robin's apartment already adds an extra twenty minutes onto her commute.

She changes into the cream, silk blouse and black knee length pencil skirt that she had packed the night before to wear to work. Her hair is damp but she will blow dry and straighten it after breakfast because the enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon is just too tempting.

Sure enough, when she joins Robin in the kitchen (he's wearing just a t-shirt and his boxer shorts yet he looks positively yummy) there's a mug of steaming coffee waiting beside a plate of eggs and bacon just for her. God, she loves him.

"Smells incredible," she hums, taking her seat at the island just as Robin takes his seat opposite her with a smile.

"So do you," he replies easily. "Did you use my body wash?"

Regina blushes guiltily. "I forgot mine."

"Smells good on you," Robin replies before reaching for his toast and dunking it into his tea.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Regina replies, scrunching her nose like the first time she saw him do this.

Robin grins before taking a hearty bite. "I wish you would stop trashing it until you've tried it," he murmurs through the side of his mouth before re-dunking the slice and offering it to her.

Regina raises a brow, watching in distaste as the tea rolls unappealingly off of the buttery toast and splashes onto the space between them. She sighs, and to prove that she's right, and that it's absolutely gross, she leans forward and takes a bite.

And okay. It's not as gross as she thought it would be, but the texture is unpleasant on the tongue, making it a little hard to swallow.

Robin chuckles, "Oh come on! It's not that bad."

"No," Regina says through a wince before reaching for her coffee and washing the weird concoction down with a healthy glug. "But it's not great."

The photographer shrugs. "It's not for everyone," he replies nonchalantly before dipping his toast again.

Regina rolls her eyes fondly as she reaches for her knife and fork and begins digging into her breakfast. It's delicious, and they chat idly about work and their plans for the next week until their plates are clean and appetites satisfied.

"Can you see me tomorrow?" he asks as he clears their plates.

"Tomorrow no. Thursday yes," Regina replies, helping him clear the condiments away. "I have a work dinner tomorrow, but believe me when I say I would much rather be here."

Robin smiles, reaching for her and wrapping his arm around her waist before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Thursday it is. Let's go somewhere nice."

Regina grins. "Sounds perfect." And it really does. Because she can't think of a more perfect time to tell him exactly how she feels. In a romantic setting; just him and her. No interruptions.

And perhaps with a glass of champagne cursing through her veins as a lick of liquid courage, too.

"Great," Robin replies, and then he kisses her, and she can taste the tea on his tongue as it sweeps passed her lips to tease hers. "I love your curls," he husks as he pulls away, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the small sausage curls that form around her face as her hair begins to dry naturally.

Regina steps back with a small mischievous smirk. "Well say your goodbyes because they are about to be flattened," she teases with a low evil laugh.

"Villain!" he replies.

Regina's out of Robin's door by 7:45am, upon kissing a freshly showered Robin goodbye. She hates leaving him. And she hates pining after him when she does leave him. Yet, she has a life outside of her boyfriend (unfortunately) and duty calls, which means that so does the sweaty tube ride.

When she exits the tube station it's raining, causing Regina to grumble under her breath as she pulls up her hood and wraps her coat more tightly around her waist. Thank God it's only a short walk.

Bodies push and shove and bump into one another in the business of rush hour, everyone keen to get where they are going and out of this miserable weather as soon as possible. Regina is only about two streets away from her office when her phone begins to ring. Huffing, she reaches into her pocket and quickly ducks under the shelter of a nearby building so that she can answer it.

She pulls down her hood. "Regina Mills speaking," she half-shouts over the downpour.

"Regina? It's Mr Gold. I am calling in regards to your job with DevilDesign."


	27. 27

Lucia's café is quiet for a Wednesday midmorning. There is only a splatter of occupied tables and voices are hushed as to not upset the quiet.

The rain has stopped, and now the city is dark, hiding beneath heavy clouds that hang from the highest points of the buildings like gloomy hammocks.

Regina's toes are wet from the flooded sidewalks and flowing drainpipes that splash anyone who dares walk close enough to them. Her heels are kicked off and her stocking-clad feet are exposed to the warm air of the well-heated café.

But not even the warmth of her freshly brewed latte can do anything to lift her sombre mood. Her cheek is resting on the palm of her hand as she stares quietly down at a small, uninteresting stain on the coffee table. "I can't believe you got the phone call too," she huffs to Kathryn who is sitting uncharacteristically quiet in front of her. The brunette looks up with a frown before asking, "What are you going to do?"

Kathryn sighs, shrugging a single shoulder before taking a sip of her own coffee. "I don't know," she answers truthfully before adding, "I have to speak to Frederick first, but I guess we don't really have much of a choice."

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Kathryn nods.

Regina looks up towards the ceiling with a scowl before asking aloud the same question she's been asking herself all morning, "Why now?!"

The blonde frowns, her brows knitting together to form empathetic crinkles along her forehead. Then she reaches out to take her best friend's hand, bringing Regina's gaze back down from the ceiling. "I don't know, G," she sighs quietly.

Regina shakes her head. "Things between Robin and I are so good," she whispers, her stomach twisting anxiously at the thought of him, "For Christ's sake I am falling in love with the man."

Kathryn cocks her head to the side. "Did you tell him that?"

"No," she replies, "I didn't get the chance to because my mother called, and then before I knew it we were in the bedroom and I promised myself I wouldn't tell him there so—" She cuts herself off, waving her free hand dismissively. "I was going to tell him tomorrow."

"You have to," Kathryn asserts. "And you have to tell him about this, too."

Regina nods. "I know. But not yet."

"Yes yet!" Kathryn exclaims taking her friend aback slightly, "He deserves to know that you could be jetting off to another country by the start of next month!"

"But I don't even know if I'm going to go back yet," Regina argues.

Kathryn half rolls her eyes. "Exactly," she says, as if it's obvious, "That's why you need to speak to Robin about it. It may help you decide what to do."

Regina groans, letting her head fall to her hand. "Or make my decision ten times harder."

When she had received the call from Gold, she immediately knew it was bad news. That man didn't call to simply keep in touch.

He had explained to her that the London office was going to be cutting its budget in order to help fund the expansion of the New York office. Which essentially meant they were moving her location: back to the US and away from the life she has created for herself here, in London.

She had barely processed the words at first, was focusing too intently on staying grounded as the world suddenly felt as if it were spinning frighteningly quickly around her. However, as Gold continued to talk about timeframes and salaries as if they were merely minor changes, the cold unsettling feeling of reality began to creep through her veins.

And then her thoughts went to Robin, of the man she has fallen for, and the man she has to leave behind—or she will if she wants to keep her job.

Kathryn takes her friend's hand from where it rests against her temple, now holding both sets of fingers between her own as she says, with vigour, "Regina, you're one of the smartest people I know. If you choose to stay here, with Robin, instead of going back to your position in the US, you will easily find another job with your amount of experience and expertise." Kathryn smirks then, and adds teasingly, "And maybe even one with a less annoying boss."

Regina frowns, running her thumbs softly to and fro over the back of Kathryn's hands. "But then, if you go back and I choose to stay, I'll lose my best friend."

Kathryn smiles sadly, squeezing Regina's hands tighter. "A bit of distance won't make you lose me, G. You aren't getting rid of me that easily," she teases with a wink. "If you choose to stay here I will 100% support that decision. I've seen how happy Robin makes you, and I don't want you to lose that."

The brunette nods, reaching for her latte and taking a sip. But the liquid lays heavy and uncomfortably on her stomach. "What would you do if you were me?" she asks after a few minutes silence.

Kathryn retracts her hand as she sits back in her chair before answering honestly, "It's just a job. You can find more of those. You can't find another Robin."

Regina nods. "You're right." And although it's scary, putting herself in a position where she could put her career in danger for a man, she knows in her heart that Robin is worth it.

"I mostly am," her friend teases as she smirks into her mug. "Besides, what you don't want to do is long distance."

"Absolutely not," Regina says, scowling at the very idea. She couldn't think of anything worse than having an ocean between her and Robin. Especially now she's grown to crave the feeling of him sliding inside of her, making her feel complete.

Being with Robin but not actually being with him would be torture. No amount of phone sex could make up for the lack of physical contact.

A long distance relationship is off the cards.

Kathryn chuckles. "God, I'm going to miss you."

Regina smiles sadly, swirling the spoon around the side of the mug. "I haven't said I'm staying yet."

"No but your expression tells me differently."

The brunette frowns slightly. "I need to speak to Robin first. I need to make sure that he feels the same way I do before I jeopardise my career for him."

Kathryn nods before taking a sip of her coffee and asking, "Think you can stomach a muffin?"

* * *

Regina hasn't felt this anxious for a date since her first date with Robin. She's a bag of nerves: feeling jumpy and queasy. Lord knows how she's going to stomach the fancy dinner that Robin has planned when she could barely stomach a simple bagel at lunchtime.

She doesn't want to tell him yet. She knows she has to, but she also knows that it could go very badly. If he doesn't believe that their relationship is worth giving up her career for then Lord knows she won't be able to stop the tears from falling. And she  _really_ doesn't want to cry in public.

She needs to get a grip, that's what she needs to do, because she's probably going to end up staying. If his heart feels the same way (it does, she  _knows_ it does) then he will ask her to stay.

God, she feels sick.

Regina hadn't really texted Robin much yesterday; she didn't want to give her sour mood away and make him worry before she even had the chance to explain it all to him. He didn't question her excuse of working late—it wasn't exactly a lie, either. She needed something to distract her mind, so she spent the entire day in the office. In fact, Regina actually left after Chloe, which is practically unheard of.

Busying herself with work seemed to work. That is, until she was wrapped up beneath the covers of her bed in her lonely apartment with only her sombre thoughts as company.

She didn't sleep very well last night.

Regina manages to cover the dark circles beneath her eyes well though, and she almost looks normal when she leaves the apartment, save the miserable frown painted permanently on her lips.

She'll have to fix that when she sees Robin.

And despite her mood, when she sees him there, grinning at her from their table as he stands from his chair, she can't fight the stubborn smile that spreads its way across her lips.

"Wow, Regina, you look incredible," he says sincerely when she reaches him, taking her shoulders into his hands and giving her a quick once over before pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips.

She's wearing a dark, bottle green, form-fitting, satin dress that comes just above the knee. It's simple but elegant. It makes her feel powerful and confident. Or at least it makes her  _look_  those things. She feels anything but right now.

"Thank you," Regina whispers before looking over his little navy two-piece and a blue shirt that matches his eyes. It makes her heart knock hard in her chest. He's so handsome. "So do you," she returns as she takes her seat opposite him.

"Got to make an effort for my woman," Robin replies with a wink.

She smiles, hoping it seems genuine. But it's when he says things like this that the thought of leaving him to go back to America seems all the more impossible—please God don't let that be the case.

"I love that I can till make you do that."

Regina frowns, puzzled. "Do what?"

"Make you blush." He grins, chuffed with himself, and it only makes Regina's cheeks flush even more.

"Stop that," she chastises, but there's no heat to it.

Robin shakes his head, "Never."

"What are you eating?" Regina asks, changing the subject as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking the Coq au vin," he replies, reaching over to point the dish out to her on her own menu.

"Sounds nice," she murmurs. Sounds rich, sound utterly indigestible with her stomach in the knotted state that it is currently in. Perhaps she'll just get the soup; something soft, something that slides easily down the throat and will settle gently in her belly.

It's quiet. And when she looks up Robin is regarding her wordlessly making her heart hammer a little harder in her chest. He's beginning to detect that something is off.

_Pull yourself together, Regina._

"I'm not really a mushroom fan," she jokes, referring to his meal choice as she screws her nose up playfully.

This manages to make Robin smile as he nods his head to the side. "They aren't for everyone," he says and then, "How was work?"

Usually she would be grateful for the change of subject, but aside from food, this is the last thing she wants to talk about right now. Damn it.

Regina keeps her gaze fixated on her menu, reading the same title over and over as she struggles to concentrate on reading with the large, impatient elephant sitting on the seat beside her. "Fine," she says, trying to sound breezy whilst ignoring the twist in her gut. "How about you? Any new exciting projects coming up?"

Robin shakes his head. "No, but there's another exhibition in August—I know it's a while away but I want to start planning what I'm going to enter."

Regina gives up on the menu, instead she turns her attention to Robin and smiles softly and attentively as she leans her chin on her hand. "Any ideas?" she asks.

The photographer smirks. "I have a few."

Regina raises a single brow. "You're not going to tell me?" she teases lightly.

"Nope. That way you'll have to come along and I can show you off to more of my friends," he grins and the glee behind his expression is enough to have Regina's facade cracking. She can't keep this up. She needs to tell him.

"Robin I have something I need to talk to you about," she confesses in a breath and it seems to take Robin aback lightly as he sits back in his chair with a slight frown.

"I thought something was off," he murmurs, his expression suddenly weary. "What is it? Is everything okay?" he asks, and then, slightly more concerned he whispers, "Are  _we_  okay?"

Regina's head tells her to reassure him, to break him in gently and tell him that it doesn't have to be bad news. But then the words are tumbling from her lips before she can control them and suddenly she's blurting out, "They have asked me to move back to America."


End file.
